


An Oath that Binds

by BecauseBraime



Series: Bound Together [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Addam Marbrand - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Brienne of Tarth, Background characters:, F/M, Idiots in Love, Janei Lannister - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Joy Hill - Freeform, The Starks ship Braime, Tommen Baratheon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 153,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: Brienne defeats the Hound, but this time Arya goes with her. It's a butterfly effect on season 5 and beyond.
Relationships: Bronn & Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne/Arya Stark (minor), Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark (minor)
Series: Bound Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717081
Comments: 372
Kudos: 530





	1. Finding Arya

**Brienne**

Every part of Brienne’s body ached from the fight, but more than anything she could only think of one thing. Arya. Looking around at the rocky terrain, Brienne shouted out to the young girl. _Gods let Pod be better at keeping her with us than the horses._ Standing quickly, Brienne looked from side to side trying to find either Arya or Pod. _Seven hells! Where is Pod?_

“Arya! Pod!” Brienne’s mind was a blur as she somehow urged one foot in front of the other; a desperate sprint from the direction she had come from before her fight with the Hound. In the distance, Brienne could make out the top of Pod’s head as he struggled to hold down something or rather someone. _Arya!_

Pod grasped at the tiny shoulders of keep Arya in attempt to keep her pinned to the ground. The young squire implored the girl to calm down. All attempts to reassure her that they meant her no harm fell on deaf ears. Moving quickly to Pod’s side, Brienne observed the striking combination of fear and shock in the young Stark’s eyes. “Arya! Please, please listen to me! I am sworn to your mother! I promise you that we mean you no harm; only aid!”

Arya’s eyes darted to Brienne and the competing emotions in the girl’s eyes were replaced by anger. “My mother is dead! Killed by the Freys and Lannisters. You said that was Jaime Lannister’s sword. So are you to take me back to them? Are you to protect me as well as you protected my mother!?”

Brienne felt he throat constrict at the words. Her heart had broken at the news of Lady Catelyn’s fate. Had it not been for Jaime’s insistence that Brienne see reason and think carefully about her next steps, Brienne knew she would have marched straight to death in attempt to avenge the Starks and single handedly take on every living Frey. Brienne’s voice lowered and regret flooded her tone as she spoke to the young girl. “I’m sorry. I failed her. I wish I could have been there to protect her.”

Arya seemed to still at the words and locked eyes with Brienne. “Why weren’t you there? Why didn’t you protect her if that is what you had sworn to do?”

Brienne exhaled loudly and looked towards the ground. “Your mother bid me escort Ser Jaime to King’s Landing in exchange for you and your sister. Your brother refused the trade, so your mother set me off in secret. I only heard of what befell her and your kin upon my arrival in King’s Landing.” Brienne looked back into Arya’s eyes before continuing. “I would have done everything in my power to save her had I been there. I swear it.”

Arya seemed to contemplate the words and looked away; seemingly mulling her options over. “So what now? What do you plan to do with me?

Brienne looked to Pod before meeting Arya’s eyes. “I mean to fulfill my oath to your mother. I will return you and Sansa home. Keep you both safe and shield your back.” At the mention of Sansa, Arya’s eyes flood with hope. “You’ve found my sister?”

“Not yet, but I will do everything in my power to find her and see her home safely with you.” _Please by the Gods believe me._ Brienne searched Arya’s eyes for an answer to her unasked questions _‘Will you go with me? Will you let me fulfill this oath?’_

Arya studied Brienne for a moment looking from her eyes, to her wounds, to her armor, and sword. Finally, the young wolf looked back to Brienne and spoke while nodding her head towards Pod. “Who is this one? He looks the part of a Lannister. Do you trust him?”

Brienne huffed a laugh as she cast a glance towards Pod who stood to the side; hands clasped together in front of him while looking sheepishly at his feet. “This is Pod. Ser Jaime gave him to me as a squire of sorts. He served Lord Tyrion before King Joffrey’s death and is likely wanted for death by Queen Cersei. I can assure you my lady that Pod will do you no harm.”

Arya contemplated Brienne’s words once again and a spark seemed to take form in the girl’s eyes. “If he is like a squire to you, are you training him?” Brienne’s brows rose at the question as she again looked between Pod and Arya.

“I am teaching him all that I know. I’m not a knight of course, but mayhap someday he can become one with my help.” Brienne felt a small smile tug at her lips while looking conspiratorially at the young girl and lowering her voice. “He has a ways to go though. Lost our horses this morning before we ran into you.”

Arya smirked at the words and looked deep into Brienne’s eyes as if searching her soul. “Will you train me too?” Brienne’s brows again rose in surprise at the girl’s words. “If you like, I can teach you what I know. I fear it isn’t much, but any knowledge of that sword that I possess I will be happy to share with you.”

Arya smile widely. “You beat the Hound. That is good enough for me. I’ll go with you. We’ll find Sansa and return home.”

As the trio set out towards the Crossroads, Arya brought Pod and Brienne up to speed on what she and the Hound had come to learn over the course of their travels. Arya had no living family left on the Tully side save for her cousin in the Vale who she did not know. Having witnessed the slaughter at the wedding between her uncle and a Frey girl, Arya held little hope for anyone in the Riverlands helping them. Her aunt in the Vale was dead and the Hound had run out of options for how best to ransom her.

The group stopped for the night just a half day’s ride from the Crossroads. Making good on her promise, Brienne trained both Pod and Arya. Brienne was impressed by the girl’s natural talent and enthusiasm for the sword. _We’ll need to find her a proper sword at some point_.

Sitting around the campfire after an hour of sparring, Arya looked to Brienne. “Can I see your sword? My father had a valyrian steel sword once. Never let me touch it.”

Brienne smiled at the girl and handed her the sword. The sword meant more to Brienne than words could express. It was a symbol of her oath to Lady Catelyn and Ser Jaime. It was a symbol of a bond forged between a man she once thought an enemy based on reputation alone, but now considered an unlikely friend. It was a symbol of her purpose.

As Arya inspected the sword, Brienne spoke solemnly. “I’m sorry my lady, but while your father never let you touch his sword when he was alive, you hold it now. Or at least half of it. It was forged from your father’s sword upon his death. It was gifted to Ser Jaime by his father and Ser Jaime gave it to me to protect you and Lady Sansa.”

Arya’s head snapped up to meet Brienne’s eyes. “This was my father’s sword?” Brienne nodded sadly.

“Where is the other half?” Arya’s eyes flashed with anger as she spit the words.

“I’m sorry my lady, but I truly do not know.” At Brienne’s words, Arya looked back to the sword and tears flooded her eyes. Brienne watched as the young girl’s body stiffened and her grip tightened on the pommel of the sword.

“I have a list you know. Of all the people I intend to kill who harmed my family. Will you stand in my way even if it means going after the Lannisters?” Brienne felt her chest tighten at the girl’s words; thoughts of Jaime filled her mind.

“I will not, but my lady you should know that Ser Jaime is a man of his word. He sent me to fulfill the oath we made to your mother. He armed me and armored me in aid of that oath. I know his family has done horrible things to yours, but he has not.”

Arya glared at Brienne and her eyes darkened. “He isn’t on my list… for now. If I hear anything that should suggest otherwise, I will not hesitate to add a name.”

It felt as though the temperature around Brienne plummeted at the girl’s resolute words. Brienne’s body stiffened and a chill ran down her spine. All Brienne could manage was a small nod at the girl before looking away abruptly. _He isn’t like them. There is honor in him._

As the three turned in for the evening, Brienne’s thoughts went to Jaime. Memories of Locke and his men. Memories of a hand for her honor. Memories of a bear pit. Sleep did not find Brienne that night. She lay awake staring up at the sky while casting a glance at her companions from time to time. _I need to focus on finding Sansa. On returning the girls home safely._

The next day Brienne prepared for their continued march towards the Crossroads. Arya was insistent that they stop at the Crossroads Inn before continuing North to inquire about Sansa’s potential whereabouts. Too tired to argue with the young girl who seemed rather familiar with the small inn, Brienne concentrated her efforts on trying to think through the appropriate path forward in their quest to find Sansa. As they neared the inn and hobbled the horses, Brienne watched as Pod and Arya slipped inside to find a table. The inn looked rather full if the line of horses was any indication. Making her way inside, Brienne took a seat across from Pod and Arya who were engrossed in a conversation with a young boy.

By the looks of Arya’s interaction with the boy, they knew each other and exchanged tales of their recent endeavors. _Seven hells. We will be here all day at this rate._ As Brienne fought to interject and order some food and drink for the table, Pod caught her attention; his eyes wide and his face paling. “My lady. It’s Sansa.”

Everything around Brienne seemed to halt at Pod’s words. Time, sound, and movement ceased to exist. Slowly, Brienne looked over her right shoulder to observe a young woman with a man and group of soldiers. Turning back towards Pod and Arya, Brienne interrupted the ongoing conversation between the young Stark and the boy whom Arya kept referring to as ‘Hot Pie’.

“Arya. Arya, I need you to remain calm and look at the table behind me on your left. Is that your sister?”

Arya’s eyes widened at Brienne’s question and she eagerly moved to get a glimpse at the table described. Brienne didn’t need to hear Arya’s response to know the answer to her question.

**Jaime**

“This is all your fault! If you hadn’t freed that little beast than father would still be alive.” Cersei’s tone brokered no argument as she stared straight ahead at their father’s lifeless body laid out in the center of the sept. Jaime felt his body stiffen at the words; a mix of sorrow and anger coursed through his veins. _What was Tyrion thinking! All he had to do was accept the bargain for his life. All he had to do was leave on the damn boat!_

As much as Jaime wanted to scream, rant, and rave about Tyrion, he was frustrated with Cersei for causing this in the first place. She had pinned blame on him for a crime she knew Tyrion didn’t commit.

“If you hadn’t falsely accused Tyrion and schemed to have all those supposed witnesses testify against him, I wouldn’t have needed to free him from false accusation and death!” It was a vicious cycle in Jaime’s life. Playing the middleman between his only siblings who were forever at war with one another.

For the first time since they entered the sept, Cersei looked at Jaime; her face contorted in rage. Raising a hand, she slapped Jaime across the face. “How dare you! That monster killed our son. Killed our father! Still you defend him. You’re pathetic. You came back too late and too broken. I don’t even recognize you anymore.”

Since Jaime’s return, he had not returned to Cersei’s bed. Whether Jaime had finally seen Cersei for who she truly was or whether Jaime had just realized who he truly was, one thing was clear. He was not his twin’s other half. _Had I ever been? Had it ever truly been love or was it just some sick, lust fueled obsession?_

Green eyes met green eyes in a furious blaze that wildfire could not contend with. At one point, their fight would have dissolved into an unstoppable passion. Lips smashing together and bodies becoming one. Now Jaime felt hollow and unwanting. He felt incomplete.

Cersei spoke again. Her eyes refusing to leave Jaime’s. “You will fix this.” In a swirl of skirts, Cersei left the sept leaving her twin alone with nothing but his thoughts. Jaime let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Looking back to the lifeless form of his father, Jaime could think of nothing but three things. First, Tyrion was dead to him. Second, Cersei had built a wall between them that he cared little to tear down. Third, a certain tall, blonde, wench had left King’s Landing with his heart.

Since Brienne’s departure, Jaime felt empty and adrift at sea in a storm. Jaime had not realized the calming affect Brienne’s presence had on him in the brief time she was in King’s Landing following their return from the Riverlands. Given the circumstances of their initial meeting, he could hardly fathom how difficult it would be to watch her ride away. It was as though she pushed away a fog that had settled over Jaime for decades of his life. With her gone, Jaime could feel the fog returning and closing in around him; clouding his vision and leaving him feeling lost and confused as to what his next step should be.

_Gods, keep her safe._


	2. Finding Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne approaches Sansa at the inn. Baelish devises a plan.

**Brienne**

Pod noted that the man with Sansa was Lord Baelish. Pod met Petyr during his time serving Lord Tyrion and did not trust the former Master of Coin. Brienne thought the man vaguely familiar, but she trusted Pod’s assessment. Pod never had a disparaging thing to say about anyone, so his words spoke volumes. Of course, it didn’t help her opinion of Baelish as Brienne observed the man’s slimy smile and calculating gaze aimed directly at Sansa.

Brienne instructed Pod to guard Arya as she moved to approach Sansa. Should Brienne’s attempt to convince Sansa to come with them fail and she found herself in trouble, Brienne instructed Pod to take Arya to Tarth. Brienne could only hope that her father would be willing to help. As Brienne neared the table, her eyes locked on Baelish. He had dark hair with silver wisps at each side. His eyes gleamed with something dangerous and the smile on his face was disingenuous. Brienne instantly disliked him and recalled Pod’s sentiments about the man.

Likely picking up on Baelish’s observation of Brienne, Sansa turned to follow his stare. Brienne locked eyes with Sansa who looked cold and hesitant at her encroaching presence. “Lady Sansa. Lord Baelish.” At her name, Sansa’s eyes widened slightly, but the girl said nothing. Two guards cast a questioning look towards Baelish and promptly stepped to block Brienne. One of the men spoke crisply as he placed a hand over the pommel of his sword. “That’s far enough.” Brienne ignored the guards blocking her path and spoke confidently. “My name is Brienne of Tarth.” Before she could continue, Baelish interrupted her; flitting his gaze between the two women. “Ah yes. We met briefly during your time serving Renly. What did Renly say about you? Ah yes… your loyalty came free of charge.” Brienne nodded at the words, a small smile tugging at her lips, but then the man continued. “It seems someone has paid quite a bit for it since.”

Brienne felt her hand tighten around the pommel of Oathkeeper. Despite the words, Baelish waved the guards off and Brienne approached Sansa. “Lady Sansa, before your mother’s death, I was your mother’s sworn sword. I gave my word that I would find you and protect you. I will shield your back and keep your council and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new.”

Baelish stood at Brienne’s words and smirked at her. “Please Lady Brienne. There is no need for such formality. You were Lady Stark’s sworn sword?

Brienne looked defiantly towards Baelish. “I was.” Baelish looked between the two women again. “That’s strange. I knew Catelyn from the time we were children and she never mentioned you.”

Brienne felt her frustration mounting but kept her composure. With her eyes fixed on Sansa, assessing her for any signs of distress, Brienne responded to the man. “It was after Renly’s death.”

Baelish smiled tightly and his eyes looked up towards Brienne. “Ah yes. You were accused of killing him.” Brienne’s patience with the man was wearing thin and she could not keep the bite from her tone as she looked down at him. “Accused by men who did not see what happened.”

Baelish smiled and looked back towards Sansa. “But accused, nonetheless. And what exactly did happen?”

Brienne knew she should lie if she had any hope of swaying Sansa’s decision to leave with her, but she could not. She was too honorable to lie. She was too confident in what she saw. “He was murdered by a shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon.”

Baelish huffed a laugh “A shadow. A shadow with a face. This woman swore to protect Renly and she failed.” Baelish then cast his gaze to Sansa, capturing her attention. “She swore to protect your mother and she failed.” Looking back at Brienne, he continued “Why should I trust you to protect Lady Sansa?”

Brienne turned more fully to Baelish. “Why should you concern yourself with her affairs?”

The man’s eyes bore into Brienne’s as he answered confidently. “Because I am her uncle. I am watching over her after her Aunt Lysa’s untimely death. We are family now and you’re an outsider. Forgive me Lady Brienne, but experience has made me wary of outsiders.”

Turning back to Sansa, Brienne implored the girl to hear her out. “Lady Sansa if I may have a word alone with you…” Sansa’s response was cool and crisp. “No. I saw you at Joffrey’s wedding bowing to the king.”

Brienne’s face contorted into surprise. _We were both prisoners in that city._ “Neither of us wanted to be there. Sometimes we don’t have a choice.” Sansa interrupted her again. “And sometimes we do. You should leave.”

Brienne didn’t want to mention Arya and run the risk of Baelish taking the other Stark girl, but she felt she had no option. “I’ve already fulfilled part of my oath to your mother to keep her daughters safe. Please…” Brienne inclined her head slightly to the table where Pod sat stiffly next to Arya, observing the scene. Sansa followed Brienne’s gaze and her eyes lit with shock and relief. “Arya…” The girl’s name was barely a whisper from Sansa’s lips.

Brienne dropped to one knee before Sansa. “I promised your mother. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I intend to keep you both safe. To see you both home.” Sansa’s head snapped back to Brienne’s; her eyes flooded with unshed tears. With a slight nod of the head, Sansa put a steadying hand on the table and collected herself. Looking back to Baelish, Sansa spoke more confidently. “If Lady Brienne was my mother’s sworn sword, I will accept her as mine.”

Baelish looked taken aback and moved to counter Sansa’s declaration, but staring intently at the girl he thought better of it. “Very well, shall we invite our new guest to dine with us?”

Brienne ignored Baelish and spoke to Sansa. “Perhaps my lady you would prefer to dine with my companions...”

Sansa rose and looked at Baelish. “You and the men stay here and order food and drink. I will be just over there with Lady Brienne and her companions.” Baelish looked over Sansa’s shoulder and for the first time noticed Arya sitting with the young squire. His eyes flashed with shock, but soon a calculating look and smirk replaced it.

“Very well my lady. We will stand guard from here just in case Lady Brienne should fail a third time to keep those under her protection safe.” Baelish bowed slightly and sat down. As Brienne and Sansa moved past the guards, Arya stood from the table and the sisters crashed into each other’s arms. The sisters sat down beside one another while Brienne moved to sit beside Pod; keeping a watchful eye on Baelish and the guards. Brienne was uneasy about their new traveling companions and racked her brain to devise a way to get rid of them.

As Arya and Sansa exchanged all that had transpired since their separation in King’s Landing, Brienne leaned towards Pod. “Something is off with Lord Baelish. I need to think of a way to get the girls away from him, but he has nearly one dozen men guarding him and Sansa.” Pod nodded in understanding and kept his eyes fixed on Baelish. “Yes my Lady. I think that would be wise.”

**Baelish**

Baelish didn’t need to look at Brienne to know her eyes were fixed on him; assessing him. _Smart woman. No doubt not smart enough to anticipate me._ Baelish had planned to take Sansa to the Boltons to marry her off to Ramsay. His plan was simple. Wed Sansa to the Boltons under the guise that it would strengthen their hold in the North. With word of Tywin’s death reaching his ears, Petry had little fear of the crown especially with their attention fixated on the imp and avenging Joffrey’s death. Without Tywin, their family had lost considerable position. Nonetheless, Baelish would play both sides. Keeping Cersei informed of Sansa’s escape and the Bolton bastard’s attempt to strengthen their hold in the north to move against the crown.

Now he had a new scapegoat. Lady Brienne _. I’ll use her to claim she smuggled Sansa out of King’s Landing after helping the girl poison Joffrey. I will claim my forces in the Vale tracked them down and overheard their scheme to unite her and the Boltons in a play for power. All the while, I’ll see Sansa married off to Ramsay and have them destroy the Boltons form the inside. When Sansa is all that remains to claim the North, I will marry her for myself. Uniting the North and Vale to take out a weakened crown. No doubt Cersei continues to make fast work of turning the Reach against her and should be easy to convince to join their cause. But how to get Brienne out of the picture?_ Suddenly, the idea came to Baelish. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he raised his mug and polished off the cool liquid.

Waving over the innkeeper, Baelish whispered to the woman. “Do you have a raven to deliver a message for me? I will pay double for your fastest bird.” The portly woman nodded enthusiastically. “Yes m’lord! I’ll get you some parchment straight away. Follow me please.”

As Baelish rose to follow the innkeeper, he ordered the guards to keep an eye on the foursome seated across the inn. Should they move to leave, the guards were to follow and ensure Brienne did not leave the property. After quickly writing his missive to Cersei, Baelish handed substantial payment to the delight of the innkeeper. Baelish then set off to find Lady Brienne and Sansa. Moving back into the dining area, Baelish found them seated at the same table still engrossed in conversation. Lady Brienne leaned across the table and whispered something to the Stark sisters.

Approaching the table, Baelish brandished his best smile. “I trust everyone has been well fed? Shall I order another round of drinks or do you require more food?”

Sansa dismissed the offer. “No thank you Lord Baelish. I think we have all had our fill here. I would like to be on our way now. I will travel alongside Lady Brienne and my sister. We have much to discuss.”

Baelish cursed inwardly at the rapid trust forming between Brienne and the girls, but kept the fake smile plastered to his face. “Very well. Have you shared our plans with our new traveling companions?” At his question, Baelish observed the young woman’s face fall slightly. “I have not.”

With a small bow and wave of the hand to indicate a desire to sit, the heads of those seated nodded in acquiescence as Baelish pulled up a chair.

“I had informed Lady Sansa here of a marriage proposal in the North. I regret to say that I did not let her know that the proposal is for her hand.” At his words, all eyes locked onto him and Sansa’s face contorted into rage. “The Bolton’s hold the north! You mean to sell me off to the very family that killed my mother, brother, bannermen, and kin!?”

Baelish needed to regain control of the situation quickly and had already prepared his reply upstairs when sending off his missive to Cersei.

“Sansa… you are a Stark. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and the North will never accept a Bolton. They need you and that puts you in perfect position to reclaim what is yours by right. You will take revenge for your family’s murder.” Sansa looked incredulous and Brienne moved to speak but was rapidly cutoff by Sansa. “I am not a fighter and they have an entire army controlling my home! How would you propose I do such a thing!?”

Baelish flashed a wolfish grin. “From the inside. You gain the boy’s trust and then I will aid you in his _untimely_ death. The Bolton forces will have no option but to follow your orders given the marriage to the newly legitimized bastard. The North will follow you as a Stark. With the North, the backing of the Bolton forces, and the Vale, we can safely defend you and Arya from Cersei. You can’t run forever Sansa. The North is your home. Yours to reclaim. But first, we need to make one more stop. The Riverlands.”


	3. Baelish's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelish's plan worries Brienne and King's Landing receives an interesting letter.

**Brienne**

Brienne felt uneasy about Baelish’s plan. She knew all too well what horrors the Boltons were capable of and Brienne would do whatever it took to keep the girls from harm. Baelish on the other hand seemed all too willing to send them straight into the hands of the Stranger himself.

Brienne sat in a small room on the second floor of the inn surrounded by Pod, Arya, and Sansa. After insisting on speaking to Sansa in private, Brienne stood from her seat and paced anxiously before their small group. “I do not like this plan. It is far too dangerous and a too great of a risk.”

Sansa sighed and looked out the window of the small room. “I don’t like this plan either, but I do see how it could work. It just might be the best option to reclaim Winterfell and avenge my family. I won’t risk Arya in this though. I need you to keep her safe.”

Arya’s mouth gaped at the words and her face turned a violent red. “You think I’ll just leave you like that! After we just found one another! Absolutely not. I’m going wherever you go.”

Sansa’s eyes implored Arya as much as her words. “I do not mean to leave you! In truth I would like nothing more than to reclaim our home together, but I can’t risk you in all of this. Mayhap Brienne could take you to the Wall. Jon is there and will keep you safe while Lord Baelish helps me take down the Boltons from within.”

Brienne exhaled loudly and looked between the girls. “I think it best to stay together my lady. I’ve encountered the Boltons before I’m afraid marriage won’t spare you from their evils. I need to protect you and I can’t do that if I’m at the Wall.”

Sansa seemed to consider the words before continuing. “Lady Brienne, I would like some time to speak with my sister alone. If you and Pod don’t mind, I would ask that you leave us for a bit so we can speak privately.”

Brienne nodded and Pod rose to leave with her. Looking back one final time at the sisters, Brienne pondered how she could best keep them safe and away from the questionable influence of Baelish. Heading down the hallway towards the stairs leading to the dining area, Brienne caught sight of the very man she meant to avoid.

“Lady Brienne. A word if I may.” Baelish extended his arm in the direction of his room, a smile spreading across his face that the Stranger himself would feel unsettled by. Nodding to Pod to indicate that he should head downstairs, Brienne moved towards Baelish’s room. As she entered, Lord Baelish shut the door behind them and offered her a seat at the small table near the corner.

“I apologize for the harsh words earlier. I am truly looking out for Lady Sansa’s best interest and have little trust for most. I’m sure you can understand my position.”

Brienne steeled herself as she looked at the man before her. “I hardly see how selling her off to the Boltons is keeping her safe. I don’t trust your plan. I’ve been captive of Bolton’s men before and they are not gentle hosts.”

Baelish sighed and nodded in understanding. “Yes, I’ve heard the tale of you and the Kingslayer. Fortunately, these men are not Locke’s. Roose and Ramsay need the North desperately and can’t see harm befall the girl until she produces an heir. It is my hope to aid her in their quick demise after the wedding so as to avoid such a turn of events. Without reclaiming the North, she will be on the run forever. You and I both know she can’t very well return to King’s Landing and ask for forgiveness from the crown. 

As much as it pained Brienne to admit it, Baelish had a point. She simply didn’t understand why it had to be such a risky plan involving Sansa. Why couldn’t they amass forces to take back Winterfell. Surely loyalists and the Vale would give them aid. As Brienne’s mind considered the options, Baelish spoke again.

“Now I need to tell you something that I have not yet shared with my men from the Vale. The Tully forces are rallying. Secrets are swirling that the Blackfish somehow escaped the bloody wedding at the Twins. He seeks vengeance for his family and is pulling together the scattered Riverland forces. I aim to stop in the Riverlands to find support from the Tullys. Mayhap even track down the Blackfish himself. I would bring the might of the Riverlands and the Vale to aid the North in reclaiming their home from the Boltons. Should Sansa succeed in poisoning her new husband as I have planned, we will have more than enough forces to stop any uprising from dissention in the Bolton ranks.”

 _The Tullys and Blackfish are rallying? How can it be?_ “Why not just wait for their aid and take Winterfell by force? Why risk Sansa?”

Baelish’s eyes gleamed like a cat who got the cream. “Stannis marches north. My little birds sing of the pretender King and his march towards the Wall to recruit more forces to join his cause. He aims to claim the north and make his way south towards King’s Landing to take his crown. Should Stannis somehow defeat the Boltons, Sansa will be there to give him the support he needs in the newly conquered North. He will have little desire to rule there. He merely wants someone subservient to his claim. Should the Boltons defeat Stannis, no doubt they will be weakened by wary and will stand no chance against a second siege from our forces.”

_Stannis lives! I must avenge Renly. How can I accomplish the task while protecting the Stark girls though?_

As though reading her mind, Baelish interrupted her thoughts again. “I understand you were quite distraught at Renly’s death and place blame on Stannis. If you head north with Sansa after treating with the Tullys at Riverrun, you could watch over her from a distance. Perhaps if Stannis finds himself in a vulnerable position on the battlefield, you would be in the perfect position to exact your revenge.”

Baelish’s eyes held a mischievous glint. “So what say you Lady Brienne? Will you help me aid Sansa in her attempt to reclaim the North? Perhaps exact your own brand of justice in the process?”

**Jaime**

Jaime stood in front of Cersei, looking down at the paper on the desk. Cersei’s face was contorted in rage as she shoved the paper across the desk towards him. “Well! Read it!”

Picking up the paper, Jaime read the parchment.

_Your Grace,_

_I write to you with word of the Stark girls’ whereabouts. I was able to track them down near the Riverlands. They are with Brienne of Tarth and a young squire who I believed served Lord Tyrion. One of my little birds overheard an interesting tale. It seems Lady Brienne smuggled Sansa Stark out of King’s Landing after poisoning Joffrey. My sources confirmed she was at the wedding that day. Perhaps you spoke with her even? She claimed vengeance for Lady Catelyn._

_They have plans to amass troops in the Riverlands and then march North. Lady Brienne has treated with Roose Bolton and plans to marry Sansa off to his bastard; securing an alliance between the scattered Riverlands forces, the North, and Bolton’s bannermen. They mean to march against you and avenge Ned and Catelyn._

_I’ve arranged to have Lady Brienne detained by our allies, the Freys, at Riverrun. I hope to be able to have Arya and Sansa detained with her, but it seems Lady Brienne has them at a location my little birds have not yet discovered. Should the Stark sisters somehow escape to Winterfell to align with the Boltons, I will march my forces from the Vale on Winterfell to retake it in your name._

_Yours,_

_Lord Petry Baelish_

Jaime read through the missive a second time. _Gods! She found them! Baelish couldn’t have picked a more honorable person to fabricate spin such lies against._ It took everything in Jaime’s power to contain the smile threatening to spread across his face. While it was clear to Jaime that Baelish was up to another scheme and he was very nervous for Brienne, he also felt an overwhelming sense of pride for the woman who had ridden out from King’s Landing with more than his sword.

“I told you what a fool you were to trust that cow! You brought that beast into our home. You paraded her around the grounds like some prize from your captivity. Now look at what your foolishness has cost us! I want her dead!”

At Cersei’s words, Jaime felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. _I need to keep Brienne safe._

“I’ll deal with it.” Jaime looked at Cersei and forced his face to remain neutral. Cersei studied him as if trying to decide the best approach. “And if I don’t let you? What if I don’t trust you to be a man and end that cow’s miserable life? You seemed rather fond of her.”

“She betrayed me. She helped facilitate our son’s death. I will make her pay. I will make everyone pay who has taken him from us.” Jaime spat the words venomously and watched as Cersei’s lips curled into a satisfied smile. Standing from the desk, she walked towards him, swaying her hips from side to side before coming to a halt in front of him.

Cersei ran a hand up Jaime’s chest and to his cheek before abruptly pulling him into a searing kiss. Jaime felt bile rise in his throat as Cersei deepened the kiss. _Don’t give her reason to question you. Play her game._ Jaime forced himself to respond in kind, pulling her tight against him and responding to her kiss with his own forced passion.

Jaime prayed to the seven that Cersei wouldn’t want to take things further. He could fake a kiss. He could fake almost anything. He could hardly fake a lack of desire from his cock. Breaking the kiss as abruptly as it began, Cersei tugged on his jerkin roughly. “Kill her. And don’t come back unless you have her head with you.”

Before Jaime could respond, Cersei had retreated from the room leaving Jaime to his thoughts. _I need to find a way to get Brienne out of this. To get the Stark girls somewhere safe._

Heading to his room, Jaime paced frantically trying to figure out how to keep Brienne and the Stark girls safe from Baelish and Cersei without rousing either’s suspicions. Reaching for some parchment, Jaime began writing a letter to his friend and key military leader stationed in the Riverlands; Addam Marbrand. After writing the missive to Addam, Jaime went in search of Bronn. Not surprisingly, the sellsword was in one of his favorite taverns with a serving wench draped across his lap; sucking at her neck as the woman moaned in ecstasy.

Kicking Bronn in the leg to get his attention, Jaime watched as the man rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation. “Can’t ya see I’m a bit busy?”

“Not anymore. We leave in a few hours.” Jaime dropped a bag of gold in front of the sellsword and watched as the man’s face turned up into a wicked smile. Bronn turned to the buxom brunette on his lap and slapped her ass. “Well love, I’ll need to take ya up on that offer later. I’ve got a blonde in need of my services now.”

Bronn cast a smirk at Jaime and stood to leave, downing his ale before moving from the table. “So… what’s the job?”


	4. The Road to Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and their group makes their way towards Riverrun. Jaime sets off in the same direction.

**Brienne**

Brienne rode beside the Stark girls down the River Road towards Riverrun. After spending a couple of days at the Crossroads Inn and debating the best course of action, both Stark sisters agreed it appropriate to try and gather any of the scattered Tully forces and prepare them to rally with the Vale. They moved slowly, stopping regularly to question locals for any news of the Blackfish or Tully men. They had been on the road nearly a fortnight and found themselves just a day’s ride from Riverrun.

Brienne continued to train Arya and Pod in the mornings and evenings. Sansa had taken to looking on and cheering for her sister. Brienne loved seeing the sisters begin to bond as there seemed to be a good deal of tension in the first few days of their reunion. Looking to the girls now, Brienne spoke to Sansa in hushed tones.

“My lady, I worry Baelish’s sources may have been misinformed. It has been near a fortnight with little success tracking down any Tully men nor word of your great uncle.”

Sansa sighed and looked to Brienne, worry etched on her face. “I fear you may be correct but lets press on a bit further. I would prefer to exhaust all options before heading north to carry out the plan.”

Brienne nodded in affirmation and looked back in front of her; the rhythmic sway of the horse lulling her into silent reflection of the past several weeks. On the one hand, Brienne was relieved to have found the girls so soon after her departure from King’s Landing. Part of Brienne had feared she and Pod would be wandering all of Westeros until her time came to meet the Stranger. On the other hand, Brienne was worried about the current state of things.

Baelish proved more unpredictable as the days passed. He seemed withdrawn from their little foursome of Pod, Arya, Sansa, and herself. At the Inn, Brienne wondered if he would ever give them a moment’s piece; his calculating stare wearing on Brienne’s nerves. Now he seemed to be plotting something from a distance.

As the sun began to set, Baelish fell back to meet them on his horse. “We should stop at the next inn for the night. We can renew our inquiries on the morrow before heading further towards Riverrun. I would wager we’re only a day out from Riverrun at this point so we will need to be wary of Frey soldiers.” Brienne nodded in confirmation as they pressed forward.

About an hour later, they came to a small inn. Baelish went inside to speak with the innkeeper and came out moments later. “They only have two rooms left. I recommend the women take the rooms and our guards, myself, and Pod can setup camp just off the property by that tree line. The innkeeper indicated he would be fine with that.”

Brienne was more than eager to see Baelish off with the men but was uneasy about Pod being alone with the group. “I can stay with Arya and Sansa. I only need a floor and blanket to sleep. Pod and you can take the second room.”

Pod looked relieved at the suggestion, but Baelish seemed hesitant. “I would prefer to remain with the men. I insist, you ladies take the room. If you prefer young Podrick here remain with you, then I understand.”

Pod looked hopefully at Brienne who nodded in agreement. “Very well. Pod can stay with me. Arya and Sansa can take the second bedroom. Thank you, Lord Baelish.” The man nodded and moved to speak with the guards from the Vale. The group set off towards the tree line to setup camp and the foursome made their way into the inn. The innkeeper welcomed them and showed them to the rooms. After dropping off their things, they made their way downstairs for a warm meal and to discuss plans for the following day.

As the night grew late, the Stark sisters retired to their room. Pod and Brienne remained downstairs a bit longer to work out their scheduled watch as had been the case since they found the girls. Pod and Brienne would take shifts guarding the girls’ door to ensure no harm befell them.

Brienne made her way to the room as Pod volunteered to take the first shift. Getting under the heavy furs, Brienne found sleep quickly. With Baelish and his men camped off property, Brienne felt more comfortable falling asleep than she had in weeks.

At some point in the night, Brienne awoke to the sound of Pod coming into the room. _Is it my shift already? Gods I must have been in a deep sleep._ Shifting to face the door, Brienne squinted into the darkness. “Pod? Is everything alright?” Before Brienne could sit up, a dark figure came flying at her with an object raised above the head. Brienne’s world went black.

**Baelish**

“Lady Sansa! Lady Aray! Wake up!” The girls startled awake at Baelish’s intrusion to the room. “Lord Baelish? What is going on? Where is Brienne?” Sansa looked around frantically but saw no signs of danger.

“My lady, the innkeeper reported us to the Freys. There has been a skirmish. Lady Brienne and Pod set off with half of my household guards to beat back the Frey soldiers. We need to get you out of here immediately!”

The girls jumped from the bed and quickly threw on their shoes and cloaks. Leading them down the staircase, Baelish opened the door to exit the inn and darted outside towards the six remaining men from the Vale. The horses were prepared and awaiting them.

“What about Brienne and Pod!? We can’t just leave them!” Arya pleaded as she looked out into the night, trying to spot them in the distance. Sansa moved to Arya’s side, repeating her sister’s words. Baelish sighed and looked to the girls “They are with six of my men. We need to get you to safety. Brienne would never forgive me if I could not do that much for you. Please my ladies. Come with us now. Brienne, Pod, and the others are bound to catch up shortly.

A worried look was exchanged between the sisters, but they pulled themselves atop their horses and set off north.

**Jaime**

Jaime and Bronn rode hard towards the castle as the sun rose to the east. They had camped just south of Riverrun overnight after making a speedy trip from King’s Landing to the Riverlands. Nearing the fields before the moat of the castle, the horses came to a trot and Bronn looked to Jaime. “Time to get ya lady. Ya sure she is here?”

Jaime looked up at the castle suspiciously; eyeing the eccentric Frey soldiers atop the battlements. “Her name is Lady Brienne and knowing Baelish, yes. She is here.” Raising a hand at one of the Frey men, the drawbridge slowly lowered before them.

One of Walder’s sons came waltzing out onto the bridge, a wide smile on his face. “Kingslayer! We’ve got the traitor. We have her and her squire in the dungeons. Do you want to execute her now?”

Jaime sucked in a deep breath. “She is a prisoner of the crown and of noble birth. She will be given trial at the capital and serve her punishment there.” With a disappointed sigh, the Frey boy waved at Jaime and Bronn to follow him inside the castle walls.

As Jaime and Bronn dismounted their horses, handing the reigns to a stable boy, Jaime looked back to Walder’s son. “We will need two additional horses for the prisoners. Have them prepared and we will meet you back here after collecting the captives.” Extending a hand to the man, Jaime impatiently urged him to hand over the key.

The Frey produced a key from his pocket and pointed to the stairs leading down to the dungeons. “Down the stairs, at the end of the corridor on the left. That is where you’ll find the dungeons and the prisoners. Good luck with that beast! She was quite the force when she came to.”

Jaime resisted the urge to crack the man across the face with his false hand. Casting a look back at Bronn, he narrowed his eyes at the sellsword’s amused smirk and turned back to the Frey man. “The horses. Prepare them now. We won’t be long.”

Jaime and Bronn made their way down the stairs and Bronn grabbed a torch from the wall to light the way. Within moments, they found themselves outside the entrance to the cells. Moving inside, Jaime quickly scanned the room; his heart racing as he prayed to the Seven that Brienne was unharmed.

Then in the back, right cell, Jaime saw Pod sitting upright with his head between his hands. Jaime rushed over with Bronn on his heels. It was only then that Jaime noticed Brienne curled up on the floor in front of Pod. There was blood all over her head and her eyes fluttered open at the noise. Jaime fumbled with the key and opened the door rapidly. Rushing to Brienne’s side, he dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. “Brienne” he breathed the words into her ear and tightened his hold. “Are you alright? What did they do to you?”

Brienne looked more shocked than anything to see Jaime. “Arya and Sansa. We found them, but Sansa was with Baelish. I don’t what happened. We stopped at an inn and were attacked at night. I need to find them.”

Jaime listened to her words but was busy appraising her head. She had a massive bruise over her eye, a laceration and lump to her head, and she seemed to be favoring her ribs. Bronn and Pod were talking quietly in the corner and both looked to Brienne as Jaime continued assessing her.

“We received a letter from Baelish in King’s Landing. He fabricated quite the story about you. Apparently, you poisoned Joffrey, smuggled Sansa out of King’s Landing, and planned to wed her off to Bolton’s bastard to then march against the crown. You’ve been busy wench.” Jaime cast a sly smile at Brienne and her eyes widened in shock.

“That snake! I knew it! I knew we couldn’t trust him.” Brienne spat the words and moved to stand but doubled over in pain.

“Ssshhhh.” Jaime soothed her and put a finger to her lips. “Quietly Brienne. Listen, we need to pretend you are our prisoners. We’re going to get you out of here and then we’ll get Sansa and Arya back. Knowing Baelish, he is headed straight to Winterfell to pawn the girls off to Bolton.

Jaime looked at Brienne’s midsection as her arm wrapped around her stomach. “Are you alright?”

Brienne gritted her teeth. “I’m fine. Lets go.”

Pod spoke hurriedly from behind her. “She isn’t fine my lord. When she fought back, a few of the Frey soldiers assaulted her. I think her ribs are broken.” Brienne cast an annoyed glance at Pod as Jaime placed a hand on Brienne’s side.

Sighing heavily, Jaime looked back to Brienne. “Lets get you out of here. We’ll need to find a maester or healer along the way.”

“There is no time for all that! Baelish has Sansa. I need to find the girls. They aren’t safe with him nor the Boltons.”

Jaime shushed her again and gestured to Bronn. “Have a little more faith in me wench. I have a plan for all that. Now we need to chain you temporarily. It will be like old times.” Jaime smirked at Brienne who looked less than amused but sighed and put out her wrists. Bronn put the chains on her after placing chains on Pod.

“How good of the Freys and Lord Baelish to have us meet under these circumstances in the Riverlands of all places. Very fitting.” Jaime smiled broadly as he continued needling Brienne.

They made their way back to the courtyard to find the stable boy and three Frey guards awaiting them. Jaime moved to help Brienne mount the horse and his heart clenched at the sight of her in so much pain as she positioned herself atop the mount. Bronn got Pod onto his horse and Jaime turned to Walder’s son to ‘thank them’ for their assistance to the crown.

With one final look back at Pod and Brienne, Jaime urged the horses forward. Jaime reconciled that after they found Sansa and Arya, he would return to personally kill every Frey man who put his hands on Brienne.


	5. A Lion's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime leads their group north and actually has a plan.

**Jaime**

They rode hard throughout the day without stopping for so much as food or water. Jaime kept a close eye on Brienne who was in obvious pain, but stubborn as ever. Jaime looked to Brienne’s waist and smiled at the sight of Oathkeeper strapped to her waist. Fortunately, the Frey men were not so idiotic as to overlook the value of the sword when they raided the inn. Less fortunately, Brienne’s armor was left behind and Jaime couldn’t have them risk stopping to collect it.

As soon as Jaime and Bronn found themselves a half day’s journey from Riverrun, they removed the chains from Brienne and Pod much to Jaime’s mock disappointment. “Where is your appreciation for nostalgia Brienne?” Jaime smirked at Brienne, but she barley acknowledged him. Her mind was clearly on the Stark girls.

Jaime let out an exaggerated sigh as Brienne grimaced in the saddle. Jaime had ridden once with broken ribs and it had been excruciating; even at a slow pace. At the rate they were moving, Jaime was convinced Brienne’s ribs were now residing somewhere around her guts.

“Lets stop for a bit. We’re already nearing Fairmarket and I could use some food.” Brienne snapped her head to Jaime with a look of panic in her eyes. “But the girls. They have over half a day’s head start.” Jaime rolled his eyes. “Do you really think they’ve not stopped once for food. Hells at the rate we’ve been going we’re likely to have passed them. It’s early evening and we haven’t stopped all day.”

Jaime could have ridden much longer without stopping for food, but he was worried about Brienne’s ribs. Of course, he could never admit that as any hope of encouraging her to stop for _that_ reason would send her into a faster sprint on her mount.

Bronn spoke up from behind them and Pod looked desperate to take rest. “Not all of us are as tough a ya m’lady. Me ass hurts from this damn saddle and me balls are shovin’ up into me gut from the pace we’re at.”

Jaime huffed a laugh and cast a sideways glance to Brienne who looked irritated but was clearly outnumbered. Jaime pressed harder. “There should be plenty of places to stop nearer to Fairmarket. Its also safer to take rest there for the night than out in the open. I can guarantee you Lord Baelish is not riding through the night. He is a pampered little shit.”

Brienne seemed to contemplate his words and eventually nodded her head in agreement. _Thank the Gods! Now to find a place with a healer._

By Jaime’s estimate, they were roughly an hour out from Fairmarket. “So Lady Brienne, how did you find the girls? It has been barely a few moon turns since you left King’s Landing. And to think I worried that I sent you on an impossible quest searching for grumpkins and snarks.”

Brienne rolled her eyes again, but a small smile tugged at her lips. “Thanks to Pod and his inability to hobble horses, we found Arya first. She was with the Hound before she agreed to come with us.”

Jaime felt his jaw slacken. “The Hound!? What on earth was she doing with him?” Jaime peered back at Bronn and Pod, the former looking equally surprised and the latter had a broad smile plastered to his face.

Brienne shrugged nonchalantly. “I believe he was trying to ransom her off. Spent the better part of a year trying to sell her to any living kin.” Jaime snorted. _That definitely sounds like something the Hound would do._

“How did you convince the Hound to let Arya go then? Did you pay him?” Brienne shook her head in denial. “She made the decision on her own.”

“That was hardly it my lady.” Jaime turned his head to Pod who was smiling widely. “Arya only decided to come with us after you beat the Hound in single combat.” Bronn guffawed and Jaime nearly fell off his horse at the words.

Turning his head back to Brienne, Jaime couldn’t control the shock in his voice. “You beat the Hound!?” Brienne nodded as though the matter was insignificant. _Gods this is better than her offing those three Stark soldiers. I’m in love._ “How? Were you hurt? Are you still hurt?”

Brienne looked back at him and shrugged. “I’m fine. The Hound however is at the bottom of some cliff. I doubt he survived it, but we didn’t check.”

Pod spoke loudly again from behind Jaime. “It was amazing my lord! First, she beat him by sword. Then they had a fist fight. She beat him right off the cliff.” _A fist fight with the Hound!_ Jaime watched as Brienne turned to Pod and gave him a reprimanding look. “Pod it really wasn’t quite that exciting. At least you were able to keep better track of Arya than you did the horses we needed to ride and the rabbits you perpetually burnt over campfire.”

Pod shrugged at her words and turned to Bronn speaking in a low voice. “It _was_ amazing.” Jaime couldn’t help the pride that swelled in his chest. _That’s my wench._ He kept stealing sideways glances at her; Brienne looking ahead determined as ever and paying little mind to her obvious pain.

As they neared Fairmarket, Jaime pointed to an inn in the distance. “Lets see if they have rooms. I’ve stopped there before. They also have a local healer.” Jaime could hear Brienne huff in irritation, but she didn’t argue with his proposal.

The inn was small and located just on the outskirts of the city. It gave them enough privacy to go unnoticed by the locals. Bronn came out from the inn to report his findings to Pod, Jaime, and Brienne. “They got two rooms left so I took ‘em. Come on Pod, I need a good cuddle.” Bronn grabbed the young lad by the shoulder and tugged him forward, throwing a knowing glance back at Jaime.

Jaime turned to Brienne who looked uncomfortable. “You take the room. I’ll stay in their room. I’ve slept on worse than a floor. Or who knows, maybe I’ll get the bed. Pod is probably a shit cuddler.” Jaime tried to lighten the mood with a jape and he at least succeeded in eliciting a slight smile from Brienne.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’ve been stuck in rooms or far less space together. Maybe we’ll get lucky and there are two beds.”

Brienne marched in and Jaime couldn’t help but feel a slight disappointment at the prospect of separate beds. Trailing in after Brienne, he approached the innkeeper and asked for a healer to come to the room. As expected, there was a local healer down the road who frequently gave aid at the inn. The innkeeper sent one of his workers ahead to collect the healer as Jaime and Brienne made their way upstairs. Entering the room, Jaime was slightly pleased to see one bed. Brienne did not seem to share the sentiment if the tense set of her body was any indication.

“We should take a look at those ribs.” Jaime moved to Brienne’s side and waited for her permission to assess the injury. When Brienne gave a tentative nod, Jaime reached for her tunic to lift it just enough to see her ribcage. Jaime let out an audible gasp at the sight. Her entire side was covered in an angry, purpose bruise. Jaime could see a slight bulge where he guessed at least two broken ribs to be pushing against her muscle and flesh. Sucking in a deep breath, Jaime looked to Brienne’s face which was turned away in a grimace. “This does not look good Brienne. Hopefully the healer gets here soon.”

Brienne nodded, but said nothing. Jaime’s good hand still rested on her ribs. The subtle curve of her hips just under his hand. Jaime was momentarily transported back to their bath. He had been shocked to see how lean yet curved Brienne’s body was. Definitely a woman’s body, but it had been so easily hidden under her ill-fitting armor. “Do you want to lay down? I can get you something to eat or drink form downstairs?”

Brienne shook her head in refusal of the offer. “No, I would prefer to keep moving. Laying down just makes it worse.” Jaime nodded in understanding and lowered her jerkin, helping tuck the end of the shirt back into the top of her breeches.

“Well then lets go find the loving couple. Poor Pod. Bronn has been in quite the mood since he had to leave behind his new tavern wench in King’s Landing.” Jaime donned a cheeky smile and Brienne grimaced at the words. “Is Bronn always so inappropriate?”

Jaime laughed lightly. “Yes, but you get used to it.” Turning to the door, Jaime pulled it open and stepped aside to let Brienne exit first. Making their way downstairs, Jaime saw Pod and Bronn already sitting at the table with cups of ale. They were speaking in hushed tones and both had conspiratorial grins on their face. Upon seeing Brienne and Jaime, Bronn cast a wide smile. “Ah there they are. Our lord and lady knights.”

Brienne huffed in irritation while taking a seat next to Pod. “I’m not a knight.” Jaime moved to sit across from Brienne and next to Bronn. “Well ya sure have done more knightly shit than any knight I know.”

 _Isn’t that the truth. She is more a knight than I ever was. Likely the greatest knight in all of Westeros_. Jaime nodded and smiled at Brienne as Bronn moved to pour her some ale from the jug that had been set in the middle of the table. Brienne moved to cover her cup, but Jaime grabbed her hand. “You defeated the Hound in single combat and found both Stark girls in less time than it takes Bronn to seduce a tavern wench. If this isn’t the time to celebrate, when is?”

Bronn scoffed at the words, but again moved to pour ale into Brienne’s cup as Jaime moved Brienne’s hand from it. Dropping her hand to the table, Jaime’s hand lingered on Brienne’s for longer than was decent, but he found it difficult to stop staring at her and retract his hand.

“Ahem… lover boy. Give the lady her hand back.” Jaime quickly realized that all three were staring at him expectantly. Feeling his ears flame, Jaime pulled back his hand quickly. Muttering an apology, he moved his own cup over so Bronn could pour his ale.

The four enjoyed a quick meal and ale in the small inn. The dining area was empty save for one other table; a couple with a young boy no older than three. The boy was a bit rambunctious and kept wandering away from his parents table to explore the small dining area. At one point, the lad found himself under their table and caught the attention of Brienne.

Jaime watched as Brienne kept leaning back from the table to smirk at the boy; handing him bread from her plate. Seeing a more nurturing side of Brienne surprised Jaime and he felt his heart swell as she made silly faces at the lad who was guffawing under the table.

From the corner of Jaime’s eye, he saw the innkeeper approach. “Pardon me. The healer has arrived for ya. She will see ya upstairs.” Brienne stood from the table and excused herself before retreating up the stairs. Roughly half an hour later, Jaime saw the healer come back downstairs and stop to speak with the innkeeper. Jaime stood and approached the woman.

“Thank you for treating my friend. Will she be alright?” The woman was older with a kind face. Her wavy brown hair fell carelessly to her shoulders and her cheeks pinked slightly as she looked at Jaime. “She should be fine. From what I can see she has three broken ribs and is quite lucky they didn’t break into pieces or pierce the lung. I wrapped her ribs after applying a cooling salve, but she mustn’t keep the bandages too tight. You’ve also got to remind her to breathe deeply. Infection of the lungs can set in if she doesn’t remember to do that. Those ribs are in bad shape. Might taka a moon’s turn or two to heal fully. She needs to take it easy. Go slow on horseback and no hard labor.”

Jaime nodded and thanked the woman again. Making his way upstairs, he found Brienne laying on the bed with her knees up. As their eyes locked, mirth took hold of his face. “She said no hard labor. I suppose you’ll need to stop pummeling poor Pod around the clock. The boy says you’ve been training him daily. She also warned to go slow on horseback. Bronn’s balls will be appreciative.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Yes, well we hardly have time for all that. We need to catch up to Sansa and Arya before they are turned over to Bolton.”

Jaime closed the door and walked towards the bed. Sitting on the edge and looking at Brienne, he shook his head. “Must you always be so damn stubborn? I told you that I have a plan for all that.”

Brienne scoffed. “Yes, and prey tell what is your grand plan? Hopefully it is better thought out than when you jumped into a bear pit unarmed.”

Jaime feigned offense. “I’ll have you know that was one of my most gallant deeds. And I was not unarmed. I thought to fend off the bear with my stench alone. According to Tyrion, the smell on me was stronger than the city sewer system.”

The two chuckled until Brienne grimaced and grabbed at her ribs. Jaime spoke more seriously as he told Brienne of his plan. “Before I left King’s Landing, I sent a note to one of my most trusted men stationed in the Riverlands. I instructed him and his best men to setup a blockade at the Neck near the Twins. The Freys also know to look for them. I’ve informed them that Baelish has committed treason against the crown and is to be held captive until we collect the group.”

Brienne looked shocked at his words. “That… is actually an excellent plan.” Jaime beamed at her and stood from the bed.

“I know. And they say I’m the stupidest Lannister. Now move over wench. Bronn thinks Pod is an excellent cuddler so you’re stuck with me.”


	6. Northern Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne, Jaime, Pod, and Bronn continue north. Baelish realizes that some plans don't turn out the way you envision.

**Brienne**

Brienne awoke to the sensation of something heavy across her stomach. As she opened her eyes to adjust to the light creeping into the room, she came face to face with Jaime. While she had not moved from the position on her back due to the pain in her ribs, Jaime had at some point rolled onto his side and flung an arm carelessly over her. Brienne felt her face flame and her heartrate quicken. She had never woken up with another person so close to her let alone an arm draped across her and attached to the very man she longed for.

Brienne slowly extricated herself from the bed and made her way to the table where the innkeeper had left a jug of water. Pouring the water into the cup, Brienne heard Jaime shifting on the bed and turned to see that he had rolled over to face the opposite wall. _Thank the Gods he didn’t wake up the same time as me. He would have been horrified by the proximity. ‘You’re much uglier in the daylight.’_

Fixing her clothing and pulling on her boots, Brienne made her way downstairs to the dining area. Given the hour, she was not surprised to find the space devoid of activity from guests nor staff. Brienne was not unfamiliar with the implications of being an early riser and she quite enjoyed the privacy it afforded. As a young adult, she would practice in the yards of Tarth before the castle stirred for the day and young squires began to arrive for their lessons.

Making her way outside, Brienne walked around the inn to find a small space to practice with her sword. The healer had told her to take it easy, but Brienne found that an unreasonable request. The air was cool and a slight dew moistened her boots as they sunk into the thick grass. It could have been minutes or an hour that passed before Brienne’s drills were interrupted by Jaime’s voice. “Wench! What are you doing!?”

Turning to Jaime with her sword raised, she cast a daring glance. “You’re not going to make the foolish mistake of trying to stop me, are you?” A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he unsheathed Widow’s Wail. “You’re supposed to be resting. No hard labor.” Jaime raised his sword into position and promptly took the first swing which Brienne easily deflected. “This won’t be hard labor. Fighting my shadow was more taxing.”

Jaime flashed a grin at Brienne and their dance began. Another swing and block and the two were again locked together. “Wench, you don’t follow instruction well. The healer was quite clear.” Brienne deflected another blow and moved to the side, swinging at his opening. She pulled up before slicing him and gave a small tap to let him know that would have been a kill.

“I am following instruction just fine thank you. She said to take deep breaths. That is what I’m doing.” Jaime snorted as they continued sparring. “That’s very diligent. Very responsible.” Brienne’s eyes flashed at his tone. “Piss of.” Jaime guffawed as he blocked one of her blows.

Brienne disarmed Jaime several more times over the course of their time sparring. Running high on confidence, Brienne spun under one of Jaime’s swings and hooked his foot, sending him to the ground and pointing a sword at his throat. Jaime threw up his hands. “I yield. I yield. Gods you’re violent.”

Brienne was heaving from the exertion and the pain in her ribs became quite apparent. Sheathing her sword, she turned away from Jaime to prevent him from noticing the grimace spreading across her face. Jaime stood to wipe the dirt and wet grass from his clothing just in time for Bronn to come sauntering over. “Havin’ a go at it in the dirt? Ya had a perfectly good bed for that.”

Brienne huffed in annoyance at Bronn and Jaime spat back. “Too noisy with you and Pod next door. We should move out. If we leave within the hour we’ll make it to the Twins in two days’ time.” Bronn shrugged and looked at the two appraisingly. “Fine. Next inn, I get me own room. I prefer bigger tits on my bed partner than the ones Pod’s got. Unless a different travel partner is willin’?” Bronn raised his brows at Brienne and threw her a suggestive smile.

Brienne felt her face flame and scrunch in distaste, but before she could respond Jaime moved in front of her. “You’re a dog. That’s a highborn lady you’re speaking to.” Bronn threw back his head and laughed; raising his hands in mock surrender. “My apologies m’lady. Didn’t mean to offend ya nor ya knight in shinin’ armor here. I’ll leave ya to it. Time to get Pod and move out.” 

In less than an hour, the four had eaten a quick breakfast and readied the horses. Before they left, the innkeeper called after Jaime. “The healer dropped this off. Forgot to leave it yesterday. Said it is an ointment that your lady friend can apply to the ribs to help the pain.” Jaime nodded his thanks and tucked the jar into his jerkin.

Brienne watched as Jaime mounted his horse. “What did he want?” Jaime smiled and pulled the ointment from his jerkin. “From the healer. She said to keep applying it to help the pain and to listen the very handsome, very gallant knight helping you on your mission.” Brienne narrowed her eyes and sighed deeply. Jaime’s smile deepened at her reaction. “Good! Breathing deeply. You’re catching on. Now lets ride _slowly_ towards the Twins.”

_This man may be the death of me._

**Baelish**

Baelish smiled smugly as the Twins came into view before them. His plan had gone more smoothly than anticipated. After meeting the Frey soldiers at the inn and telling them which room they would find Brienne in, he ordered half of this guards from the Vale to hide out of sight from the inn. The remaining six would take Baelish, Sansa, and Arya north along the River Road before moving north on the King’s Road towards the Twins.

Of the six left behind, he bid four to wait a few hours and then make haste north to meet them. The other two would return to the Vale. His objective was simple, make it appear that two Vale soldiers, Brienne, and Pod had been killed in the skirmish. The remaining four would explain to everyone that they made it out, but the Freys were hot on their tails and it was imperative that they made few stops before passing the Twins.

By Baelish’s estimate, the crown’s forces would have arrived at Riverrun by now to take Brienne and Pod to the capital for execution. Casting a side glance at the Stark girls, he observed their morose expressions. Both girls had been exceptionally quiet since the four Vale soldiers brought word of Brienne’s and Pod’s demise. _They’ll come around._

As they slowed their pace, Sansa spoke in a clipped tone. “If the Freys are after us, why do we march towards their castle?” By Baelish’s evaluation, Sansa was by far the more intelligent of the two girls. He smiled at her before responding. “We will not be headed towards the Twins. We will pass between it and the King’s Road. From this point forward, we are safer to avoid the King’s Road. We have no allies here and the roads can be dangerous for a group of our size with two noble ladies. Of course, we also can’t pass too close to the Twins or we run risk of the Freys stopping us.”

Baelish spoke convincingly, but he also knew the Freys were no enemy of his. The Stark girls however he was less certain about the Frey reaction to. Worst case scenario, he could spin a lie about being their captor. The King’s Road however did concern Baelish. Once they neared Greywater Watch, they would need to travel during off hours and sleep in shifts during the day. While Baelish had brokered an alliance with Roose Bolton prior to leaving the Vale, the North was vast and it was unlikely word of their passing through under protection of the Botlons would make its way that far down the King’s Road.

The group shifted slightly east as Baelish had indicated they would. They cut through a path lightly masked by trees. As the Twins was now due west, Baelish noticed Arya looked around and whispering to Sansa. Sansa’s eyes darted around them from her mount and she leaned back to Arya and replied in an equally indistinguishable tone.

Suddenly, Baelish knew what they were discussing as he could hear it too. Hooves. Calling to his guards, Baelish instructed them to surround the girls and himself. “Hurry and pick up the pace. It sounds as though they’re behind us.” As soon as the words left Baelish’s mouth, hooves were heard from the east as well. They were slowly being surrounded.

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the neck of one Baelish’s guards. Sansa screamed as blood poured from the man’s neck and he gasped for breath; desperately clutching at his throat. Looking around frantically, Baelish watched as more arrows fired at his guards with two more of his men promptly meeting the Stranger. Breaking into a full sprint, Baelish’s horse was at a full gallop alongside Sansa’s, Arya’s, and four of his guards. The remaining three guards held back to await the incoming forces and buy enough time for the rest of their party to get away.

Looking back over his shoulder, Baelish’s eyes widened as he saw roughly twenty Lannister soldiers on horseback bearing down on them. Two more of his guards were felled by arrows and Baelish felt panic set in. _Surely, they are after the Stark girls and not me_.

With nothing but self-preservation in mind, Baelish slowed his horse and bid his party do the same. Quickly spinning a lie, he would tell the Lannister men that the Stark girls got away, but he recaptured them and was planning to hold them at Greywater Watch until the crown could collect the girls.

“Why are you slowing!” Sansa called to Baelish as he held up a hand for the group to halt. “Sansa! Arya! Hold!” Baelish trotted up to them. “There are too many. I have a plan, but you’ll need to trust me!” As the Lannister soldiers caught up, Baelish instructed his two remaining guards to lay down their weapons in surrender. A Lannister captain dismounted before them and pulled off his helm. He had shaggy red hair, a young face, and gleaming eyes. “Lord Baelish. You’re wanted for treason against the crown for the death of King Joffrey.”

Baelish spluttered and put up his hands in protest. “No, you have it wrong. Lady Brienne is the one you want. She is being held at Riverrun.” Sansa’s head snapped to Baelish; her eyes wide and filled with rage. “What!? You lied!”

The redheaded man looked over his shoulder at his men and chuckled. “Did you hear that boys. Baelish here thinks our lord can’t distinguish a massive pile of shit when he reads it.” The men guffawed behind him and he turned back to face Baelish. “Your lord?”

“Ser Jaime Lannister. You know the man I’m sure. Golden head, one hand, and a nasty temper where it concerns people he cares for.”


	7. Reuniting with Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Brienne, Pod, and Bronn arrive to meet Addam and reunite with the Stark girls. Sansa makes some interesting observations.

**Jaime**

A day had passed since they left Fairmarket and continued north. Rather than take the River Road east to meet with the King’s Road, Jaime felt it faster to cut a path straight north and cross the Green Fork at the Twins. They had stayed the night just southeast of Seagard at a small inn along the way. Much to Bronn’s dismay the household staff consisted of an old, portly woman with an unattractive face and the woman’s young children. Jaime chuckled at Bronn’s complaints about “the scenery”, but his mirth fell slightly when Bronn shared that the inn had three rooms available.

Of course, the chivalrous thing was to give Brienne her own room, but Jaime was disappointed by the space between them. Since the prior morning, Brienne seemed a bit distant after he awoke to a cold bed and found her outside training. Chalking it up to eagerness to reunite with the Stark girls, Jaime continued his steady barrage of lighthearted teasing and enjoyed the coloring of her cheeks and dramatic rolling of her eyes.

That morning as they mounted their horses, Jaime felt nerves set in slightly at what lay ahead. _What if Addam hasn’t encountered Baelish and the Stark girls yet or what if my men failed to setup blockade at their point of crossing? If Addam did find them, what next? Surely I can’t stay with them, but I don’t want to leave Brienne again_. Jaime had known for some time that his feelings for Brienne went well beyond that of friendship. If he was being honest with himself, he was in love with the woman and struggled at the thought of their continued parting. On the other hand, he had obligations in King’s Landing. As Commander of Tommen’s forces, he could not skirt his duties and leave the boy without protection. Cersei was increasingly volatile, and Jaime spent much time avoiding her advances. She seemed more than tended to by other members of the Gold Cloaks however.

Nearing the Twins, Jaime turned to observe Brienne’s demeanor. She seemed eager, but a slight hesitation clouded her face. “We’ll need to cross at the Twins. Follow my lead and don’t say anything.” Jaime awaited Brienne’s and Pod’s confirmation at his words before they continued forward. As they approached the castle, one of the Frey soldiers approached and spoke. “M’lord. What business have ya here?”

Jaime lifted his chin at the man and spoke confidently. “I’m here on behalf of the crown. I need to cross to meet with my men on the King’s Road to return some prisoners to King’s Landing.” The man quickly studied Jaime’s group, but nodded his head and instructed the men behind him to let the party through. Jaime knew he was recognizable and this ensured limited confrontation from the Freys who were now loyal to the crown. The crossing was quick and they soon found themselves riding hard towards the King’s Road.

Not an hour’s time past their crossing, Jaime could make out the distinct presence of Lannister tents in the distance. A small smile tugged at his lips. _The men would not have setup like this if they didn’t have Baelish and the Starks_. Looking to Brienne, Jaime triumphantly raised his brows and smirked. She finally looked at ease and returned a small smile. Their horses slowed as they entered the encampment. Dismounting, Jaime was greeted by Addam. The redhead gave him a beaming smile and quick, but firm hug. “Addam, this is Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne. Lets ensure the men know to keep their identities from spreading outside our group. Cersei currently thinks them responsible for Baelish’s actions.”

Addam nodded in understanding and moved to greet the pair. With a slight bow and bright smile, Addam looked at Brienne. “My lady. Pleasure to meet you.” Addam grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. Brienne looked uneasy, but it didn’t prevent the flash of jealousy twisting in the pit of Jaime’s stomach. Addam quickly moved to Pod. “Pod! I haven’t seen you since you were a young pup. You likely don’t remember me.” Pod smiled at the man and bowed. “Ser. My family spoke highly of you. Good to meet you again.”

Addam then looked to Bronn and a sly smile tugged at his lips before looking back at Brienne and Pod. “Your journey must have been interesting with this lot.” The men shared a laugh and Jaime enjoyed the obvious distaste in Brienne’s eyes as she assessed Bronn.

“Ser. Are the Stark girls here? I would like to see them.” Brienne’s words captured Addam’s attention and he nodded to her. “Right this way my lady. The little one is mighty feisty, but they’ve calmed down since our meeting yesterday.” Jaime and Brienne followed Addam while Pod and Bronn mingled with the other Lannister men. Jaime was less worried about Pod’s interactions with the men as his distant cousin, Ser Ilyn Payne, was well known as a Lannister bannerman and the boy also formerly squired for Ser Lorimer, a knight from a lesser Westerlands’ house.

Entering one of the tents, Jaime was taken aback by the sight of both Stark girls as they jumped from their seated positions and rushed at Brienne, throwing their arms around her firmly. Jaime watched as Brienne tried to mask the pain in her ribs and return the embrace of the young women. Pride washed over Jaime as he observed the three together. As the Stark sisters stepped back and began asking Brienne questions in rapid succession, he thought it best to step out with Addam and give them some privacy. Jaime and Addam walked through the encampment making idle conversation.

“I’m surprised you’re here on this mission. Would have thought you would lead the forces to Dorne.” Jaime raised a questioning brow at Addam’s words. “What are you on about? Dorne?” Addam looked shocked at the response and stopped walking to face Jaime more fully.

“Your sister declared war on Dorne. Sent almost half of her forces in King’s Landing to collect Princess Myrcella. We received the missive just days after yours about Baelish.” Jaime felt his stomach drop. _Gods. What is Cersei doing declaring war on Dorne!?_

Jaime rubbed his head in frustration with his good hand. “Dorne has more forces than what she sent. What is she thinking!? She is going to get Myrcella killed with her foolishness.” Addam sighed heavily and put a comforting hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew.”

Jaime fumed at the turn of events. Knowing Cersei, she likely sent him on his mission north already knowing her intentions to declare war on Dorne. Jaime would have advised against it and recommended a more reasonable strategy to get Myrcella back. _Typical Cersei! Thinks she can do whatever she damn well feels without any understanding of military operations and tactics._

Before he could think on it further, one of the soldiers rushed towards them. “My lord. Ser Addam. Baelish is at it again.” Addam huffed in exasperation and cast an annoyed look toward Jaime. “You can’t imagine the nonsense we’ve been dealing with from Baelish. I’ve never seen anyone spin so many lies and promises in such a short span of time. He means to drive us into submission with words alone.”

Jaime followed Addam to the tent Baelish was being held prisoner in. _This should be interesting._

**Sansa**

Sansa had been thrilled to see Brienne alive and well. She and Arya spent time catching up with their protector and unpacking all of Baelish’s lies. Once the conversation exhausted, Arya was begging Brienne to train. The Lannister men had refused to indulge Arya and Sansa was going insane at her sister’s whining about the situation. Sansa was also very leery of the Lannister bannerman. She knew Brienne had history with the Kingslayer, but if nothing else, she had learned to trust no one save Arya and Brienne.

Sansa had not known Brienne long, but there was something innocent and honest about Brienne that immediately made Sansa feel at ease with the woman. That she was a fierce fighter by Arya’s assessment only aided that sentiment as Sansa truly believed she could trust Brienne to keep them safe. Sansa now sat on a tree stump watching Arya and Brienne train. The injuries Brienne had sustained would have sidelined any man, but Brienne was bullish and pushed through the injury in the most unexpected of ways. Sansa smiled slightly watching the two women before her train. Arya seemed to come to life with a sword in hand. _If only I had appreciated the differences with my sister more. I spent so much time teasing her boyish behavior, but I would be proud if she grew to be a woman like Brienne._

Soon, Ser Addam and Ser Jaime approached the pair training in the clearing. Sansa could not make out the words exchanged, but Brienne was blushing heavily and Addam appeared to be in shock and awe. The Kingslayer was yammering on, exaggeratedly waving his hands while Brienne looked sheepishly at her feet. Sansa observed Arya chiming in at times with equal enthusiasm as Jaime’s.

Moments later, Arya came rushing over to sit beside Sansa. “They’re going to spar! Addam and Brienne! The Kingslayer doesn’t seem too thrilled about it, but I think he’s being a snot. I want to see the fight. Even with injured ribs, I bet Brienne can take Addam!”

Sansa cast a curious eye towards the threesome. Addam and Brienne moved to square off while Jaime stepped back, slight worry on his face. _I wonder what that is all about._ Turning to Arya who was enraptured by Addam and Brienne, Sansa spoke questioningly. “What is the deal with the Kingslayer?” Arya snorted. “Doesn’t want Brienne fighting on account of her ribs. He is acting like a mother hen about it.”

Sansa looked back at the Kingslayer who was watching intently; his brows furrowed in concentration. Shortly, Brienne and Addam began exchanging blows. Sansa was amazed at the combination of strength and speed from Brienne. Arya was correct, even injured she was the better fighter. Soon, other bannerman moved to the area to watch. The group was japing at Addam and cheering for Brienne. It did not go unnoticed by Sansa how enamored with Brienne the Kingslayer was. His eyes were soft and a small pulled at his lips. _By the Gods I’ve never seen such longing no a man._ Sansa smirked at the thought of Cersei’s rage over any woman captivating her brother in such a way. _He is practically drooling. I wonder if Brienne feels the same way._

As Addam was knocked to the dirt for the fifth time, another high ranking bannerman whose name Sansa did not know shouted from the sidelines. “How about you give someone else the chance at a dance? Seems like you have two left feet.” Jaime turned with an amused glance to the man before turning back to Addam. “Do you hear that Addam. The men’s faith in your falters. Maybe you should spar little Pod over there before trying Lady Brienne again.” Addam laughed and gestured to Brienne. “Any of you think you can do better!? She beat the Hound. Good luck if you want to give her a whirl.”

Before the men could interrupt, Jaime stepped forward. “Alright enough now. Everyone can request a go of it on the morrow. Lady Brienne should rest.” Brienne scoffed from beside Addam. “Gods not this again. I’m fine! I don’t need to be treated like a babe. The ribs haven’t shattered yet.”

Jaime gave Brienne an imploring look as the men cleared out at Jaime’s command. Sansa watched with rapt interest as the Kingslayer approached Brienne and began speaking in low tones. Brienne rolled her eyes at him and a smile spread across Jaime’s face. With a pat to Jaime’s back, Addam left after making another inaudible comment. Sansa was surprised to see a blush spread over both Jaime’s and Brienne’s face. _Very interesting indeed._


	8. To Go North or South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime ponders what his next action should be. Brienne gets an unexpected visitor.

**Jaime**

Jaime sat in the tent with Addam and Bronn, sipping wine and racking his brain about what to do. The Stark girls wanted to go to Jon at the Wall and figure out the best course of action. Doing so meant that Brienne and Pod would need to pass through Bolton controlled cities and villages to make it there. Jaime trusted no one in his group other than himself to see them to safety.

In King’s Landing, Jaime worried about Tommen and Myrcella. Jaime feared there was not much left he could do for Myrcella. Cersei had sealed the girl’s fate when with her rash actions and declaration of war on Dorne. Jaime’s heart broke at the thought of losing Myrcella. She was sweet and innocent; nothing like her mother nor Jaime. From what little Jaime could remember of his own mother, he surmised the girl got her disposition from Joanna.

Then there was Tommen. Poor, naïve, trusting Tommen. He could never see the bad in anyone and loved to spend his days playing with his cat. Now he was trapped in the keep with only Cersei whispering in his ear; tainting the young boy’s mind. When Jaime left, the Tyrells were still trying to worm their way in. He needed to protect Tommen.

Rubbing his forehead, Addam and Bronn continued talking around him. Addam’s words broke through the noise in Jaime’s mind. “Gods she is stunning. Those long legs and piercing blue eyes. And her fighting!” Bronn’s words piled on top of Addam’s. “I bet those legs are bloody strong and if she rides me half as well as she rides a horse I’d be done for in minutes.” The men guffawed and Jaime chucked his wine cup at Bronn’s head. He rose from his chair in rage and kicked the sellsword’s chair out from under him.

Both men laughed louder and Addam wiped stray tears from his eyes. “You’re correct! He is smitten.” Jaime’s eyes snapped to his childhood friend turned captain. “What!?”

Bronn kept laughed as he stood, brushing the dirt from his breeches. “Ya fuckin’ idiot. Ya sat there zoned out for near an hour. I told Addam that all we had to do was talk about ya lady and that would snap ya out of it.” Addam guffawed again and threw the coins at Bronn. “Talk it you shit. You won.”

Bronn gave a mock bow and stuffed the coins in his pocket. Jaime realized now how absurd his outburst had looked. “Fuck you both. Bet or not, you shouldn’t speak of Lady Brienne that way. She is…”

“A highborn lady.” Bronn mimicked Jaime’s repeated words from the past few days. “Oh we know. We’ve heard all about it. And all about how amazin’ she is with a sword. And all about how honorable she is. And all about how tough she is.” Addam snickered at Bronn’s words and then looked apologetically at Jaime. “Jaime, have you admitted it to yourself yet?”

Jaime looked at his friend and felt confusion set in. “Admitted what?” Addam rolled his eyes and Bronn snorted. Addam looked back to Jaime with a sympathetic smile. “That you’re in love with her.” Jaime shook his head and sat back down; head buried in his hands.

“It’s… complicated.” Without looking up, Jaime felt a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Is it really? Have you talked to her?”

Jaime scoffed. “I’m a Kingsguard Addam! I don’t think such conversation is a worthwhile endeavor. Besides, it’s not that simple. Our houses are at war!” Addam shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “Huh. I didn’t know Tarth and the crown were at war.” Jaime rolled his eyes and pointed exaggeratedly to the tent flaps. “You do realize she was Catelyn Stark’s sworn sword! She is now sworn sword to the Stark girls. The crown might not give two shits about Tarth, but they certainly care about the Starks and anyone aiding them!”

Addam nodded in understanding but pushed further. “So, what do you plan to do? Turn all three over to your sister?” Jaime narrowed his eyes at the man in frustration. “I know how to protect them, I just don’t know what _I_ should do.”

Addam leaned forward and locked eyes with Jaime. “What are you thinking?” Jaime explained his thoughts on Brienne and the girls’ predicament. “I intend to send Baelish’s head to the capital. I’ll write a note to Cersei indicating that he was harboring the Stark girls and attempted to frame Brienne and Pod who had already been captured by the Freys on their way through the Riverlands. I’ll write that two of the captured Vale men with Baelish implicated him in Joffrey’s death and aiding Sansa Stark’s removal from King’s Landing. That Baelish planned to bring the Vale and Tully forces North to reclaim Winterfell after selling her to the Boltons. I’ll say that I sent a small contingent of Lannister bannerman north to find the Stark girls who escaped with some of the Vale soldiers during Baelish’s capture.”

Addam nodded in agreement with the plan. “Cersei never cared for Baelish. I’m sure she’ll be happy to receive his head and hear that Joffrey’s murder had been avenged. Happy that you’re still seeking the Stark girls on behalf of the crown. You said you’ll _write_ a letter. What are you planning on doing?”

Jaime’s head snapped up. “Well... that was just one option. I was thinking I might escort Brienne, Pod, and the girls north with a small group of our bannerman. Their brother is at the Wall. Once we deliver them safely, I’ll return back to King’s Landing and say we couldn’t track them.” Addam and Bronn smiled knowingly at each other.

Addam turned back to Jaime. “And the other option?” Jaime sighed and sat back in his chair while running his left hand through his hair. “I go back to King’s Landing and deliver Baelish’s head myself. Tommen needs protection. I am head of the Kingsguard. I should go back.”

Thinking over Jaime’s words, Addam crossed his arms and leaned back; studying his friend’s face. “I’ll take Baelish’s head. I’ll go to King’s Landing and keep Tommen safe. You have my word. Daven can lead our forces in the Riverlands. They will of course need to appoint a temporary commander to the Kingsguard in your stead, but I will personally guard Tommen with my life. Cersei trusts me. She will allow it. I’ll keep you updated on King’s Landing when you get to the wall. Both our travels should take around a fortnight.” Jaime knew Cersei would trust Addam with the task and likely preferred Addam’s guard to his own if for no other reason than the man had two hands. A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips. Addam was a good friend and Jaime understood why he made this offer.

“Thank you. I owe you.” Jaime looked earnestly at his friend as he spoke the words and Addam laughed lightly, clapping Jaime on the shoulder. “Aye, you do. You can pay me back by telling that woman how you feel about her. I like her. If you don’t tell her… I just might make an offer.” Addam cast a japing smile at Jaime, but it didn’t stop Jaime’s blood from boiling.

Bronn stood at the back of the tent and raised a glass to Addam. “Well I’m glad our little job is done here. Me cock will freeze and fall off if I go any further north. Lets hit some real inns on the way back. This one picks shit inns. No proper whores.”

Jaime glared at Bronn and spoke commandingly. “Get ready for your cock to fall off. You’re coming north with the other men I select.” Jaime turned on heel and left; ignoring the shocked look on Bronn’s face and Addam’s loud laughter.

**Brienne**

Brienne stood in the small tent, stuffing some supplies into a saddle bag in preparation for their departure on the morrow. Jaime had offered to send them north towards the wall with a small group of Lannister bannerman. She was appreciative of the aid, but a bit disheartened knowing her time with Jaime was coming to an end yet again.

Turning to leave and find Pod, Brienne stopped in her tracks as Jaime entered her tent. “Ser Jaime. Do you need something?” Jaime smiled tightly and shrugged. “Just coming to see if you’re breathing deeply. Are you prepared to depart on the morrow?” Brienne sighed. “Luckily I don’t have many personal possessions thanks to the Freys. I’m eager to get the girls to Jon. Thank you for offering the aid of your men.”

Jaime moved closer and smiled. “Well I do believe we both made an oath to return them home. The Wall and Jon are close enough to the ‘home’ part.” At his words, Brienne felt her smile falter slightly as she knew what she had to do. Reaching for her sword belt which was wrapped tightly around her armorless waist, she began to unbuckle it. She couldn’t meet Jaime’s eyes, but she could feel him staring at her.

Taking the sword and sword belt in hand, Brienne collected herself before raising her eyes to meet Jaime’s. Holding the sword towards him, she forced a small smile. “You gave it to me for a purpose. I’ve achieved that purpose.”

Jaime’s eyes softened and Brienne felt her heart quicken. “Its yours. It will always be yours.” As he spoke the words, Brienne couldn’t help but feel as though they held deeper meaning, but she had let girlish fantasies dictate her life once before when she left home to serve Renly. She would not make the same mistake again. She knew what she was. An undesirable, beast of a woman. There was no sense trying to fool herself into thinking a man could want anything from her beyond her fighting capabilities. She knew no one could love her, but she hoped they could respect her skill. If she was lucky, that they could consider her a friend.

Swallowing deeply Brienne nodded and buckled the sword belt back around her waist. The sword had meant a great deal to Brienne, so she was thrilled to have the opportunity to carry that small piece of Jaime with her. Once the belt was buckled, Brienne gave a small nod and moved to leave the tent. _I need to ensure Pod and I work out the guard schedule tonight for the girls and that he is prepared to leave._

Suddenly, Brienne felt a hand grab her arm and hold her back. “Ser Jaime?” The words escape her mouth as she looked back at him. The faintest smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he said her name; emphasizing her title. “ _Lady_ Brienne.” Brienne felt her heart stutter slightly and she held her breath, waiting for him to speak. “I just wanted to ask…” Jaime faltered and looked away towards the tent exit. Brienne watched as he swallowed thickly and he seemed to struggle to find his words. “Have you applied that ointment?”

Brienne was momentarily confused by his words but remembered the jar he had procured from the innkeeper. “Not yet. I was just going to find Pod first and sort out some items before we move out on the morrow.”

Jaime nodded and looked away. “Ah. Well I’ll leave you to it, but I can help you with it when you’re ready. I imagine it might be difficult to put the ointment and wrapping back on.”

Brienne felt her face flush at the words and she stammered for a reply. Before she could form words, Jaime continued speaking. “I guess I’m looking for a favor really. Bronn and Addam are overindulging in the wine. I’m quite tired and want to get some rest before the long, frigid trek north. I was hoping you might rescue me and allow me to rest here.”

 _North? What is he on about?_ Brienne felt her brows furrow as she stared at Jaime. “You’re coming north? Don’t you need to return to the capital?” Jaime shrugged sheepishly. “Addam and most of the men will be returning Baelish, or at least what will be left of him, to the king. As I said, I swore an oath alongside you to the girls’ mother to see them home safely. I intend to keep that oath. If you’ll have me.”

Brienne smiled and nodded. “Thank you. You’re welcome to rest in here. I’ll be back in a bit.” Brienne left to find Pod and the girls and discuss the plans for the following day. Her mind swirled with excitement at the prospect of Jaime joining them for a while longer. She kept reminding herself that he was merely doing this because he was honorable and meant to keep his oath. Pod offered to watch the girls in the first half of the night as he was eager to spend more time with the Lannister bannermen he had befriended. Brienne nodded and slowly walked back to her tent in time to see Jaime walking over; a bedroll tucked under his arm.

“Wench! Time for your ointment.” He held up the jar and waved it dramatically above his head. Brienne had to admit it was difficult to apply the ointment and rebandage her ribs. She had asked Arya for help with the bandage once today after she had taken a bath at a nearby stream following their training. The thought of Jaime helping was an altogether different thing.

“I.. I am sure I can figure it out.” Brienne stammered the words, but Jaime was hearing none of it. “Come now wench. You wiped my ass when I was with fever and bandaged my stump more times than I could count. I may be a lion, but I have no claws. Well, just one declawed paw.” Brienne snorted and reluctantly nodded as they entered the tent.

Setting Oathkeeper down by her modest pile of belongings, Brienne turned and startled at the close proximity of Jaime. He had the jar in hand and nodded to her shirt. “I only have the one hand. You’ll need to hold that up.”

Brienne felt her hands tremble slightly as she raised the shirt with one hand and tried to undo the bandage. Jaime set down the jar and moved to help her, their fingers brushing and sending sparks through Brienne’s body. Brienne tried to focus on anything other than Jaime.

As the bandage was unwound, Jaime flung it over his shoulder and inspected her ribs, sighing heavily. “It looks worse. You aren’t taking it easy enough. Let me spar the girl and Pod if you insist that they don’t miss a lesson.” Brienne wanted to protest, but in truth her ribs had been feeling worse today. Every strike, every block, every shuffle of her feet, sent waves of pain through her ribs. Begrudgingly, Brienne nodded in agreement and Jaime beamed at her. “Excellent! See how easy it is when you simply agree with me.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and Jaime moved to grab the ointment. Opening the jar, he dipped his fingers into the substance and moved back to her side. Spreading it in gentle circles over her ribs, Brienne felt her skin breakout in goosebumps. “Sorry its cold. Does it help at least?” Brienne nearly chuckled at his assumption that it was the ointment causing the goosebumps.

“It does.” She forced herself to concentrate at the table over his shoulder as Jaime finished applying the ointment and moved to close the jar. Turning back to her, he removed the bandage from his shoulder and held one end to her chest. “Can you hold this?” Brienne held the end firm against her with her right hand. Jaime took the rest of the bandage around left side, stepping behind her back and pressed unbearably close to her body. He used his left hand to pass the bandage across her back to her right hip where he used his right forearm to hold the cloth in place as he wrapped his left arm around the front of her waist to her right hip; taking the bandage and pulling the bandage across. He repeated the motion several more times; his breath hot on her neck just below the ear.

As the end of the bandage came flush to her body just behind her left side, Jaime leaned against her and spoke into her ear. “Do you have the pin for this?” Brienne had hardly registered that she was holding the pin in her left hand; clutching it tightly in her palm as the same hand held up her tunic. Swallowing deeply, she passed the pin to Jaime as he moved his right arm to hold the bandage in place against her back and take the pin with his good hand. After fastening the bandage, she dropped her grip on her tunic and felt Jaime’s left hand drop from the bandage to her hip.

Jaime breathed rapidly. _Or is it me breathing rapidly? I need to move away._ Brienne stepped forward and turned to look over her should at him. He had a strange look on his face and moved his hands to clasp in front of himself abruptly. “Thank you Ser Jaime.” Jaime cleared his throat and spoke with a slight crack in his voice. “Of course.”

Brienne moved to take off her boots and placed them in the corner. The ointment was already sending a soothing sensation across her sore ribs. From behind her, Brienne heard the ruffling of Jaime spreading his bedroll and then removing his jerkin. _Gods he truly means to sleep in here._ Brienne quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Jaime seated on his bedroll, removing his boots and discarding them next to his jerkin. His bedroll was practically on top of hers and she wondered if he hadn’t noticed. _Mayhap it would be more proper if I move mine away._

Moving to her bedroll after blowing out the candle, Brienne dropped to her knees and tugged at her bedroll slightly; shimmying it just away from Jaime’s who was getting settled under his blanket. Brienne settled under her covers and pulled them up to her chin, turning her back to Jaime to sleep on the side without the broken ribs. A few minutes later, a gust of wind blew threw the cracks of the tent raising the flaps and sending a shiver down Brienne’s spine. Shaking slightly, Brienne closed in on herself more. The sound of Jaime shifting behind her made her body stiffen.

Suddenly, Brienne felt Jaime’s body behind hers and an arm drape over her waist, just below the bottom of the bandage. “Cold?” His voice was heavy in her ear and she shivered again. She collected herself before responding. “I imagine it will only get worse as we make our way north.”

“I hear Bronn is a good cuddler.” Jaime offered with mirth in his voice. “I think I’m better though.” He shuffled even closer and tightened his grip. _Gods I’ll never sleep tonight._


	9. A Lannister Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups prepare to move out and Littlefinger gets his trial Jaime Lannister style.

Jaime awoke to the sound of someone entering the tent. _Pod_. Shaking the sleep from his eyes and fog from his head, Jaime sat up slightly and looked at the boy. “Oh! My lord. Apologies. I didn’t realize…”

Jaime put a finger up to his mouth to hush the boy. “Quiet, you’ll wake her.” Getting up carefully so as not to disturb Brienne, Jaime placed his blanket over her; ensuring the added warmth. Jaime padded over to Pod while still pushing back the fog and spoke in hushed tones. “Is something wrong?”

Pod’s eyes looked everywhere but at Jaime. Even in the dark, Jaime observed a slight reddening of the boy’s cheeks. “No, ser. It’s just… we have a rotation to watch the Stark girls. I took first watch and was just coming to wake her.” Jaime looked back to Brienne who had yet to stir from his absence nor the hushed words being exchanged in the tent. _Gods she must be exhausted. She has always been a light sleeper._

Jaime turned back to Pod and smiled, clasping the boy’s arm. “Leave her be. I’ll watch the Stark girls. She could use the sleep. I only needed a bit of rest anyway and it certainly wasn’t going to happen with Bronn and Addam having found the extra barrel of wine.” Pod seemed to relax at his words. Jaime stifled a laugh as he could only imagine what the boy thought upon seeing him and Brienne in the corner of the tent. In truth, Jaime could have slept through Addam and Bronn yammering on, but he was thrilled to have an excuse to spend more time with Brienne. That he got a chance to touch her without rousing her suspicion was a bonus.

Jaime’s mind briefly played out the scene from earlier as he applied the ointment to Brienne’s ribs. Her skin had been so soft just as he had imagined it since their shared bath at Harrenhal. It wasn’t until the time came to wrap her bandage that he realized his cock was remembering a bit too much and conjuring images of Brienne that often-frequented his dreams.

Jaime slowly moved back to retrieve his jerkin and boots from the floor and made his way towards the Stark girls’ tent. _Leave it to Brienne to institute a guard schedule when in an encampment of allies. Allies who happen to be from the ruling house of Westeros._ Jaime sighed and sat on a log near the Stark girls’ tent. He already missed the warmth of his bedroll beside Brienne. Every breeze that came through the tent carried her scent to his nose which was pressed dangerously close to her neck. A scent so uniquely Brienne and intoxicating.

For not the first time that evening, Jaime considered if he was making the correct decision. He trusted Addam to guard Tommen as fiercely as he could, but he also worried that he might find himself unable to leave Brienne once they got the Wall. _Am I fooling myself into believing that I’ll be able to easily ride away from her at the end of the trek north?_ _Would she even want me to stay? Mayhap she will deem her oath complete and consider joining me south? No, that won’t do. I can’t risk her life by brining her to the capital and near Cersei. Maybe Tommen would release me from the Kingsguard and name me Lord of the Rock. I could take Brienne west._

Jaime’s thoughts were interrupted by Bronn stumbling over to where he sat; a flagon of what Jaime assumed to be wine in hand. Sitting beside Jaime in a huff, Bronn glared at Jaime. “The fookin’ north!? How much? There better be a cart of gold dragons or a castle in this for me!”

Jaime snorted at the sellsword and reached for the flagon taking a long sip. “You ever been to the north?” Bronn snorted and shook his head in denial. “Why the fook would I go there!? Bloody freezin’!” Jaime huffed a laugh and looked up at the sky. “I was last north with Robert when he went to request Ned Stark become his Hand. I had to collect Tyrion from one of the local brothels and he looked quite sated by a buxom northerner. When I left the room, he had a few women in his bed.” Bronn’s eyes widened and lips curled up at Jaime’s words.

“One hundred gold dragons and decent inns to stop at.” Jaime smirked at the man and nodded. “I’ll give you one hundred fifty if you also sit here and stare at that tent flap until sunrise.” Bronn guffawed. “Fifty extra dragons for you to be in the same tent as ya lady with not so much as a kiss comin’ ya way. I can only imagine how much I can get from ya if ya think ya can get further than that. Ya got a deal.”

Jaime snorted and rose from the log. As he walked back towards Brinne’s test, he cast a brief glance over his shoulder to Bronn and observed the sellsword take another long swig from the flask and get more comfortable. Jaime smiled to himself as he made his way back to the tent. _I’m home wench._ Creeping inside, he walked back to his bedroll and removed his jerkin and boots once more. Jaime crawled onto the bedroll and pulled the cover back over himself, shifting close to Brienne and placing his arm around her.

Brienne stirred and her voice was heavy with sleep. “Jaime? What’s happened?” Jaime smiled behind her and moved his head closer to her neck; breathing in her scent. “Nothing. Just working out a guard for the Stark girls so Pod can rest. Go back to sleep.” Jaime half expected Brienne to protest, but he felt her body relax and she immediately fell back to sleep. As Brienne slept, she coughed intermittently and shivered. _I’ll need to make her rest more along the way._

The next morning, Jaime awoke to his bedroll companion missing again. Sighing as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face, Jaime reached for his boots and jerkin. _I doubt I’ll be so lucky to pull this off again once she is feeling more herself._

As Jaime stepped outside the tent, he was greeted by the sight of Bronn saddling the horses; a knowing smirk on the man’s face. _Fucking bastard._ Looking around, he observed Brienne in conversation with Sansa while Pod and Arya studied each other’s swords behind her. Making his way to Bronn, Jaime kept looking around the campsite. “Have you seen Addam?”

Bronn nodded in the direction of a tent near the tree line. “Passed the fook out.” Bronn looked back at Jaime and he smile widened. “Hope ya fifty dragons was worth the cuddle. At the rate ya move, ya might get a kiss in a decade. What a waste of them long legs. Lean body. Perky tits.” Jaime felt his jaw tense and his temper flare. Clenching his good fist, he had half a mind to punch the sellsword before going off to wake Addam. Bronn noticed the change in Jaime’s demeanor and raised his hands in mock surrender. “I know. I know. Don’t say it.”

Jaime stalked off towards Addam’s tent and burst in. His friend was snoring loudly, an empty wine glass on the table and his clothing scattered throughout the tent. Jaime kicked his friend’s foot hard and moved towards the table to inspect the jug. _Empty._ Addam sat up with a grunt and yawned loudly, grabbing his head in protest. “Fucking hell Lannister. It’s early. What?”

“We need to move out and I want to see to Baelish before I depart. Time to hold his _trial_.” Addam rolled his eyes and moved to his feet. Jaime turned back to his friend and grunted in distaste as his friend stood naked, stretching dramatically and scratching his chest. “Really? It is freezing in this shithole and the wind was fierce last night. I hardly expect anyone can survive sleeping alone and naked in these conditions.”

Addam cast a sly smile at Jaime. “Who said I was alone? Walder has so many daughters he would hardly notice one or two slip out in the night.” Jaime huffed a laugh at his friend. “Have you seen his daughters? You wouldn’t be making that joke if you had.” Addam chuckled and reached for his small clothes and breeches. Jaime turned to leave the tent and called over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you outside Baelish’s test. Hurry up about it. I want to get my men assigned so I can depart.”

Jaime didn’t wait to hear Addam’s protest as he marched into the awaiting sunlight. On the way to Baelish’s tent, Pod came bounding over. “Morning ser.” Jaime smiled at the boy and nodded in response. “Morning Podrick. What can I do for you?”

Pod looked around nervously and spoke in hushed tones. “I was wondering uh… if I could borrow your sword.” Jaime halted his progress nd looked at the boy with wide eyes. “What?” Pod looked sheepishly to the ground and took a deep breath. “I was um… speaking with Lady Arya. She has seen Oathkeeper and knows it is half of her father’s sword. I was thinking she might like to see the other half. I’ll be very careful my lord and I’ll bring it right back after. I just… thought it might make her happy.”

 _Gods, I know that look. Hopefully I don’t appear equally pathetic looking at Brienne._ With a heavy sigh, Jaime reached for his sword belt. “Five minutes! I need to tend to business before I leave.” Pod’s face broke into a wide smile and he expressed thanks several times over.

Jaime watched in rapt interest as the boy carried the sword as though it was made of glass. Approaching Arya, Pod’s face reddened as the young wolf’s eyes widened and a smile stretched across her face. Pod presented the sword to Arya who took it with obvious revere. Unsheathing the sword, she held the pommel and rotated the sword in her hand. Arya beamed at Pod who looked like he was about to die of happiness. Jaime chuckled and turned to continue towards Baelish’s tent. 

Nodding at the guards stationed outside, Jaime made his way in and observed the snake cowering in the corner, curled up in a ball. Hearing Jaime enter, Baelish’s head popped up from the bedroll. Shifting to his knees, Baelish clasped his hands and pleaded with Jaime. “My lord, please! You need to understand. I was only trying to aid the crown.”

“Save it! I know everything you did. I know your role in King’s Landing. I know your role in the Vale. I know your role in framing Lady Brienne.” Baelish’s eyes widened at Jaime’s words. “My lord, it was all Olenna’s idea! I swear it.” _What? Olenna?_ Jaime kept his face neutral and played along; a knowing, arrogant smirk tugged at his lips. “Funny, she seemed to implicate you in the matter.” Baelish’s eyes widened in anger. “You can’t trust her! Think about it. What would I stand to gain from King Joffrey’s death!? Obviously, Olenna meant to rule through her granddaughter upon the girl’s marriage to the crown. Joffrey was too volatile. Tommen is easier to manipulate!” _Gods. Now Tommen is set to wed Margaery._

Jaime’s mind raced. He needed to talk to Addam, but first he needed to deal with Baelish. Before the conversation could continue, Addam entered the tent. Jaime flashed a look to Addam that year’s of friendship with the man ensured it was easily read. With the nod of his head, Addam moved to grab Baelish and hauled him up by the chains. “Come along Littlefinger. A nice tree stump awaits you this morning.”

Jaime followed Addam and four guards towards the tree line and to a tree stump just at the outskirts of the woods. Right on time, Pod came back with Jaime’s sword and nodded his thanks. As though noticing why the sword was needed, a small smile tugged at the boy’s lips and he took a step back refusing to turn away from the scene.

Jaime turned his attention back to Baelish and approached with his sword in hand. “Lord Petry Baelish. You are guilty of the murder of King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name. You are guilty of kidnaping my goodsister, Sansa Stark. You are guilty of treason and the wrongful framing of Lady Brienne of Tarth. Do you have any last words?”

Baelish was babbling like a babe, tears streaming down his face. “Please my lord. I’ll do anything. Please. Whatever you need. Whatever you want…” Jaime could take no more of it. Moving into position, he raised his sword above his head and made a clean cut; Baelish’s head rolling a few feet away and coming to rest at Pod’s feet.

The boy looked up at Jaime; eyes shining with satisfaction. _For Brienne_. Turning to Addam, Jaime spoke commandingly. “We need to speak before you depart for King’s Landing. Send me the men we discussed and we’ll speak in private at your tent after.”


	10. The March North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads north and Brienne struggles with her injury. Sansa and Jaime to the rescue of one very stubborn Brienne.

**Sansa**

Sansa sat atop her mount, flanked by Ayra to her right, Pod beside Arya, and a dozen Lannister bannerman surrounding them. Sansa looked over her shoulder to see Brienne, Bronn, Jaime, and Addam walking towards their group. She observed with great amusement as Bronn and Addam made faces and snickered behind Jaime and Brienne. It didn’t seem malicious and appeared to be more directed at Jaime than Brienne. Every so many steps, Jaime would look back and glare; promptly silencing the two men behind him.

Brienne continued to her mount as Addam, Bronn, and Jaime stopped to have a quick conversation. Addam’s expression sobered and Sansa watched the man give a sincere response and clap to Jaime’s shoulder before moving to return to his group. Bronn and Jaime continued forward and Jaime jogged ahead after catching sight of Brienne who had just reached her horse.

As Brienne reached for the horn of the saddle, Jaime grabbed the horse’s reins with his good hand and helped guide her up with his false hand; speaking to her in hushed tones. Brienne grimaced slightly and Jaime huffed in irritation before walking over to his own mount. He gave the order to move out and promptly fell in line next to Brienne at the rear of the group; continuing whatever thought he had conveyed as Brienne mounted.

Sansa’s initial instinct was to tell the Kingslayer to leave Brienne alone. She didn’t want him bothering her new friend and protector. But then Sansa’s gut told her something else. Whatever the man was saying to Brienne, it seemed to be of genuine concern for her. She could see it in his eyes.

They rode at a slower pace than Sansa expected and she worried it would take them two moon turns at the pace they were going to get to Castle Black. Riding hard, Sansa assumed they could make the journey in just under a moon’s turn. Addam and Jaime thought it would only take a fortnight, but they knew little of the north and its expanse. The snow-laden ground and inhospitable terrain would slow the horses significantly and the distance was already quite daunting even without such conditions. _Typical southrons. Think they can just barrel though as Ser Addam is likely to do on his way to King’s Landing._

Sansa looked over her shoulder to observe Jaime and Brienne dragging behind. Brienne was trying to muffle a cough and Jaime was staring at her with concern writ all over his face. His angular jaw jutting forward and his eyes filled with worry. _Something is wrong._ _Mayhap I should request a break so as not to make Brienne uncomfortable in making such a request. She doesn’t seem the type to complain nor someone who wants to slow progress._

Turning her head forward, Sansa yelled to Bronn. “Can we rest soon? It has been several hours of this riding and I need a break.” Arya snorted and threw Sansa a look that conveyed how pathetic she was. In slightly hushed tones, Arya needled her. “Still quite the princess I see. At the pace we’re moving, how could you possibly need to stop? I could have lunch atop my horse at this rate.”

Sansa rolled her eyes but looked back to Bronn who was equally nonplussed by the request. Bronn pulled his horse around to ride back to Jaime and Brienne. Upon reaching them, Bronn said something that Sansa could not make out from her distance, but she observed the Kingslayer’s eyes flash with relief and Brienne scrunch her face in frustration.

The group ceased their progress and brought the horses to the river for hydration. Sansa kept her eyes trained on Brienne who struggled to dismount and was favoring her side with the broken ribs. The Kingslayer grabbed her by the elbow and spoke into her ear. The pair walked to a fallen tree and sat down. Brienne buried her head in her hands and Jaime rubbed soothing circles on her back. As Bronn approached, Jaime quickly removed his hand and looked away from Brienne as though he hadn’t noticed her beside him. _I have no desire to ever see Cersei again, but I would love to watch her witness this scene._ Sansa smiled to herself at the thought, but her reflections were interrupted by Arya sitting down beside her in a huff.

“Well I hope you’re happy. At this rate we’ll see Jon on his seventieth nameday.” Sansa feigned offense. “I had to make water! Unlike you, I know the importance of keeping hydrated on these journeys.” Arya rolled her eyes and looked away. Sansa followed her sister’s eyeline to Pod who was standing with some of the Lannister men and laughing heartily.

“You like him.” Sansa commented more than asked. Arya’s head shot back towards her. “I do not! I’m not boy obsessed as you are.” Sansa smiled widely. “I wasn’t asking. I was observing. And you do like him. Its fine if you don’t want to admit it. You’re hardly the only one with such a problem.”

Arya narrowed her eyes and huffed, but then as if understanding the meaning of Sansa’s words, her brows shot up. “Who else has your imaginary problem?” Sansa smirked and looked back to Jaime and Brienne. “Seems the Kingslayer has finally decided to take interest in someone outside his kin.” Arya scrunched her face and looked at the pair. “You’re just bored. I don’t see it.”

Sansa ignored her sister’s refute and kept watching the couple. Bronn started to walk away, having evidently finished the conversation with Jaime, and Jaime’s eyes were again boring into Brienne’s face. “Shut up and just watch. Maybe if you spent less time with Pod and playing with your sword, you would see it. Its one of the few things I learned from Baelish. You learn more by watching than acting.”

Sansa felt Arya’s gaze shift from her face to the pair across the way. Brienne still had her head in her hands and was coughing again. Jaime scooted closer and put the back of his hand to her head. His brows furrowed and he moved his hand again to Brienne’s back. His face softened and he began speaking to Brienne again. His eyes filled with worry and his words, although inaudible from the distance, were obviously laced with concern.

Arya hummed beside Sansa. “I think he is just worried about her. She didn’t seem right this morning during training with me and Pod. I think its her ribs.” Sansa nodded in agreement and sighed. “Yes, I’m worried she is getting worse rather than recovering. Remember when Robb broke his ribs in the practice yard that time? Old Nan and Mother were on him about staying off the horses and away from the training yard until they healed. Something about an infection setting in if he didn’t.”

With a sigh, Arya looked back to Sansa. “Is that why you stopped us? Were you watching her?” Sansa nodded without looking to Arya. “Our journey is only to get more difficult and healers will become scarcer the further north we venture. We need to keep an eye on her. She seems too stubborn to say if something is wrong. Luckily we won’t be the only ones doing just that.” A mischievous smile tugged at her lips. Turning to meet her sister’s eyes, she saw Arya’s lips tug into a smile. “You really think he likes her? You think anyone else has the idea?”

Sansa leaned in conspiratorially. “I saw Bronn and Addam casting some looks their way and irritating Jaime. Something tells me Bronn has an idea. I doubt any of the bannermen have an inkling. What about Pod? Maybe you can ask.” Sansa’s smile became slightly suggestive and Arya’s face fell; her lips a thin line and her eyes losing their mirth. “I do NOT like Pod.”

Sansa chuckled before responding. “Very well. And the Kingslayer does NOT like Brienne. Let me know if you find out what Pod thinks. This could at least make the journey north interesting as it apparently won’t be hasty.”

**Brienne**

The pain in Brienne’s ribs was excruciating and at times, the sway of the horse sent a jolt of pain that made Brienne think she would pass out. Despite the cooler climate, her head felt on fire and was pounding. Her eyes slightly disturbed by the daylight. Her body on the other hand was cold and involuntary shivers racked her.

Jaime had spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon begging her to let him stop the men. She was irritated with the slow pace and pushed Jaime to urge his men faster. Something in Jaime’s response told her that he ordered this pace and she worried it was because of her. Memories of their journey to King’s Landing from Harrenhal played out in her mind.

After the bear pit, she did what she could to tend to her wound, but with limited medical supply, no one to help her, and a lack of trust in Qyburn, Brienne slowly slipped into infection. Jaime would hover back on his mount to pace beside her. He would make ridiculous excuses to have their group stop and rest. To keep the pace slow. He had that same damned look in his eyes then as he did now.

It wasn’t that Brienne didn’t appreciate his care, but she couldn’t handle receiving it. Brienne didn’t trust herself not to read too much into his actions. _He doesn’t care for me anymore than his bannermen. He likely feels some warped sense of obligation since I cared for him when he was fevered and injured._

Jaime’s hand ran soothing circles on her back and Brienne had to fight the urge to lean into his touch. Abruptly, his hand retracted and he shifted away slightly. Looking up, Brienne saw Bronn approach. _Oh. Of course he wouldn’t want to be seen touching a beast as hideous as me. It would be horrible for anyone to get the wrong idea._ “How long ya want to sit here? The Stark girl gunna control the entire journey? Ya promised an inn as I seem to recall and at this pace we won’t hit Greywater Watch for two days. Ya know anywhere else to stop tonight?”

Jaime huffed and looked up to Bronn. “We’ll get moving again shortly. If we ride at a closer distance to the King’s Road, we’re likely to come across an inn around the halfway point to Greywater. Probably a popular one too given limited option for travelers. I’m certain you’ll find what you so desperately need. If not, I hear the north has plenty of wolves who might indulge you.”

Bronn snorted and muttered as he walked away. “Fuckin arse.” Not long after, Jaime shifted closer again and placed a hand to her forehead before returning his touch to her back in the familiar pattern from earlier. “Brienne. You’re burning up. We need a healer. You’re overexerting yourself and now its likely infection has set in.”

It pained Brienne to admit it, but he was right. As usual, her stubborn nature put her in a position where she not only brought more harm upon herself, but now she was slowing the group. _Seven hells!_ “Please Brienne. Don’t fight me on this anymore. The first inn we cross with a healer, we need to get you seen to.”

Brienne nodded in agreement and put her head back in her hands. She felt slightly nauseous, fatigued, and achy. Satisfied by her answer, Jaime stopped rubbing circles and dropped his left hand to her hip. “I’m going to refill our flasks at the stream and get you a cold cloth for your head. Don’t move wench.”

Brienne huffed in irritation and dropped her hands from her face to fold across her arms. Looking around, she tried to assess where everyone was. Arya and Sansa were sitting together across the way, whispering conspiratorially. Pod was having quite a go of it with the Lannister bannermen. Bronn had just walked away from the group after apparently giving them the update.

Minutes later, Brienne felt Jaime’s presence approaching behind her. He sat down quickly, breathing heavily. _Has he run back?_ Brienne looked to him and he had a wide smile plastered to his face. “Wench! Look!” Jaime raised his good hand to her face which was balled in a fist. Opening his hand slowly, a small newt leapt out and Jaime moved to grab it again from the fallen leaves the creature had landed on.

Brienne and Jaime both barked a laugh as he snatched the creature up in his hand and Brienne’s mind again wandered back to their journey in the Riverlands. It had been days after Lady Catelyn bid Brienne return Jaime to King’s Landing. They had camped out by a stream one night and Brienne got a fire going before setting out to find food. Brienne had left Jaime tied to a tree by the stream and she was quite eager to get away from him for a bit. Jaime had spent the day prattling on. Mindless, incessant chattering that drove Brienne to the brink of insanity. She had daydreamed of running him through with her sword, but her oath to Lady Catelyn always brought an abrupt halt to such daydreams.

As Brienne scoured the forest for small game or edible vegetation, she heard screaming near the stream. Rushing back to where she had tied Jaime, Brienne saw him frantically attempting to stand and screaming for help. “What is it! What has happened!?” _Gods he has lost his mind! Did a snake bite him? Does he see something that I don’t?_

“My tunic! Something attacked me from the tree! It’s on me… my back! Get it off, get it off!” Brienne quickly undid the restraints to the tree and yanked him to a standing position. Tearing off his cloak and grabbing his tunic to yank from where they were tucked into his breeches, she saw the assailant fall to the ground. Grabbing it quickly, she inspected it closely and couldn’t control the laughter that burst through her lips.

“You laugh! I nearly died! Is it a snake? It felt massive! Is it poisonous? I think it bit me!” Jaime was panicked, but all Brienne could do was laugh harder. Collecting herself, she stood upright and bit her lip; attempting to stifle her laughter. “Yes of course, my apologies. I should be more concerned about your near-death experience. I’m glad you made it out alive Princess.” Raising her hand to Jaime’s face, her fist balled, she opened it slowly to reveal a small newt; no bigger than her palm. Jaime stared unblinking at the creature and his face flushed with embarrassment.

“It felt much bigger and these parts are known for poisonous snakes.” Jaime spat the words and Brienne feigned concern and nodded dramatically at him. “Mayhap we should institute a watch tonight?” Jaime gritted his teeth and snarled at her. “Piss off!” Brienne shook her head and chuckled as she lowered the newt back to the ground. “Off you go little one.”

Now sitting back on the log laughing with Jaime, Brienne momentarily forgot the pain and fever overtaking her body. She couldn’t control the laughter escaping her lips and her ribs soon began to flash in pain causing her to regain control over her reaction. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she observed that Jaime had stopped laughing. He was staring at her intently with the most peculiar expression on his face. If Brienne wasn’t so aware of how hideous and undesirable she was, she would have described the look as love.


	11. Slow Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya trains with Pod and Jaime. Jaime realizes that a slow trek north in wolf country isn't the best plan.

**Arya**

They were nearly a week into their journey north and roughly a two day’s ride from Moat Cailin. Arya had been eager to get off the damn horse and get some training in. The group had stopped for the night at a small village just off the King’s Road. The inn they found had several vacant rooms and Arya could see why. The inn was as dilapidated and dreary as Moat Cailin. The only person eager to take up residence at the musty inn was Bronn who had spotted a lovely serving wench to tend to his needs for the night.

Nearly an hour after their arrival, Arya found herself in a clearing by the inn, holding her sword up to Pod. Brienne had been quite unwell since they left the Lannister encampment near the twins, so Arya was left to spar Pod as Brienne barked orders from the sideline. Today however, Brienne was not perched on a nearby tree stump or log. Instead, Jaime Lannister stood to the side assessing them and correcting their form.

 _First I get training from a woman who beat the Hound in single combat. Now I get training from Jaime Lannister!_ Arya struggled with the man’s moral compass as she was well schooled on his slaying of Aerys, but she also remembered that he was the youngest member of the Kingsguard in its history. Knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne, the Kingslayer was renowned as one of the best swordfighters in Westeros before he lost his hand. _I never heard how he lost the hand. I’ll need to bug him about it._

Arya smiled as she and Pod exchanged blows. Pod was better than her, but she was a quick learner and was starting to recognize his tells. Before he struck right, Pod’s eyes would drop and his elbow popped out from position. Before he struck left, Pod would turn open his stance and narrow his eyes as if trying to remember how to swing from that angle.

“Don’t grimace Pod! Gods boy, you certainly have been training with Brienne.” Jaime’s voice cut through the air as Arya and Pod stood to full height and dropped their swords from position. Arya smirked at Pod whose face was downcast at the criticism. Moving closer to the pair, Jaime turned his attention to Arya. “And you need to stay closer to him. You stand too far back and his longer reach will be your undoing every time. He also can’t swing properly with you this close.” At the words, Jaime nudged her into Pod who flushed at the contact and turned his eyes away from Arya’s face.

“Alright. You think you’re so clever? You fight us. Two on one.” Arya cast a challenging glare to the man who snorted at her words. “How very brave little wolf. Challenge a poor cripple to a fight.”

“I saw you spar Brienne the night we left the twins. You didn’t move like a cripple then.” Arya exchanged a knowing look with Pod whose face betrayed nothing. Just three days prior, the sisters had engaged Pod for any information on the relationship between Brienne and Jaime. Pod was either oblivious or the best liar in all of Westeros.

Jaime cast an accusatory look at Arya and unsheathed his sword. “Are you spying on me _Lady_ Arya.” _Lousy shit! He knows I hate that._ Arya felt her face contort in anger as she swung forward; a blow Jaime easily deflected. “I wasn’t spying! You aren’t as discreet as you think. Even Bronn is quieter than the two of you going at it.” At the words, Arya gave a suggestive wink and enjoyed as Jaime’s eyes widened in shock.

Arya darted forward again, but Jaime easily evaded the blow without so much as raising his sword. Circling Arya, Jaime positioned Pod between them who stood like a statue; uncertain what to do. “Pod! Either help me fight this old lion or move.” Pod shakily raised his sword and moved beside Arya.

“So, I’m old now too? An old cripple who can still run circles around you two children.” In as little as three moves, Jaime disarmed them both; a smile tugging at his lips.

Arya summoned the courage and looked from his eyes to his hand. “Not a natural left I see.” Jaime’s eyes betrayed a momentary intrigue at the comment, but Arya continued. “You don’t hold the sword as I do. It seems less natural. Your thumb there. It doesn’t wrap around the pommel. It faces towards the blade.”

Jaime quickly lowered his eyes to his hand and his brows furrowed slightly. Moving the thumb around the pommel, Arya watched as he tinkered with the grip. “See. It’s stronger that way. What I imagine you used to do with your right and hardly gave two shits about it. When did you lose the hand? You had it at Winterfell.”

Jaime’s eyes jumped back to hers. “During your brother’s war.” Arya seemed to consider his answer before replying. “Did my brother do it?” Jaime snorted and lowered his sword. “No. Your brother’s form of torture was chaining me to a post for a year where I was stuck observing the horrid attempts at training amongst his bannermen. A graceless pack you all are.”

Arya rolled her eyes at the man before pressing him further. “How did you lose it in then?”

Jaime’s eyes darkened at her question. It was almost enough to make her ponder whether heading in for dinner was the best decision. Before she could move, Jaime sucked in a deep breath and sheathed his sword. “In the Riverlands after your mother freed me from Robb’s camp. Lady Brienne was charged with taking me to King’s Landing in exchange for you and your sister. Of course, you saw fit to sneak out of the capital instead.”

“I was in the Riverlands. Did I tell you that I met your father?” Jaime’s eyes widened at her admission. Arya cast a wolfish smile at him. “I was his cupbearer. He had no idea who I was.” At her words, Jaime broke out into a hysterical laughter. “Gods. I rarely wish the man still alive, but to watch him realize he had you and didn’t realize it would be too good to miss out on.”

Arya felt pleased with herself and Pod beamed at her. Arya again pushed for an answer. “So you still haven’t said how you lost the hand then.” As quickly as the words came out, Jaime’s mirth was gone. “On the way to King’s Landing, we were captured by the Boltons. A small group of men lead by a man named Locke. They meant to rape Brienne and I… _distracted_ them. Only cost me the one hand luckily.” Jaime raised his hands as if making a big reveal. _Wait until Sansa hears this. He saved her from rape!_

“So that’s how you know her. She was your captor and then you were captives together. You saved her.” Jaime huffed a laugh. “In truth, Brienne saved me Arya.”

Pod was slack jawed next to Arya before speaking. “She had never mentioned that.” Jaime sighed and looked to the sky. “Yes, well it isn’t a particularly enjoyable set of memories.” Arya could barely contain her intrigue at the new revelation. She felt the excitement bubbling up in her gut. The same excitement she felt with a sword in hand. “How did you escape!?” Jaime rubbed his face with his good hand and looked back towards the inn. “They took us to Harrenhal to turn over to Roose Bolton. I hardly remember the journey and would have died were it not for Brienne. Then Bolton bid his guards return me safely to my father in an effort to curry favor. He awarded Brienne to Locke as a reward for his efforts.” Jaime spat the man’s name with obvious hatred. Arya raised her brows in a mix of confusion and concern.

“But she escaped?” Jaime shook his head. “They threw her into a bear pit with not but a wooden sword to defend herself.” Pod and Arya gasped at the words and Jaime nodded in agreement at their reaction. “I went back for her. We got her out.”

“Got her out? How?” The words left Arya’s mouth in a flurry and Jaime shrugged. “I jumped in. Didn’t really have a plan, but luckily the guards tasked with returning me in one piece ensured that happened. They shot an arrow at the bear which bought us enough time to help each other out.”

_Gods. Sansa is right and I’ll never hear the end of this._

**Jaime**

Opening the door to the small room at the inn where Brienne was laying in bed, Jaime quietly walked over to check on her. She was asleep, but her forehead was covered in a slight sheen from the fever and her skin was paler than usual. Jaime turned to the table which held a jug of water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge while facing Brienne. Jaime slowly placed the cool, wet cloth on her head and moved a stray lock of hair from her face. Brienne stirred slightly and opened her eyes to meet Jaime’s.

Days earlier, Jaime had found a healer when they stopped at Greywater Watch. The woman confirmed what Jaime suspected. On account of the excessive physical labor and strain Brienne was putting her broken ribs under, the lungs were now heavy with infection and Brienne struggled to remain conscious. The healer gave herbs to help fight the infection, but it would take time. The day after leaving the inn at Greywater, Jaime watched in horror as Brienne nearly fell off her horse. It was then that Jaime decided to put an end to the nonsense and placed her in front of him atop his mount. Jaime mused at how similar the scene must have looked in the Riverlands as he fell from his mount and Brienne struggled to care for him.

As much as Jaime begged to any god who would listen to heal Brienne, he did take small satisfaction in caring for her and having a reason to remain close. Certainly, a fully conscious Brienne would run him through with a sword for wrapping an arm around her waist or running his fingers through her blonde waves.

“How are you feeling?” Jaime smile down at Brienne whose eyes struggled to remain open. “I’m fine. Must be brought on by the weather.” Jaime huffed a laugh and watched as a small shiver ran through Brienne’s body. The only good thing about her physical state was that Brienne was more agreeable and listened to his insistence that she get adequate rest and she had stopped complaining about the slow progress north.

“I trained Pod and Arya as you wanted. Arya has promise. Pod has learned the art of the grimace from you. I told you stop that nonsense. Gives away the game.” Jaime smiled, but Brienne seemed to barely register the remark. Her eyes were once again close and her breathing labored. Pulling up the sheets to her chin, Jaime leaned down to rest his head by the side of Brienne’s. It took every bit of restraint in him to not place a light kiss on her head before leaving the room.

Making his way downstairs to the dining area, Jaime took in the scene below. Bronn had the serving wench on his lap, telling bawdy jokes with the bannermen seated around him, guffawing loudly. Arya, Sansa, and Pod had found a comfortable spot in the corner of the room. Pod and Arya were excitedly telling something to Sansa which Jaime could not make out, but the older sister’s face betrayed the surprise the story elicited.

Jaime moved to sit down near his men and ordered an ale. A serving maid brought one over almost instantly and Jaime nodded his thanks. As the woman moved away, Bronn kicked him sharply in the shin. “Ow! What was that for!?” Jaime cast an icy glare at Bronn who was shooting him a look that suggested he was the biggest idiot in Westeros.

“I once thought ya only ignored all them women cause they weren’t blonde enough, but that one is as blonde as they come.” Bronn pointed back to the serving maid who stood in the corner and was staring suggestively at Jaime. “Ya really aren’t interested in ‘er at all!?” Jaime shrugged and took a sip of his ale. “Not interested.” At his own words, Jaime laughed into the mug. Images of a past conversation with Brienne coming to the forefront of his mind.

Bronn shook his head in obvious disapproval and leaned towards Jaime, the serving wench shifting slightly to continue talking to the men from over Bronn’s shoulder. “For fucks sake man. Have ya told ‘er?” Jaime rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. _He is worse than Addam_. “Yes, we had a lovely conversation as she was passed out against me on the ride here. I find she is most agreeable when unconscious.”

Now it was Bronn’s turn to look unamused. “Ya been sleepin’ in her bed since we found ‘em! Ya mean to tell me ya haven’t just slipped a hand up the jerkin or maybe a little squeeze on the arse.” Jaime felt his face scrunch in distaste.

“You’re a dog! No wonder you and Tyrion got on so well!” Jaime took another long sip of his ale and looked around the room. It was getting quite loud at the inn and some locals were trickling in for drinks as the sun went down.

Bronn caught Jaime’s eye once more as he pushed further. “So ya plan is just to lay next to ‘er for the rest of ya life with neither of ya touchin’ the other.” Bronn snorted and shook his head in irritation. “Piss or get off the pot! Tell ‘er or someone else will beat ya to it.”

At that, Bronn stood to leave and grabbed the swerving wench’s hand in a bid to guide her upstairs. The men cheered bawdily and Bronn put on quite the show of it with a mock bow at the group. Jaime finished off his ale and considered the man’s words. Setting the ale cup down, Jaime watched as another group of locals came through the door. The men entering immediately noticed the Lannister bannermen and began speaking in hushed tones to one another before making their way towards a table. Upon locking eyes with the men, they offered insincere smiles and sat down.

Something about the situation reminded Jaime of the farmer he and Brienne encountered on the road south in the Riverlands. _We need to move out in the morning. Lions this far north fair as well as wolves in the south._


	12. Picking Up the Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime worries about moving to slowly through the north. Sansa and Jaime have a little chat before he goes to check on Brienne.

**Sansa**

Sansa awoke with a start and looked around the room to take in her surroundings. Arya was asleep beside her, snoring lightly. Shaking Arya’s shoulder, Sansa watched as grey-blue eyes opened to meet her blue pair. “Did you hear that?” Arya muttered an unintelligible response and rolled over. Another loud knock came at the door and Sansa nudged Arya harder. This time, Arya sat up with a start. _What time is it?_

Looking out the window, Sansa could make out the glow of the moon still visible in the sky. It must be hours before the sunrise. Padding to the door, Sansa leaned against it and cautiously called out. “Who is it?”

“Your favorite goodbrother.” Rolling her eyes, Sansa looked back to Arya who was shooting her a mock smile. Sansa stabbed a finger in Arya’s direction. “Don’t you start. I was a prisoner then.”

Sansa swung the door open irritably and observed the Kingslayer dressed in full attire to ride out. He flashed a fake smile at the girls before urging them along. “We need to leave. Meet us outside.” As curt as his words, Jaime turned on heel and began to walk away quickly.

“Leave!? It’s the middle of the night.” Sansa huffed in irritation while standing in the doorway. Jaime stopped his retreat from their room and spun around to look at them. “It is closer to sunrise than sunset. We can’t stay here any longer.”

At his words, Sansa felt a chill run through her spine at the insinuation. Sansa turned to her sister who had already begun getting ready at the Kingslayer’s words. The sisters changed quickly and made their way outside; neither in a particularly good mood at the early wakeup call.

The only person more perturbed than them was Bronn. Sansa and Arya moved to their mounts, just a few feet away from Bronn who was complaining to Pod. “Bloody ridiculous. Can’t even let a man enjoy ‘imself! And for what? A fookin’ _feelin’_.” Pod didn’t respond, but his eyes were more than enough evidence to Sansa that the young squire wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed.

The bannermen at the front of their party did a better job hiding their distaste for the travel modifications, but Sansa felt inclined to go along with the Kingslayer’s gut instinct. While she didn’t trust him as she did Arya and Brienne, she appreciated his experience in battle and Sansa could only assume that having a keen sense for danger was an important quality to possess.

A cold breeze cut through their group and Bronn hopped from foot to foot in a bid to keep warm. “Bloody hells! He forces us all out of bed and then takes ‘is sweet time with ‘is lady.” At Bronn’s complaint, Sansa observed Jaime and Brienne exit the inn. Jaime had his arm protectively around Brienne who was hunched in on herself. At the loss of her armor, she did not have much in way of clothing save the tunic on her back and breeches on her legs. Jaime had flung a blanket around her to protect from the elements, but Sansa resolved that at the next city they would need to get her proper clothing for the northern weather.

Sansa observed the slight sway in Brienne’s steps. It was evident that Jaime waited until their party was ready to rouse Brienne in a likely attempt to ensure she had as much rest as possible. The woman was paler than days prior and despite a few days on the herbs from the healer, she was still struggling to fight off the infection.

As they approached the horse, Jaime helped Brienne up and quickly moved to sit behind her as a protective measure on account of the semiconscious state Brienne seemed permanently in oft late. With a nod to the men at the front of their party, the group set off. Sansa spent the early part of their ride next to Arya and Pod, but eventually began to drift back towards Jaime and Brienne who seemed to have taken up permanent residence at the rear of the group.

“How is she?” Sansa cast a sideways glance at Jaime. He had his right arm wrapped tightly around Brienne’s waist and his left hand holding both the horn and reins. Jaime had pulled back against his chest so that Brienne could lay her head against his shoulder. Her head was turned against his neck and her eyes were closed in what Sansa assumed to be a deep sleep. Jaime quickly looked to Sansa before looking forward. “Not well. Fever still won’t break.”

Jaime’s concern was evident, and Sansa almost felt bad for the man. “I’m sure it will break soon. The healer seemed confident she would recover.” They fell into a companionable silence after that, but Sansa noticed a great deal of unease in the Kingslayer. He was continuously looking behind them as though monitoring something.

After nearly a full day of hard riding, their group reached an inn to stop for the night. They were less than a day’s ride from Moat Cailin on account of the limited breaks and faster pace than days prior. Sansa didn’t know what had the Kingslayer so on edge, but it must have been threatening enough to force him to neglect the slow pace he had been enforcing to aid Brienne’s recovery.

As the men got settled, Bronn was pleased to find that the small village had a brothel not far from the inn. As Bronn put it, he planned to ‘enjoy the Northern culture’. He and a handful of the bannermen set out into the small village while the rest settled at the inn. They supped in the dining area and unlike the night prior where Sansa, Arya, and Pod stayed up late into the night exchanging childhood stories, Sansa wanted to do nothing but sleep. _Gods help the Kingslayer if he shows up at my door again at some wretched hour insisting we ride out._

Looking around the room before making her way upstairs, Sansa saw Jaime standing before his men who were sitting down, enjoying their meal. He was speaking in hushed tones, but Sansa could make out the gist of it.

“Take shifts standing watch outside the inn. Keep an eye for anyone suspicious.” The men nodded in understanding and Jaime turned to head upstairs just as Sansa approached the same area.

“Ser Jaime.” Sansa’s told was formal, but impersonal. “Care to enlighten me as to what is going on?” Jaime held a platter of food in his good hand which Sansa imagined was meant for Brienne. The Kingslayer gave her an exacerbated look and huffed in reply. “Nothing you need concern yourself with Lady Sansa. We’ll get you to Jon safely. That is all you need know.”

As he moved to leave, Sansa grabbed his arm; promptly reclaiming his attention. “I have every right to know when it concerns my safety and life.” Her tone brokered no argument as she steeled herself.

Jaime exhaled and grunted in irritation. “In your room. Not here.”

The pair walked to the room Sansa and Arya had claimed. Shutting the door behind them, Sansa directed Jaime to the table and chairs in the corner. He set the platter down and pushed it aside as he propped his elbows on the table and ran his good hand through his hair.

“We’re being followed or watched. I saw a group of men enter the inn last night that seemed _unimpressed_ by my men’s attire. Lannisters are about as welcome in the north as Starks are in the south. At first, I thought they might make trouble at the inn, but when we stopped for a quick break at the halfway point today, I saw two of them again in the market. Not very stealth.”

Sansa sucked in a breath as the implications washed over her. _Are they of the north or Bolton men?_ As if reading her mind, Jaime continued. “If they are northmen, they would likely hassle my men; maybe start a drunken brawl. If they are Bolton men, they would follow us. Report on our presence. I don’t trust the Boltons. As we approach Winterfell, we need to keep a wide berth from the castle and move quickly.”

Sansa nodded in understanding. “I never thanked you by the way. For rescuing us from Baelish. For saving Brienne from the Freys.” At her words, Jaime straightened in shock.

“I swore an oath to your mother. I intend to keep it.” Sansa saw the opening and went for it. “Yes, but there was no exchange to make by the time you returned to King’s Landing. Also, you saved Brienne and I owe her in ways I could never repay. She found my sister then me. I truly feared I had no kin left save Jon. Then Brienne kept us safe. I just wish I had known better than to trust Baelish with her. I should have dismissed him sooner but worried he might not respond well to that tactic.”

Jaime’s face softened at the mention of Brienne. “No offense Lady Stark, but I would save Brienne regardless of what she has done for you; which I agree, is quite impressive.”

Sansa smiled at his words. “Yes, I heard you two have quite the _history_. Arya was excited to retell your adventures last night. Its your own fault really. Telling her stories that include sword fights, severed hands, and bears.

Jaime rolled his eyes and drawled. “I can only imagine the embellishments she added.” Sansa raised her brows in challenge. “One doesn’t need to embellish when the real story involves such gallant actions to save a maid in need. You care for her quite a lot, don’t you?”

“Well she can be an annoying little shit and I wouldn’t say that I care for Arya so much as endure her.” Jaime feigned ignorance as to the implied party in Sansa’s comment. Casting an unamused glance at Jaime, Sansa sat back in the chair and folded her arms. “You’re much more like your brother than your twin. You both try to use sarcasm and humor to mask sensitive subject matter. Regardless, my question was more a statement. I don’t need you to confirm that you care for someone you lost your sword hand to protect and jumped into a bear pit for.”

Jaime stood from the table and reached for his tray. “Well then, since you don’t need anything further from me, I’ll leave you to enjoy what little rest I may allow for. Mayhap you should keep your boots and jerkin on this time. Wouldn’t want to get too comfy.”

**Jaime**

Jaime opened the door to the room and noted Brienne laying in the bed somewhere between sleep and consciousness. He smiled slightly as he closed the door and crossed the room to place the platter on the table beside her. “You need to eat. Pod needs you to get your strength back so you can kick his ass during drills. He is unimpressed with me. Says I am slower than he expected. Says mayhap people just like to praise a famous name.”

Brienne smiled as Jaime used her past words against her, but she didn’t seem to have the strength to laugh. “Good lad. He has come a long way.”

Jaime moved to help her sit up, but Brienne batted him away. “I’m not dying Ser Jaime. Surely I can manage sitting up.”

Jaime chuckled. “Ser Jaime again? You must be feeling better. When you were delirious you called me Jaime. Or sweetling. Yes, you loved calling me that.” Brienne’s eyes widened in horror and her cheeks colored slightly. “I did no such thing!”

 _Oh I’ve missed that. Good to see color fill her cheeks again._ Jaime laughed. “No truly you did. Everyone heard it. You also kept grabbing my ass and asking for cuddles.” Brienne’s features changed from shock to annoyance. “You certain that wasn’t Bronn?” Brienne’s tone dripped with sarcasm and Jaime cherished the renewal of their banter.

“Couldn’t be Bronn. I could feel callouses on the hands gripping my ass. Bronn’s hand are too soft. Not surprising given his weapon of choice is a dagger.” Brienne chuckled lightly. “So Bronn has grabbed your ass well enough you know the feel of his hands.”

Realizing the trap he lead himself into, Jaime tried to backtrack. “No! No, what I meant to say is that I…”

Brienne put up her hands in mock surrender. “You know I don’t judge. Seven bless Renly. I wish you and Bronn nothing but the best cuddles as the nights get colder in the north.”

Jaime’s lips quirked into a smile. “Ah so you liken me to Renly. You did love him, so I suppose that only substantiates my earlier claim at your fondness for me. You were definitely calling me sweetling and trying to cuddle up to me.” Brienne scoffed and rolled over before yelping in pain.

“Hey, wait. You need to eat. I’ll shut up. I promise.” Looking back to meet Jaime’s eyes, Brienne cast a skeptical glance. Jaime snorted. “I am capable of being quiet.” Brienne’s face only looked more skeptical at his insistence.

Taking some cheese from the tray, Jaime brought it to her lips, but Brienne would not open her mouth. She stared at him with the same unamused look that she usually bestowed upon him. Jaime took the opportunity to poke different parts of her face with the cheese until she went to protest and he jammed the cheese inside her mouth; effectively cutting off her words.

“There! Was that so hard wench. You must eat. Eat to take revenge!” At his words and another past conversation bubbled to the surface of their memories, both chuckled and Brienne begrudgingly sat up to eat. Jaime moved the tray to her lap and smiled as he watched her eat. Relief washed over him as it was the first time in days she had truly taken in nourishment other than the herbs he brewed daily for her from the healer.

After ensuring she had enough food and water, the two settled into the bed for the night. Jaime scooted close behind her and threw his arm over her waist. “Cuddles as you requested. Just control yourself and don’t grab my ass this time.”

Brienne huffed in mock annoyance. “Whatever you say… sweetling.”


	13. A Slight Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne's fever breaks and the group has a little detour.

**Brienne**

Brienne awoke sometime before sunrise to find herself drenched in sweat. She could immediately tell the fever had broken and her head wasn’t alight with pain as it had been the last several days. As she blinked back sleep and the world came into focus around her, Brienne became acutely aware of how close Jaime was to her.

His left arm and leg were draped over her. His face pressed against her left template. _Oh Gods_. Brienne could feel her heart accelerate slightly at his proximity and she slowly slid out from under his grasp. Deep in sleep, Jaime grunted in protest and buried his face into her pillow. Grabbing a cloth and clean tunic from her modest belongings, Brienne set out to find a place to wash quickly at a nearby stream. As she exited the building, Brienne huffed at the Lannister bannerman who was fast asleep, seated against the exterior wall of the inn. _Thank the Gods there is no imminent threat against us_. _Some guard this one is._

Brienne looked around and spotted the river in the distance through a thin line of trees. It was still dark out and she figured it a good a place as any to quickly wash up before they moved out. As she neared her destination, the tranquil sound of the river’s flow filled the air. Brienne neared the water’s edge and set down her clean clothing.

She knelt and scooped water into her hands, splashing the cool water against her face. Brienne unbuttoned her tunic and dipped the cloth into the stream before brining it to wash her exposed skin. She reached under her tunic to access as much of her back as possible and then dunked her head into the water; wetting her hair and enjoying the cool sensation. As she sat back on her heels and pulled her head out of the water, Brienne changed her tunic and used the discarded tunic to dry her face.

As Brienne went to remove her boots, she heard twigs break behind her. Turning around quickly, she came face to face with three men. Brienne cursed herself as she realized the negligence in not taking a weapon to the stream. Slowly, Brienne stood up and appraised the men. The first was short and mangy looking with scraggly black hair, an unkept beard, and crooked teeth exposed as his lips curled. The second was taller and leaner, but no friendlier looking with his short curly hair and dark, darting eyes. The third worried her most. He was massive with a bald head and razer sharp teeth. His demeanor was more animal than human as he snarled at her.

The first two men chuckled at her and stalked forward. Brienne took a step back and felt her foot sink into the riverbed; water splashing up past her ankle. “Well ain’t ya a tall bitch. Come ‘ere lass. We just wanna talk to ya.”

Brienne slowly shifted to her left, putting more distance from the third man who appeared ready to pounce and was clearly the greater threat. His large hands balled into a fist as his razor-sharp teeth came more into view. _I need to position one of them between me and this big one_. Brienne took a quick step further to her left, not taking her eyes off the men. Abruptly, the man closest to her lunged which triggered action from the others. Brienne quickly sidestepped the man and took off into a sprint towards the inn, but the second grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled hard; knocking her to the ground.

Brienne was still weak from the illness and broken ribs. Her instinct was to fold in on herself and protect the ribs, but before she could do so, the large man came crash down on top of her. Rolling her injured ribs under her and towards the ground, Brienne absorbed much of the blow on her uninjured side. Then Brienne heard shouts.

The first two men were not in her line of sight, but the massive man remained atop her. His breath was wretched and his teeth snapped at her face. Putting up her arm, the man’s teeth scraped past her forearm, but a sword came surging through the man’s neck before he clamped down. Looking up in shock, Jaime pulled back Widow’s Wail and the beast of a man slumped to the ground beside her.

“Gods Brienne! Are you alright? What were you doing out here alone!?” Jaime bent down to lift her up, a mix of worry and frustration flashed across his features. As the adrenaline wore off Brienne could feel the pain from her ribs and it suddenly occurred to Brienne how weak she was. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she grabbed Jaime’s shoulder to steady herself. “Easy. You’re terribly pale again.”

Jaime slowly guided her back to the inn; his men marching close behind them. Next to her, Jaime turned back to his men. “That was two of them. The third I hadn’t seen before. There are still more. We need to leave.”

Brienne’s curiosity was piqued. “Two of who?” Jaime looked back to her and guided her by the elbow towards the inn. “We’re being followed. Have been for some days.” _Gods how useless I’ve been half asleep all this time!_

The group soon found themselves back atop the mounts and moving quickly towards Moat Cailin. They passed through the deserted castle and continued North towards Cerwyn. Brienne felt stronger with each passing day, but she still struggled with the limitations imposed by her injury. She was happy to be overseeing the training of Pod and Arya again even if she was unable to join in. She started to drill lightly in the evenings much to Jaime’s admonishments.

They stopped at a small village and procured more appropriate attire for everyone in the group. Their southern clocks and cloth attire quickly cast aside in favor of heavier woolen attire and cloaks made to withstand the northern climate.

They were a day’s ride from Cerwyn and Brienne felt less on edge than the day she was attacked, but she and Jaime both concurred that the best course of action was to keep moving and avoid separating at all times. Where one person went, the group went.

**Arya**

Arya rode at the front of their group alongside Pod. They had taken to pacing near the front of the group with two younger Lannister bannermen. It was obvious to Arya how desperate Pod was to join their ranks. He had grown quite fond of Brienne and didn’t want to leave her, but the young lad often expressed dreams of knighthood and serving the in the West’s army.

Arya had grown fond of Pod. He was sweet and very chivalrous. Like Arya, he was very interested in his training and excited to hear tales of battle and single combat. As they rode ahead, Arya looked over her shoulder to observe the rest of their party. Sansa was doing that _thing_ she had taken to oft late. Observing. Arya found her sister didn’t miss anything. _Sansa could spot a fox shitting from a mile away_. The rest of the men looked weary and it was obvious they lacked fondness for the North’s climate.

Bronn on the other hand was his usual self. Yammering on with his bawdy jokes and teasing Jaime and Brienne. The pair were currently at the back of the group as Arya often found them. Jaime was staring at Brienne and clearly needling her; trying to get a reaction. _Gods he is like a green boy trying to get the attention of his first crush._

Brienne’s face was red with irritation from whatever nonsense Jaime had just uttered. She appeared to mutter something back at him which only had Jaime’s smile widening. Then, their world shifted. Jaime, Brienne, Bronn, and Sansa came to a halt on their mounts as if sensing something the rest of them couldn’t.

Bronn called for a half from the front. The Lannister bannermen immediately rushed back towards Bronn as they also seemed to recognize the unseen threat. Within moments, it was as though the seven hells opened up and swallowed them. One of the guards screamed at Arya, Sansa, and Pod to take cover in some nearby thickets.

Soldiers charged in bearing Bolton banners reaching Jaime and Brienne first. The two unsheathed their swords and clashed with the front of the Bolton lines. Bronn and the Lannister bannermen rushed in to join them.

Ducking into the thickets, Arya and Sansa huddled together as Pod kneeled before them in a protective stance. _I should be out there! I’m ready to fight!_ But Sansa clutched at Arya tightly and begged her not to go. 

Arya watched on as Brienne and Jaime fought together. It appeared to Arya as though they were two bodies with one mind. When one would strike an opposing man, the other would spin around in defense of the other from an incoming assailant. They moved to fight back to back, felling foes like something out of a song. Bronn was also a strong fighter. His style was scrappier, but he felled men left and right. _Gods there are so many Boltons! We can’t win this_. One by one, the Lannister bannermen fell. Soon all that remained were Jaime, Brienne, Bronn, and five men. Seven had been lost to the fighting despite nearly three times the number of Bolton men laying on the snow-covered ground. The Boltons only multiplied however.

Bronn was finally captured by three men surrounding him. The other bannermen were quickly bound with rope and set next to Bronn. Jaime and Brienne were still fighting, taking down several men at a time between them. Had Arya not realized how many Bolton men slowly began to surround them, she would have thought they stood a chance. Soon it was too many and Arya would tell Brienne was spent. Brienne was knocked down and Jaime dove on top of her to shield her ribs as the men kicked his body in anger.

A man emerged from the rear of their flanks. He was tall and had short hair with emotionless eyes. “Are ya about done now or do ya want to lose more of ya men?” Jaime looked back at the man and begrudgingly raised his hands. “Yield.” Soon, Jaime and Brienne were bound and placed next to Bronn and the remaining Lannister bannermen.

Arya thought perhaps they had not been spotted, but then the man who had spoken pointed in their direction and barked a command. “Now get the damn children from the thickets. Don’t want to keep Lord Bolton waiting any longer.”

Brienne’s eyes widened in fear as she locked eyes with Arya and Sansa. _Well, I suppose we’re going home now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any book fans... that was Biter by the stream. No injury to the cheek this time!


	14. Dinner at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves the guests of a rather unfortunate host.

Their group of eleven sat around the table of the great hall in Winterfell. Her home. Her family’s table. Her family’s staff now forced into servitude by the Boltons. Sansa’s belly was aflame with rage and hate for this man. Beside her, Arya stared ahead, eyes vacant and cold. Were it not for the slow clenching and unclenching of Arya’s fist beside her, Sansa would have thought her sister catatonic.

Pod sat to Arya’s side and three of the Lannister bannermen to Sansa’s left. Looking across the table, Sansa watched as Jaime and Brienne exchanged worried looks. Two Lannister bannermen sat to Brienne’s left. Bronn and another Lannister bannerman to Jaime’s right.

The doors to the great hall flew open rapidly and slammed against the stone walls inside the rooms. “Ah my esteemed guests are here. How wonderful of you all to join me for supper.” A short man with dark, curly hair and deadly brown eyes sauntered into the room. Roughly thirty soldiers marched in after him and filed in two lines along each side of the table behind their group. Sansa did as Jaime bid her when they made their way to the castle. “ _Keep your head down and say nothing_. _He won’t know either of you and the focus will be on me and my men_.”

“I do apologize everyone. My father sends his regrets that he can’t attend dinner. He had to tend to a matter in Dorne. Apparently, the crown has called for war. You can imagine my shock to learn that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was traipsing about the North during such trying times for our king.” Ramsay glanced with an evil smirk to Jaime as Sansa watched from below her lashes. “I’m so curious Ser Jaime. What brings you here?”

Jaime offered a cold smile at the man before their group. “You may find this difficult to believe, but the crown has more than one matter to deal with at a given time. I imagine you of all people should understand that. I heard the men call you Lord Bolton. Funny though, I don’t seem to recall Roose having a son. Only a _bastard_.”

Ramsay’s smile faded and the man’s eyes flashed with something dangerous that made Sansa’s stomach drop. _Gods. Baelish meant to wed me to this monster_. “You are correct in that I am Lord Bolton. My father named me as heir and legitimized me not long ago. A decree was sent to the Citadel and the crown. Perhaps, had you been there, doing your job, you would have heard.”

Sansa held her breath at the icy exchange between the two men. She willed Jaime not to instigate the man, but something in her gut told her this would be an unanswered prayer. Ramsay’s face quickly shifted into a false smile.

“Enough about us. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Ramsay sat back casually in his chair and glanced around the table. Sansa watched the tense set in Jaime’s body as he glared at the smug man claiming himself Roose Bolton’s heir.

“Well I trust you can identify my bannermen. Do you require their names?” Jaime asked with a tilt of his head and sarcasm heavy in his tone. Ramsay said nothing, but his mouth set into a firm line; mirth leaving his eyes. “No? Good then. That will make this faster. Those young ladies are chambermaids. The young man besid…”

“I’m sorry. Did you say chambermaids?” Ramsay cutoff Jaime’s statement. The bastard chuckled condescendingly. “To whom? To your _bannermen_? To _you_?” Sansa’s eyes darted back to Jaime, who quickly realized his error, but quick thinking saved him. “For my wife you dolt.”

Sansa bit a laugh and Bronn and Brienne looked to him in barely concealed shock. Fortunately, Ramsay was too focused on Jaime to notice. “Your wife?”

Jaime smiled. “Yes. This is Lady Brienne Lannister.” Sansa moved her hand to her mouth, trying to mask the laugh threatening to escape at Brienne’s facial reaction. “Come now _sweetling_. Say hello to Lord Bolton.” 

Without turning to Ramsay, Brienne glared at Jaime, gritted her teeth, and spoke through pursed lips. “Hello.”

Clearly impressed with himself, Jaime looked back to the bastard. “And this lovely fellow to my right is why we are headed north. We’re taking him to the wall. The crown is none too pleased with the man. He was caught fucking one too many variety of livestock in the Crownlands.” 

_Gods. Please don’t laugh. Please don’t laugh._ Sansa squirmed in her seat and tried to think of unpleasant things to drown out the humor.

Bronn guffawed beside Jaime. “Fuckin’ cunt!” Sansa looked to Brienne who was also trying her damndest to stifle a laugh. Arya snorted beside her and Sansa poked her with a finger imploring her to shut up despite her own muffled laughs bubbling into her throat.

Jaime looked back to Ramsay “See. Entirely uncouth. If I were you, I would lock up any animals in your household with this one passing through.” Ramsay’s eyes narrowed inquisitively at Bronn before coming to rest back on Jaime. 

“Well this is quite the eclectic group you have here. I must say, one thing does strike me as incredibly odd _Lord Commander_. I thought Kingsguard could not marry?” Ramsay’s words were a question, but his tone a statement.

Jaime smiled at the man. “King Tommen released me from the Kingsguard. Bid me take my rightful place as Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West.”

“How very strange. We never received a raven of that state of affairs _nor_ your union.” Ramsay’s eyes sparkled like a cat spotting an injured mouse in the distance. He leaned forward on his elbows with mischief tugging at his lips.

Jaime shrugged nonchalantly and reached for his wine. “Odd. Perhaps it collided midflight with the bird brining word of you being legitimized.” Taking a deep sip of wine, Jaime put down the cup and crossed his arms on his chest.

Mirroring his posture, Ramsay again sat back and rolled the stem of his wine goblet between his fingers. “How very strange indeed. After the terrible news of your father’s death, I would have thought the West would be shouting the return of their Golden Lion from the rooftops. Even your kin in King’s Landing should be thrilled given how _close_ you and your sister are.” Sansa watched Jaime’s jaw tense at the words and hate filled his eyes, but Ramsay’s words pushed further. The bastard’s eyes gleamed at the knowledge that his first arrow hit its mark. “Even more strange that you found a wife so quickly. Although I must say, your wife seems strangely familiar. How long have you known one another?”

Jaime swallowed deeply and Brienne shifted in her seat. “Not terribly long.” Ramsay smiled widely. “Ahhh love at first sight. Clearly I can see how _that_ would be the case.” The man’s tone was mocking and his jape at Brienne’s expense was missed by none in their group. Sansa felt hatred pulse through her body as her eyes darted between Ramsay, Jaime, and Brienne. Jaime moved his hand off the table and out of view; the angle of his arm suggesting he had grabbed Brienne’s knee.

“No. No. That can’t be it. That’s no fun. I feel as though I’ve heard of this woman before.” Ramsay furrowed his brows in feigned concentration. “Ah that’s it! My man Locke! He told me all about the pair of you. The Kingslayer’s whore. Yes, the two of you spent many a night huddled against one another didn’t you. Rode together in all manner of positions.”

Sansa felt her heart accelerate. She watched as Jaime and Brienne froze in horror at the name. The tale Arya had recounted played in her mind. Jaime saving Brienne from rape. Jaime jumping into a bear pit to rescue her from Locke’s cruel games. “Now I’m just confused _Lord_ _Commander_. Is she your wife or your whore? Please don’t lie and make me find other ways of getting the truth out. That kind of time waste is so boring. I do hate to be bored.”

“She is no man’s whore and if you call my wife that once more the crown will have your head for insulting a member of the royal family!” Jaime’s words were sharp and Sansa could feel the atmosphere shift in the room.

Ramsay leaned forward, placing his arms on the table. A deadly fire in his eyes. “I fail to see how that is possible. King Tommen is a Baratheon, not a Lannister. Or are you admitting to something? Many might say you are the one guilty of treason…”

Jaime leaned forward and snarled. “King Tommen is my nephew. A threat against my wife, his goodaunt, is a threat against the crown.”

Ramsay chuckled and sat back in his chair, throwing up his arms in mock surrender. “I’m just worried about my king. After all, the man whom all of Westeros believes to be King Tommen’s Lord Commander of the Kinsguard sits here before me claiming to be released of his vows and having taken a wife. All while war rages to the south. Very interesting. Now I’ll make a deal with you because I like you so much, _Kingslayer_.”

“I’ll let you go and I’ll neglect to report this encounter to King Tommen. In return, you let me see what is so special about your whore. She must be _very good_ with those long legs and big lips if you leave behind your responsibilities like this.”

Sansa felt bile rise in her throat. Brienne sat rigid in her chair, her breathing giving away her fear. Jaime bristled at her side and stood abruptly from his chair, leaning angrily towards the bastard. “If you lay a hand on her by the Gods I will…” Two soldiers quickly moved behind Jaime and shoved him to his seat, holding him down by the shoulders.

“Oh, to be clear. I plan to lay two hands on her given _I_ can.” An evil smirk spread across Ramsay’s face and Sansa watched as Jaime trembled with rage. “Locke said you were not fond of sharing. That much is evident. I’ll tell you what. Since your whore means so much to you, I’ll let you watch. You can tell me her sweet spots.”

“You will do no such thing!” Jaime snarled form his seat and struggled to shrug the mens’ hands off his body.

“Come now Kingslayer. You should be more appreciative of your host given the last few days of hard riding up the King’s Road. All you need do is share your whore and your party will be off on the morrow.”

Before Jaime could respond, an elderly looking maester rapidly entered the great hall and approached Ramsay. He whispered something into the bastard’s ear and Sansa watched as the man’s lips spread into a wide smile.

“Excellent.” The maester bowed and stepped back at Ramsay’s words. The bastard rose from his seat and looked around the table at his guests, his face alight with excitement. “My apologies! Something urgent has come up that I must tend to. Guards, please see our guests to the most luxurious of our cells in the dungeons.” Ramsay turned to face Jaime and Brienne. “I’ll send for you both later. We have much to _share_ this evening.”


	15. Sharing a Wench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay spends some time with Jaime and Brienne.
> 
> WARNING: This is a graphic chapter with violence (I mean... this is Ramsay) and attempted rape.

**Brienne**

Jaime slammed the bars of the cell with his good hand as the Bolton soldiers closed and locked the door. Anger coursed through his body as he grabbed a bar of the cell door and shook it. Kicking the door violently, Jaime spun around to see the downcast faces of the group. Making a beeline for Brienne, he gathered her into a tight embrace. “I won’t let them. I’ll kill every last one before they touch you.”

“Jaime. Stop. Let him do with me what he will if it keeps the girls safe.” Jaime had to fight back a scream. He wanted to shake her from whatever fog she was in. _Where is the stubborn woman from the Riverlands willing to die before allowing a Bolton man to touch her?_ “Brienne, don’t say that! There is always another way!”

Brienne scoffed. “We’re in a dungeon manned by an army. How do you propose keeping them safe!?” Brienne managed to both yell and whisper at the same time, her eyes darting to the girls who stood huddled together. Jaime looked to the pair who stared back at them with worry writ all over their faces.

Brienne turned to the girls and Jaime’s heart dropped. “We’ll get you out of here safely my ladies. Don’t worry.” Jaime gawked at her and pulled her to the corner of the cell. Putting his back to the Stark girls, he placed his hands, one gold and one true, on each side of Brienne’s face. “Please. Don’t give in. I can figure this out.” He could feel the lump rising in his throat as he looked into her eyes. He saw nothing but acceptance and defeat and it broke his heart.

“Shouting ‘sapphires’ won’t work this time. Please, just… if he makes you go in there. Don’t watch me be defiled.” Jaime engulfed her in his arms. She had never seemed smaller to him than in that moment. He wanted to hide her away.

Jaime felt Brienne melt into his chest as he held her close. Even Bronn had the good graces to keep his mouth shut. Everything faded away around Jaime except Brienne in that moment. Time passed slowly in the cell. He had no idea if they were there for minutes or hours.

The Stark girls sat huddled together in one corner with Pod not far from them. Bronn remained standing, but casually hung his arms through the cell bars; head pressed against the cold metal. The Lannister bannermen sat huddled together in silence.

Jaime sat against the back wall of the cell, holding Brienne firm against him; his right arm looped around her shoulder. Her head rested under his chin and his left arm encircled her from the other side. Jaime wasn’t a religious man, but he prayed to any god who might be listening to keep Brienne safe. Unharmed. Unbesmirched. Then, Jaime heard footsteps in the distance. Instinctively, his arms tightened around Brienne.

Roughly a dozen men came to stand before the cell door and Bronn backed up slowly; a razor-sharp, false smile on his face as his eyes refused to leave the Bolton men. One of the men, a short, unkept soldier, sneered at the group and his eyes landed on Jaime and Brienne. “There they are. The lovers. Bring ‘em to Lord Bolton.”

Jaime could hear Arya curse from the corner. “Fucking shits. We can take them.” Jaime was starting to like the little wolf. _I am thinking the same girl_. Then, another ten or so men entered the cells, two sets of chains in their hands.

As the cell doors creaked open, Brienne stood and Jaime rushed to stand in front of her. “Don’t worry Kingslayer. You get to come with ya whore. Orders of Lord Bolton.” Jaime felt his good fist clench at his side. Every fiber of his being longed to lash out at the man, but for Brienne’s safety he held steady.

One of the guards holding the chains stepped towards Jaime. “Give me ya hands.” Looking back slightly to Brienne, she muttered under her breath. “Don’t do anything foolish.” Jaime took a steadying breath and held up his arms which were promptly chained at the wrists.

Then the guard moved to chain Brienne before they were pulled out of the cell. They walked side by side up the winding set of stairs. Jaime stood to Brienne’s left and reached for her hand with his. The comfort was as much for him as it was her. The thought of what was to happen ate away at Jaime. Brienne held her head high though. She didn’t falter. She didn’t shed a tear. She looked forward resolutely as they walked through the castle.

Eventually, they came to a door and the lead guard knocked expectantly. “Enter.” The voice from the other side of the door was laced with malice. As the door swung open, Jaime observed Ramsay at the window, looking out with rapt interest. A man stood beside him in the corner dressed in tattered clothing and looking down at the floor. Something about the man seemed familiar, but Jaime couldn’t place him. The guards shoved Jaime and Brienne further into the room as Ramsay turned to face them more fully.

“Ah there you are. I do hope your party has found the accommodations suitable and befitting your station. Please, Lord Commander, have a seat.” Ramsay extended a hand towards the corner of the room and felt the hands of his guards forcibly drag him backwards towards a chair. The men shoved him down and promptly secured his ankles and forearms to the chair with restraints; keeping the chains intact on his wrists.

The lead guard deposited the key on the table and bowed to the bastard. “Will ya be needin’ anythin’ else m’lord?” Ramsay smiled widely at the man. “No. My guests and I should be just fine. You all go attend to that other matter. I’ll send for you when we’re done enjoying the evening together.”

As the men left, Ramsay walked to the table in the corner and pulled at a cloth to reveal various instruments of torture. Jaime felt his breath catch at the sight. _Gods. What does he mean to do to her?_

Ramsay picked up a blade from the table and walked slowly toward Brienne, rotating the weapon in his hand. “Well my lady. What do you say we play a little game? I do love games. Life is so dull without them.” Jaime bit his tongue to keep from screaming at the man. _Stay away from her you cunt._

Running the blade slowly across Brienne’s stomach, Ramsay stared at her. “Has the Kingslayer put a babe in your belly? I do wonder. Shall we take a look?” The blade pressed closer to Brienne’s skin and Jaime watched Brienne sucked in a sharp breath but continued to steel herself giving away nothing.

“So, here are the rules of the game.” Ramsay held Brienne’s tunic in place and slowly dragged the blade through and up the clothing. Jaime turned his head away as Brienne’s shirt was halved and hung loosely against her body. “I’m going to enjoy your body and every time the Kingslayer here turns his head away like he just did, I’m going to remove an appendage of yours.”

Jaime’s head snapped back to Brienne whose eyes were wide in horror. “Ah good. He isn’t as dumb as he seemed during our dinner.” Ramsay slowly walked over to Jaime who didn’t take his eyes off Brienne.

“Now Kingslayer. I know you’ll be quite jealous. We’ve established how little you enjoying sharing. If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I will cut off your cock and shove it into your whore’s mouth. Just ask Reek over there how enjoyable life is without a cock.” Jaime felt the color drain from his face, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Excellent. A very quick learner.” Ramsay slowly walked back to Brienne. “One more rule now. If either of you try anything, I’ll shove your sword into places you can’t imagine.” Ramsay extended a hand towards the man in the corner who reached down and handed Ramsay Oathkeeper. “Lovely sword. Fit for the Kingslayer’s whore. I wouldn’t want to see this in the wrong hands. Or the wrong _place_.” Ramsay threw the sword behind him and it went clattering towards the table and bounced towards the wall.

Ramsay grabbed at Brienne’s breeches roughly and tore at the laces. Jaime bit back a yell and kept his eyes fixed on Brienne. She stared over Ramsay’s shoulder into the back corner of the wall but kept her lips pressed into a firm line. The bastard moved his hands to paw at her breast while watching Jaime. He bent his head to Brienne’s neck and rotated her body so that he could watch Jaime’s reaction. An evil smile tugging at the bastard’s lips as Jaime tried not to squirm in his seat.

Spinning Brienne back to face Jaime, Ramsay ran his hands down her body and tugged at her breeches. “Gods you are tall. No matter. All you whores are the same height on your back.” With a forcible shove, Ramsay pushed Brienne onto the bed and moved to climb atop her; shoving his knees between her legs. As the bastard began fiddling with the laces to his breeches, Brienne grabbed her ribs and writhed in pain.

“Ah yes. They said you were a bit busted up. I can assure you, there are more broken ribs to come. I like it _rough_.” Ramsay tugged his own breeches down Brienne continued to clutch at her side. Jaime felt bile rise in his throat as the bastard’s hand began to creep up the inside of her thigh.

In a sudden flash of movement, Brienne swiped across the bastard’s chest; a dagger in hand. Jaime’s eyes went wide in shock. Ramsay moved quickly off the bed, clutching his blood-stained tunic, and backing up towards the center of the room. Brienne moved quickly and punched the man in the face, knocking him to the floor. The bastard’s pants remained around his ankles as Brienne tugged hers up.

Brienne stalked towards the man as the bastard rolled to his hands and knees in a feeble attempt to get away. Brienne tore a piece of her tunic and shoved it in the bastard’s mouth from behind his head to muffle his voice. As the bastard tried to stand, Brienne dropped to her knee and sliced his achilles tendons. A satisfied smile formed on her lips as the man collapsed to the floor; his scream muffled by the crumpled tunic.

Jaime shouted to Brienne as the man in the corner quickly moved towards the door to call for help. Brienne elbowed the man forcefully in the face and continued to pummel him until he stopped moving. “Behind you!” Jaime yelled to Brienne to draw her attention to Ramsay who was inching towards Oathkeeper on the floor, a trail of blood in his wake as his lifeless legs dragged behind him.

Brienne moved off the unconscious man and kicked Ramsay in the face, sending the man onto this back. “You like to rape and cut off men’s cocks?” With a swift movement, Brienne sliced off the man’s half hard member and the bastard’s eyes widened in shock and pain. Jamming the tunic further into the man’s throat to muffle his screams. Brienne steeled herself once more.

“On Tarth, we have a law. We call it an eye for an eye. I say its high time you pay for Locke’s crime against Ser Jaime since he isn’t here to pay it himself.” Brienne stood and walked to the table to grab the key before bending to retrieving Oathkeeper. She quickly moved to undo Jaime’s restraints and chains.

Handing Jaime Oathkeeper, she nodded at him. “Live. Live to take revenge.” Jaime felt his lips tug into a smile as he stood and stalked towards Ramsay. Brienne moved around to grab the bastard’s arm and pull it straight back above his head. Jaime sneered at the pathetic, whimpering man before him. “Such a shame that Roose won’t get a chance to see a grandchild.” At the words, Jaime swung Oathkeeper down onto the man’s wrist; cleanly severing Ramsay’s hand. Blood poured out of the man’s wrist and onto the floor.

Jaime quickly moved to undo Brienne’s chains and then ran to a chest in the corner of the room. Finding a clean tunic, he moved back to Brienne and handed it to her. Reaching to touch her cheek, Jaime caught observed the slight tremor in her body. _Gods, she was scared_. “Are you alright?” Brienne nodded slowly while looking to the man writhing about on the floor. “What should we do with him?”

Jaime looked to the man and sighed. “We need to kill him or leave him in such a state that he can’t hurt anyone ever again.” Brienne nodded, but uncertainty played at her features. Jaime knew her honor would bid her finish the man rather than torture him. Grabbing her arm, Jaime looked into her eyes. “Lets first restrain him in the chair.”

The two moved to lift Ramsay from the floor. The man was half conscious from the pain and did little to fight their manipulations of his body. As Jaime finished securing the restraints, he turned to see Brienne bent over the unconscious man. Turning back to Jaime, Brienne’s brows furrowed in worry. “I think he is a prisoner here. Maybe we should take him with us?”

“No! Brienne we can’t. We must leave him here. Lets go.” Brienne looked uncertain and Jaime huffed in frustration. He knew how to get her attention. “We need to get the Stark girls to safety.” _That did it_. Brienne stood abruptly and moved towards the door. Slowly, she opened the door and peered through the small opening. “I don’t see anyone.” Brienne’s voice was but a whisper. Jaime nodded and as Brienne pulled back the door slight, Jaime grabbed her arm. “Wait right in that alcove for me. I’ll quickly deal with Bolton. Just give me one minute.”

Brienne gave him a questioning look but nodded slightly and slipped out.


	16. Making Their Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne try to slip out from Ramsay's room to rescue their group.

**Brienne**

Brienne took a steadying breath while leaning against the wall in the tiny alcove. The scene from the previous room playing out before her. Since the day Jaime told her they were being followed, Brienne began hiding a small dagger in the bandages covering her ribs every morning. It wasn’t until the dinner with Ramsay that she realized how important that decision would become.

When the bastard shoved her onto the bed, Brienne saw her opportunity. Feigning pain from the forceful push onto the bed, Brienne reached under her bandage to remove the dagger at the right moment. Thinking back on the fresh memory, Brienne’s hands trembled and she felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of Ramsay’s hands on her body. His knees pushing her legs apart. Older memories of Lock and his men competed with the images of Ramsay in her mind. Closing her eyes, Brienne tilted her head back against the wall.

In her state, she hardly noticed Jaime slip out of the room until the warmth of his hand kissed her cheek. Brienne’s eyes fluttered open and met Jaime’s. “Here.” With a bright smile, Jaime’s arm dropped from her face to his right side. Brienne noticed Oathkeeper sheathed in her sword belt which was held under Jaime’s right arm. Taking the belt and sword in his left hand, Jaime handed it to Brienne and she promptly strapped it around her waist; immediately feeling more complete and confident. With a warm smile, Jaime took her hand and began pulling her down the hallway. “Lets go. It’s over now.” _What does he mean? Did he kill Ramsay?_

Jaime lead her down the path from which they came earlier that evening. From time to time, they would slip into an alcove as a set of guards loudly passed down intersecting passages. With every rushed sidestep into an alcove and the closeness of Jaime’s body against her own, Brienne’s heart raced. Jaime’s chest, hips, and legs pressed against her body as they awaited the threat to pass. Jaime’s face hovered dangerously close to her own before he would slowly peer out around the corner of the stone wall to verify the guards were out of sight.

Eventually, they found their way outside the dungeons. _Where is everyone? There were so many before._ Before they entered the dungeon, Brienne spotted their confiscated weapons on a long table to the left of the dungeon entrance. They moved quickly to collect the weapons, but the key didn’t appear to be anywhere in the area. Brienne muttered to herself while looking through another table stacked with weapons, chains, and locks. “Hells. The guard must have it.”

Jaime got Brienne’s attention with a light tap to the stone wall with his golden hand. Looking back to Jaime, a silent conversation passed between them as Brienne heard the approaching voices of guards. Brienne listened very carefully to the sound of their footsteps. Simultaneously, Jaime and Brienne raised a hand to indicate three guards heard. Brienne lowered the collected weapons carefully back onto the table. Jaime placed what he held under his arm on the floor beside him.

Reaching for her dagger, Brienne pressed he body against the wall next to the doorway the guards were approaching. Jaime stood on the opposite side and mirrored her position. As the first guard walked through the archway, laughing at another’s joke, Brienne sucked in a breath and waited for the second to come through. Meeting Jaime’s eyes, they sprung into action. Jaime made quick work of the first guard and Brienne slit the neck of the second. Blood sprayed out onto her arm and the floor below. Before the third could realize what was happening, Brienne had stabbed the man in the gut with her dagger and Jaime spun to draw his own across the guard’s throat.

With the three slain men at their feet, Jaime and Brienne began hurriedly searching their bodies for the keys to the cell holding their group. Brienne found it on the belt of the second guard and quickly grabbed Jaime’s shoulder to get his attention. They exchanged a victorious smile and stood to rescue their group. As they entered the dungeon, the group stood rapidly; eyes wide in shock as they observed the bloodied pair walking in.

Sansa ran to the front. “Thank the Gods! Are you hurt?” Brienne raised her finger to her lips and nodded. She leaned in as she unlocked the cell door. “There will be more. We need to get out. Do you know a concealed path out?”

**Arya**

Arya took in the sight of Jaime and Brienne before her. Both were covered in blood and their faces wild with urgency. Brienne was in a different shirt than she left with, but she otherwise looked to be alright. _What happened to them? Where is Bolton?_

“I know the way.” Arya stepped forward, a wolfish grin on her face. “We can access the crypts from here and there is a passage that leads out to the Wolfwoods.” Arya watched as Sansa rolled her eyes. The two had spent many days squabbling as children over Arya’s boyish tendency to go running through the hidden passageway of Winterfell with a tourney sword; creating her own adventures. 

Arya moved to the front of the group where Jaime and Brienne stood. “Follow me.” As the group reclaimed their weapons, Arya’s eyes landed on Needle. A surge of relief and delight coursed through her body as she wrapped her sword belt around her waist. Taking quick appraisal of Jaime’s and Brienne’s work on the dead guards, Arya nodded to the group and moved forward.

The group moved stealthily through the castle passages. Up ahead on the left, the flicker of torchlight came into view and voices echoed off the stone walls. Arya moved to the side of the wall and looked back to Jaime and Brienne. The pair leaned forward slightly and turned to one another. Each of their hands came up to indicate ‘five’.

Arya watched as Jaime looked back to his men. Bronn quickly joined Jaime and Brienne at the front of the group. The threesome quietly jogged ahead and pressed their bodies against the wall as the torchlight grew brighter. In a blur of movement, Arya watched as they felled five Bolton men with little effort. Bodies littered the ground and blood began to pool under them as the three looked back at their group; inclining their heads in indication to continue.

Veering around a corner, they entered the crypts. Arya grabbed a torch from the wall and turned to the group. “Stay close. It gets dark the further in we go.” They began to move forward, making their way along the rows of dead Starks. Somewhere above ground, the blast of a horn caught the group’s attention. _Shit_. “Sounds like somebody found your parting gifts.” Arya smirked back and Jaime and Brienne who looked anything but pleased with the latest developments.

The group picked up the pace and moved closer together as the crypts narrowed and grew darker. Arya’s torchlight was all they had to keep them from running straight into a wall and dooming them to get lost in the crypts for eternity; nothing but ash amongst statues.

What felt like hours later, the group approached the end of the tunnel system. “Its just outside here.” A couple of the Lannister men came forward to push the massive, heavy door open; exposing them all to the crisp, night air. Arya turned to look back at the group. “You can see the tree line from here. Its dark enough that no one back at the castle should be able to spot us.”

Arya turned forward and stepped into the cold. The freshly fallen snow engulfed her boots and she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She cast a quick look back to the group to observe them all in line behind her. Not surprisingly, Jaime and Brienne had fallen to the rear and were both continuously looking back towards the castle to watch for danger. Jaime had Brienne’s hand in his and pulled her along as Brienne’s steps slowed.

Arya slowed to watch and make sure they didn’t fall too far behind. Two the bannermen took the lead with Sansa, Pod, and Bronn. The other bannermen fell into step behind them. Arya squinted into the night and saw Brienne grabbing her side in a failed attempt to mask the pain she was in. Her head kept looking around frantically as Jaime tried to pull her along faster.

Then Brienne froze in her tracks. This time rather than immediately trying to move her along, Jaime stopped too. Their heads turned to the same area Brienne had previously been looking. A quick conversation passed between them that Arya could not hear, but then they took off into a full sprint towards Arya. “Run!” Jaime yelled from behind the group as he continued pulling Brienne along.

It wasn’t until that moment when it occurred to Arya what the problem was. _Dogs_. The sound of hounds barking in the distance reached Arya’s ears and her heart rate increased. Jaime and Brienne quickly caught up to Arya. _Must be nice to both be so damn tall._ As they ran together, mere paces from the larger group in front of them, Jaime turned his head to Arya. “Is there a stream or river nearby? We need to lose the scent.” 

“Just ahead to the west. We can cross on foot.” Arya was breathing heavy as she said the words. Their entire group was fatiguing rapidly and the sound of the dogs was getting closer. 

“I can hear hooves. They’ll get to us in no time.” It was Brienne who spoke beside Jaime. Her voice was thick with trepidation. Arya turned to see the woman lost in thought seemingly thinking how best to act. “Our fastest men should get Arya and Sansa to safety. Jaime you’ll need to lead them. I’ll slow us down with my ribs.”

Jaime’s jaw tensed as he looked behind them again. “I will not leave you here!” Brienne glared at him and pressed her point. “You swore an oath too. Keep them safe. I’ll be too slow and we need to distract the bannermen.”

Up ahead, the river came into view. The water was moving rapidly, but it did not appear unsafe. From recollection, Arya knew it to be roughly three feet at its deepest point. Jaime turned to Arya. “You cross with the rest. I’m staying with Brienne here. We’ll get them off your scent.”

“What!? No! Go with them.” Brienne yelled and tried to push him forward, but Jaime stared at Arya. “Get across the river with the others. We will cover the track you make in the snow.”

Arya nodded and ran to reach the rest of the group. “Hey! The idiots back there mean to stay and fight to cover us. I plan to join them.” The Lannister bannermen didn’t hesitate to rush back towards Jaime, eyes wide in concern. Bronn rolled his eyes and looked to Pod. “Watch the ladies. I gotta get that shit outta trouble again.”

Arya scoffed. “I’m not a lady! And I’m coming with you.” Bronn rounded on her, daggers in his hands and ready to fight whatever came their way. “I don’t care if ya the fookin’ queen of Westeros. Get behind this here rock and stay til its over.”

Bronn moved to leave and Arya grabbed his arm. “I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. This is my home and I will not be frightened away from it!”

Bronn snorted and turned to leave as Arya fell into step beside him. “Ya fancy folk are all bloody idiots, ya know that?” Arya smiled and locked eyes with the sellsword. “Says the man going into a sword fight with daggers.”


	17. Following Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group faces off against the Bolton men. Someone new joins their group.

**Sansa**

Sansa watched in horror as nearly twenty Bolton soldiers approached on horseback; a pack of hounds leading the way. “Arya! Get back here!” Sansa shouted to her sister, but Arya either couldn’t hear her or ignored the command.

There was no way their eight fighters could beat twenty. Sansa pressed closer to Pod who had his sword drawn as they crouched behind a thicket. Grabbing his arm, Sansa observed the incoming party of Bolton men unsheathe their swords and prepare to strike. The dogs at the front of the Bolton horses leapt and immediately felled two of the Lannister bannerman. The hounds tore into the men’s flesh. Scream filled the night air and Sansa gasped in horror.

The remaining bannermen in their party ducked and slashed at the horses’ legs; felling a few of the animals and their riders. Bronn, Jaime, Brienne, and the Lannister soldiers made quick work of six Bolton soldiers who had fallen to the ground or rushed in too hastily after dismounting. As Sansa’s group collected themselves, the rest of the Bolton men dismounted and circled the group. That is when Sansa saw him dismount form a shared horse with a Bolton soldier. _Theon_.

Sansa watched as Theon shrunk back out of the clearing and against a tree. _Gods what is wrong with him?_ Looking back to the two groups, Sansa observed that the Bolton men had fourteen men to their six discounting Arya. Not surprisingly, Arya broke rank first; slashing wildly at a guard who laughed and easily deflected the blow; her tiny sword being swatted out of reach.

Brienne lunged forward and shoved her sword into the man’s neck. As another guard moved to swing at her, Jaime’s sword came across the man’s gut and then it became chaotic. Sansa watched in shock as the numbers were quickly evened out. Bronn took out a man and spun to help a bannerman fell his opponent. Across the clearing, Brienne and Jaime danced under and past each other to fell more men until finally, none stood.

The group was gasping for air, but the sound of snarling hounds overpowered their huffs of exertion. The half dozen hounds previously feasting on the flesh of the fallen bannermen stalked towards their group. The dogs’ mouths pulled back in vicious snarls exposing their razor-sharp teeth.

The group backed up slowly when suddenly, a howl filled the night sky. At the sound, the hounds stopped their approach and Sansa gasped as a giant direwolf emerged from the tree line. The great beast crept towards the hounds and let out a menacing, territorial growl.

“Nymeria!” Arya moved forward and the group looked to her in shock. Jaime grabbed her arm and told her to stand still, but Arya shook off his hand and insisted she knew the direwolf. As the hounds ran off, the direwolf turned its attention to Arya. Taking a few cautious steps towards Arya, the direwolf smelled her and howled before darting back into the woods.

“No! Wait! Come back!” Arya moved to follow the wolf, but Sansa’s words halted her. “Let her go Arya. She saved us, but we need to keep moving.” Sansa turned her attention to Theon who stood in shock by the tree. “Theon! Theon, what are you doing here!?”

Theon’s head snapped to Sansa and he shook his head violently. “Not Theon. Reek. Reek. Be a good Reek.” Sans moved slowly towards the man she once considered a brother. Brienne grabbed Sansa’s arm. “You know him? He was with Ramsay at the castle. Can you truly trust him?”

Sansa looked back to Theon in surprise. “Why were you with them, Theon? What happened to you? Come with us. We can help you.”

Theon only shook his head harder and began looking around nervously. Grabbing his shoulders, Sansa shook him lightly and locked eyes with the man. “What have they done to you Theon? Please, come with us. Don’t go back there.”

“My lady, we need to leave. It isn’t safe to stay out here.” Brienne moved to Sansa’s side and Theon looked to the warrior woman and flinched. Sansa watched as Brienne grimaced slightly. “Yes… sorry about the knock on the head earlier.”

Sansa grabbed Theon’s hand and tugged him along. “Theon. Come with us. We can figure everything out later.” Five of the horses were cutdown from battle while the remaining seven stood skittishly near the tree line. A few of the men calmed the horses and brought them into the middle of the clearing. 

Unsurprisingly, Pod and Arya immediately mounted a horse together. Sansa took Theon by the hand knowing he wouldn’t go with anyone but her if he was to get on a mount at all. Each Lannister bannerman and Bronn took a mount which left one for Jaime and Brienne.

Jaime grinned teasingly. “Good thing we have so much practice sharing a horse my lady.” Brienne rolled her eyes and mounted the horse as Jaime held the reigns. As their group headed out, Sansa saw Bronn reach out and clap the shoulder of one of the Lannister bannerman. “Sorry about ya cuz lad. That was a shit way to go.”

Sansa’s heart sank at the words. _These men are fighting and dying for me and Arya_. _These men from a house I once swore to do everything in my power to bring down. Maybe it isn’t all so black and white_. The thought caused Sansa to turn and look back at Brienne and Jaime. Sansa watched as the pair kept an eye out for any signs of danger. Jaime was seated behind Brienne and holding the reigns before them which apparently had Brienne flummoxed.

Straining, Sansa listened in on their banter and heard Brienne’s agitated words. “I can steer the horse just fine. You can’t even see around me. Let go.” Jaime chuckled behind her; clearly amused at flustering her so. “I did a perfectly fine job seeing over your dour head when you were passed out on me for near a week straight, thank you.”

As the battle for the reigns ensued, the horses stumbled left to right at the abrupt tugs from its riders. It did not go unnoticed to Sansa that Jaime was enjoying the contest more than Brienne. When Brienne inevitably won out control of the reigns, Jaime very contentedly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his chin onto her shoulder saying something Sansa couldn’t quite make out. Whatever it was, it earned him an elbow from Brienne and a loud chuckle from Jaime.

They rode hard for a couple of hours until Arya spotted a tower in the distance. Sansa had heard of the tower from her father as a child. _Tumbledown Tower_. It was an old watchtower that had abandoned some time ago. The stonework had fallen on one side which gifted the old tower its name. Moss and ivy grew over the stonework that still stood, but thankfully the entryway appeared passable.

Bronn and two soldiers peered in and noted it safe enough to huddle in for the night. The inside of the tower did a decent enough job of shielding them from the elements. It was dry and covered from the gusts of wind that shook the trees of the wolfswood.

The group huddled together for warmth and Sansa couldn’t help but observe Theon’s jumpy behavior. _The Boltons ruined him._ Sansa felt a pang in her heart for someone she once considered kin. She was determined to help Theon heal from whatever emotional hell he seemed trapped in.

**Jaime**

Jaime awoke with a start to find Brienne gone from his side. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Jaime looked around at the group and noted everyone else huddled safe within. Making his way outside, Jaime breathed in the cool, northern air. The moon was full and illuminated the forest before him. Looking to his right and left, Jaime could not see Brienne. He walked around the side of the tower and spotted her leaning against the ruined stone. Brienne’s head was buried in her hands and she looked shaken.

“Brienne. Are you alright?” Jaime moved to sit to Brienne’s left. Her head raised to look at him and Jaime’s breath caught as he looked into her eyes; sapphire pools danced in the moonlight. _Gods her eyes are even more gorgeous in this light_.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Jaime inhaled deeply and broke eye contact. Images from Ramsay’s chamber played out in his mind. “Ramsay?” Jaime found he could barely say the words without wanting to run back to the castle and murder the man.

When Jaime had slipped back into the room earlier, he made the decision not to kill the man. He wanted him to live in pain. To live a miserable, shit existence of a life knowing that the incredible Brienne of Tarth put a stop to his cruelty. He wouldn’t hurt anyone ever again. Unlike Jaime, he would never wield a sword again either. Jaime took the other hand for good measure.

“Yes, a bit. All things Bolton really.” At her words, Jaime understood that Ramsay now had a place in her nightmares alongside Locke and his men. His gut twisted at the shared memories of torture, both physical and emotional. Even after Jaime had stopped the men from raping Brienne, they would grab at her and make lewd comments. Jaime was delirious through most of it and can’t imagine what she must have dealt with while he was unconscious.

Looking up, Jaime considered how clear the skies were in the crisp northern air. From this area of Westeros, he could make out different stars than those appearing above King’s Landing. Jaime placed his right arm around Brienne’s shoulder and shifted closer.

“Remember when we were in King’s Landing and couldn’t sleep?” Brienne smiled lightly and nodded as Jaime’s brain replayed the memories. He had been back in King’s Landing for a week and had yet to sleep peacefully. Nightmares of Locke and his men played out in all manner of situations, but the outcome always the same. He lost his sword hand. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one struggling with sleepless nights. Jaime started encountering Brienne in the gardens at the same hours.

Neither spoke about what brought them there; it was simply understood. Their game had started simply enough. Jaime in his endless inability to sit quietly, started pointing out the constellations of stars and making up ridiculous stories about them. When he was but a boy at the Rock, he would do the same with Tyrion. The young toddler ate it up, but when Tyrion was old enough to read, which was irritatingly before Jaime had mastered his letters, the youngest Lannister found a book on the constellations and read Jaime the correct stories. Insisting the old maesters were wrong, Jaime made up even more absurd tales much to Tyrion’s delight.

In the gardens outside the keep, Jaime did the same with Brienne. What he neglected to consider is that a child of an island knew the stars better than most. She didn’t even need a book to correct Jaime’s absurd tales. Brienne would snort and roll her eyes as he spoke. Patiently waiting until his fabricated history concluded, Brienne would promptly refute the telling with nothing but succinct fact. Jaime would feign offense and scoff at her ‘ignorance’ which usually resulted in the pair dissolving into laughter while laying on their backs side by side staring at the sky.

Now as he leaned back against the old watchtower, he pointed his false hand at a string of stars off to the west. “Ah there. Those four stars in a row with the small cluster above it like a ships’ sail. That’s the ship that took the first Tarths to Tarth. It was called the Unsinkable Wench.” Brienne’s shoulders started shaking with laughter as she nodded in faux agreement and looked at the stars.

“Well on the way over, the ship was attacked by a giant making his way down from the deep north. The giant was in search of warmer waters. The cold water made things shrivel up too much. Most unfortunate. The creature was so tall that it could just walk straight through the Blackwater and the water only came up to its waist.” Laughter was starting to spill from Brienne’s lips as Jaime very animatedly used his arms to show how tall and lumbering the monstrous creature was.

“Then, the creature’s attention was caught by Lord Tarth’s giant, towheaded daughter standing on deck and staring off into the distance. They had positioned her as lookout for land to settle on you see. She spent so much time with her eyes narrowed in irritation that she could see incredible distances.” The words earned a swat to Jaime’s chest and he feigned injury at the assault.

“Well the giant fell in love with her and plucked her off the ship. Stole her away to an island just off in the distance and they had great, monster babies together. That’s why your line is so damn tall. Now you know. You’re welcome.”

Brienne guffawed at his tale they both dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Brienne collected herself while nodding. “Well thank you for that. Right OK. That’s great. That’s actually the Great Bear. You’re looking at it upside down. It represents Bear Island which is named after the very animals that roam its shores.”

Jaime looked Brienne in the eye and very seriously nodded. “That’s what I said.” The two began laughing again and Jaime put his arm back around Brienne’s shoulder while searching for the next cluster of stars.


	18. Riding Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pod makes another mistake with the horses and the group dynamic become more interesting.

**Brienne**

Brienne was shaken awake by a small set of hands. Blinking back sleep, she took in her surroundings and met Sansa’s eyes. “Brienne. We have a slight problem.” Brienne moved to sit up but was weighed down by something heavy laying across her left side. _Jaime. Just because I’m large, this man uses me as his personal heat source_. Huffing in irritation, Brienne shoved Jaime off and watched as he rolled over lazily; muttering something under his breath about a ‘rude wench’.

“What is it? What’s happening.” Brienne ran a hand through her hair and sat up. Sansa’s lips turned down into a frown and she sighed. “Two of the horses took off in the night. And… there is a snowstorm outside.”

 _Seven hells!_ Brienne stood rapidly and marched outside. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her body as the tunic Jaime had found in Ramsay’s trunk was a thin fabric rather than a heavy wool. By the tree line, Brienne observed Bronn giving Pod an earful about hobbling horses. _Not again_.

Brienne approached and cast a beseeching look at Pod whose face flamed. Pod bowed his head sheepishly. “Pod. Please don’t tell me you did it again.” Bronn threw his hands up in the air. “Again!? Ya fuckin’ mean to tell me, ya done this before? How fuckin hard is it to hobble horses!?”

“I’m sorry. I should have taken my time; not rushed.” Bronn snorted. “Maybe spend a little less time moonin’ over the girl and a little more time doin’ ya job!” Something behind Brienne caught Bronn’s attention. “Ya been pickin’ up bad habits from that fucker!” Bronn pointed a finger at whoever had previously grabbed his attention. Brienne looked over her should to see Jaime walking over to them looking half awake.

“What’s going on? What habits?” Jaime’s voice was clouded with sleep as he let out a dramatic yawn. Bronn smirked as Jaime came to stand next to Brienne. Jaime looked down the row of horses and back to their small group. “Where are the other horses?”

Bronn laughed. “Young Pod couldn’t be bothered to hobble them horses proper so he could get back to gawkin’ at the Stark girl.”

Jaime scrunched his face in confusion. “What? Pod?” Pod explained what he did and Jaime huffed in frustration. “So you lost two of our horses. Now we need to double up all the horses. They’ll never make it to the wall! We’ll ride them into the ground not even halfway.”

“I’m sorry ser.” Pod again bowed his head in shame as Jaime turned to look back at their group who was milling about outside. The snow had fallen heavy in the few hours since he and Brienne returned to the watchtower to get some sleep.

Brienne took a steadying breath and rubbed her forehead with her hand. “We need to keep moving before the snow worsens. We’re days from Last Hearth and I don’t know if we’ll encounter any villages before then to buy more horses.”

Jaime rallied his men and the group prepared to leave the tower. Similar to the day prior, Pod and Arya shared a horse as did Theon and Sansa. Brienne moved to one of the mounts and Bronn ran to her side. “Up ya go my lady. I’ll ride with ya today.” _Gods no. Anyone but Bronn_. Before she could protest, Bronn was up and seated behind her.

“Ah this is nice. Even better when lova boy catches sight of this. He might near shit himself.” Brienne began to protest, but Jaime came barreling across the clearing.

“What are you doing!?” Brienne could feel Bronn chuckling against her back and Sansa turned to watch the exchange. The young girl began to laugh and covered her mouth quickly; mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Sittin’ on a horse. What the fook does it look like?” At Bronn’s words, Jaime huffed in irritation. “I meant why are you sitting on _that_ horse.”

Bronn beamed widely at Jaime and feigned ignorance at the source of his jealous rage. “Views nicer from up ‘ere. Careful with Jory there. Don’t think the man has bathed in moons.” Bronn’s nose pressed against the back of Brienne’s neck and he inhaled sharply. “Oh ya. Much better ‘ere.”

Brienne flushed and elbowed Bronn hard in the gut. “If you do that again I will fling you from this horse and leave you for the Boltons to find.” Bronn put his hands up in mock surrender. “Apologies m’lady. I’ll behave.”

Jaime took a step closer and glared at Bronn. “You go with Jory. I’m riding with Brienne.” Bronn chuckled and did not move to leave. “No. This horse and ridin’ companion suit me just fine.”

Jaime grunted in irritation and moved towards the mount that the Lannister bannerman sat on. The group began to move out and as Brienne urged her mount forward, she saw Jaime look back and glare at Bronn. In response Bronn chuckled and wrapped his arms around Brienne’s waist. Sansa was barely containing her laughter from the front of the group as she kept glancing back between Jaime and Bronn.

Bronn began his usual rambling and was certain to speak loudly enough that all could hear. His commentary was lewd and made Brienne’s face flame as the sellsword tried to see how far he could push it. Brienne sighed heavily. _This is to be a long day_.

**Sansa**

The group stopped for lunch several hours into the trip. The Lannister bannermen immediately set off to find game while Bronn gave Pod a very thorough lesson on hobbling horses. Sansa sat next to Theon and tried to continue their conversation from the evening before as they lay in the tower, but Theon was distant. His behavior was similar to that of a wounded animal, constantly on edge and fearful of every sound and approach to his space.

Sighing, she encouraged Theon to drink some water which he took eagerly. “Thank you” he muttered under his breath and handed the flagon back to Sansa. _Gods how do I snap him out of this_. Sansa observed Brienne approaching their makeshift campfire and had an idea.

“Theon. Do you remember when we were children and Rob had a crush on the mason’s daughter?” Theon’s eyes flashed at her words and a glimmer of hope tugged at Sansa’s heart. Theon slowly nodded his head and looked to her. _I know you’re in there Theon_. “Remember what we did to get Robb to admit his feelings? Well you’ll enjoy this. It seems the Kingslayer has quite the crush on Brienne there. Now that she is about to sit down, I’m certain he will be here within a minute. I’ve been thinking of doing something similar to them as we did to Robb and Lenna.”

Theon looked back to Brienne before staring at his feet. Sansa observed as Brienne sat down in a huff and pulled her cloak tight around herself. _Gods we need to get that woman warmer clothing. Although, I’m certain the Kingslayer doesn’t mind keeping her warm_. Barely a minute passed before Jaime came stomping over and sat right next to Brienne. _So predictable_. _Gods he is practically on her lap_. Sansa side-eyed Theon who briefly looked up from his feet.

“Are you enjoying your ride with Bronn?” Jaime’s tone aimed for teasing, but it was laced with jealousy and Sansa had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Brienne gave Jaime an incredulous look before smirking. “Well he certainly complains less than the last person I rode with.”

Jaime scoffed. “I do not complain!” Brienne rolled her eyes. “You just spent the last five minutes complaining to me about Jory.” Before Jaime could respond, Sansa spoke up.

“Theon and I were just reminiscing about our childhood at Winterfell. Funny really. For some time before Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell and ruined everything, rumors were that I would be wed to Theon here.” Theon and Sansa had made the same claim to Robb’s love interest to get her to speak of her father’s attempted betrothal for her in front of Robb. Their plan had been to illicit a little jealousy from Robb. Maybe it would work here.

“Lady Brienne. Were you ever betrothed?” Brienne’s eyebrows rose at the question and Jaime’s head snapped to face her. Brienne flushed a bit before answering. “Yes.” _Perfect_.

“To who? I bet someone handsome and gallant!” Brienne shifted uncomfortably on the log and shook her head in denial. “Not really.” Sansa worried at her lip. This seemed to be having the opposite effect.

“Who were you betrothed to?” Jaime interrupted Sansa’s thoughts; his eyes boring into Brienne’s face. Brienne huffed in annoyance and looked at him. “No one you would know.”

“Try me. I bet I know him.” Jaime crossed his arms and leaned back cockily while keeping his eyes fixed on Brienne. Sighing deeply, Brienne looked at the flames. “The first died before we met. Lord Caron’s son.”

Jaime’s eyes widened. “The first!? Gods woman how many betrothals have you had?” Jaime chuckled and Brienne’s face reddened. “Three.”

Sansa quickly realized that this was a mistake. Brienne did not seem to have fond memories of her betrothals and the fact that she had three which did not pan out was certainly causing her embarrassment.

“Three!? Come now wench, who were the other two?” Jaime chuckled and Brienne bit her lip as she looked down. “Piss off Jaime!” _Gods Jaime, do shut up_. “No, no. Come now. Who are the other two?” 

Sansa watched as Brienne steeled herself and looked back to Jaime. Whatever was in her eyes wiped the mirth from his face. Brienne stood to leave and bowed her head to Sansa. “I better help the men find some food.”

Brienne walked off and Jaime stood in a panic, calling after her. “Brienne. I’m sorry. Come back.”

**Jaime**

Jaime jogged after Brienne who had headed off towards the tree line at the base of a small hill. _Gods her legs are long. How did she get so far ahead?_ “Brienne! Stop. I said I’m sorry.” In the distance, Brienne rounded on him. “Do shut up. I’m trying to hunt which makes you the worst person only to Bronn to be standing next to with your endless prattling.”

Jaime scoffed and ran up to her. “Would you talk to me for a moment? I will start screaming and not stop until you talk to me.” Brienne huffed in annoyance and raked her hands through her hair. “Gods you are such a child. What do you want Jaime!?”

Taking a steadying breath, Jaime continued. “I was only joking with you back there. People break betrothals for all manner of reasons. I was just curious. My father tried to betroth me to Lysa Tully once. It was awful! Can you imagine the horror?” Jaime scrunched his face in distaste, but the irritation on Brienne’s face did not falter. Jaime tried a different approach.

“You said the first one died. Why did you break off the other two?” Brienne’s eyes went distant before she looked back at Jaime. “What makes you think I broke them both off? You do realize it is common for lords to arrange marriages between their children _before_ they meet the person? Before they _see_ them. You think you had it bad with Lysa. Imagine the horror if I was what you saw. There. Now you have sufficient material for your japes from here to the Wall. If you’re about done, I am going to find food.”

Brienne turned to leave, but Jaime lunged forward and grabbed her arm. “I wasn’t mocking you Brienne and I would not mock you if some dolt boy didn’t truly see you.” Brienne’s eyes took on that distant look again. “He saw me just fine Ser Jaime. He saw me in the daylight.” Jaime’s own words slapped him across the face as Brienne stomped off up the small hill to the east.

Jaime stood dumbfounded. He was angry at himself for making Brienne feel mocked. He was angry at his former two-handed self for insulting Brienne every step of the way in the Riverlands. He was angry at the miserable shits who didn’t want to wed her. Jaime looked back to the camp and contemplated if he should make himself of use but as he looked back to the sight of Brienne retreating up the hill, all he wanted to do was make it better.

Taking off after her, Jaime reached the top of the small hill just in time to see Brienne pull up short. Her eyes fixed on something in the distance. Jaime followed her eyeline and saw it too. Any army. A Baratheon army. 


	19. Having a Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne sees Stannis' army and wants to act. She and Jaime have a chat about the Baratheon brothers.

**Brienne**

Brienne felt her blood boil as she looked on at Stannis’ army. Her mind consumed by nothing but hate and revenge. Assessing the situation, Stannis’ army appeared to be moving south along the King’s Road. Brienne approximated a few thousand men, but none appeared to be of the Stormlands.

 _I need to get closer_. Brienne crouched low and began to move down the hill towards the road which was quite a ways off in the distance. Hiding behind a massive rock in the hillside, Brienne observed the army and looked to see where she could conceal herself further downhill. Jaime’s hand caught her arm abruptly. Turning to look at him, Brienne noted the shock in his eyes. He yelled while keeping his voice at a whisper. “What are you doing!? That is an army down there. Not allies might I add!”

Brienne huffed in irritation and kept her voice equally low but laced with anger. “You don’t think I realize that!? That is Stannis down there and I will have revenge on behalf of Renly.” Jaime scoffed. “And do you plan on cutting down all those men to get to him!? Gods. You and Renly. Always Renly.”

Brienne felt rage course through her body. _How dare he! Renly is the only person in my entire life to not mock me. To be kind to me. How could I not avenge his death?_ “You shouldn’t comment on things you don’t understand. Go back to the group. I’ll be there shortly and if I’m not, please take the Stark girls north to Jon.”

Jaime tugged at her arm and Brienne’s attention snapped back to him. “I will not let you go down there alone! You don’t think I understand how it feels to want revenge so badly that it consumes you? You need to be smart about this Brienne. That’s an army down there! They will kill you.”

“Well then so be it. It matters not. I’ll avenge Renly or die trying.” Jaime looked slapped by her words.

“You can’t mean that. You of all people! You who told me to live. Live to take revenge.” Brienne rolled her eyes. “I said that to prevent you from letting yourself die. You were giving up. I am very much alive Ser Jaime. Unfortunately, so is Stannis.”

“So, you think its worth sacrificing your life to avenge Renly? You’re not avenging a love stolen from you!” The words hit Brienne like plunging into an icy pond. It stung deeper than Jaime could ever realize. _Of course, Renly didn’t love me. If I can only fight for people who love me, there will be no one to fight for._

“You don’t think I know that!? I’m not an idiot. I know he could never love me. That doesn’t mean I should accept wrongs done to others I care about simply because I’m unlovable.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed. “You’re twisting my words. That’s not what I meant, Brienne. Gods why Renly!? He doesn’t deserve your devotion. Don’t die to avenge someone who never gave two shits about you.”

“You don’t know the first thing about my history with Renly.” Jaime rubbed his hand over his face in frustration and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Then tell me Brienne. Why are you so eager to throw your life away for a dead man who never cared for you? Are you that unwilling to allow someone else into your heart?”

“He saved me once.” Brienne looked back to the army in the distance. Her mind began working out the best approach. Jaime barked a mocking laugh. “He saved you? Did he jump into a bear pit? Did he lose his hand? What did your precious Renly do that is so important you’re willing to die for him? He won’t thank you for it.”

Brienne snapped at Jaime; rage shining in her eyes. “You think rescuing someone from physical danger is the only way to save them? Physical pain is finite. You either die from it or you heal. Its the emotional wounds that never recover. I appreciate all you’ve done for me, but don’t mock my desire to avenge someone who aided me when he had no reason to do so other than innate goodness. Now release my arm.”

Jaime shook his head. “No. If you go down there, then I do too. Then we will both be killed and neither of us will be able to fulfill the oath to Lady Stark. With us dead, Bronn and my men won’t give two shits about getting the girls to the Wall. They will turn around and go home. So, what is more important to you? Fulfilling your oath to Lady Stark or avenging Renly?”

Brienne searched his eyes for insincerity at the threat to join her fate but found none. _He won’t really stop me. Will he? What does it even matter to him!? Seven hells! He knows I can’t abandon my oath. Infuriating man._

“You know I can’t fail Lady Stark. Why are you doing this to me?” Brienne felt anger pooling in the pit of her belly. She wanted to scream and knock Jaime unconscious so that he couldn’t stop her. She watched as his face softened and he took a deep breath.

“I cannot lose you to some ghost who I don’t believe deserved you to begin with. If seeing Stannis dead is so important to you, then I will help on one condition, but you need to understand that it won’t be _right now_. We need a plan. Do you trust me?”

 _Of course, I trust you_. Brienne nodded in understanding and looked back to the army below in the distance. “What is the condition?”

Jaime took a deep breath and grabbed her chin, forcing eye contact between them. “I need to understand what I’m fighting for. You need to tell me why this is so important. What did Renly do that has you this stubbornly devoted to him?”

 _Gods I do not want to have this conversation with him. A man like Jaime Lannister could never understand. He will only mock me more for it_. Brienne weighed her options before huffing in frustration. Her need to avenge Renly winning out over her own pride. _Mockery it is._ “Fine.”

Jaime smiled at her response. “Good. Now lets get back to the group. We are not charging into Stannis’ army now. We have to _live_ to take revenge, remember?” Brienne rolled her eyes at her own words being used against her, but followed Jaime back up the hill and to the group.

**Jaime**

Jaime’s heart was still beating wildly as they walked back to their group. The fear of losing Brienne to Renly’s ghost was unbearable. A man who couldn’t possibly appreciate or value her in the way Jaime did. _Will she always be so consumed by her love of Renly that there is no chance for me or anyone else?_

Jaime understood that Brienne was a woman of action. She would have gladly charged into danger for what she deemed a just cause; the rest of the world’s opinion be damned. Jaime’s mind reeled from their conversation. _What did he save her from? I saved her and would gladly lay down my life for hers. Does that matter? Am I no more to her than she was to Renly? Would dying for Renly be preferable to living for me?_ The very through tore at Jaime’s heart.

Their faces must have betrayed their sour moods as no one in the group moved to engage them upon return to the campsite. The men had caught some game that everyone was eating, but neither Jaime nor Brienne moved to partake. Jaime warned them of Stannis’ army and the need to be careful moving north. Keep noise to a minimum and keep the fire only big enough to cook food or supplement body heat at night.

Once the food was gone and water replenished from a nearby stream, they readied the horses to depart. Jaime glared at Bronn, hoping his unspoken refusal to ride with anyone other than Brienne was clear. Bronn only smiled widely and chuckled before moving towards Brienne as she mounted her horse. Jaime lunged between Bronn and the mount; shoving his gold hand into the sellsword’s chest. “Enjoy your time with Jory.”

Jaime hopped up behind Brienne who huffed in exasperation at both Jaime and Bronn. “Why don’t you two ride together and I’ll ride with Jory.” Mimicking Bronn’s words from earlier, Jaime replied. “No. This horse and ridin’ companion suit me just fine.”

As they set out, Jaime tried to keep his balance without touching Brienne which proved quite difficult with one hand. He assumed that she didn’t want to be touched by him at this moment.

The group pushed the mounts a good distance, but decided to stop early for the night when Arya spotted a cave to shelter in. The cave was a good size and ran deep with various offshoots into smaller caverns. The men scouted the cave to ensure no animals were inhabiting it and then went to find game for dinner. The Stark girls and Pod started a small fire at the cave’s entrance while Bronn hobbled the horses.

Brienne was sitting with the Stark girls, Theon, and Pod in a deep conversation about their continued path north to the Wall when Jaime decided to pull her aside. “I need to borrow Brienne. We need to discuss Stannis’ army.” No one other than Sansa seemed to question his intentions, but Jaime was in little mood to care. He had been anxiously anticipating this conversation for hours and needed to get it over with.

Brienne looked hesitant but stood to follow him. Jaime walked outside the cave and tried to find a more private area to discuss things. They walked a ways until Jaime saw a clearing by a small, lightly flowing stream. There was a small overhang which had protected the ground from snowfall and it seemed as good a place as any to sit down.

“So wench. Tell me why this is so important. Why is this so worth dying for?” Brienne looked hesitant and nervous which struck Jaime as odd. Her jaw tensed and her eyes darted about as though searching for an answer. “Is this really necessary now? Shouldn’t we focus on getting to the Wall first?”

“I want to know now so that I have time to think things through. I highly doubt Stannis was marching an army towards Winterfell to stop in for tea before continuing along his merry way south back to Dragonstone.”

Brienne conceded his point and sucked in a breath. “Do you remember some of the things you said about my childhood when we were in the Riverlands?” Jaime wracked his brain to remember. _Gods I said quite a lot of things._ He tried to keep the tone light, so he smirked and looked back at her. “I said so much Brienne. Complete nonsense really. Help jog an old man’s memory.”

Brienne huffed in annoyance. “Fine. Never mind all that.” Brienne’s eyes once more darted around before taking on that distant look again. “After my siblings died, I was my father’s only heir. He needed to make a match for me, but obviously, that did not go so well.” Brienne gestured to herself as though that was a decent enough explanation.

“After my second failed betrothal, he became quite desperate. He held a ball in my honor and invited any available lord to Tarth. So they came and he forced me to wear some ridiculous dress to make myself presentable. Dragged me to it.” Brienne was starting to hunch in on herself more as the story went; her face darkening. Jaime started to feel a bit worried where this might be going.

“At first, it was wonderful. None of them noticed how mulish I was or how tall I was. They fought over me; threatened to duel each other for me. Complimented me. Asked me to dance. Whispered in my ear how they wanted to marry me. Take me back to their castles. My father smiled at me and I had never been so happy. Then I saw a few of the boys laughing. And then they all started in. Couldn’t keep the game going any longer. ‘Brienne the Beauty’ they called me. A great joke. I realized I was the ugliest girl alive. A great lumbering beast.”

Jaime felt his stomach drop. Old, hurtful words echoed in his ears. _‘Where did you find this beast?’ ‘Is that a woman?’ ‘You’re much uglier in daylight.’ Seven hells what was wrong with me?_

“I tried to run away, but Renly took me in his arms. ‘Don’t let them see your tears. They’re nasty little shits and they don’t deserve your tears.’ He danced with me and none of the boys could say another word. He was the king’s brother after all. I’m not an idiot. I know he liked men. He didn’t love me. He didn’t want me just as no man ever would, but he danced with me because he was kind. He didn’t want to see me being hurt. He saved me from being a joke.”

Jaime stared at Brienne as she picked at the hem of her cloak; her face flushing. He felt sick to his stomach as understanding washed over him.

“I’m sorry that happened. I’ll help you kill Stannis. I swear it.” Brienne’s face snapped to his; surprise on her face. “Why would you help me?”

_Because I love you? Because I want to make up for all the shit things I said to you?_

“For what its worth Brienne, I wouldn’t have joined in with those boys.” Jaime spoke sincerely, but Brienne’s face darkened. Her eyes looked distant again.

“No, you wouldn’t have joined in. You would have made the game. I’ll see to it the Stark girls get to the Wall safely, but then I’m going after Stannis. Just don’t try to stop me.”

Brienne stood from her seated position and walked back towards the cave leaving Jaime to his thoughts. 


	20. The Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers a hot spring in the cave and Jaime tries a different approach with Brienne.

**Brienne**

Brienne walked back into the cave and was greeted by the smell of roasted rabbit. The men had caught three rabbits for dinner and Brienne’s stomach growled in anticipation. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was that afternoon until after the departed camp. Her hatred for Stannis had so consumed her that Brienne failed to notice her own needs.

The conversation with Jaime still hung heavy in her mind. She felt more exposed and vulnerable than she had in years. Buried feelings and memories bubbled to the surface. Despite Brienne’s trust in Jaime, she considered how it would hurt for him to use this information against her. As she contemplated such an outcome, the sounds of the group laughing together remidned Brienne that she was never in on japes; only the target of them.

She sat down quietly next to the Stark girls. _Protect and serve. This much I can do and I don’t have to be pretty or desirable to do it._ Brienne nodded thanks to one of the bannerman who passed her some food. She ate quietly as she listened in on the men telling bawdy stories about tavern wenches and battles past. Pod and Arya listened in with rapt interest and asked questions frequently.

Sansa and Theon spoke quietly to Brienne’s left, but Brienne could tell it was personal, so she tried her best to tune it out. Brienne smiled slightly to see the young man engaging Sansa in conversation. She had worried about the young man based on what transpired in Ramsay’s room. After Brienne finished eating, she noticed that Pod and Arya had slipped out somewhere. _Gods I don’t even want to know_.

Brienne had spent the last few days watching the interactions between the two during training or while they rode. It was evident that had youthful crushes on one another, but Brienne was weary of their budding relationship. She worried one or both may get hurt in the end.

So lost in thought was Brienne that she hardly noticed Jaime enter the cave and sit down next to his men. He seemed unusually quiet and sullen. _Is he regretting joining us on this journey? I imagine he wants to get back home. Back to Cersei._

Arya and Pod came running down one of the tunnel systems of the cave; laughing and chattering eagerly. Arya was panting with excitement and bellowed to the group as she emerged from the tunnel and was bathed in the light of their campfire. “We found a massive hot spring! You’ve got to come see it. We’re going for a swim!”

Most in the group jumped to their feet eagerly. Even Theon seemed to move willingly despite a lack of excitement. Brienne on the other hand only felt her stomach knot at the thought. Standing slowly, she followed the group forward.

The group followed Pod and Arya down the winding tunnel system; only the pair’s torchlight kept them from stumbling into walls and tripping on larger rocks. Eventually the tunnel opened to a large cavern with a massive hot spring in the center. Collective gasps echoed off the cavern walls and Bronn unsurprisingly was the first to strip down. _The man has no shame. Can’t he even keep his smallclothes on._ Most in the group groaned in disdain as Bronn let out an exaggerated stretch upon removal of his clothing. Bronn merely threw his arms out. “What!? Jealous boys? The wenches always scream with delight when me smallclothes come off.”

 _Ugh gross_. The rest of the group stripped down to their smallclothes and began jumping into the water. Aside from Brienne, the only hesitance came from Theon, but with Sansa’s reassurance and insistence, the young man eventually got into the water despite hunching in on himself. Brienne slowly backed up against the wall and sat down. Jaime looked equally excited at the prospect of a warm swim as his counterparts, but upon seeing Brienne sitting to the side, he paused his efforts to strip down and slowly walked towards where Brienne sat.

“Aren’t you going in?” Brienne looked up to see Jaime’s eyes boring into her. “I’d rather just enjoy the warmth from here.” Jaime looked longingly back at the group swimming in the water but sat down beside Brienne.

“You should go in with them.” Brienne tried to encourage Jaime, but she kept her eyes on the group playing loudly in the springs. “Maybe later.” Jaime’s reply was wistful, but Brienne hardly heard it. Her mind was back on Tarth. Memories of her childhood flooded back to her.

It was roughly three years after the sea claimed Galladon. He used to be the only one who would play in the waves with her. The other children just mocked her lankiness and pale skin that burned easily before freckling. Since Galladon’s death on his eight nameday, Brienne had taken to swimming at night when the castle was asleep. She would sneak out and play in the waves where no one could see her awkward body. At seven, Brienne was already taller than Galladon’s friends who had celebrated their ninth or tenth namedays.

One day Brienne couldn’t resist a daytime swim. The sun was bright and hot. The waves were warm and inviting. She ran down from Evenfall Hall to the secluded beach below. The beach was small and undisturbed compared to the higher traffic beaches near the village. Looking around to ensure she was alone, Brienne stripped down to her smallclothes and ran into the water.

She began playing as she would have with Galladon. Jumping the waves and laughing loudly each time a wave broke overheard. So lost in the joy was Brienne that she didn’t hear the group of children approach. They had been Galladon’s friends and blamed her for his drowning. They never liked her to begin with, but now they hated her. As Brienne’s head emerged from a wave that had just crashed over her, she heard the laughter.

Turning around, she saw the group of boys on the shore throwing her clothing back and forth. “Gods me dad wears pants this long!” “I think they’re men’s clothes!” Brienne froze in place and neglected to watch the incoming waves. A large wave broke over her head and she went tumbling into shore from the sheer force of it. Covering herself quickly, Brienne stood up and reached out for her clothing.

“Please. I need that back.” The boys sneered at her and laughed among themselves. As she moved to grab the items from one boy, he tossed it to his friend. It quickly became a game between them. Seeing who could let her get the closest before tossing it away. Having had their fill of fun, they tore the clothing into pieces and ran off laughing.

That was the last time Brienne bothered enjoying the water in front of another person until a certain one-handed knight sauntered into a bathtub with her at Harrenhal. During her time at Renly’s camp, she would wait until the middle of the night to leave her bedroll and bathe in a nearby stream or the sea. Now as she listened to the loud laughter of those in her group, all she could hear were the voices of the boys on the shores of Tarth.

“Brienne? Did you hear me?” Brienne quickly realized Jaime had been speaking to her and his hand was grabbing at her arm. She blinked back the memory and turned to him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked what the waters are like on Tarth. Did you swim in them as a child?” Jaime looked at her with genuine interest, but Brienne quickly realized she needed some air. “I’m sorry Ser Jaime. I’m just going to step out for a moment.” Taking off down the tunnel, Brienne heard Jaime calling after her. “Brienne! Wait! You don’t have a torch!”

 _Gods. Can this day get any worse. First my inability to keep a betrothal is mocked. Then I divulge one of my great shames; Brienne the Beauty. Now I can’t shake the ghosts of Tarth._ Brienne eventually stumbled blindly back towards the campfire at the entrance to the cave. _Might as well be of use and keep the fire going._

**Jaime**

After Brienne had told him the truth of Renly, Jaime did a lot of reflecting. He thought on how he used words like a weapon. Every comment a strike to an opponent; trying to expose an unseen weakness. Every barb a slice to an opening; trying to make the kill. He had been merciless to Brienne in the Riverlands. His aim was simple. Get away from her.

He had thought if he could push her far enough, she would err in judgement and he could find an opening to escape even if it meant killing her in the process. His objective had been singular and all consuming; get back to Cersei. The Gods had a most unfortunate sense of humor. How fitting that since his return from the Riverlands, all Jaime wanted to do was get away from Cersei. All Jaime wanted to do was get closer to Brienne. To find a spot for himself in her heart.

_How can I find a place in her heart when all I’ve done is stab at it? Fucking Renly. Even beyond the grave he is closer to her heart than I am. How could I compete with what he did for her when she thinks me one of those boys._

That was the part that frustrated Jaime the most. Yes, he mercilessly used words as a weapon, but only against a perceived enemy. He never mocked an innocent. Growing up, Jaime saw the hurt his own brother endured at such nastiness. Jaime tried his best to shield Tyrion from the very cruelty Brienne experienced. _Did she have no one to do that for her?_

Jaime wanted nothing more than to pour his heart out to Brienne. To tell her how he saw her. How he felt about her. Frustratingly, he knew it was his own fault that he couldn’t state those things so simply. Given all he had said in the past when they were enemies, she would never believe him. 

Instead, Jaime resolved that he had to show her. Pretty words wouldn’t make up for the nasty ones. He hoped the bigger gestures had not gone entirely unnoticed. There was the matter of losing his sword hand and jumping into a bear pit for her.

Jaime wasn’t certain when he would even get a chance to win Brienne’s favor with small actions to demonstrate care, but when Arya found the hot springs it quickly became clear. Jaime observed how Brienne shrunk back as everyone began peeling off layers of clothing. He had hoped to enjoy a nice swim with her, but it was evident Brienne was uncomfortable.

Sitting next to her, Jaime tried to make idle conversation. Tried to learn if she even liked swimming. _Mayhap she genuinely didn’t want to go in?_ But then Jaime saw that distant look on her face. The expression that Jaime was quickly beginning to associate with Brienne’s unfavorable memories and wounds.

Later that night as everyone was asleep around the campfire, Jaime made his way to Brienne. He knew she wasn’t sleep yet. As she faced the wall, Brienne’s shoulders were too tense and her breathing too shallow to have found sleep.

Jaime crept up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Brienne.” Jaime whispered and watched as she slowly turned to meet his eyes. “Come with me.” Brienne’s brows furrowed in obvious confusion. “Come where? It’s the night.”

“Just come with me.” Jaime tugged at her arm like a child eager to show his friend a new hiding place. Brienne rolled her eyes and stood up. Jaime placed a finger to his lips before grabbing a torch. He pulled her quickly down the long tunnel towards the hot springs.

“What are you doing?” Brienne was impatient an unamused as ever. Eventually they reached the springs and Jaime set the torch down. “Come for a swim with me.” Brienne rolled her eyes and turned to go back down the tunnel. Grabbing her hand to halt her retreat, Jaime looked at her imploringly. “Please? For me. Just think how much more enjoyable it will be without threat of Bronn’s balls skimming your arm as your swim about.” Brienne grimaced at his words.

“It was too loud earlier and you know how dangerous it is for me to be in water alone. I told you, I refuse be the first Lannister to drown in an oversized tub.” Brienne snorted and looked at the water; her brows furrowing slightly. “I… I don’t know. I don’t have a change of clothes.”

“Well I should hope you weren’t planning to go in fully dressed anyway. We’ve shared a bath before. You survived seeing Bronn’s ass. I can’t be that much worse.” Jaime paused and thought back to her discomfort earlier. “I wanted to swim earlier, but I don’t like people seeing the this.” Jaime raised his false hand. Cersei and Tywin had been disgusted by his stump and it made him take pause at removing the false hand in front of anyone. His admission to Brienne wasn’t a lie, but it also wasn’t something he planned to divulge had Brienne not been so uncomfortable. He hoped it would make her feel a bit of comradery. 

Brienne looked confused by his words. “Why?” _Why? It’s horrible looking_. “I’ve been told its unsightly and it should be hidden.” Jaime said the words with bitterness in his tone. Brienne’s face shifted at that. “I’m sorry. I should have just done what you said.” _Gods why must she always misunderstand?_ “No! I would gladly lose the other hand to prevent that again. I don’t regret it. I just… don’t like the looks I get from people when they see it.”

Brienne’s face washed over with understanding and she sighed. “Fine. Just… turn around!” Jaime felt his face spread into a wide smile. He made quick work of his false hand, cloak, boots, breeches, and smallclothes. The laces of his tunic were always the most troublesome.

He heard Brienne shedding her layers behind him. It took everything in Jaime not to peak over his shoulder. “Do you want to go in first?” Brienne hesitated and he could envision her already working at her lip with worry. She huffed and eventually responded. “Fine.” Jaime heard her enter the water and fought the urge to sneak a glance. “Alright. I’m in.”

Jaime turned to see her facing the opposite wall. “You can’t see my glorious ass if you’re facing that way.” He heard Brienne snort as he walked in. Slowly moving forward like a lion stalking its pray, Jaime lunged and dunked her head below the water. Brienne emerged in a fury and Jaime couldn’t help laughing at the look on her face. It mirrored the look he had seen on her face at Harrenhal when she stood defiantly before him at his unworthy remark about her abilities as Renly’s guard. The memory stirred his cock so Jaime quickly shut down that line of thinking.

“See? Isn’t this worth it? Now we can enjoy the water in peace.” Brienne tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “When you’re not trying to drown me that is.” Jaime laughed. “I slipped. Your head was the first support I could find. I told you that I can’t be left alone in water.”

They swam in companionable silence and Jaime kept stealing glances at Brienne. He was pleased to see the small smile on Brienne’s lips as she enjoyed the hot springs. Summoning some courage, Jaime cleared his throat and spoke to Brienne without looking at her.

“What you said earlier. About me starting the game.” He heard the water still to his left where Brienne had been swimming and turned to meet her weary eyes. “I wouldn’t have. When we were in the Riverlands I said a lot of horrible things to you because I thought you were my enemy then. I wanted to hurt you as much as I would an opponent on the battlefield. That was wrong of me. What happened to you at the ball… I would never hurt someone like that. I spent many years trying to shield Tyrion from that kind of cruelty. Renly had the right of it. Those boys were miserable little shits. The difference is that he handled it like a gentleman and danced with you. I would have beaten the shit out of those boys. Then I would have asked for a dance.”


	21. A Break from the Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops at a village outside Last Hearth to resupply and prepare to move towards the wall

**Brienne**

Two days had passed since they left the cave to continue the journey north. Brienne was at a loss for what to make of Jaime’s behavior towards her of late. Where he usually needled her with japes, he instead peppered her with questions about her childhood. Where he usually teased her during training of Arya and Pod, he offered help with their drills and useful pointers. It was all very un-Jaime and Brienne couldn’t help but wander what he was up to.

“What are you doing!?” It was the third time he agreed with her over the span of five minutes. Jaime looked at her, confusion writ across his face. “What?

“I think you know.” Brienne felt her irritation mounting with the man before her. “Truly I don’t.” Flummoxed by his feigned ignorance, Brienne huffed a breath before continuing. “We have never had a conversation last this long without you insulting me. Not once!”

“You want me to insult you!?” Jaime’s tone matched Brienne’s irritation. “No!” Brienne looked away and Jaime followed suit as he ground out a reply. “Good!” Both kept their eyes trained on other activity of their group milling about the makeshift camp.

Jaime inhaled deeply and looked back to Brienne; his facial features softening. “I just… I would like to get to a place where you don’t think every conversation with me is setting you up for some jape.”

Brienne felt badly for assuming the worst, but much of her time with Jaime since they met seemed to conclude with her being on the wrong end of a cutting remark. She didn’t have the ability to exchange witty remarks with him as others did. She was a blunt person lacking the gift of banter; her communication style reflective of a lifetime of peers avoiding including her in social interaction.

Accepting his intent, Brienne returned to the prior topic. “So, we should head to the village on the morrow then? Let the storm pass?” Jaime nodded and smiled genuinely. “Yes, better to stay a bit longer here than get caught in the open. The weather has only been getting worse the last several days and the horses are tiring from too long a journey carrying double riders.”

As if confirming their decision on the matter, a gust of wind ripped through camp, cutting through their clothing and testing their resolve. _Gods its cold. I would give anything for a woolen tunic_. _Hells, I would give anything to be on Tarth_. An involuntary shiver ran down Brienne’s spine as she curled in on herself.

“We need to get you proper attire tomorrow. It’s a wonder you haven’t caught chill in that yet.” Jaime scanned the length of her body with his eyes. Brienne knew that he had the right of it. She had worried for days that a limb might succumb to frostbite or a chill would set into her bones.

Brienne conceded that her escape from such a fate had much to do with Jaime’s constant presence. At night he practically draped himself across her like a human blanket. During the journey north during the day, he wrapped himself around her as she steered their mount. Bronn had not been so daring as to try riding with her since that first day.

The further north they went, the greater the risk of encounters with larger animals. Villages were becoming few and far between, so the group had taken to establishing watches at night. They operated in groups of two to ensure no one fell asleep on shift nor neglected the fires.

Tonight, Brienne was slated for the first shift and had the misfortunate of drawing Bronn as her partner. _Well I’ll certainly stay awake. Between his vulgar comments and constant chattering, time will at least pass quickly_. As everyone prepared to settle in for the evening, Brienne observed Bronn and Jaime speaking in the distance. Bronn was laughing wickedly while Jaime’s face betrayed his anger with the man. The conversation went on for several minutes before they came towards the campfire.

Jaime sat down next to Brienne and Bronn took a seat opposite them around the fire. “Ya don’t have to sit on top of ‘er. There’s a whole fuckin’ log man.” From the corner of her eye, Brienne could see Jaime’s jaw tense and his chest heave with irritation.

A few minutes of silence passed which would have been welcome, but considering her company included the two chatterboxes of the group, Brienne felt unnerved. Turning to Jaime, she observed him lost in thought. “You should get some rest. You have the third shift.”

Without responding or acknowledging her comment, Jaime glared at Bronn who was biting back a laugh and shaking his head. “I told ya. I’m not switchin’ shifts with ya.” Brienne didn’t understand what the issue was but tried to offer aid.

“Do you want the first shift? I don’t mind switching with you if you prefer.” Bronn let out a loud laugh and stared into the flames; his smile wide and persistent. _What is so funny about that?_ Jaime smiled tightly. “No, I’m fine. Thank you. I’ll just be going then.”

With a final look towards Bronn who made no effort to return Jaime’s gaze, Jaime turned to Brienne and whispered in her ear. “When your shift is done, come next to me. Your clothing is too thin. You’ll catch a chill.” In other circumstances, Brienne would have rolled her eyes and insisted she was fine, but she knew he was correct. The temperatures were becoming unbearable and she was not properly attired for the climate. With a slight nod of her head, Jaime seemed satisfied and stood to leave. He hesitated for a moment before stomping off towards the rest of the sleeping group.

For safety, they had taken to keeping two fires. One where they cooked and one where they slept. Should any bears come sniffing, they wanted to keep the animal at a far enough distance from the larger group. Those taking watch would tend both fires throughout their shifts. Bronn turned to watch Jaime’s retreat before turning back to face Brienne. Another few minutes of silence passed which again seemed odd to Brienne, but she quite enjoyed it and didn’t move to disrupt the peace.

Not long after, that peace was interrupted. “He’s a good man ya know. I give ‘im shit, but he cares about ya somethin’ fierce.” Brienne felt her brows furrow slightly and didn’t immediately respond. When she eventually looked at Bronn, she was surprised to see a very serious set to his features. “We’ve been through a lot together. I suppose he feels some comradery towards me.”

Bronn snorted at her words. “Are ya blind or just in denial? I know comradery when I see it. That there is more than comradery. I been round chums before. None of ‘em treat each other the way he treats ya. He’s had a shit go of it with his cunt of a sister. Fucked ‘im up somethin’ fierce. Go easy on ‘im.” _By the seven what is this man on about?_

Brienne hardly knew what to say to the man. She shook her head and sighed heavily. “Alright Bronn.” Sparing a glance back at the man, he was staring at her intently. “I’m not jokin’. Just pay a little more attention to how he treats ya compared to anyone else in this group. If ya don’t care for ‘im, better to say so now.”

Brienne rubbed her forehead in irritation and then buried her head in her hands. “Bronn. I don’t know what you’re on about, but by the seven leave me out of it. Ser Jaime has always treated me honorably and has saved my life. Of course, I care about him.”

Bronn snorted and looked back to the fire; irritation bubbling over. “Gods ya two are a lost cause. Its exhaustin’.” The shift passed in relative silence after that. When Pod and a bannerman came to change watch, Brienne began to walk back slowly to the other group. She could feel Bronn’s eyes boring into her just an arm’s length away. “Just think about what I said.” As quickly as he said it, Bronn set off to the left of the fire as Brienne moved to the right. She laid down between Arya and Jaime in what she assumed had been Pod’s spot.

As she shifted to get comfortable, she felt Jaime’s arm pull her flush against him and throw his cloak over her. His voice was heavy with sleep as his face pressed against her neck. “Goodnight.”

**Jaime**

The next day they set out towards the village on the outskirts of Last Hearth. Jaime was tired from little sleep. He spent most of Brienne’s shift awake in a bid to ensure Bronn wasn’t unsettling her. As they made their way towards the village, Jaime’s head kept flopping against Brienne’s neck and shoulders. “Are you falling asleep?”

Jaime sat back quickly. “Of course not! You’re steering too erratically. Far too many jerky turns. I can take over.” Jaime felt Brienne try to turn and meet his eyes. “Ser Jaime. We’re not moving. We stopped minutes ago for some in the group to make water.” _Oh_.

“Well… I can still take over if you like. You know I’m not built for these many days of sleep in such wretched conditions. Bloody Starks can have the North.” Jaime’s rambling was cut off by an exaggerated huff from Brienne. “You really are such a princess. Don’t worry, you’ll have a bed at an inn tonight. Mayhap you would like the men to warm it for you in advance.”

“Well now that is an excellent idea. Best you’ve had in days. Thank you.” Jaime yawned and leaned his head back onto Brienne’s shoulder. “Now stay still. Don’t disturb my sleep.” Abruptly, the horse jerked forward and Jaime nearly fell off. Quickly grabbing Brienne’s waist for support, he felt her chuckle. “Did you not hear me? I said we’re moving.”

 _Gods. I do need a bed. Preferably with my wench warming it._ The rest of the ride was uneventful likely on account of Jaime having fallen asleep. He awoke to Brienne gently shaking his arm which was still wrapped tightly around her. “Hmm… what?”

“We’re here Ser Jaime. You can get down now.” Jaime blinked back sleep to see Bronn and the Stark girls biting back a life. Pod just looked uneasy and that strange man Sansa knew was well… strange. “Oh right. Where are the men?”

Bronn’s brows lifted and he smiled widely. “Speakin’ with the innkeep. Makin’ sure they have rooms. Why don’t ya come down now _m’lord_. Let go of the lady.” _Right_.

Jaime dismounted and turned to offer Brienne a hand, but she was already off. Sansa stepped forward and produced het coin purse from her cloak. “The women should find a clothing merchant to get more appropriate attire for some in our group.” Jaime watched as the young wolf cast a long glance at Brienne who was barely paying attention; more distracted by the passersby. _Thank the Gods Sansa noticed too. He sworn sword is likely to die of exposure_.

“Ah lovely. Us boys will get nice and pretty for ya. Get a good shave and trim for the tavern wenches tonight. They like it smooth.” Bronn cast a suggestive wink at the ladies which elicited a snort from Arya, but a scowl from Brienne and Sansa. Turning to Jaime and Pod, Jaime placed a hand on each shoulder. “Come on boys, ya ladies want ya fixed up nice.” Bronn’s eyes wandered to Theon. “And I… don’t know what to do with that.”

Sansa huffed. “His name is Theon and is he staying with me, thank you.” As Sansa glared at Bronn, the bannermen returned; smiles on their faces. “They’ve got room for us all m’lord! Four rooms!”

Arya piped up from next to Sansa. “Good. I’ve had enough sleeping next to you smelly boys. Sansa, Brienne, and I can take a room. You lot divide out the last three.” Pod’s face dropped slightly at Arya’s words and Sansa looked panicked. “No. Theon needs to stay with us. Arya, he needs us.” Arya huffed in irritation. “I’m sure he’ll be fine with the boys. We can’t fit four of us in a room.”

Sansa cast a knowing smirk towards Jaime. “I’m certain Brienne can find a room less crowded if she likes.” Jaime saw Brienne start to protest and threw an arm around her shoulders. “Wench! You’re hired. That bed warming services sounded wonderful.”

Brienne’s face flushed. “I said get one of your men to help!” The bannermen looked excited at the prospect of their own room. “Me, Lyle, and Tys can take a room. The keep says one of the four rooms has three individual beds.”

Bronn looked to Pod and threw an arm around his shoulders. “Listen young Pod, either ya get the room to yaself or ya get to shout pointers from the corner. Come to think of it, maybe that magic cock will find ‘is own _space_ for the night.” Jaime bit back the laugh threatening to escape at Pod’s reddening face and Arya’s death glare aimed at the sellsword.

Jaime beamed at the turn of events. “Well, its settled then! We’ll see you ladies and Theon for dinner.” Jaime removed his arm from around Brienne’s shoulders and grabbed her hand to raise it to his lips. “My bedwarming wench. If you could warm the pillow too. I hate inconsistent temperature.” Brienne yanked her hand back and swatted him. Jaime felt a firm hand on his shoulder pull him backwards. “Come on lova boy. That face needs fixin’.”

Walking away with the boys, Jaime turned to look back at the smaller group of Arya, Sansa, Theon, and Brienne. Brienne already looked miserable as Sansa began to drag them towards a merchant’s shop. A small smile formed at Jaime’s lips watching her cheeks pink at whatever Sansa was saying. The afternoon light caught her flaxen hair perfectly and she stood out in the dreary north like a torchlight in a dark cave.

“For fucks sake man. You’ll see ‘er later.” Bronn’s words caught Jaime’s attention and his face flushed slightly having been caught gawking. As Pod and the bannermen kept walking towards the local barber, Bronn grabbed Jaime’s arm and pulled him to a halt. “Now I’m serious. Ya gotta knock this off. Tell ‘er how ya feel! It is painful to watch.”

Jaime felt his frustration mounting with the man. They had been over this multiple times in the last couple of days. Jaime understood Brienne in ways Bronn never would. It would take well more than some rushed love confession to make Brienne see the truth in Jaime’s feelings. Jaime knew what he wanted with Brienne. He wasn’t certain how he could get there or if Brienne even wanted the same things, but he was determined to try.

An hour or two later, their group emerged clean shaven and with freshly trimmed hair. They eagerly made their way back to the inn for dinner. Entering the small dining area of the inn, Jaime spotted the Stark girls, Brienne, and Theon sitting at a table. Brienne looked miserable.

“Did you all find everything necessary?” Jaime asked and looked between Sansa, Arya, and Brienne. Brienne looked to him with a small smile. “We got fresh mounts, better bedrolls, and thicker blankets for the rest of the journey north.” Jaime nodded and noticed Sansa’s concerned look toward Brienne.

“And anything else?” Jaime glanced towards Sansa. The young woman forced a false smile to her face. “Yes. A few things.” Jaime’s attention was distracted by the bannermen entering the room. They filed in noisily and sat down at the table. Some serving maids came over and began putting down fresh plates and mugs for the new arrivals.

Sansa stood and cast a quick glance at Jaime. “I’ll be right back. I forgot something in the saddlebag.” With the group was distracted. Approaching Sansa outside, Jaime grabbed her arm. “What happened?” Sansa sighed and turned to him, Jaime quietly followed Sansa’ retreat outside. “We got some clothing for myself, Arya, and some of the men. We couldn’t get anything warmer for Brienne.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? She is the one who needs it most!?” Sansa inhaled deeply and looked skyward. “The first merchant suggested she try a men’s shop. Said she didn’t have anything for someone _like her_. So, we went to a men’s shop. They had some things, but they barely fit Theon as it is. Nothing for anyone your height or Brienne’s.” Jaime felt his stomach drop.

“Where is the men’s shop?” Sansa pointed down the road and indicated the building. Jaime nodded and stormed off. He was filled with a mix of rage and worry. Rage towards the idiot merchant at the first shop and worry for Brienne. Entering the shop, he saw a dark haired, portly man behind a counter. “Yes, hi. I need some heavy clothing for a woman. She is about my height, likely an inch or so taller.”

The man scoffed. “I sell men’s clothing.” Jaime huffed in irritation. “She isn’t looking for a dress. She needs a woolen tunic. Warmer breeches. A heavier cloak. Do you not sell clothing for people of my height?” The man shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “That woman in here earlier? That the one? Look we don’t have many of your height in these parts so I don’t tailor for it. I looked through what I have and there isn’t anything. I would have to tailor something custom.”

Jaime felt relief wash over him. “Fine. Can you have it by tomorrow?” The man guffawed. “It’s near dinner time! No. I can have it in a few days.” Jaime dropped a handful of gold dragons on the man’s desk and watched as his eyes widened in shock. “On the morrow before midday. You’ll get the other half when I pick it up.”

“Yes m’lord! I’ll get right on it.”


	22. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enjoys the night at the inn and Brienne gets some new clothes.

**Brienne**

Brienne sat in the small dining area of the inn, quietly listening to the banter of the group and enjoying jovial atmosphere. Everyone was relieved to have a break from sleeping in the open. A warm meal, fresh bath, and, at least for the men, a shave and haircut seemed to do everyone wonders. Brienne tried not to let her mood be soured by the events of the afternoon. In truth, she should be accustomed to such reactions from others, but it seems the emotional upheaval of the past days caused the interaction with the merchant to sting more than usual.

It started out well enough. Sansa was excited to get Brienne _proper_ Northern clothing; whatever that had meant. They entered the merchant’s shop and Brienne immediately felt trepidation. The clothing was certainly functional for the climate but boasted feminine cuts that on a woman like Sansa would keep her warm and accentuate her figure. Sansa began sorting through the wares and found some that she insisted Brienne wear.

Brienne liked the style and colors, but everything looked so dainty and made for a more voluptuous woman. At several points, Arya and Sansa made some suggestive comments that unnerved Brienne. Sansa spoke in hushed tones that Brienne could easily hear. “Ser Jaime would like that.” Arya snorted at her sister and quipped “He would prefer Brienne in smallclothes.” _I don’t see why they mock me about the room situation. They are the ones who caused it._

As the pile of clothing nearly pushed past poor Theon’s head who had been made to carry the wares, Sansa made her way to the merchant. The woman was young and beautiful. She had a shapely body with chestnut eyes and long, curly brown hair. As Sansa approached, the merchant plastered an obliging smile on her face and the two spoke about the fabrics, price, and sizing.

Then Sansa turned to Brienne. “My friend is quite a bit taller as you can see. I didn’t see anything in her length. Do you have some in the back or elsewhere that I missed.” Taking in the sight of Brienne, the woman’s face dropped in repulsion. “You mean to put _these_ on _that_?”

Brienne walked slowly away pretending not to have heard the comment, but she knew the reddening of her face and ears likely gave away her awareness of the comment. “Of course. She is a woman. These are women’s clothes, are they not?” The merchant chuckled at the words. “That is a woman? Gods. Listen, there is a men’s shop across the way. I think that is better suited for someone _like her_.”

Arya scoffed at the woman. “Forget her Sansa. Lets go.” Arya grabbed Sansa’s arm, but Sansa stood firm and glared at the woman. “I want you to look at my face and look at my friend’s face. Remember them. You might not recognize me now, but there will be a day when recognition dawns on you and it will be too late. You insulted my friend and that is not something I will soon forget.”

Brienne felt panic take hold. They were at a major village on the outskirts of a large holding. All they had for protection was herself, some Lannister bannermen, and the man locals knew only as Kingslayer. Brienne tried to diffuse the situation. “My lady, thank you, but it’s alright. I’m used to it.” Brienne moved to collect the girls as Theon placed the stack of clothing down and turned to follow.

The woman looked at Brienne, Arya, and Sansa with disgust writ across her face. “I don’t care if you’re the queen of the seven kingdoms. I wouldn’t have the likes of _that_ sully my garments.” As they stepped outside, Sansa was fuming, and Arya did little to quell the situation. They tried another store which unsurprisingly did not have clothing for a woman Brienne’s size, but the girls were able to get some warmer attire. Brienne at least held out hope for the men’s clothing store. A small part of Brienne was disappointed that as always, she would be relegated to men’s clothing. The larger part of Brienne felt it safer; resolving that she would just look more freakish trying to dress like a woman when no one thought of her as one.

The Gods were not kind to Brienne that day. Usually merchants of men’s clothing had something her size. This particular merchant looked like he saw the ghost of Aerys himself when she walked in. _I suppose that was the first sign to leave_.

Now Brienne looked for an excuse to slip away from the table at the inn. She soon had one when a drunk fell into her and dumped his ale all over her head and shirt. _Perfect. Now I can smell like a tavern the rest of the way north while I freeze to death._

Sitting in the small room she had been assigned with Jaime, she ran a washcloth over her face, neck, and chest trying to remove the pungent smell of warm ale. Using the water jug and soap, she worked her hair into a lather and rinsed it out over the undersized bath she had used earlier that evening to wash up. Her ale stained shirt hung wet by the fire and Brienne sat back with her cloak wrapped around chest.

 _Gods, please don’t let Jaime return until my shirt is dry_. The Gods had their final laugh of the day. The door opened slowly and Jaime stepped into the room. Taking in the sight of her, Jaime’s eyes widened and he stood by the door awkwardly. “You alright? Sansa said some dolt spilled his drink all over you.”

Brienne could feel her face flame at her current state. She tried to tease the misery away, but her tone came out more self-deprecating than anything. “A waste of perfectly good ale I’m afraid.” Jaime sat on the bed next to Brienne and saw her shirt drying by the fire. “Here… take my shirt. That will take hours to dry.”

Brienne shook her head. “No, it’s fine. You only have one shirt. Go back to the group and enjoy the night. I’m quite tired anyway so I don’t mind sitting in here.” Jaime either didn’t hear Brienne or ignored her because he had already unlaced his shirt and was pulling it off. _Oh perfect. Just what I need. To stare at his godlike body while I make his tunic look like a sack._

“Truly Ser Jaime, no thank you. Go enjoy the night.” Brienne’s protests fell on deaf ears. He was already moving to the corner table with two cups under his arm and a jug in hand. _Did he come in with that? How can his body be that perfect and golden? Ridiculous._

“Use the shirt Brienne. You and I both know you’ll be more comfortable in it. Besides, I’m tired as well and have little desire to listen to Bronn yammer on about his incredibly skilled tongue to the tavern wenches.” Brienne felt her face contort in disgust at the latter comment. “Thank you.” Brienne quickly slipped on his shirt and threw the cloak on the bed.

Jaime’s shirt hung formless on Brienne. Brienne was surprised to find that his shirt was broader than hers and she felt ridiculous in it. Also unexpected was the heavy smell of Jaime on the shirt. _Great. Now I get to stare at his amazingly body and take in his scent. Delightful. I’ll never survive this night with my pride intact._

Jaime returned to the bed with two cups of wine in his left hand. “Here. Tyrion wouldn’t find it acceptable, but he isn’t here to bitch about it.” Brienne snorted and took a small sip. “So you will instead then.”

Jaime smiled and took a sip of his wine. “Ugh. It is terrible. Maybe I should have gone with the ale. Do you have any left?” Jaime jokingly leaned into Brienne’s head and neck pretending he would suck it off, but she pushed him back. “I rinsed it off.” Jaime laughed and leaned into her again “You certain you got it all?” Brienne scoffed and pushed him back again with her left hand while continuing to look straight ahead and hold the wine cup in her right hand. “You’re being a nuisance.”

Jaime only laughed harder and moved faster to lean in again. Brienne’s head turned to face Jaime as she began to say ‘piss off’. Her hand had barely made it halfway from her lap to push him back by the time Jaime’s lips collided hard into hers. Brienne stiffened in horror. Jaime’s and Brienne’s eyes widened in shock at the contact. A loud clang came from the floor as Jaime dropped his wine glass; sending the liquid all over the floor. Jaime turned his head to look at the cup and began stammering an apology.

Brienne stood and grabbed the washcloth to soak up the wine on the floor. On her part, it was a desperate bid to busy herself and not have to see what she imagined was disgust on his face. _Great. The first man to ever put his lips to mine happens to be in love with his own sister and thinks me a beast._

Jaime joined her on the floor and grabbed the cup. “I’ll clean that. I’m sorry.” Brienne didn’t want to look up and prayed that from his vantage point, Jaime couldn’t see that her face matched the crimson of his banners. She mumbled and kept soaking up the wine with the cloth. “It’s fine, I’ve got it. I’m sorry, that…” _…must have been awful for you_.

Jaime stood from the floor and walked to the door, only to pause in realization that he had no shirt. Brienne looked up through her lashes and saw his discomfort in the situation. Jaime ran a frantic hand through his hair and looked around. Brienne leapt to her feet and grabbed her wet tunic. Turning her back to Jaime, she quickly changed tunics and grabbed her cloak.

“I’m very sorry Ser Jaime.” Brienne left before Jaime had a chance to respond. He stood at a loss for words in the doorway holding his tunic. 

**Jaime**

Jaime sat on the bed for some time waiting for Brienne to return, but she never did. When he couldn’t take the waiting any longer, Jaime went downstairs to the dining area but only his bannermen and Bronn were there. The men were drunk and laughing loudly. Tavern wenches filled the table alongside them.

 _Gods she wouldn’t have gone outside in a wet shirt, would she?_ Bronn saw Jaime and waved him over. “What are ya doin’ down here? Thought ya would be snuggled against ya lady.” Jaime ignored the man’s obnoxious commentary and grabbed Bronn’s arm firmly. “Bronn. Have you seen Brienne?” The sellsword furrowed his brows and shook his head in denial.

Jaime turned on heel and went back upstairs to Sansa’s room. Knocking lightly on the door, he waited impatiently until the door opened. _Sansa_. At the recognition of Jaime, Sansa quickly exited the room and pulled the door closed to prevent the hallway light from spilling in. “What is it?”

“Is Brienne with you? I can’t find her anywhere?” Jaime tried to keep calm but worry hung heavy in his voice. Sansa huffed and raised a brow at him. “She is asleep on my floor.” Jaime’s face fell at the words. “Can you wake her? Tell her to sleep in my room. I’ll sleep with Pod and Bronn.”

Sansa sighed and shook her head at him. “Goodnight Ser Jaime.” The young woman slipped back into the room and Jaime could hear the door latch from the other side. _Fuck._

The next morning, Jaime went downstairs to break his fast. Sansa and Theon were there, but no sign of Brienne nor Arya. “Is Brienne awake?” Jaime tried to sound casual, but Sansa nodded her head and laughed lightly while stabbing at her morning sausage. “Training Pod and Arya.”

Jaime sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration. Sitting down to eat, Jaime grumpily pushed around the food on the plate that the serving maid dropped off. From beside him, Jaime could hear Theon and Sansa discussing Winterfell. Jaime was surprised to hear the young man talking so much and saying something other than “Reek. Reek.”

After some time, the pair fell into companionable silence and Sansa turned her attention to Jaime. “Would you care to tell me why Brienne asked to sleep on my floor last night?” _I don’t owe this child an explanation for anything._ “Did you not ask Brienne that?”

Sansa glowered at Jaime. “Does she strike you as someone who speaks of her discomforts or humiliations.” Jaime looked back to his plate and pushed around the food with his fork. “Its nothing. I don’t think she felt comfortable staying in the room with me.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You’ve shared a room before and you practically sleep on top of her when we make camp. I’m half expecting her to waddle into the dining hall 8 months pregnant one of these days.” Jaime’s eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped. “I would never dishonor Brienne that way!”

“So explain to me why she showed up at my door in a near frozen shirt, shaking from cold, and looking as though she received word that her kin died.” Jaime felt his throat tighten and he began to berate himself. _Fucking idiot! Why didn’t you go after her immediately!? Why didn’t you do anything other than apologize repeatedly like some simpleton?_

Jaime abruptly stood from his chair. “I need to go tend to some things. I’ll see you both soon. We should depart.” Sansa called out to him, but Jaime didn’t care. He had to find the tailor and then find Brienne. Walking through the streets, Jaime replayed the events of the prior night over and over in his head. _She looked so shocked. So horrified. Is this all a lost cause? Does she think me little more than a friend? Gods does she even think of me as a friend?_

Arriving at the tailor’s store, Jaime stepped inside and saw the man perched on a stool behind the counter. As the man saw Jaime, a wide smile spread over his face and he jumped to his feet. “M’lord! I have your things. The man placed a pile of clothing on the counter. Two of each. Woolen breeches, woolen tunics… oh a tweed doublet. I tired to use blue like ya said before leaving. Ya said they were for the lady, so I fitted them differently than the men’s clothing. Me wife helped.”

Jaime was impressed by how much the man got done. He gave him double what he had agreed to and thanked the man profusely. The breeches were brown and black. The tunics two different shades of blue. The tweed doublet was a shade of blue that matched one of the tunics.

Jaime made his way back towards the inn and dropped off the clothing in the room. Returning outside, it didn’t take long to find Brienne. She was walking back towards the inn with Arya and Pod. Bowing to the approaching group, Jaime locked eyes with Brienne. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Brienne looked uncertain and began to decline, but Jaime cut her off. “Please Brienne. Just a minute.” Brienne sighed, but nodded in agreement. Jaime guided her towards his room and when they were inside, motioned for her to sit on the bed. “I’m fine standing.” _Right_. Jaime inhaled deeply and began. “I am very sorry about last night. I only meant to have fun with you and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Brienne looked away and bit her lip. “Yes, I understand. I’m sorry. I’m certain it was much worse for you.” Brienne tried to laugh, but it came out choked. _Worse for me?_ “I quite doubt that. I also lost my bed warmer in the process. Very sad really.” Jaime tried to lighten the mood, but Brienne only looked at him strangely.

“Anyway. Uh, I hope you don’t wish to avoid me. It was quite lonely. I almost had to snuggle with Pod and Bronn. I suppose then I would finally have nightmares other than Aerys.” Jaime chuckled, but Brienne only looked horrified. _Not going well. Change topics idiot_. “I got you something!” Jaime turned towards the bed and picked up the pile of clothing. “I made them myself. Feel free to be impressed.”

Brienne looked as shocked as she had last night when he accidently kissed her. “Where did you get these? We tried all clothing stores in the village yesterday. No one had anything that… would work.”

Jaime felt his anger flash at the memory of what Sansa told him Brienne had experienced. “Yes, well sometimes you just need to encourage people to try a little harder.” Brienne’s eyes snapped up to meet Jaime’s. “Well in fairness some money helps too. See, Lannisters aren’t entirely without use.” Jaime smiled widely and Brienne returned the smile. _Gods she is gorgeous when she smiles._

“Thank you, Ser Jaime. I… I don’t have much money to repay you. These look quite expensive.” Brienne began to fumble with her modest coin purse. Jaime tried not to laugh knowing she barely had a gold dragon to her name. Placing a hand over hers, he stopped her fumbling with the purse. “It’s a gift. I just want you to be comfortable. And safe.”

Brienne flushed slightly and smiled. “Thank you.” Jaime handed over the clothing and they stood there for a moment before it occurred to Jaime that he should leave so Brienne could change. “Right. Well I’ll leave you to it.”

As he moved to leave, Jaime stopped next to her and met her eyes hopefully. “You forgive me though? Do, I get my bed warming wench back?” Brienne rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. “Yes, I suppose I’ll have extra body warmth to share now.”

Jaime couldn’t help the wide smile that pulled at his lips. He leaned in and placed a lingering, gentle kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.


	23. Back in the Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues north and Brienne is able to train again. Sansa and Jaime have a chat about what will happen after they reach the wall.

**Jaime**

They were just southeast of Queenscrown and less than two days from the Wall. Over the last three days since leaving the village near Last Hearth, the weather had worsened. Temperatures were bitter even in the daytime and snow fell regularly. Jaime was thrilled he had been able to procure warmer clothing for Brienne as it would have been impossible for her to survive in the conditions otherwise.

Looking up from the snow Jaime had kicked aside below his feet, he looked out to watch his men training with Brienne. Her ribs had been doing much better and she had taken to renewing her own training in addition to overseeing sessions with Arya and Pod.

His bannermen were no match for Brienne’s skill. Jaime chuckled as she continuously beat down all three at once. The men smiled widely at her talent and brushed off their snow-covered breeches and cloaks after standing from where Brienne had knocked them to their asses.

Jaime felt a presence approaching and turned to see Arya sit down on the log beside him. “Could you have beaten her before they took your sword hand?” Instinctively, Jaime moved his right arm at the mention of his missing hand. Jaime sighed looking to where the sump and false hand came together. He slowly raised his gaze to Brienne and a small smile tugged at his lips. “She did.”

Arya’s eyes went wide. “No way! You two fought before you lost the hand? When!?” Jaime chuckled at the girl’s enthusiasm and mused if Brienne was like this as a child. So eager to hear tales of battles, swordsmanship, and life at camp. “After your mother released me in exchange for you and your sister. Lady Brienne was escorting me home and I foolishly thought I could escape her. I took one of her swords and we fought. In fairness to my ego, I was chained and malnourished.”

Arya laughed at his words. “From the tales I heard of you at Winterfell, I thought you unbeatable.” Jaime snorted and looked to the girl. “Yes, Brienne said as much. Said people just liked to praise a famous name and that I was slower than she expected.” Arya burst into uncontrollable laughter which caught the groups attention in the distance. Brienne’s brows furrowed as she looked to Jaime and Arya sitting on the log.

Tired from their beating, the men slowly made their way back towards the larger group. As the men moved to pass by Jaime and Arya, the young wolf chirped up. “Don’t feel badly boys. Ser Jaime here got his ass handed to him by Lady Brienne when he still had two hands.”

Brienne was steps behind the men and looked confused at the words. “What’s this?” Arya turned to Brienne, her eyes wide in excitement and the men stopped to hear more of the girl’s claim. One of the men gasped and turned to Brienne. “Ya beat Ser Jaime before they took ‘is hand!?”

“No, we didn’t have a proper fight. He was chained and unwell from a year in the Stark camp.” Brienne’s face then took on a teasing lilt as she looked to Jaime. “Oh and lets not discount the corns on the feet from the _shit boots_.” Jaime huffed a laugh at the memory from the bridge.

The men sighed in disappointment, having clearly expected a tale of a single combat reminiscent of Pod’s recounting of the battle between Brienne and the Hound. As the men walked the rest of the way back to the fire, Arya looked to Brienne. “Chains or not, you beat him. I doubt you had steady meals as a soldier. Didn’t you serve the Baratheon army before my mother?”

Brienne’s face darkened slightly, and she nodded. “I did. Renly’s forces.” Arya didn’t seem to notice Brienne’s mood shift and kept peppering her with questions. “Were you the only woman?” When Brienne nodded, she pressed further. “What was it like? Did the men give you a hard time? Boys can be annoying shits.”

Brienne nodded again and Arya pressed further. “Did you beat them during training? I bet that’s why they didn’t like you. Men are stupid like that.” Jaime thought the girl’s point fair but unfortunately, he had a feeling the men were unkind to Brienne for more reasons than that. Brienne sighed. “They refused to spar with me. I fought them at a tourney though. There was a melee where they had no option but to fight me. That was fun.”

“Did you win!?” Arya’s excitement was palpable as she stared at Brienne. Brienne nodded in confirmation sheepishly and Jaime felt pride course through him. “Gods girl, do you ever stop talking?” Arya scrunched her nose in distaste at Jaime and balked.

“You’re one to talk! The only time you shut up is when you’re gawking.” Arya threw a knowing smile at Jaime who stiffened at the words. “Why don’t you go find Pod and keep him warm. He’s a southern lad. Not built for this cold wasteland.”

Arya raised a brow teasingly and walked off, leaving Brienne and Jaime alone. Brienne moved to follow Arya, but Jaime grabbed her wrist. “Sit down wench. I enjoyed watching you knock my men on their asses. Tell me how you did the same to Renly’s shit excuse for soldiers.” Brienne rolled her eyes at Jaime but sat down.

“Nothing to say really. We should move out soon before it gets dark. There isn’t a place to shelter out here.” Brienne looked around as if confirming earlier assessment of the landscape. Jaime ignored her words and pressed on the matter.

“What tourney was it? I wasn’t invited so it couldn’t have been _that_ impressive.” Jaime chuckled at his own comment and Brienne snorted. “I think you were busy sitting in your own shit and chained to a pole.”

Jaime scoffed. “Lady Brienne, how vulgar of you. So, it was during the war? Please tell me Loras was there and you knocked him on his ass.”

Brienne smiled at the memory. “I did. He wasn’t very fond of me after that. We were the last two standing.” Then her face darkened again. “Even less fond of me after Renly’s death.” Jaime inhaled and looked to his feet; kicking off more snow from the side of his boots. “If he died on your watch, then I’m confident nothing could have stopped it. I’m sure you made an excellent Rainbow Guard.”

Jaime turned to see a smile tug at Brienne’s lips. “Well that is quite the shift in opinion from the last you spoke of it.” Memories of their shared bath and Jaime’s cruel commentary came to the surface as he swallowed thickly.

“You shouldn’t trust the mindless chatter of a man delirious with fever and recovering from the loss of a limb. At that moment, I might have called Ser Bronn of the Blackwater the truest knight to grace Westeros with a chivalrous personality made for songs.”

Brienne and Jaime laughed together, and Jaime took in the sight before him. The worry lines that usually creased Brienne’s forehead were gone. Her mouth hung open in laughter and her eyes danced with mirth. As Brienne’s head fell forward after having tipped back in laughter, stray locks of hair fell into her face. Jaime felt something stir within him and had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her. Collecting himself, Jaime took a steadying breath and reached out to tuck the hair behind her ear.

“I would have been honored to have you in my Kingsguard if I was king as Renly claimed himself. He was very lucky.” Brienne’s laughter died and she turned to face him; her eyes searching for the jape. Jaime offered none, only a genuine smile.

Her face flushed slightly, and she collected herself. Her face falling back into its usual stoic features. “Thank you. We should move out. Find a place to camp.”

**Sansa**

The group continued their journey north for a few more hours before it became too dark to travel safely. They found an area to settle for the night in a valley between two rock walls. Sansa leaned back against her makeshift seat next to Theon and sighed. _Just another day and a half before we see Jon_.

Sansa looked around the camp and observed the various activity of their group members. Brienne and Jaime stood looking on at Pod and Arya as the younger pair trained. Brienne shouted pointers while Jaime only seemed to offer japes at the trainees.

Bronn was speaking to one of the bannerman as they built up the fire and skinned the game caught earlier in the day. The other two bannerman were out collecting wood to keep the firing going through the night. Sansa’s attention was drawn back to Brienne and Jaime.

Jaime had somehow managed to stand even closer to Brienne than he was before. He was saying something into her ear and his left hand was around her back at her hip. Whatever he was saying, Brienne looked unamused and began pointing animatedly towards Pod and Arya. 

A heartbeat later, Brienne was walking towards Pod and Arya while drawing her sword. _Well one of them is in for it now._ A few words later and Arya was jogging back to where Jaime stood, mirth in her eyes. Sansa watched as Pod proceeded to take quite a pounding from Brienne; every loss to the same spot. His lower left side. Eventually Pod seemed to take the hint and began correcting his form to Brienne’s liking and Jaime’s nod of approval.

From beside her, Theon spoke. “Robb used to do that to me. I was too cocky. Slow to shield my open side.” Sansa’s eyes snapped back to Theon in surprise. A smile tugged at her lips. “Yes, Robb was merciless during training. Brought out the best in everyone I imagine.”

Theon’s face fell slightly. “I betrayed him. Now he is gone and I can never make it up to him.” Sansa placed a gentle hand on Theon’s forearm, drawing his attention to her. “You’re here now with me and Arya. Stay with us Theon. Help us. I know that would mean a lot to him.”

Theon smiled sadly. “I’ll fight for you always Sansa. You have my word.” Their conversation was soon interrupted by Jaime and Arya who were walking back towards them; debating something Sansa lacked context to speak on. Arya sat down in a huff. “Well you won’t get better if you don’t train more! You should train with Brienne. You know you want to _spar_ her.” Arya gave a suggestive wink and Sansa snorted.

“Gods how are you even old enough to make such insinuations.” Sansa rolled her eyes at Jaime’s words before interjecting. “I’m sorry, but do you think your feelings for Brienne well concealed?” Jaime’s face flushed. Arya snorted loudly and Jaime’s head snapped to face her.

“Don’t you start Lady Payne!” Arya looked at Jaime incredulously. “I’m not a lady!” Jaime guffawed. “Nice to see you not refute the _Payne_ part.” Caught in her own trap, Arya stood in irritation and stomped off.

Chuckling at her retreat, Jaime shouted over his shoulder. “Give Pod a nice hug. He needs it after the pounding he is taking.” As Jaime turned back to kick at the rocks and snow under his feet, Sansa cleared her throat in a bid to get his attention.

Jaime looked up and met Sansa’s eyes. She kept her face neutral and spoke commandingly. “What are your intentions when we reach the wall? We should be there in less than two days’ time.”

Jaime straightened and started fiddling with his jerkin and belt. “I don’t know. I expect a letter or two await me from King’s Landing. Addam will have made it back by now and was to send a report.”

Sansa considered his words before continuing. “So will you and your men depart soon after?” She tried to seem nonchalant, but for Brienne’s sake Sansa hoped Jaime had a plan in mind. Jaime shifted uncomfortably and sighed. “I truly don’t know. I need to understand the state of affairs in King’s Landing. War is waging with Dorne and all Tommen has in the capital is Cersei.”

It did not go unnoticed to Sansa the way Jaime spat his twin sister’s name. Sansa nodded slowly while continuing to look at Jaime. “So what is there to know? The crown is at war. Tommen needs positive influence. You are Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I thank you for your help. Without you and your men, I know we would have not made it this far, but it seems rather obvious you must return.”

At her words, Jaime looked conflicted. He seemed to be playing through various scenarios in his mind, but Sansa knew what was holding him back. “I can release her from my service you know. She saved me. She saved Arya. Brought us back together and is bringing us to Jon. We will reclaim our home, but that was not part of her oath to my mother; nor yours.”

Jaime looked wide-eyed at her but said nothing. Eventually, he looked back down to his feet. “She seems happy serving you. I won’t ruin that for her.” Sansa cocked her head at him. “She also seems happy being around you.”


	24. Nearing the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stays in Mole's Town for the night before heading to the Wall in the morning.

**Arya**

The group rode hard all day in the hope of making it straight to the wall. Ordinarily, it would have been a day and a half ride, but with clear skies and no snow, the group thought they could make it by rising early and riding through lunch. Much to Arya’s dismay, they did not. The skies grew dark and the rapid decline in temperature became unbearable. Even the horses began to lose energy. Much to Bronn’s delight, they stopped in Mole’s Town.

They found an inn with three available rooms. Pod and the bannermen took the largest room which suited their needs just fine. The bannermen planned to join Bronn and ‘mine for buried treasure’ as the Night’s Watch was rumored to put it. Pod figured it was his best chance to get some sleep if he bunked with three men who planned to be out for much of the night. Arya was surprised when Pod offered that she join him should a break from Sansa fussing over Theon be necessary.

Brienne had hoped the women would stay together, but unsurprisingly; Sansa refused to leave Theon which meant Jaime was all too eager to volunteer his bed in exchange for ‘wench bed warming services’. _Do I even want to know what that means?_

Bronn agreed to stay with Jaime and Brienne if he made it back to the inn at all. Bronn japed that even if he did make it back, his room was the least likely to have any envious activity going on. “As I see it, either Pod with ‘is magic cock will be releasin’ some steam by ‘imself while the boys are out or Theon may be milkin’ from Momma Stark’s teets. I got the biggest prudes of them all stayin’ with me.”

Even Arya winced at the crass words and it took quite a lot for her to feel discomfort. They ate a rushed dinner given the hour of their arrival and before the forks hit their plates, Bronn and the bannerman were out the door and halfway to the brothel.

Arya sat next to Pod on one side of the table with Brienne and Jaime across from them. Sansa and Theon had been seated next to Arya, but Theon had one of his fits during dinner and the pair had left to go upstairs. Sansa felt a break from the large crowd in the dining area of the inn would do Theon some good. Arya worried about Theon. He seemed more himself with every passing day, but Theon was skittish and some references or objects seemed to conjure memories that set him off into ‘Reek mode’; what Arya had taken to calling his fits.

Arya tried to discretely study the pair across the table from her. Jaime sat to Brienne’s right and kept stealing glances when she wasn’t looking. He seemed to try and find every opportunity to touch her. A touch to the hand when he asked if she wanted more wine. A touch to the back when he leaned in to hear her over the crowded room.

Arya’s favorite of Jaime’s barely concealed displays of affection came when he finished eating. As the larger group left the table, Jaime dropped his left hand from the table and, if Brienne’s reaction was any indication, placed it on her knee as he moved to whisper something to her. Arya chuckled as his hand didn’t move once he was done speaking. The blush on Brienne’s face was enough to melt the wall.

Their group of four spent some time discussing training before Arya excitedly told the group about Jon. Neither Pod nor Brienne had met Jon, so Arya eagerly told them about her favorite sibling. How Jon gave her needle. How Jon encouraged her training when others in her family didn’t. How Jon was kind to her when Sansa was being a shit.

Based on Jaime’s facial expressions, Arya surmised that the last meeting between her brother and the Kingslayer had not been favorable. “What is your issue with my brother?” Jaime scoffed at Arya’s words. “I don’t have an issue with your brother.”

Arya narrowed her eyes and studied the man. “Bullshit. I could see it on your face when I spoke of him.” Jaime chuckled and leaned across the table. “I met him one at Winterfell. He certainly seems his father of that much of certain. I’m curious to see how he is enjoying his time in the Night’s Watch. I did try to warn him…”

Jaime drifted off and looked around the dining area which was beginning to thin out as other guests made their way upstairs or to the brothels. “Warn him of what?” Arya felt a slight panic for her brother and looked at Jaime imploringly.

Jaime shook his head and huffed. “It’s nothing. I’m sure he is fine.” Arya felt irritation mounting. “You wouldn’t have said that if it was nothing. Out with it!” Jaime chuckled and locked eyes with Arya. “You’re a fiery little thing. Certainly, more Cat than Ned in that regard. Your father could be awfully dull.” Jaime’s eyes rolled as he mentioned of Arya’s father.

From beside Jaime, Brienne nudged him with her elbow and spoke in hushed words that Arya could still hear. “Stop it.” Jaime shrugged innocently and the two exchanged several looks in an unspoken conversation. When the private exchange ended, Jaime looked back to Arya, a false smile plastered to his face.

“My apologies. _Lady_ Arya. I didn’t mean _all_ of what I said.” Brienne huffed in frustration and Arya bit her tongue, knowing now was not the time to pick a fight with the man. _He’ll see tomorrow. Jon is a good man and I’m certain has done great things for the Night’s Watch._

The four sat together a while longer, but their conversation rapidly dissolved into two private conversations. _Gods if the Kingslayer gets any closer to Brienne he’ll be on her lap_. The pair across from Arya was engrossed in some conversation that Arya didn’t give two shits about. She and Pod spoke of their childhoods for some time. Arya had been much relieved when she first met Podrick to learn that despite being a distant cousin of Ser Ilyn, Pod hated the man.

Sitting at the inn together now, Arya let Pod know about her list and was pleased to see that he didn’t flinch when she mentioned Ser Ilyn’s name. “We were distant cousins, but the man is a proper cunt from what I’ve heard. Well respected by the Lannisters so I kept quiet about it, but I could care less what you do to him.”

Another round of wine later and Arya was feeling a bit fuzzy. “Pod. I’ve had enough of _that_.” Arya inclined her head across the table. By this point, Jaime had straddled the bench and was facing Brienne, his right arm on the table as he leaned into her and laughed at whatever shared jape they made. “I can’t handle Sansa and Theon now either. Mind if we take the wine to your room for a while?”

Pod smiled and stood, extending his arm. “As you like my la… Arya.”

**Jaime**

“No. No. No. Wench, you can’t mean that.” Jaime threw back his head and laughed loudly. Brienne chuckled quietly into her cup of wine. “Loras was the better fighter! The Hound was just a brute. Nearly killed me, but all strength, no form. I knocked the sword from his hand easily. Loras was much more a challenge and certainly didn’t kick me in th…”

Jaime stopped laughing and stared. “Kicked you in… what?” Jaime leaned into Brienne’s space, his brows raised inquisitively. Brienne flushed slightly and took another sip of wine, muttering slightly. “Nothing.” Jaime shimmied even closer on the bench. His left knee just now behind her back and his right knee against Brienne’s right leg.

“Did he kick you in the…” Jaime gestured animatedly to his chest and Brienne scoffed. “No! Does he strike you as someone that flexible! He only has a few inches one me.” Jaime shrugged and laughed. “What’s to say you weren’t on the ground and he stomped you? That seems more his style.”

Brienne looked and Jaime and huffed before looking back ahead. Suddenly, it hit Jaime. _No! The Hound wouldn’t… would he?_ “Brienne, did he kick you in the…” Jaime leaned in and whispered in her ear. That one word earned him an elbow to the chest and a deadly glare. Jaime’s eyes widened. “Oh Gods he did. That… is so wrong. I think. Does that.. does that hurt?”

Brienne’s responding facial expression was more than enough to remind him of Cersei’s assessment that he was the stupidest Lannister. _If by some miracle the cunt is alive, I’ll kick him in the balls and kill him myself._ Jaime sucked in a breath and looked Brienne in the eye, putting on his most serious expression. “Are you alright? As a friend, I’m willing to help you out. Do you need me to ensure everything is in order there?” Brienne guffawed and Jaime couldn’t hold the smile any longer.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Jaime put up his hands in mock surrender. “I mean, you did say the same about your ribs at first and we saw how that ended. I’m willing to take one for the greater good here if you need someone to doublecheck.” Brienne gave him a hard swat to the chest as she bit her lip.

They were both feeling their drinks a bit or this conversation likely would have ended quite differently. All he cared about now was the beautiful smile on Brienne’s face as she laughed at his ridiculousness.

Putting a hand to her back, Jaime leaned in and spoke more seriously. “Well I’m happy you’re alright and that you beat the miserable shit. I’m proud of you… for all of this. You beat the Hound. You found both Stark girls. And now you’re a short ride away from returning them to their only living kin.”

Brienne’s laughter died at the words and she turned to smile at Jaime. “Well I couldn’t have done it without you Ser Jaime. I would likely still be in a cell or worse.” Jaime couldn’t resist it anymore. His body was screaming at him to just lean in another inch and kiss her. Their eyes were still locked on one another and Jaime could feel his pulse quickening; his intake of breath become more like a pant.

Without breaking eye contact, Jaime slowly leaned in, but suddenly, Brienne’s head snapped away as a door slammed open across the room. Bronn came stumbling into the dining area with two ladies on his arms. “Thank the Gods! Ya both still here. Listen, I need the room for a bit. If ya see me boots outside, don’t come in!”

Jaime had never wanted to throttle the man more in his life. He ran his good hand through his hair in frustration and found himself sobering up rather quickly. Brienne looked horrified watching Bronn retreat up the stairs. “Where are we to sleep? Will that take long?”

“Unfortunately, that is going to take most of the night. Fucking hells. Maybe Sansa and Theon will take pity on us.” They slowly stood and made their way upstairs towards the room Sansa and Theon occupied. Upon entering, Jaime observed the pair asleep back to back on one of the beds.

Sansa stirred slightly and Brienne gave a shy wave. “I’m sorry my lady. Bronn has some _friends_ over. Arya is in the room with Pod and the bannermen. Can we rest in here?” Sansa nodded at the pair, casting a finger towards the other bed in the corner. It was a bed barely fit for one person let alone two people as tall as Jaime and Brienne.

The pair kicked off their boots and stripped down to their tunics and breeches. _At least I have a proper excuse to hold her in this bed._ Climbing into the bed, Jaime pulled Brienne tight again him. He leaned into her ear and whispered teasingly. “Are you certain you don’t need me to check you…”

“Piss off” Brienne jabbed him in the side as Jaime buried his face in her neck to muffle his laughter. “I’m just trying to be a good friend.” Brienne snorted and turned her head forward as Jaime tucked his knees in behind her. Placing his right arm under her pillow, Jaime draped his left arm further over her waist and settled his head against her neck. “Goodnight wench.”

Jaime often dreamt of Brienne and frequently awoke to tented breeches. Unfortunately, this night was no different. Jaime dreamed that Brienne enthusiastically allowed him to ‘check out her injuries’ from battling the Hound. Now Jaime awoke to find his hand under Brienne’s tunic and dangerously close to her breasts. His cock dug hard into her backside. _Fuck. Gods, don’t let her wake up now!_

Jaime withdrew his hand and shoved it between his cock and Brienne. _Think of horrible things. Aunt Genna’s ear pinching. Tywin reminding me how worthless I am. Bronn being Bronn._

Ordinarily a release in private or thoughts of terribly uninspiring things would do the trick, but with his body flush against Brienne and breathing in her scent, nothing was working. _I have to get out of here._ Jaime sat up slowly so as not to disturb Brienne and climbed over her to get out of the bed. Pulling on his boots and jerkin, he moved to his knees and shook Brienne’s shoulder lightly.

As Brienne’s eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep, Jaime spoke in hushed tones. “I’m going to check on the men and ready the horses. We should move out early.” Brienne moved to sit up, but Jaime held her down. “No. It’s still early. Go back to bed. I’ll settle up with the innkeeper and come back in a bit.”

Luckily for Jaime, Brienne was tired enough that she didn’t fight his words. She closed her eyes and muttered something unintelligible. Making his way out of the room with his pride barely intact, Jaime sighed and leaned against the door after shutting it behind him. His cock slowly softened as his hands continued to cover himself.

As he said he would, Jaime settled the tab with the innkeeper and checked on the men. Unfortunately, they looked as lively as Brienne had. Arya had slept in Pod’s bed and the squire was on the floor snoring. Two of the bannerman had not made it back to the inn which didn’t surprise Jaime. The third was awake and quite hungover but confirmed the other two knew to be back with the sun.

Jaime did not bother to check on Bronn, but he chuckled as he observed the boots still outside the door. Jaime snuck into the room to retrieve his and Brienne’s belongings. The women lay naked on each side of Bronn and Jaime tried not to laugh at the sight. _Definitely not blonde enough. Not tall enough. Not wenchish enough. Not Brienne._

Making his way back out, Brienne snuck back into Sansa’s room. Brienne was already getting out of bed and smiled as she saw her things in Jaime’s arms. “Thank the gods. I didn’t want to go near that room.”

Within two hours’ time, the group was headed towards the Wall. The journey was reasonably short and they soon found themselves outside the gates of the most formidable structure Jaime had ever seen.

Men of the Night’s Watch called down and requested their purpose. Sansa spoke commandingly. “I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and with me, my sister Arya Stark and our escorts. We are here to see my brother, Jon Snow. He is a man of the Night’s Watch.” _Great so now I'm a glorified escort to the Starks. If Ned could see this now._

The man atop the wall looked wide-eyed at the words. “Aye, that he is.” The man looked over shoulder and shouted. “Ed! Is the Lord Commander up yet? His sisters are here. Should be a welcome surprise after what happened.” _After what happened? Lord Commander? The bastard has done better for himself than I thought._

Cries of “open the gates” rang out across the battlements. Brienne and Jaime sat atop their mounts at the front of the group before Sansa and Arya. Looking back, Jaime saw the girls’ eyes betray their excitement and Jaime felt a rush of happiness for the pair.

As the gates opened and they made their way inside, Jaime watched as some monstrosity of a man with wild, red hair ogled his wench. _Who the fuck is that?_


	25. A Friendly Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund and Jaime get to know one another better.

**Brienne**

Brienne felt a warmth rush through her as she watched the Stark children reunite. They seemed so happy to see one anther; a genuine joy. _Is that what it feels like to be loved?_ It made Brienne long for something she knew she would never have, but she was thrilled that the Stark children experienced that kind of care given how much they had already lost and overcome.

Something looked off with Jon though. He seemed unwell and Brienne observed Sansa reaction to him. Sansa also seemed apprehensive about Jon’s physical state, but Arya on the other hand was immediately talking his ear off.

As Brienne stood quietly next to the Lannister men, Bronn, and Jaime, she felt someone staring at her. Turning her head slowly, she saw a large, red headed man looking at her lecherously. _Gods, he looks like he means to eat me for lunch_. The man’s stare was unnerving as it reminded her of Locke’s men. Brienne understood that look on a man. To them, she was nothing more than a beast to try and bed as a jape; not a true desire born of love.

The man slowly approached, and Brienne immediately looked down, not wishing to draw more attention to herself. Brienne felt Jaime shuffle closer as the man neared them. “A warrior woman in the south! Me name is Tormund. And ya are?” Looking up through her lashes, Brienne observed the man smiling widely at her; his teeth exposed from where his lips pulled back broadly.

Brienne raised her head to meet the man’s gaze. Swallowing thickly and looking around her, she cautiously responded. “Are you speaking to me?” The red head grinned and took a step closer. His hand outstretched to her. Before she could respond, Jaime stepped between her and the man. “Hi, I’m Jaime Lannister. I’m sorry, I didn’t catcher your name.”

The man’s brows furrowed as he met Jaime’s eyes. He took a moment to appraise Jaime and cast a glance back to Brienne. Holding her gaze, he spoke to her while looking over Jaime’s shoulder. “Is this man yours?” Brienne was taken aback by the question? _Mine? Look at him and look at me. Of course not._

Brienne and Jaime spoke at the same time; Brienne’s voice cautiously spoke “No.” as Jaime’s confident voice said “Yes.” Bronn guffawed loudly from her left side. “Oh fuck me. This is bloody great. Better than Moles Town.”

Jaime glared at his friend while the red headed man looked even more perplexed; looking between Jaime and Brienne. “Did I not use the right words? Is this man your… your…? I don’t know what you southerners call it.”

Jaime responded immediately as Brienne sucked in a breath. “We are here together. Her, me, us.” He pointed to the larger group with them. Brienne snorted and tapped Jaime’s shoulder. “Ser Jaime, I think he means to ask if we are _married_.” Looking to Tormund, Brienne responded hesitantly. “My name is Brienne. No, I’m not married to any of these men.”

Jaime glared at her and muttered under his breath. “Don’t tell him that. I don’t trust him.” Bronn snorted. “Aye. I’m sure _trust_ is ya biggest issue.” Tormund beamed at Brienne and shoved Jaime forcefully out of the way; his eyes taking full appraisal of her. “I’m Tormund Giantsbane. Want to know how I got my name?”

Brienne’s eyes flitted from side to side, looking for aid as the man intruded on her personal space. “I’m certain it is a wonderful story, but if you don’t mind we just arrived.” Tormund grinned and bit his lip, but Jaime was right back at Brienne’s side, grabbing her hand. “Wonderful to meet you Giantspain. Now if you’ll excuse us, we are here on official matters.”

“Its Giantsbane!” The red head called after them as Jaime tugged Brienne towards Sansa and Arya who were deep in conversation with Jon. “Yeah hi. If you don’t mind, its fucking cold out here and Brienne is being eye raped by that savage over there.” Brienne rolled her eyes and began to speak, but Jon took a predatory step forward. “Lannister”

Sansa and Arya quickly moved between the men, stopping Jon’s progress. Sansa spoke commandingly. “Jon! Ser Jaime saved us. He swore an oath to my mother and he brought us to you to ensure our safety.” Arya chimed in, backing Sansa’s claim. “He and Brienne. It’s true Jon”

Jon sucked in a deep breath and locked eyes with Jaime. A resigned look crossed his face and he inhaled deeply, casting his eyes to the side momentarily before looking back to Jaime. “You have my thanks. Why don’t you and your men come inside. Warm up and we’ll get you something to eat.”

Brienne’s eyes darted to Jaime who was looking rather pleased with himself. “You can let go of my hand now.” Jaime flushed slightly and released Brienne’s hand. Looking back to his men, he waved them over and the group headed into the hall.

The group sat down to eat, but Brienne watched as Arya, Sansa, Theon, and Jon moved into a side room for a private conversation. Brienne sat in the small hall with Jaime to her right and Bronn to her left. Pod sat next to Bronn and the three bannermen sat across from them. The bannermen ate as though they hadn’t in days. _Must be hungry from the prior night’s activities_.

From the corner of Brienne’s eye, she saw a small group lead by Tormund enter the hall. The new arrivals to the hall approached their table and sat down. Tormund and three of his men sat beside the Lannister bannermen. Two others from his group sat next to Pod.

“Where a ya from?” The red head spoke and looked directly at Brienne. Looking among her group, she swallowed thickly and responded. “These men are all from the West. I’m from Tarth.”

“Tarth. What is that?” The red head’s eyes remained locked on Brienne, not sparing so much as a glance towards the Lannister men. Clearing her throat, Brienne spoke. “An island to the south. East of King’s Landing.”

Tormund look perplexed by the words. “Don’t know what that is. All ya southerners kneel?” Brienne and the rest of her group exchanged confused looks before Brienne responded. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“Kneelers. Ya have a king like Jon?” Brienne nodded slowly. “Yes, all of our kingdoms are under rule of King Tommen.” Tormund grunted and looked to his men with a slow shake of the head. “Shame. Woman like that. A kneeler.”

Brienne felt irritation course through her body as the man looked back to her. “No matter. Jon kneels and he is welcome with us.” Tormund leaned in and cast a suggestive glance at Brienne. “Ya would be too.”

Jaime leaned across Brienne, his left arm shifting to rest next to Brienne’s. “She is fine with us.” Tormund and Jaime glared at each other momentarily before the wildling’s lips lifted into a smile. “She may be fine with ya, but is she safe? Can ya protect her with ya one hand?”

Brienne gasped at the words and Jaime gave the man a vicious smile. Jaime began to speak, but Brienne spoke over him. “He lost that hand protecting me. I would wager he could still take down any man with the one he has left.”

Brienne’s face flushed as she felt the eyes of the men around the table look at her in shock. She muttered under her breath to Jaime. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Her words were cut off by Jaime’s hand moving to her knee; his eyes locking onto hers as she looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face and he opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off by Tormund.

“Sounds like a worthy opponent. How bout a spar?” Jaime and Brienne looked to Tormund who had a smile plastered to his face. His men pounded the table excitedly as they looked among each other. Brienne felt something deep within urge her to put a stop to this madness, but Jaime stood abruptly.

“Lets go then.” Brienne looked up at Jaime, her jaw slack. “Ser Jaime, I don’t think…” Before she could complete her thought, Tormund stood quickly from the table accepting his challenge. “Weapon?”

“Sword.” Jaime’s voice was clipped as he stared at Tormund. Tormund grinned and pointed to his hip. “Sword fight it is. I can win with any weapon though.” Both men nodded and marched outside. Brienne stood abruptly as did Bronn. “Fuck. Now I gotta save ‘is ass again.”

Bronn rushed outside and the bannermen followed. Pod and Brienne exchanged a look and took off after them. As they reached outside, Jaime and Tormund were already circling one another, weapons positioned.

“Ser Jaime! I don’t think this is a good idea.” Brienne’s words fell on deaf ears as the men began to fight. Tormund’s blows were overwhelmingly strong, but Jaime was faster. He dodged and ducked out of the way but couldn’t reach Tormund’s openings. Tormund’s men circled around, hollering and clapping in delight. The Lannister bannermen shouted encouragement at their lord, but Bronn looked anxious.

The sellsword was pacing and muttering to himself. Brienne knew that Bronn was training Jaime on the side, out of the prying eyes of the soldiers who respected Jaime. Brienne felt worry pool in her gut as Tormund took a massive swing aimed at Jaime’s head. Jaime barely ducked in time and countered with a swing of his own, but the wildling spun around quickly and deflected it. The force of Tormund’s block nearly knocked Jaime’s sword from his hand, but Jaime recovered and rolled out of the way of another blow rapidly descending towards him.

As Jaime moved to stand, he tapped the red head’s back with the flat of his sword. A smile spread across his face as he called out. “That’s a kill.” The Lannister bannermen cheered loudly and Bronn breathed a sigh of relief, but then Tormund swung aggressively at Jaime. Jaime barely moved out of the way before the blade came hurtling down towards his neck. The surprise of the attack set him off balance and Tormund took the opportunity to kick him in the chest.

Jaime fell to the ground, gasping for air. Tormund raised his sword to Jaime’s neck and laughed loudly. “Is that a kill?” The wildlings laughed uproariously as the Lannister men called foul. Jaime moved to his hands and knees to catch his breath, but Tormund swung back his leg to kick at Jaime’s ribs.

Seeing the incoming assault, Brienne unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the man’s neck. Tormund halted his movement and Bronn moved to stand before Jaime, his daggers drawn as well. “I believe ya were already bested. That’s not how we fight.” Bronn sneered at the man as Jaime stood from behind them. Tormund’s men took out their weapons and stepped forward, but Tormund raised a hand to halt them.

Tormund glared at Jaime but put up his hands innocently. “Didn’t mean no harm. Thought we was havin’ a spar. In the true north, we keep the attack going. Don’t stop for fancy moves.”

Brienne grit her teeth. “That fancy move would have slit your back open had Ser Jaime not pulled the blow.” Tormund grinned at her and spoke. “Ya defend him? Lucky man! I apologize. I’ll fight ya way.” Tormund turned back to Jaime. “Again?”

Jaime nodded; his nostrils flaring with rage. Jaime and Bronn looked back to him imploringly, but he was having none of it. Jaime put his hand on Brienne’s arm, encouraging her to sheath her sword. Brienne looked to Jaime and spoke through clenched teeth. “Don’t.”

Jaime only shook his head, bent over to pick up his sword, and looked back to Tormund. Bronn shared Brienne’s trepidation, but sheathed his daggers in huff and shook his head before backing away. Bronn grabbed Brienne’s arm and spoke in hushed tones. “That man fights dirtier than me. He’s too strong for ‘im. Jaime ain’t strong enough with the left yet.”

Brienne nodded. “I’ve noticed.” The two men began to circle each other once more. Tormund moved first and swung aggressively at Jaime. Jaime again dodged the blow and moved to counter, but Tormund anticipated it. With his free hand, he grabbed Jaime’s arm and dropped his sword from the other. He swung his fist across and connected with Jaime’s face.

Jaime fell to the ground as the red head hovered over him with a victorious smile on his face. Jaime quickly scrambled to his knees and launched himself forward, taking Tormund down at the waist. The cheers from the gathered group grew louder. Both Brienne and Bronn took a protective step forward but held back as Jaime straddled Tormund and raised his left fist to punch the man.

As Jaime’s fist connected with Tormund’s face, the wildling grabbed Jaime and pulled him down; effectively switching positions so that Tormund was on top. With his fist raised to the sky, Bronn launched himself at the man and chaos broke out. Soon, the wildlings and Lannister men were in a full out brawl. Brienne stepped in to grab Tormund’s arm; effectively yanking him backwards and off of Jaime.

Suddenly, Jon Snow’s voice rose about the fray as members of the Night’s Watch quickly surrounded the group and began pulling the men apart. Jaime and Tormund were quickly standing nose to nose as they stood from the ground; gritting their teeth and trading insults as Jon approached.

“What is going on!?” Jon looked between the men, but both only offered a sneer. Finally, Tormund spoke. “Just havin’ a spar little crow. No harm meant.” Jon looked to Jaime who nodded. “Well that’s not how we spar here! Enough of this. Tormund, keep your men away from Ser Jaime’s. They are my guests tonight. They returned my sisters safely to me.”

Tormund nodded and clapped Jon’s shoulder. “Aye, we’ll leave ‘em be. Not much of a challenge anyway.” The group of wildlings slowly walked off as Tormund took one lingering look at Brienne; a mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Brave woman ya are. I would like to spar ya tomorrow.”

Brienne grit her teeth as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Jaime. “Gladly.” As Tormund walked away, she turned to Jaime who was still glaring at the red head’s retreating form. His eye was beginning to swell shut. “Gods! Your eye!” Brienne moved to touch the swelling by his right eye, but Jaime flinched away. Brienne chided herself for her brashness. _Its one thing if he touches me, but why would he want me touching._

“I didn’t need you and Bronn interceding.” Brienne felt slapped by the words. Exasperation took hold as she looked at Jaime. “That man was not fighting clean. He was going to pummel you. That was no spar.” Jaime clenched his fist in frustration and looked around the yard. Brienne followed his eyeline to the Lannister bannermen who stood watching. _This man and his damn pride_.

Turning on heel, Brienne walked back inside, leaving Jaime standing in the yard. 


	26. A View from the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets a view from atop the wall and runs into his favorite wildling again.

**Jaime**

Jaime was seething from the fight with Tormund. His right eye rapidly swelling shut and frustration with himself mounting for letting the man catch him off guard with a fist. _Gods I must have looked pathetic to Brienne and my men._ The situation was only made worse by Brienne and Bronn having to step in and save him. _Cersei and my father were right. I’m not fit to protect anyone._

Jaime continued to berate himself as Bronn approached. “What the fook were ya thinkin’! Men like that don’t fight clean! What did I teach ya in King’s Landin’, huh? Haven’t ya had ya fill of me pullin’ that kind of shit on ya when we spar!? This ain’t fancy lad school. At least I’m not actually tryin’ to beat ya to a pulp like that man wanted to.”

Jaime huffed in irritation. He knew Bronn had the right of it, but he couldn’t stand the way that man had been ogling Brienne. Jaime knew the feeling coursing through him. He had felt it many times over the years as Cersei was married off or she hung off the arms of other men. Jealousy. Pure unbridled jealousy.

Jaime took a steadying breath and looked to where Brienne had stormed off. Arya and Sansa stood from the raised steps; both looking highly unamused by the display they had witnessed when Jon came through to break up the fight.

Jaime looked back to Bronn and fisted his hand through his hair. As if sensing his thoughts, Bronn grabbed Jaime by the arm and moved him away from the center of the yard. “Ya think that little show impressed ya lady? She was worried about ya. Not swoonin’ to see ‘er gallant knight fight some dumb cunt that eye-fucked ‘er. Then ya manage to chase ‘er off for givin’ a shit.”

 _Seven hells._ Jaime inhaled deeply and looked to Bronn. “Fine! I get it alright.” Bronn shook his head and looked around the courtyard. His attention was caught by something over Jaime’s shoulder. “Well fook me. Who is that?”

Jaime turned to see a woman with a shapely body and long wavy brown hair in a red dress. Rolling his eyes, Jaime looked back to the sellsword. “Gods can you even go a day without trying to fuck someone or something?”

Bronn clapped Jaime’s shoulder and began to move forward. “Not my fault ya missin’ out.” Jaime sighed and looked back to the woman who grabbed Bronn’s attentino. The mysterious woman gave Jaime an odd look before looking down at the approaching sellsword. _Poor woman. Good luck with Bronn_.

Jaime set off to find Brienne and apologize. When he ultimately found Brienne, he found her in a heated conversation with a man Jaime hadn’t seen before. Judging by the way the two spoke, it was obvious they new each other and had some prior dispute between them.

As the man turned to leave, Brienne rubbed her eyes in vexation. Approaching her slowly, Jaime waited for Brienne to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry about all that. I just… the way the man looked at you was disturbing.”

Brienne closed her eyes and inhaled. “Please _do not_ tell me that is why you fought him. Definitely not worth a black eye.” Jaime scoffed. “He looked like he wanted to take you right there on the table earlier. You’re a noble lady and…”

“What difference does that make? Save your fighting for worthwhile things. I can handle myself.” Jaime bit back his retort knowing they would never agree on the matter. “Who was that? That you were speaking with.”

Brienne’s brows furrowed for a moment before she realized who Jaime was speaking of. “Ser Davos Seaworth. He’s from the Stormlands. Serves, or rather served, Stannis.” Realization hit Jaime as he nodded in understanding. “And how is dear Stannis these days? Did Davos say what happened?”

Brienne shrugged. “Davos had already abandoned Stannis’ cause before we passed them near the King’s Road. He sacrificed his own daughter at the behest of some red priestess. You were right. He was marching on Winterfell.”

Jaime sighed and looked to the direction Davos has fled. “What is he doing here now?” Brienne looked around and lowered her voice. “I’m not certain even he knows. He said something about Jon though. It didn’t make much sense and I was a bit preoccupied with what he said about Stannis.”

A laugh escaped Jaime’s lips which caught Brienne’s attention. “You? Preoccupied with Stannis. No! Lady Brienne, it can’t be so.” Jaime’s tone was teasing, but he hoped Brienne knew he wasn’t mocking her. Brienne narrowed her eyes but didn’t seem too upset.

“I should go find Sansa and Arya. See if they have need of me.” Brienne turned to walk away, but Jaime grabbed her wrist. “I’ll see you later? For dinner?” Brienne nodded and offered a small smile before walking away.

Jaime went to find the rookery and see if any missives had arrived for him from Addam. He was slightly disheartened to learn nothing had arrived which more than likely explained why Snow seemed surprised to see his sisters. Jaime considered writing to Addam but felt he didn’t know what to say without understanding the state of things there. _Now what? Do I just sit here and wait for word from Addam?_

Walking back through the castle, Jaime observed the giant lift system the Night’s Watch used to get atop the Wall. Jaime had been so preoccupied with the wildling upon arrival, that he hardly had time to marvel at the Wall _. I can see why Tyrion wanted to visit. It is most impressive._ Jaime walked closer to the base of the Wall where the lift was. Striking up a conversation with one of the men, he came to learn how it worked.

“Do ya want to go up m’lord?” Jaime’s eyes darted to the man. “Up there!?” The man nodded and Jaime considered it. Jaime took a moment to consider it and concluded that he had nothing better to do. With a shrug and nod of agreement, Jaime stepped onto the lift and not long after found himself atop the wall. Aside from the frigid temperature, Jaime was awestruck by the view. The vast expanse of the North stretched out before him in both directions. _Gods. It must be incredible here at night._

Jaime walked along the battlements and his mind went wild with the possibility of what it was like to have this advantage of this in battle. Walking along the top of the wall, Jaime passed several brothers of the Night’s Watch. He made his way towards one of the lookout stations which jutted over the edge of the wall of ice. _Gods. I wouldn’t want to stumble around drunk atop this. It’s a wonder Tyrion survived_.

On the way back towards the lift, one of the men struck up a conversation with Jaime. Jaime was surprised to learn how many built in defense mechanisms the wall had and how the Night’s Watch operated their shifts. The man shared of their recent dealings with the wildings who now took up residence at the wall with them. _I would quite like to see that Tormund fellow back north of the wall._

The man also shared a rather peculiar story centering on their Lord Commander, Jon Snow, but Jaime brushed it off as nothing more than a drunken night in the dreary, dull, wasteland of the North. _Back from the dead? I think not. Then again Snow does look dreadfully boring. Maybe he was too boring for death itself and the Stranger sent him back._

As the sky began to darken, Jaime made his way down to find his men for supper. Entering the hall, Jaime spotted Brienne’s bright blonde head among the black of the night’s watch. Pushing his way towards the table with his men, Jaime observed Jon and four of his men sitting across from Brienne, Pod, Theon, and the Stark girls. Arya and Pod sat to Sansa’s left and Brienne to Sansa’s right as Jon and his brothers stood to leave. Jaime and his men quickly took the vacant seats with Jaime sitting across from Brienne.

“Well Ser Jaime, good to see you haven’t lost the eye. That was quite the display you put on.” Sansa spat the words at Jaime while barely looking up from her soup. Jaime smiled falsely at the young wolf. “I thank you for your incredible concern over my handsome face Lady Stark. Fortunately, I have a very hard head. I do hope the wildling’s hand is alright.”

Arya snorted from beside Sansa, but the older sister continued to look unamused as she took another sip of her soup. “Mayhap the next time you’ll think better than to pick a fight with the very people hosting us here.”

Jaime scoffed. “I do believe it is your brother and the Night’s Watch hosting us here. The wildlings seem guests themselves. I hear they’re running away from their own shadows north of the wall.” A silent conversation seemed to pass between the Stark sisters at Jaime’s words, but neither moved to speak.

Sansa then quirked a smile at Jaime and turned to Brienne. “Tell me Lady Brienne. What did you think of Ser Jaime’s impressively hard head? Do you find the fight endearing?” Jaime narrowed his eyes at the young woman, who was looking intently at Brienne. 

“You need not answer that Lady Brienne. You have already expressed that such frivolous behavior is better served for more _worthwhile things_.” Jaime used Brienne’s earlier words from earlier to grab her attention. Jaime gave her a small smile before looking down to his bowl of soup.

Through much of the meal, the group ate in companionable silence. It wasn’t until Tormund and his men entered the hall that the atmosphere changed. Tormund and Jaime exchanged glares from across the hall and soon, Tormund was moving towards them. Bronn chuckled and huffed. “Here we go.”

Tormund came to halt beside Brienne. Sliding onto the bench beside her, Jaime felt his body tense in rage and jealousy as Tormund leaned against her. “My apologies for earlier. Jon tells me that isn’t how ya southerners spar. I saw ya fightin’ the lads in the yard before dinner. I would still like to spar ya tomorrow.”

The man stared at Brienne in anticipation; his body far too close to her for Jaime’s liking. Brienne forced a smile at Tormund and nodded in agreement. The red head beamed with delight and clapped a hand to her shoulder. “I look forward to it. Ya look like ya could knock any man to their arses. I like a strong woman.”

Jaime wanted to throttle the man. Brienne was clearly uncomfortable, and Jaime fought to hold himself back from lunging across the table at the man. He felt his fist clenching on the table and his face reddening from anger. From his side, Jaime heard Bronn mutter under his breath. “Easy now.” Jaime’s eyes darted to Sansa who shook her head slowly as if also emphasizing Bronn’s point.

“That’s a nice sword ya have there. Where did ya get it?” Tormund kept his gaze fixed at Brienne’s waist as he spoke. Brienne shifted uncomfortably and her eyes flitted to Jaime. “Ser Jaime gave me this sword.” Tormund looked confused at her response. “Who?”

“I’m Jaime. I think we met earlier.” Jaime’s tone was laced with sarcasm as he plastered a fake smile across his face. Tormund barked a laugh and pointed at Jaime, a broad smile on his face. “This one is funny. Ballsy. And funny. Why did ya give her ya sword? I thought ya weren’t married?”

Brienne looked taken aback by the comment. “He gave it to me for a purpose. To find Arya and Sansa and see them home safely.” Jaime watched as Brienne’s brain seemed to work through something. Abruptly, she began fumbling her sword belt and Jaime felt his stomach drop. _Don’t Brienne. Don’t do what I think you’re about to do._

With the sword belt unfastened, Brienne reached it across the table towards Jaime, a sad smile on her lips. “I’ve achieved that purpose.”

Jaime shook his head slightly and looked to Brienne, hoping his eyes would convey what his words could not. “Its yours.” Brienne looked taken aback by his words and kept it raised to him. Jaime smiled sadly. “It will always be yours.” _Please don’t try to give it back. You hold my heart._ Brienne slowly pulled the sword back and nodded at Jaime.

Tormund smiled widely. “Well earned! A woman like ya, I would give ya a sword too. Maybe after we spar!” Jaime had been continuing to stare at Brienne, but the wildling’s words hit a nerve. “No! I think she is all set thank you. I never understood why some knights carry two swords.” Jaime exchanged a teasing smile with Brienne who chuckled at his words. Warmth spread through Jaime’s body at their private joke and Tormund sat confused beside her.

Tormund turned his attention back to Brienne. “I never got to tell ya how I got me name!” Jaime’s brows raised as he held Brienne’s eyes. “Oh. That sounds most interesting, but Lady Brienne here promised me a spar now.”

Jaime watched as Brienne’s brows furrow slightly, but Tormund seemed oblivious. “A spar? It’s the night. We just supped.” Jaime turned his attention back to the man with a false smile before looking back to Brienne. “We enjoy a good fight under the stars. Gets our juices flowing.” Jaime winked at Brienne who smiled and shook her head, looking down to her lap.

Rising from his seat, Jaime watched as Brienne looked up. “Come along my lady. Don’t forget your sword.” Brienne stood to follow, much to Tormund’s dismay. Sansa caught Jaime’s eye and rolled her eyes while mouthing ‘pathetic’ under her breath. _Yes, I’m pathetic. But I think I’ve won this round._

As Jaime and Brienne made their way outside, Brienne turned to look at him. “Thank you. I can’t imagine that that story entails, but I have a feeling it would be less than appealing.”

Jaime smile and bowed dramatically. “You know I love to rescue fair maidens. I believe in the tales I’m owed a kiss though.” Brienne tilted her head in annoyance as Jaime chuckled. “Oh wench! I have something to show you! Come here.” Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand and urged her forward quickly.

“Where are we going?” Brienne protested from behind Jaime, but Brienne only continued to pull her forward; sparing a glance over his shoulder to offer her a mischievous smile. As they approached the lift, Jaime asked the man if they could be sent up. The man nodded and Jaime pulled Brienne onto the lift.

“Up!? Up there!?” Brienne’s tone was incredulous as Jaime nodded eagerly. “Where is your sense of adventure Brienne! I went up earlier. It is most impressive.” Jaime put an arm around Brienne as she looked up the wall with apprehension. The lift made its way up and the pair stepped out. Jaime’s smile was wide as he watched her awestruck impression.

Jaime had the right of it earlier. It was amazing at night. Jaime could see more stars than any other vantage point he previously had. Grabbing Brienne’s had, he tugged her forward. Brienne lagged as she took in the surroundings, her mouth slightly agape in wonder.

When they reached one of the lookout stations, Jaime tugged her into it. Brienne tensed as she looked down at the drop below. “Come on. I won’t let you fall.” Jaime smiled reassuringly as Brienne took a shaky step onto the wooden platform. Pulling her in front of him, Jaime wrapped his right arm around her waist and pointed with his left hand to the night sky. “Look! The Unsinkable Wench!” Brienne snorted. “Gods. That is not…”

“Sshhh! You’re ruining it. Look!” Jaime pointed to a massive cluster of stars straight ahead of them. “There is the rather uninspiring Giantspain! I hear its how Tormund got his name. Do you know the tale?” Brienne chuckled and Jaime enjoyed the feel of it against his chest.

“No? Good. Its said the man was tall and broad as the Wall itself and his laugh could shake the snow right off the mountaintops. Unfortunately, his sense of humor was far less impressive. He spent his days chasing around fair maidens and making unwanted advances. The only thing more off-putting than his humor was the smell of him. They say his stench could fell an entire army from across the Narrow Sea.”

Brienne snorted and muttered at Jaime’s words. “Oh Gods.” Jaime chuckled. “Yes. ‘Oh Gods’ indeed. He developed quite the reputation and women would flee at the very sight of him. They started groaning as he would approach ‘Oh, here comes that giant pain.’ Well from his incredible height, all he could hear was ‘Oh, here comes Giantspain.’ The idiot thought it an eager announcement of his arrival and took to calling himself ‘Giantspain’ over the years. Then one day he met a warrior wench that he was completely enamored with.”

“Oh no.” Brienne slapped her forehead with her hand and stifled a groan. Jaime smile widely. “Yes, tell me about it. It was horrible. Well the big idiot really became the bane of her existence. When she told him as much, the dolt though it a compliment and quickly changed his name to Giantsbane, but everyone kept calling him Giantspain anyway. There you have it. Tormund’s ancestor. And now you know.”

Brienne snorted and began chuckling. “Yeah, alright. Thank you. That’s actually the Great Kraken. Its said the krakens were lured to the bloody waters of the Iron Islands to feast on the dead and dying Ironborne as they battled. But thank you for that more interesting take.”

Jaime laughed against Brienne. “Wow. That is horribly boring. I’m sorry you grew up with such dull falsities. I feel terribly for you.”

As Brienne chuckled more, Jaime searched desperately for a specific constellation of stars. His heart leaped when he found it. He smiled and pulled Brienne closer to him, putting his chin on her left shoulder. Angling them to the right, he pointed towards the cluster of stars.

“Look wench! It’s the Fated Lovers.” Brienne’s laughter died abruptly. “Gods… you actually got it correct.”

Jaime smiled and continued. “Of course I did! It’s a most impressive story. The one on the left is Ser Jaime the Gallant.” Brienne began laughing again. “Oh here we go…”

Ignoring her, Jaime continued. “He spent most of his life in the clutches of his evil sister who he fancied himself in love with, but he was wrong… as always. Then he met his true love. She was amazing and a truer knight than any man he met before. He gave her armor, and a sword, and a dolt squire, and he happily lost his sword hand to protect her.” At his words, Jaime felt Brienne stiffen.

“Jaime… that is NOT the story and it is not funny.” Jaime swallowed thickly and felt his heartrate quicken. “I don’t think its funny and it _is_ the story. See. Ser Jaime is even glaring at the Giantspain over there.” Brienne began to turn in his arms, fury in her eyes, and she began to speak. “I told you th..”

Before she could finish her complaint, Jaime moved his left hand to her face and captured her lips with his, tugging her tight against him.


	27. Fighting Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime have a talk atop the wall. Brienne has her spar with Tormund.

**Brienne**

_What the fuck is happening!_ Jaime’s lips pressed warm and firm against hers. As Brienne’s mouth parted in shock, Jaime took the opportunity to deepen the kiss; running his tongue along her lips and then dipping into her mouth. Brienne felt dizzy and her knees buckled slightly. She also felt painfully aware of how inexperienced and awkward she was.

As Jaime slowly broke the kiss, he placed his forehead against hers. Brienne stared into his eyes; shock writ across her face. “What? Why? I’m not Cersei.” Jaime snorted and a small smile tugged at his lips. “Yes, I know. Its one of your best qualities.”

Brienne pulled back and began looking around frantically, waiting for the jape. “Is Bronn there? Or do you just mean to piss Tormund off?” Jaime looked at her questioningly and scratched his cheek nervously. “No… I just. I have wanted to do that for quite a while.”

“What on earth for!? For the novelty of it? So you can say you’ve kissed both the most beautiful woman in Westeros AND the ugliest? Is there a bet? Gods I can’t handle that again. Is that why you’ve been so nice to me?” Brienne felt the back of her eyes burning and a lump form in her throat.

Jaime looked at Brienne, horrified by her words. His face took on a look of pure desperation as he reached out for her. Brienne backed up against the wooden rail of the lookout and felt panic as she remembered where she was. _Gods I’m going to fall and somehow that will be more merciful than this._ “A bet? I don’t understand. Brienne, I would never hurt you like that.”

Brienne looked at him cautiously and felt her breathing steady. Looking around, she didn’t see any of Jaime’s men rounding the corner to laugh. She didn’t see a japing smile tug at Jaime’s lips. _Why?_ “Brienne, I meant everything I said. Well… alright I made up the ‘Giantspain’ constellation bit, but honestly the man is truly maddening.” Jaime bowed his head slightly and took a deep breath.

“If you don’t feel the same, I understand. I know that I don’t have anything to offer you. I mean… I can’t actually offer you anything. I’m a Kingsguard. I have been thinking on it though and I believe I can get out of it. It just might take some time…”

Brienne saw it then. _He is nervous. Why is he nervous? I’m just an ugly woman and he is Jaime Lannister._ “I don’t understand.” Jaime’s head snapped up at the interruption. He looked slightly confused and his brows furrowed. “Well Kingsguard can’t marry or hold lands or father children. Well alright lets not debate the last part.”

Brienne scoffed. “Yes, well thank you for clarifying that bit of well-known tradition for me. I meant that I don’t understand the rest of it.” Brienne then gestured at herself as though that was an explanation. Jaime sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Do you trust me Brienne?” Brienne scoffed as though to suggest it was the most ridiculous question. “Of course I do.” A small smile spread across Jaime’s face. “Then please trust me when I say that to me, you are beautiful. I don’t care how anyone else sees you. They’re idiots. I…” Jaime looked down and cleared his throat before looking back to Brienne. She felt her heartrate increase as she held her breath, both fearful and desperate to hear his words. “…I am in love with you.”

Brienne felt at war with herself. Her head rebelled against her heart; frantically trying to remind her that she was just an ugly beast of a woman that no one could ever love. Her heartbeat grew louder as it beat to Jaime’s words over and over again; working overtime to block out the words echoing in her head.

As her hands fiddled with her jerkin, Brienne realized that she was staring at Jaime. He was holding her gaze, his facial expression desperate for reply, but Brienne’s tongue felt like lead in her mouth. _Say something you idiot!_ “I would embarrass you. You’re Jaime Lannister; heir to Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, youngest kingsguard in history, famed swordsman, handsome…”

Jaime smiled widely and interrupted her. “You think I’m handsome!?” Brienne rolled her eyes. “Oh do shut up. You know you are.” Jaime chuckled. “Well yes I know, but it does me no good if you disagree.” Brienne chuckled with Jaime, but his face became serious. “Does it make up for the rest of it? The reputation both true and false?”

 _Does he think me some shallow woman that loves based on a face? Its him as a person I love._ “Well I certainly didn’t start out loving you because of the face. I wanted to punch it. It only helped a little afterwards. After I understood who you truly are.” Jaime beamed at her. “You love me?” _Shit. Did I say that!?_ Brienne tried to backtrack and salvage what little pride she had left, but it was too late. Jaime stepped to her swiftly and captured her lips again, pulling her tight against him.

Brienne felt a warmth spread through her body. Jaime’s right arm wrapped around her as his left hand ran through her short hair. Hesitantly, Brienne reached up to cup Jaime’s jaw with her hands; opening her mouth slowly to him. Everything around them seemed to fade away as Brienne felt Jaime all around her; consuming every thought and feeling in her body.

The kisses became more frantic and their breathing desperate. Brienne felt Jaime’s cock hard against her and her eyes widened in shock. Jaime broke the kiss and stepped back, shielding himself and apologizing.

Clearing his throat, Jaime smiled sheepishly. “Can um, I walk you to your room?” Brienne smoothed out her hair and nodded in affirmation. As they walked to the lift, Jaime slipped his hand in Brienne’s and smiled softly while glancing at her.

As the lift brought them down to ground level, Brienne expected Jaime to release her hand, but he only held tighter as they walked through the small groups milling about the courtyard and made their way towards the rooms Jon had assigned them. Stopping in front of Brienne’s door, Jaime’s eyes twinkled with bliss. “I’ll get you on the morrow to break our fast? Then I can watch you knock Giantspain to his ass in the yard.”

Brienne snorted while nodding. “Giantsbane. I am fairly certain that is his name.” Jaime shrugged with indifference. “Yes, well we’ve been over that already _Lady Brienne_. Truly I’m starting to think you tune me out.” Brienne forced a glazed-over look before responding. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“Was that a jape!? Gods I’ve been a terrible influence.” Leaning in, Jaime placed another lingering kiss on her lips. Brienne couldn’t shake the feeling this was all some dream she would awake from any moment; alone in her bed. Approaching footsteps made Brienne pull back slightly and break the kiss.

Bronn came into view over Jaime’s right side, clapping a hand on each of Jaime’s shoulders while a smug smile tugged at his lips. “Bout fuckin’ time! Usually ya go into the room for this though.” Jaime elbowed Bronn sharply as the sellsword threw up his hands in surrender and continued along his way; chuckling before starting to whistle.

Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand and raised it to his lips. “Goodnight my lady.”

**Sansa**

Sansa sat down in the hall to break her fast with their group. Yesterday had been draining. She, Arya, and Jon exchanged updates on how things had gone since they were separated. Sansa had worried for Jon’s emotional well-being and when he recounted the story of his death, Sansa truly thought him lost to her. Convinced her brother had lost his mind, she had looked to Arya whose facial expression seemed to hold the same concern.

Then Jon showed his wounds and a strange woman entered the private room they sat in. The woman claimed herself a red priestess who had served Stannis. She abandoned his cause the day they neared Winterfell. She had seen something in the flames that told her to make haste for the Wall. Stannis was not the ‘promised one’, but her place was at the Wall; saving Jon.

It all seemed implausible until the woman recounted details of their group’s journey north. Details she claimed to have seen in the flames. The woman also claimed to have seen two knights with them who would play a significant role in the Great War. _Two knights? Ser Bronn and Ser Jaime?_

Jon shared that they received a missive from Stannis. He had won Winterfell, but had suffered great losses. They would have been defeated, but half the Bolton forces had fled before the fight began. Apparently Roose had died in the war with Dorne and Sansa already knew of Ramsay’s fate when Jon recited the missive. Stannis did not have enough men to hold the North and was looking to Jon for support from the Wildings. _Jon couldn’t mean to help him. Could he?_

As Sansa sat at the table and took in the sight of the group around her, she felt a strange sense of ease. _How is it that I’ve come to feel more at home with the Lannister men and Brienne than my own kin?_ Then Sansa looked down the table to Brienne and Jaime. Jaime had a nasty blackeye, but he hardly seemed to care or notice it.

Sansa snorted as she observed Jaime leaning in close to Brienne. _Gods why not just sit on her lap. He certainly is being extra overt with his affections today._ Sansa felt her brows furrow slightly as Brienne seemed to lean in to Jaime as well; a slight blush on her cheeks. They chuckled together at whatever nonsense Jaime was rambling on about.

From the corner of her eye, Sansa watched as Jaime’s hand came to rest atop Brienne’s. His thumb tracing lazy circles over her hand. _Gods. Did he finally say something? Does she like him? Has everyone up here lost their minds?_

Whatever spell the pair was under seemed to break when Tormund came barreling into the hall. “There she is! Are you ready for me?” Tormund grinned lecherously and Brienne’s face fell in obvious disgust. To Sansa’s surprise, Jaime only chuckled. “Are you ready for that?” Brienne elbowed him, but a smile tugged at her lips. _Gods! Something has happened. I need immediate details._

As Brienne and Jaime stood from their seats to walk towards Tormund, Sansa jumped up eagerly. She saw Bronn do the same; a knowing smile spreading across his face. Falling into step next to the sellsword, she spoke in hushed tones. “I need information. Now.”

Bronn chuckled. “A man never kisses and tells… luckily ya came to the man who wasn’t doin’ the kissin’.” Sansa felt her brows shoot to her hairline and a satisfied smile pull at the corners of her mouth. “When!?” Bronn placed his hands on his sword belt as they walked while looking ahead smugly. “Last night. Not even an hour after dinner.” Sansa and the sellsword exchanged winning smiles at one another.

Sansa focused her attention on the pair in front of them; walking shoulder to shoulder behind Tormund and his group. Jaime’s hand moved from his side to Brienne’s back as he leaned in and said something in Brienne’s ear which had her guffaw; earning a curious look over the shoulder from Tormund.

As they entered the yard, Bronn and Sansa stood atop the wooden walkway as Tormund, his men, Jaime, and Brienne made their way down the stairs to towards the training area just below. “What’s going on!?” Sansa looked to her side to see Arya, wide-eyed with excitement.

“Brienne and Tormund are going to spar.” Sansa then leaned in slightly and whispered. “It seems there has been a great deal of progress on _other_ fronts too.” With a head tilt towards Jaime and Brienne, Arya gasped. “No! Gods its about time. It was getting truly pathetic.”

Bronn chuckled from beside them and nodded. “Tell me about it.” All three looked down below at the pair standing close together. Tormund stood near his men, preparing himself for the spar. Jaime stood in front of Brienne, his back to Tormund, and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind the ear.

He was speaking in urgent, hushed tones to which Brienne was nodding in understanding. Sansa assumed Jaime was giving her pointers on Tormund’s fighting style. Brienne unsheathed her sword and took a few steps towards Tormund who had just turned around after taking his weapon in hand.

A wide smile spread across the wildling’s lips as he looked Brienne up and down. They began to circle around one another and the Lannister bannermen came running out with Pod on their heels. “Did they start!?” Pod asked eagerly and Bronn shushed him. “Shut up Pod. They’re startin’ now.”

Tormund paced around Brienne like a predator; his brows raised and his mouth practically drooling at the sight of her. Sansa looked down to see Jaime looking intently at Brienne. In a flash, Tormund took a mighty swing at Brienne who quickly deflected the blow and dodged right. Rather then swing in return, Brienne seemed to assess the man and get back into a ready position.

Tormund smiled as he turned to face her. With another large swing, Brienne moved and easily deflected the blow again, feinting left and whirling right to bring her blade to the man’s neck. She stopped the blow just an inch shy of cutting him and Tormund’s smile tugged wide.

The man let out a loud laugh and locked eyes with Brienne. “You are impressive! I guess you can take it harder.” Brienne’s brows furrowed slightly, but she pulled back her sword and Tormund immediately began swinging wildly. The Lannister men began cheering loudly from beside them. Arya was practically hanging over the rail in excitement.

The pair went back and forth for what felt like an eternity; neither landing a blow, but Tormund’s blows coming down hard on Brienne. Jaime shouted encouragement and pointers from the side as the wildlings cheered loudly for Tormund. Sansa felt a small tug of worry for Brienne who was clearly overpowered by the wildling.

Tormund aimed more powerful swings at Brienne, but she was too fast. As Brienne blocked a large swing and moved behind Tormund, she tapped the flat of her sword to his back. Jaime yelled to her enthusiastically as the Lannister men continued to go wild. Tormund only seemed to get more excited by her second victory and rounded on her; swinging wildly with a great deal more power than before.

Brienne lost her sword from the power of one blow, but quickly rolled to the ground while dodging another swing and retrieved her weapon in the process. From her position on her knees, Brienne cut across Tormund’s leg with the flat of the blade before standing and spinning to place a second strike against his gut.

The men were going wild on both sides and Jaime yelled proudly from ground level. Tormund laughed and swung again, first to her left side and then to her right. Brienne dodged both blows and placed a counter swing, but Tormund blocked her away forcefully and kicked her leg out from under her. As Brienne’s left knee fell to the ground and her left hand moved to steady her, Jaime screamed to her “Dodge right!”

Brienne did so and barely dodged a blow from above. As her momentum followed through to the right, she swung her leg out and caught Tormund’s legs. The wildling rolled to his back in time to be met with a forceful knee to his chest from Brienne and a sword tip at his neck. 

The wildling was panting heavily and put his hands up in surrender; a beaming smile on his face. “Yield? Is that the word?” Brienne smiled and nodded at the man. As she moved to her feet, Jaime ran across to envelop her in a hug. Sansa watched as Jaime pulled his head back and planted a kiss on her lips, earning approving whistles and claps from the Lannister men and Arya. Pod on the other hand looked uncomfortable by the exchange.

Upon seeing the display, Tormund jumped to his feet and shoved Jaime. “What are ya doin’!? I’m with the big woman now!” Jaime charged forward and bumped chests with Tormund; a vicious snarl on his face. Brienne moved her hand between the men and yelled at Tormund to get back.

“Fuckin’ hells!” Bronn and the Lannister men took off down the stairs, but their presence was quickly proven unnecessary. Tormund looked at Brienne in shock. “Ya with this man?” This time, unlike the day prior, both Jaime and Brienne responded in kind with a resounding “yes”.

Tormund looked taken aback by the declaration and stepped back. His face fell, but he kept his chin up high and looked at Jaime. “You’re a lucky man.” Jaime didn’t break eye contact with the man and replied quickly. “I know.” With a slight nod, Tormund and his men walked off towards the castle gates. 

Sansa looked back the pair. Jaime was staring at Brienne; palpable love in his eyes. Brienne looked to meet his gaze and a shy smile tugged at her lips. _I can’t keep her with me. She needs to go with him._


	28. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word comes from Winterfell and the south. Decisions need to be made.

**Jaime**

Jaime stood in the yard with his arms wrapped around Brienne’s waist. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face after watching her trounce Tormund. Even better was seeing the acceptance on the wildling’s face when it was made abundantly clear that Brienne was not an available option. _Is this how it feels to be able to claim someone openly? No secrecy. No jealousy. No fear of being cast aside for the promise of furthered ambition offered by others._

From Jaime’s left side, he felt someone approaching. Brienne must have sensed it too as her head turned and her eyes narrowed slightly. The same woman that Bronn took off after yesterday was now standing before them.

Her expression was difficult to read, but she seemed to be studying them with rapt interest as though they were mangled bodies and she was Qyburn trying to piece them back together.

“I see a strength in your union. You will need one another if you’re to survive what is to come.” The woman turned to Brienne. “I saw your sword aflame. Silvery-blue fire.” Then she turned to Jaime. “You were in the dark surrounded only by her light.”

The woman unnerved Jaime, but he felt the weight of her words. It sounded eerily similar to the very dream that brought Jaime back to Brienne at Harrenhal. The dream he had against the Weirwood stump. _I dreamed of you._ As quickly as the woman had approached, she was gone.

“What was that all about?” Jaime’s attention was drawn back to Brienne who was also watching the woman’s retreating form. Still feeling slightly shaken by the woman’s words, Jaime shrugged. When he found his words, Jaime spoke with a teasing lilt. “I was rather hoping to not have an audience for our _union_ , but she seemed rather keen.”

Brienne swatted his arm and began to walk away. “Ow! Come back wench.” Jaime jogged to catch up to her and looked at Brienne’s face; her features serious as ever. “You are insufferable.” Brienne continued walking towards the stairs leading into the hall.

Jaime flashed a winning smile and grabbed her arm to slow her progress. “Yes, but you’re a glutton for punishment so it all works out.” Jaime watched as Brienne tried and failed to maintain an unamused expression.

“Where are you going? Your legs are too long. I didn’t intend for a workout this early.” Brienne huffed and looked at Jaime as though he was an excited puppy darting in and out of her legs as she tried to get somewhere. “I need to find Lady Sansa. She wanted to speak with Jon today about Winterfell.”

Jaime felt his heart fall slightly at Brienne’s words. _Right. Your oath_. “Do you think we can talk about that?” Brienne cast a questioning look at him. “Well I don’t any details. Only that Sansa wanted to speak with Jon and asked that Arya, Pod, myself, and Theon join her.”

Jaime exhaled loudly and darted in front of Brienne to cut off her path. “I know. I meant to ask if we… you and I… can talk about that? I don’t know what is going on in King’s Landing yet and…” Jaime sighed and looked down; uncertain what to say.

Brienne’s face fell slightly as if understanding his words. “Right… I understand you need to get home. Back to your family and duty.” Gods, _she thinks I mean to leave her_. “No! Well… yes, but I just need some time to work this out.”

Brienne sighed and moved to speak, but Jaime cut her off; pressing his finger against her mouth. “Just… go find Sansa but promise me that we will talk later. I meant everything I said last night, and I am trying to find a way to protect Tommen and be released from the Kingsguard.”

Jaime’s eyes were imploring, and he prayed to the Seven that she understood what he meant. _I want to marry you Brienne. I just need to figure out how._ Brienne offered a small smile. “Yes, we can talk later. I should be on my way.”

As Jaime moved to step out of her way, he leaned in and placed a quick kiss to her cheek similar to the one at the inn outside Last Hearth so many days ago. _I’ll find a way to make this work._

Jaime found Bronn to get some training at a more remote area of Castle Black’s grounds. Near an hour later, they walked back towards the castle. Bronn had gone particularly rough on Jaime that morning and all Jaime wanted was a warm bath. Bronn snorted as he looked at Jaime grimacing on the walk back. “I’m tryin’ to get ya in fightin’ shape to keep up with ya woman.”

Jaime began to reply, but a brother of the Night’s Watch approached them quickly. “Kingslayer. A letter has arrived for you.” Part of Jaime wanted to punch the man at the use of his unfortunate moniker. The other part wanted to hug the man for delivering the very thing he was desperate for.

Taking the scroll, he observed the crown’s seal. A smile spread across Jaime’s face as he opened it and noted Addam’s handwriting.

_Jaime,_

_I’m sorry this letter has been so delayed. Things have been quite chaotic here. I’m also sorry for the contents of this letter which are better served hearing in person. I pray you had a safe journey north and have made some progress on certain matters._

_As you know, Cersei declared war on Dorne. The first attack lost many men; they did not have the numbers. Margery had convinced Tommen not to send aid from the Reach to Dorne. The young queen felt it an ill-advised moved._

_To circumnavigate Margery, Cersei treated with the Mace Tyrell, whose wife you may recall has passed some time ago. Cersei also worked in secret with a group called the Sparrows, a bunch of religious zealots who have taken root in the city, to have Queen Margery and Ser Loras arrested._

_The second attack on Dorne with the might of the Reach behind them was successful. As a final act of defiance and vengeance against Cersei, the Sand Snakes killed Princess Myrcella. I’m so sorry, Jaime. If I could have been there to save her, I would have._

_Not long after receiving word of the victory in Dorne, the same group who took Queen Margery and Ser Loras came for your sister on claims of incest as her crime against the Seven. Lancel is one of the Sparrows now and admitted his guilt in laying with your sister._

_Tommen despairs for his queen and his mother. I’m so sorry to tell you all this by letter, but as you can see there has been much to tend to._

_Addam_

Jaime felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. _Sweet, innocent Myrcella is dead_. _Damn Cersei! Her selfish ambitions did the girl in. And of course, my sweet sister spread her legs for Mace to get what she wants!_ Cersei was always doing this. Using a man’s desires to get what she wanted. At a different time in his life, this would have destroyed Jaime.

He often felt nothing more than Cersei’s plaything. Something to pass the time with in secret, but refusing to recognize and honor their love in the light of day. He was good enough to bed and take seed from, but not good enough to love. Jaime knew better now. What he had with Cersei was never love. It was sick and twisted An unhealthy reliance on one another for things they could never truly provide.

Jaime’s darkening thoughts turned to Tommen. _I have to protect him. I just need to convince Brienne to come with me._

**Brienne**

“What? You think we’ll tell Stannis to pack up and leave.” Jon chuckled as he looked to Sansa. After the betrayal from his brothers of the Night’s Watch, Jon made it clear he had no desire to stay at Castle Black. Sansa and Arya were determined to return home, but Jon had shared greater details of Stannis’ victory.

Stannis lost many sellswords both in the battle and via abandonment after the cause won and the contract honored. Even still, Stannis had the position. He retained some of the Bolton men who now found themselves without a Lord.

“We’ll take it back from him.” Jon rubbed his face as he took in Sansa’s words. “Again Sansa, I have no army.” Sansa looked confidently at him. “How many wildlings did you save?” Jon gave Sansa a warning look as their eyes locked on one another.

“They didn’t come here to serve me.” Sansa huffed and stood from her chair. “They owe you their lives! You think they’ll be safe here if Stannis Baratheon is Warden of the North? He killed their leader! You said so yourself. Stannis holds no love for their people.”

“Sansa…” Jon began, but Sansa cut him off. “Winterfell is our home! Yours, mine, Arya’s. Wherever Bran is. Wherever Rickon is. It belongs to _our_ family. We have to fight for it.” Jon stood from his seat and met Sansa’s gaze. “I’m tired of fighting! It’s all I’ve done since I left Winterfell. I’ve killed brothers of the Watch. I’ve killed wildlings. I’ve killed a boy younger than Bran!”

Sansa looked to Jon; desperation in her eyes. “If we don’t take back our home, we’ll never be safe. I want you to help me. To help us!”

Jon sighed and closed his eyes. “What do you expect me to do? We have no allies Sansa. The crown wants you for the death of King Joffrey so they certainly won’t send aid. The North has been beaten down by the Boltons and now Stannis’ men. I doubt the vassals will want nothing to do with _another_ war.”

Sansa looked back to Arya and considered their position. “You’re correct. We don’t have allies today. We will need to earn them. I don’t know if there was any truth to what Baelish said about the Riverlands, but what if the Tully forces remain? We could seek aid. If we can convince them, the Wildlings, and the Northern vassals to come to our aid, we would have enough.”

“And if we can’t, it would be suicide Sansa!” Jon tensed in frustration as he spat the words. At that moment, the door swung open and a brother of the Night’s Watch entered. “Jon. A raven for you.”

Jon took the missive and nodded to his brother. “Thank you, Ed.” As Jon examined the scroll, he exhaled loudly at the seal. “It’s from Stannis”. Jon’s eyes widened in shock as he opened and read the missive. “Gods. Stannis has Rickon. He was a hostage of the Boltons. They found him at Winterfell. Stannis wants us to come and bend the knee if we want Rickon back.”

Brienne felt her heart clench. _We have to fight now_. _Rickon must have been there when we were_. Arya stood from her seat to stand beside Sansa. “Jon. You know we have to fight. This is more than our home we fight for now. This is our family.”

Jon took a deep breath and nodded. “We’ll get him back. Lets talk to Tormund. I’ll do what I can to convince him.” Jon turned to his friend, the brother of the Night’s Watch, and gave direction. “Ed, could you please fetch me Tormund? Tell him its of the utmost urgency.”

With a smile and pat on the shoulder, Ed exited quickly to find the wildling. As they awaited Tormund’s return, Arya, Sansa, and Jon continued speaking about the remaining vassals in the North. Brienne and Pod exchanged uneasy looks between one another. _They can’t win this with just the Wildlings. Gods I hope they can rally the North._

Not long after, Ed returned with Tormund. For as much as Brienne would rather see the man north of the Wall, she noted the regard and care he held for Jon. Tormund’s attentions had been unwanted, but Brienne had to admit the man was ferocious and seemed loyal. A valuable ally.

“I’m sorry for ya little crow, but my people are tired from war. Same as ya. I don’t think they’ll want to fight for someone else’s home.” Jon nodded at the words. “I understand. I don’t ask this favor lightly. I would do anything I could for your people if you give us this aid.”

Tormund looked around the room and his eyes landed on Brienne. Turning back to Jon, the wildling gave a questioning look. “Anything?” Jon snorted and his eyes darted to Sansa and Arya. “Within reason. I can only do so much.”

Tormund considered his words and spoke. “I want my people to be welcome to settle south of the wall. Farm the land. Live without threat from ya southerners.” Jon nodded and chuckled. “I think that is more than fair and reasonable. Whoever sits at Winterfell rules the North. I’m certain my sisters can arrange what you ask.”

Tormund grinned and cast an eye back towards Brienne. “I ask the lady to consider me.” Turning to Brienne, the wildling’s eyes bore into her. “Ya said ya ain’t married. My people… we take spear wives. Since me wife died, I’ve been alone. I am a good man. A good protector. I ask that ya consider me. Give me a chance.”

Brienne’s eyes darted to the Stark sisters; a desperate plea on her face. She was dismayed to see their hope dashing away. “Tormund. You seem like a good man. Truly. It’s just… I quite like Ser Jaime.”

Tormund interrupted her words. “But he can’t marry ya.” Tormund’s words caught Brienne off guard. Brienne looked at him and spoke; confusion heavy in her tone. “Excuse me?”

The wildling looked to her; a bewildered expression on his face. “I asked about ya man from one of the crows. They told me about him. Said he killed his king. Fucked his own sister. Said he is Lord Commander like this one.” Tormund pointed back to Jon at the words. “Said he can’t marry. Can’t have no babes of his own. Can’t have no lands. I can give ya that. If its what ya want.”

Tormund looked at her triumphantly as though he was to receive a prize for remembering all the information. “Ya know him and care for him. I can see it. I like ya loyalty. I’m just askin’ that ya give me a chance. I won’t force ya to be with me. I just want ya to consider me. Get to know me.”

 _I don’t want to lead this man on to believe there is hope where there isn’t. I want to be with Ser Jaime AND help the Starks. Can I do both?_ Brienne swallowed thickly and looked back to the Starks again. “May I speak with Ser Jaime?”


	29. Just a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne update one another on the information they've received and it does not go well.

**Jaime**

Jaime paced in his room, trying to wrap his mind around the contents of Addam’s letter. He was devastated at the loss of Myrcella. He was worried for Tommen. He was enraged at Cersei. The only light in this darkness was Brienne. Brienne who loved him. Who openly claimed him. Who understood him.

A light knock came at his door, breaking his thoughts. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Brienne standing on the other side when he swung the door open. “Brienne!” Jaime pulled her into a tight embrace and let his body sink into her. _Home. She feels like home_.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Brienne’s voice was soft in his ears and set Jaime at ease. Taking a step back, Jaime ran his hand through his hair. _Gods where do I begin?_ He started to pace and try to explain, but the words were too rushed. Too jumbled. Brienne’s eyes widened as he became more frantic. “Just wait. Slow down and take a breath. Sit down.”

Jaime inhaled deeply and retrieved the note from the table. “Here. Maybe its better if you just read this.” Brienne took the missive and sat down. He watched her facial expression as she read the letter. Brienne’s face told the same story the letter did.

Jaime could tell when she read about Cersei’s plot. When she read about Myrcella. When she read about Tommen and Cersei’s arrest. Her face was an open book. When she got to the end, she lowered the letter to her lap and looked at him, mouth parted and eyes wide in shock.

Abruptly, she stood from her seated position on the edge of his bed and pulled Jaime into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Jaime.” There was something in her touch and tone that made him break. Jaime flung his arms around her as a series of choked sobs wracked his body. Brienne rubbed calming circles on his back and ran her other hand through his hair; like a mother soothing a wounded child.

When he collected himself, Brienne spoke again. “You need to get back. They need you.” Her words tore at his heart. Jaime sat on the bed where Brienne had been earlier. _I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to do this without you_. Jaime contemplated whether she would go with him. _Would she give up her oath for me?_

Jaime nodded slowly at her words. “I do.” Brienne inhaled and sat down next to him. She placed a comforting hand on his knee and looked down at her lap. Jaime knew what he wanted to ask her, but he wasn’t certain how best to broach the subject.

“What of the meeting with the Starks?” At his words, Brienne stiffened. She pulled back her hand and began fiddling with her tunic. A nervous habit he was fast learning meant nothing good was going on in her head.

“They mean to take back their home. Stannis defeated the Boltons and demands the Starks bend the knee. He has Rickon Stark.” Jaime felt his heart drop. “How? Do they even have an army?” Jaime didn’t think it possible, but Brienne somehow looked more nervous.

“Sansa would like to start with trying to gain support from the Northern vassal houses. She means to visit them and make an appeal. That alone could take two moons to accomplish given how vast the area is and she is worried about Rickon’s well-being until then. She also plans to see if any Tully forces remain.”

Jaime scoffed. “That still won’t be enough! It’s a suicide mission, Brienne! The Starks will get you killed.” Irritation coursed through his body. _How can I keep her AND Tommen safe?_

Brienne inhaled deeply and looked to the wall across from them. “They know they will need more aid. They asked Tormund if he will support their cause. The wildlings are a formidable force and they hate Stannis. If the Starks can gain their aid, they have a decent chance.”

Jaime snorted and reached for Brienne’s hand. “Why would the wildlings fight for them. Aside from Snow, I don’t get the sense the North and Wildlings care for each other. The Night’s Watch certainly don’t seem to care for Tormund and his men.”

Jaime watched as Brienne swallowed deeply and her brows furrowed. The smile on his face began to drop as he sensed something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, Brienne looked to him. “Tormund has made some conditions for his aid. He will require the North allow his people some land to establish themselves; undisturbed by the rest of the North.”

Jaime slowly nodded and conceded the point fair. “That seems reasonable. Why do I get the sense there is something else?” Brienne looked to him then. Her face betrayed her unease. “He wishes me to _consider_ him. He wishes to take me as his wife and…”

Brienne’s words were cutoff by Jaime’s movement. Standing abruptly, he looked at her incredulous. “Tell me this is a jape, Brienne. You can’t possibly be considering this.” Brienne looked back to her hands and her fidgeting intensified. “I did not agree. I told them that I wanted to speak with you.”

“Tell them no!” Jaime was enraged and began pacing again. “How could they even ask this of you. Do they know you don’t want him!?” Brienne stood and reached for Jaime’s arm, but he pulled it away. “I don’t want Tormund, but they need his people’s aid. He knows how I feel about you and is only asking that I give him a chance. Just to get to know him. So long as it is nothing more than entertaining some conversation with him…”

“What!? This can’t be real! You can’t be serious! The bloody Starks and this damned oath are so important that you would just cast me aside!?” Brienne looked panicked and reached out again. “No! Jaime, you don’t understand.”

Jaime pulled back again. “Oh I understand! I’ve dealt with this my entire life with Cersei. Here I thought you different than her!” Brienne took a step back as though slapped. “I only mean to aid the Starks. I do not want to be with Tormund and I will not marry him. You need to return to King’s Landing. Perhaps if I willingly speak with the man a few times…”

Jaime scoffed and looked to Brienne as though she proclaimed the sky purple. _Just like Cersei. Casts me aside the second someone comes along who can help further her desires. I mean nothing to her._ “Maybe its for the best.” At his words, Brienne’s face fell and Jaime continued. “Maybe you do fancy him.”

Brienne’s face went from sadness to rage. “I do not fancy him!” Jaime snorted. “Then why entertain this ridiculous request!?” Brienne looked at Jaime in bewilderment. “The Starks need aid or, to your point, it will be a suicide mission. I do not wish to die fighting a mismatched battle against Stannis of all people. Trust me, I take no joy in the idea of spending a little time with Tormund. He seems more beast than man.”

Jaime could only see Cersei in that moment. He reverted to his old self defense mechanism when vulnerable and lacking control. He lashed out. He lashed out at the closest person to him. He lashed out a Brienne like he did when they first met in the Riverlands. In his anger, he did the one thing he promised never to do. He hurt her. “Yes, more beast than man. Well I suppose you will make an even match then.”

He regretted it the moment he said it. He saw the tears pool in her eyes and she backed up slowly towards the door, stammering an apology. “I’m sorry Ser Jaime. Sorry about all of it.” Then she was gone.

**Brienne**

Brienne felt like her chest was caving in on her. She couldn’t breathe. She refused to let a tear fall, but keeping them in meant a blurred path back to her room. _I thought him sincere. Idiot that I am. Brienne the Beauty. Jaime likely only fancied himself in love with me because he is mad at Cersei. I’m just a beast of a woman. He said it before and reminded me today. Gods and I admitted that I loved him. This is infinitely worse than Renly._

As Brienne approached her door, she heard her name being called. _Gods, I can’t see Sansa like this_. Placing her hand against the door to her room, Brienne kept her eyes fixed straight ahead as she responded. “Yes, my lady?”

Sansa quickly caught up to Brienne and began speaking rapidly. “Can we speak in private? It’s about earlier. I was wrong to let Tormund ask that of you. I just…” Sansa’s word cut off abruptly and her tone changed. “Brienne… are you alright?”

Summoning as much courage as she could and trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Brienne responded quietly. “Yes, I’m alright. Should we go inside?” Brienne opened the door and blinked away the unshed tears. Turning to face Sansa, she saw a worried expression on the young woman’s face.

“I just came to tell you that I told Jon and Tormund after you left that I would never allow that kind of contingency on the wildlings' aid. I could not ask you to sacrifice your happiness for my home.” Brienne smiled sadly at Sansa. “I thank you for that kindness my lady, but it is alright. I will accept Tormund’s terms if it guarantees aid.”

Sansa’s concern did not dissipate as she stepped closer. “Brienne? Did you speak to Ser Jaime already?” Brienne felt the burning in her throat return, but she swallowed it down and lifted her chin. “I have. Ser Jaime thinks it would be a fine match. I would agree.”

At her words, Sansa recoiled. “Brienne. You don’t understand, I refused Tormund’s terms. It took quite a lot of convincing, but he will still support Jon. He will grant us aid and it was wrong of Jon, Arya, and me to even consider entertaining his condition.”

Brienne nodded. “Thank you, my lady. In that case, I will have more time for my training which will be necessary to prepare for battle." Brienne tried to infuse a japing tone in her voice. "I’m a much finer soldier than I am a potential wife.” Sansa looked away and furrowed her brows; lost in thought for a moment. “And what of Ser Jaime?”

“He needs to go home. He has received word from the capital and is needed there.” Sansa nodded slowly and turned to leave. “I’m sorry that I did not speak up for your earlier today. I swore to never ask anything of you that would dishonor you.”

Brienne offered a genuine smile at the young woman. “You have asked no such thing of me. I am honored to help you fight for your home. Thank you, my lady.” With a final look back at Brienne, Sansa left the room. Finally alone, Brienne let the tears fall. Dropping to the bed, Brienne curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep. Not even sleep could bring Brienne peace.

_Brienne stood in the courtyard of Tarth dressed in an ill-fitting dress. Septa Roelle stood to her right side, muttering about how hideous she looked. Brienne’s father stood some feet away looking disappointed as always, awaiting their guest near the castle gates._

_Brienne looked down to her feet wondering if it was best her betrothed saw her for what she was all at once or suffered through it in phases; first letting him take in the bulk of her from afar, then lifting her face so that he could take in its ugliness up close._

_Looking up, she saw Ronnet before her. He sneered and threw a rose in her face. “This is all you’ll ever get from me.” Septa Roelle began laughing at her side. As the tears began to fall, Brienne looked around to see the castle staff laughing along with her septa. Ronnet’s men laughed from atop their mounts. Her own father laughed from the edge of the courtyard._

_“Please, ser. You can take a lover once we wed. Please just let me do my duty to Tarth.” Ronnet looked at her with disgust. “Your duty can only be done when you spread your legs and give an heir. I will never lay with a cow.”_

_Brienne looked down in shame. Slowly the laughing faded and she looked up to see Jaime. They were atop the wall and it was night. He was pointing at the stars. Pointing to the Fated Lovers. The stars looked like them and he spoke eagerly of their future. Then he stepped closer. The sky lightened and his face changed._

_“Oh… you’re much uglier in the daylight.” He looked back to the fading night sky and Brienne followed his eyeline. The female half of the Fated Lovers changed from her face to Cersei’s face._

_“Ah… much better. You’re better off marrying your own kind. Another beast.” Jaime turned to leave and Brienne sank to her knees crying. “Jaime wait. Please. Stay. Stay with me.”_

_Jaime looked back and sneered. “Stay? Stay with you? I would rather die with Cersei than live with you.”_

Brienne awoke with a start. _What was that?_ Brienne quickly realized what had woken her moments ago. Loud banging echoed throughout the room again. _Gods I can’t face anyone right now_. Brienne sat up slowly and rubbed her tear swollen eyes. Realizing she couldn’t hide in her room all day, Brienne slowly stood and grabbed her cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter SUCKED to write, but it will get better and sadly I needed it to kick start Jaime out of "what am i doing" mode. Braime is of course endgame and this will get fixed. Oh yeah.. and I added in some season 8 "WTAF is going on" reference with Brienne's dream at the end because that's the mood of this chapter.


	30. A Begging Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has a lot of groveling to do. Brienne hears him out.

**Jaime**

Jaime lost track of how much time had passed since Brienne left his room. He felt like his world was spiraling out of control. Jaime paced frantically around his room, berating himself for what he said to Brienne.

 _Gods what have I done? I ruined it. I ruined everything. She deserves so much better than me._ As if doused with cold water, Jaime reached clarity. He knew what he had to do. Rushing to the door, Jaime made his way towards Brienne’s room. He knocked urgently, but there was no answer. Pressing his ear to the door. Jaime waited a moment and knocked again before turning to look for her elsewhere.

Jaime tried the training yard next, but only found his bannermen sparring with Pod and Arya. “Have any of you seen Brienne?” His questions earned some amused looks from his bannermen, but Arya looked surprised. “No. She was going to look for you when I last saw her.”

 _Gods where is she_? Jaime tried the castle dining hall before making his way to Sansa’s room. After an urgent knock, he heard movement inside. Sansa opened the door and when she saw Jaime her eyes narrowed in thinly veiled irritation. “What do you want?”

“I can’t find Brienne.” Sansa huffed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. “And this is my problem?” Jaime inhaled and looked away. _Bloody Starks_. “I need to speak with her. Its urgent.”

Sansa snorted. “Oh. Well if its urgent…” Sansa moved to shut the door in his face, but Jaime put his hand in the doorframe. “Please!” Sansa opened the door with a huff. “I will not help you if I don’t understand what is going on. All I know is you think Tormund a fine match for her. The very man she is repulsed by and the very man that you earned that black eye from barely a day ago.”

Sansa directed Jaime to sit down at a corner table where she moved to sit opposite him. “What did Brienne tell you?” Jaime asked somewhat sheepishly, pondering just how much of a jackass the young wolf knew him to be.

“She only said that you need to get back to King’s Landing. That you felt Tormund a good match for her and she agreed.” _Gods. That is worse than her telling the truth of what I said_. Jaime took a steadying breath before explaining everything to Sansa. To her credit, Sansa sat quietly and listened; showing no reaction to his story. When he finished, the young wolf quirked a brow and looked at him.

“Well this is an easy solution then.” Jaime looked at the young woman hopefully. Sansa rose from her seat and if looks could kill, Jaime would be a be buried under a pile of bricks. “Stay away from her. You don’t deserve her.”

Jaime felt his temper flare as he took in the words. “I know that! You don’t think I know that!?” Sansa gave him a skeptical look. “Well considering you came here declaring your need to see her was of the utmost urgency, then no. It does not strike me that you realize you don’t deserve her.”

Jaime felt frantic. He needed to find Brienne and this was not helping. “I can’t let her think that what I said is true or how I feel about her! I need to tell her something.” Sansa sighed and put her hands on her hips. With a light chuckle, Sansa looked at Jaime. “You know, I was going to tell her to go with you. I had never seen any man look at a woman the way you look at her. My parents loved one another, but like most marriages, theirs was arranged. I just assumed life to be that way. Then I spent the past moons watching the two of you. I thought mayhap that kind love in tales of knights and maidens does exist. If I’m disheartened by what you’ve done, imagine how Brienne feels.”

Sansa moved to the door and opened it, waving Jaime out. “Please Sansa. Do you know where she is? Is she alright?” Jaime looked to her imploringly from the doorway. “She is fine. If she wants to see you, I’m certain she will go to you.”

Jaime walked back towards Brienne’s assigned room. Jaime slide to the ground and sat against her door. Bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head in his arms, Jaime’s mind filled with nothing but Brienne.

He thought back to his first meeting with Brienne and all the horrible things he said to her. Things he said in anger and frustration stemming from his lack of control over his situation; much like he did earlier that day. _Gods I treated her horribly_. _Did she not kill me off then because she is that true to her oaths or is she only used to people treating her like that?_

Jaime thought back to their evolving relationship when they were both captives. Sapphires and bearpits. Huddling together for warmth. Tending to her when her own fever came from the bear’s claws.

Jaime thought back to when he knew his feelings for Brienne were more than care for a friend. When he had to tell her Lady Catelyn was dead. When he insisted she stay at the Keep. When he ordered armor made for her.

Jaime thought back to when he knew he loved her. Their nights under the stars spent hiding from their nightmares. Watching Cersei corner her at Joffrey’s wedding. Giving her Oathkeeper. Letting her go.

As he sat there reliving all the moments big and small with Brienne, he felt tears stream down his face. His thoughts were interrupted by a swift kick to his leg. Jaime looked up to meet Bronn’s eyes.

Embarrassed, he wiped his eyes quickly. “Gods ya face looks worse than that broodin’ Snow fellow. Did ya lady kick ya out already?” Jaime didn’t respond; only looked straight ahead at the wall opposite him. Bronn sighed and looked around before sliding to the ground next to him. “What did ya fuck up this time?” Jaime cursed under his breath, but Bronn’s tone was heavy with irritation. “What did ya do!?”

Jaime looked back to Bronn; eyes bloodshot from crying. “I may have spoken some regrettable things.” Bronn crossed his arms. “She in there?” Bronn tiled his head back towards the door behind them. “No. I can’t find her. Thought I should just wait.”

Bronn shrugged. “Couldn’t have gone far. She’ll be back. Then ya can drop to ya knees and beg forgiveness. Maybe use ya tongue while ya down there.”

Jaime rolled his eyes as Bronn chuckled at his own bawdiness. For reasons Jaime couldn’t begin to explain, the tears started falling harder. _This is mortifying_. Jaime tried to turn his head away and spare whatever dignity he had left.

“Fuckin’ hells.” With a heavy exhale, Bronn shifted closer and tentatively put his arm around Jaime’s shoulder; awkwardly patting his arm. “It’ll be alright. Just show ‘er that pretty boy face of yours. Bat ya eyes a little. Or… I don’t know… just sit there existing. Always seem to work on other women.”

Jaime huffed a small laugh but felt Bronn jump to his feet. Looking up, he locked eyes with Brienne who was standing before them. Jaime climbed to his feet, wiping his face and nose, as Bronn muttered something to Brienne before taking off in a hurry. _Gods stop crying. Keep it together_.

“Can I talk to you please?” Jaime looked at Brienne. She looked uneasy and her eyes looked everywhere but at him. “Alright.” As Brienne opened the door, Jaime felt his nerves hit. _What if I fuck this up again? What if I say the wrong thing or she doesn’t believe me?_

Jaime walked into the room and turned to face Brienne. She had her back to him as she shut the door slowly. Like a cat waiting to pounce, Jaime watched as Brienne turned to face him before rushing to embrace her. Brienne shoved her hand up to stop him. “Don’t.”

Jaime dropped his arms to his side and nodded in understanding. Tears dripped off his jaw and to the floor as he looked to the floor, trying desperately to collect himself. He looked back into her eyes. The most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. “I want to apologize. If you believe nothing else I say, please just believe that I did not mean what I said. I was angry, and hurt, and jealous, and I took it out on you.”

Brienne shook her head and looked away. “You don’t need to apologize. It is easier to live with truths than lies. I know what I look like. I always have. I just thought… you had found a way to look past it, but…”

Brienne’s voice faded out and she looked down at her feet before muttering. “Its not important.” Jaime felt his throat and eyes begin to burn again; the threat of new tears looming. “No! I don’t need to look past anything Brienne.” Jaime stepped closer and grabbed her arm. “Please. Please let me hug you. Brienne. Please.”

Brienne looked like she would rather hug Tormund in that moment, but as always her kindness won out. She nodded slightly and Jaime embraced her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Brienne. Please believe me.” Jaime buried his head against her neck afraid to let go; fearing it would be the last time she allowed him that close.

**Brienne**

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Brienne. Please believe me.” Brienne sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. _This man has no idea what he wants. He clearly doesn’t find me attractive if such barbs are so quick to fly from his mouth in anger._

“I believe that you’re sorry for saying it, but I think we both know it true.” Jaime pulled back his head to look at her. “No, Brienne. What I said last night was true. I think you’re beautiful. I said that awful thing today because I knew it was hurtful, even if I didn’t believe the words I spoke. Please give me one more chance. I was stupid. So stupid. Please let me explain everything.”

Brienne felt physically and emotionally drained. She exhaled loudly and sat on the edge of the bed. Jaime grabbed a chair and pulled it over so that his knees were on each side of her legs. Grabbing her hands with his left, Brienne looked up as he took a deep breath. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. With the blackeye he truly looked as though he had been through the seven hells and back again.

“I was overwhelmed from Addam’s letter. I couldn’t save Myrcella and I worry for Tommen. Cersei is a hateful woman and I fed into it for years. She thinks she can do whatever she pleases with complete disregard for logic or for others. When I thought myself in love with Cersei, I dedicated my life to her. I joined the Kingsguard because she told me to. I stayed after Aerys because she wanted me to; even though the Keep haunted me and everyone there hated me. I committed horrible deeds for her.”

Jaime took a deep breath before continuing. “She always claimed she loved me, but the second a man came along who furthered her ambitions, she cast me aside. Told me I was being an idiot and we could never _actually_ be together. When you came into my room and told me that if you wed Tormund or at least considered it, you would get what you wanted… well what the Starks wanted… it just triggered something in me. All my anger towards Cersei over the years… I took it out on you. I’m so sorry for that.”

Brienne considered his words and looked back to him. “I think you’re very angry with Cersei right now and as you should be. But I think you’re still in love with her. You likely wish it wasn’t so, but you said it yourself. We don’t get to chose who we love.”

Brienne felt the burning in her throat. It hurt to speak what she believed to be the truth. Jaime’s eyes went wide in horror. “No! Brienne, I do not love Cersei. I have no desire to save her in King’s Landing. I only wanted to go back for Tommen. Cersei is my sister. My twin. I won’t inflict harm on her myself, but I won’t aid her ever again. I didn’t know what love was until I met you. I realize now that what I had with Cersei was never love. Just some twisted, unhealthy reliance on one another. We bring out the worst in each other. I meant to go to King’s Landing for Tommen and to get released formally from the Kingsguard… so I can request your hand. I want to marry you Brienne.”

Brienne’s eyes went wide. Gods he can’t be serious. Jaime took a deep breath and continued. “And… I’ve decided that I'm not going to King’s Landing. I’m going to Casterly Rock to amass the West’s forces. I will send a letter to Tommen and Addam and request Tommen release me. I don’t need to be in King’s Landing for the decree. I’m going to tell Tommen to let me take my rightful place at the Rock. I will march the West on Winterfell to aid the bloody Starks. Its our oath to Lady Catelyn after all. We are both bound by it. More important to me is that I promised to help you kill Stannis. I would do anything for you Brienne. Admittedly, it is rather convenient that Stannis is a threat to Tommen. That little fact will make it much easier to gain the crown’s approval than if the Boltons still held the North.”

Brienne sat in shock staring at Jaime. His eyes were earnest and open. Brienne thought it all through before responding. “But what of Tommen? He needs you too.” Jaime sighed and looked down at their hands. “These religious zealots in the city. They have Cersei now. She can do him no harm. Dorne is defeated. He has Addam and the Kingsguard. I am going to ask my Aunt Genna to go to King’s Landing with extra bannermen and watch over him, but there is nothing else I can do for him there that Addam, my men, and my aunt can’t do better.”

Their eyes locked and Jaime’s face softened. “Please believe me Brienne. What I said was horrible and I didn’t mean it. I want to marry you. Please consider it.”

Brienne wanted to believe him. He seemed honest, but he had seemed honest last night as well and not even a day later, he had broken her heart. She tried to run through all the ways it couldn’t work or be true. “What if Tommen won’t release you?”

Jaime’s brows furrowed and he considered the possibility. “I don’t see that happening, but if it does, I don’t care. I’ll find another way to help you kill Stannis. To get the Starks their dreary home back. Then we can leave. Go to Essos! Be hedge knights together. Or Tarth! I’ll go wherever you want.”

Brienne hesitated and looked back to Jaime. “I think you would regret marrying someone like me. Maybe you just need someone both kind _and_ beautiful. I could only ever be one of those things.”

Jaime gave her a small smile. “Don’t say that. When you aren’t dragging me around on a leash, you’ve always been kind to me.” Brienne snorted at his feigned ignorance for what she meant. “I’m serious Jaime. Even if you are able to look past this, others will mock you for being with me.”

Before she could speak further, Jaime’s lips were on hers. He dropped his lips to her cheek and then jaw. “The only good advice my father ever had is that lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of the sheep.” His left hand cupped her head as he kissed back up to her lips. Brienne felt a warmth spreading through her body. All remaining turmoil between her head and heart ceased.

“Please Brienne. Forgive me. Let me prove how much I love you. We’ll kill Stannis and see the Stark children home. You can drag me around on a rope for the rest of our days if it makes you happy.”

A small smile tugged at Brienne’s lips. _Ridiculous man_. Jaime’s lips found hers again. “Please Brienne. Will you forgive me?” With a slight sigh between kisses, Brienne considered him. “If you say cruel things like that to me again, I won’t be able to forgive you a second time. I respect myself enough for that.”

Jaime’s eyes looked deep into Brienne’s. They were filled with nothing but hope and happiness. “Of course! I'll run myself through with your sword.” Jaime placed a deep kiss to Brienne’s lips. _Please don’t hurt me again Jaime_.


	31. A Midnight Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne spend some more time reconciling. Things really do grow on you in the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly NSFW (sadly is that a thing during this quarantine. Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! I went back and forth on the placement of this chapter a million times and opted to place it at this point in the fic. Meh... not certain how I feel about it, but it of course doesn't change the outline for the rest of the story.

**Jaime**

Jaime was flooded with relief. Brienne was giving him another chance and he swore to himself that he wouldn’t waste it. He would do right by her. Help her fulfill her oaths to the deceased; one to Renly and one to Catelyn.

With his lips locked on hers, Jaime moved forward slowly and eased Brienne back onto the bed. He moved on top of her but used his arms to keep the bulk of his weight off her. His left hand twisted through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Jaime was desperate to feel her against him. The layers of fabric between them seemed to stretch on forever and the cloth locked in the heat spreading rapidly through his body. Leaning most of his weight onto his right arm, Jaime trailed his left hand down her side and across the blue jerkin he had purchased for her days ago.

Tugging open the jerkin, he pawed at her breast over the tunic. Jaime felt himself harden against her body and he began rocking slowly against her pelvis. They both let out gasps at the sensation. Jaime wanted nothing more than to strip them down completely, but he didn’t want to lose control and dishonor her.

Jaime moved to unlace Brienne’s tunic and push the offending fabric aside. As he grabbed her breast, skin on skin, Brienne arched into his touch and Jaime felt his heart accelerate. _Fuck. I won’t survive this woman._ Brienne’s hands began to roam his body. Her left hand came to rest on his neck and her right hand on his lower back.

As Jaime continued rocking against her, he lowered his hand from her breast to her breeches and began unlacing them just enough to slip is hand under her smallclothing. Shifting his lower body off her core, Jaime’s fingers began pressing into her; his thumb working her nub.

So distracted was Jaime that he hardly noticed Brienne’s hands moving to the laces of his breeches. As she loosened them, Brienne slowly pushed Jaime’s breeches off his hips and took his cock in hand. _Shit. I’ll spill like a green boy if she keeps at that._

Jaime was at war with himself. He knew he should stop. He also knew that if he stopped, his body might die from want. Jaime removed his fingers from within her and tugged down her breeches and smallclothes. Shifting back to center himself over her, Jaime kept his cock on her pelvis to rub against her nub as he renewed his rhythmic grinding.

Their kissing became more frantic and the grinding more urgent. “Fuck. Gods I want you so much.” Jaime breathed the words into her mouth between kisses. Brienne shifted unexpectedly under him and his cock bumped at her entrance. Jaime froze monetarily and his eyes flew open. Green eyes met blue eyes; both sets of pupils dilated from want.

“Brienne. I will stop, if you want.” She considered his words but shook her head in refute. Jaime took a steadying breath and slowly pushed into her. _Stranger take me now. She feels amazing_. As he sheathed himself, Jaime paused to make sure Brienne wasn’t in pain. He placed a slow kiss to her lips and looked into her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Brienne grimaced slightly but nodded and placed her hands on his back, tilting her hips up slightly on instinct. Jaime began to move slowly and found his rhythm. As he angled himself, Brienne moaned into his mouth. Jaime was lost in her. Everything around him faded away as he cataloged every touch and sensation.

He felt Brienne tighten around him and gasp. Jaime chased his own pleasure as she came with a moan. Completely lost in her, Jaime spilled with her name on his lips. _Shit!_ Realization hit Jaime and he looked to Brienne with worry. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I… I spilled in you.”

Brienne processed his words and gave him a questioning look. “Isn’t there tea women can take.” Jaime shook his head. “Moon tea, but we’re at Castle Black. I highly doubt the maester here has any.”

Jaime felt shame wash over him. _What the fuck is wrong with me!?_ A thought hit Jaime. “Mole’s Town! It isn’t too far from here. I’ll go get some.” Brienne looked at him as though he sprouted another head. “You can’t travel there at this hour.”

Jaime smiled and ran his left hand through her hair. “I know someone who will happily go with me.” Jaime leaned in and kissed Brienne. “I love you. I’ll be back.” Jaime slipped out of the bed and pulled his breeches back up. With a last look back to Brienne who was straightening up, he smiled and closed the door. 

Jaime walked briskly to Bronn’s door and knocked. Muffled cursing came from the other side as footsteps approached. “Fucks sake, what!?” The door swung open and Bronn’s eyes widened in surprise at Jaime. “Now what? Don’t tell me ya fucked up again?”

Jaime tried not to laugh. _I did fuck up, but not in the way you think_. “We need to go somewhere.” Bronn narrowed his eyes and huffed a laugh. “Ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Ya owe me double for this shit.”

“We need to go to Mole’s Town tonight.” Bronn’s eyes widened in shock and a smile tugged at his lips. “Who am I to argue with fancy folk? Lead the way m’lord.” Bronn grabbed his cloak. As they approached the horses, Jaime could feel Bronn’s eyes on him.

Without turning his head, Jaime glanced sideways at the sellsword. “What?” Bronn snorted. “Well either ya finally grew a pair and wanna put that face to good use with the ladies, which I doubt, or something happened with a very specific lady.”

Jaime exhaled sharply as he mounted the horse. “I do not want a whore for the night, but I have no doubt you will enjoy one while I take care of something. I need to pick something up in town.”

Bronn mounted his horse and laughed. “What do ya need in town that ya can’t get here. Let me think.” _Gods I should have asked Pod to ride with me_. “A gift for ya lady love? Did she take ya back?”

They moved forward on the horses and Jaime tried to ignore the man; not wishing to discuss intimate matters concerning him and Brienne. “I think I have the right to know why ya dragged me outta me bed for this. We are at a stronghold with more than enough supplies.”

Jaime sighed. “I need to get something. Why do you need to know more than that?” Bronn chuckled. “Ya no fun. Did ya make up with her?” Jaime looked at Bronn and was slightly surprised to see sincerity there. “Yes.”

Bronn smirked. “Good! Ya made up with her and now we’re ridin’ to Mole’s Town to get somethin’. Hmmmm what would Castle Black not have that a town infamous for its whores has.” Jaime looked ahead, his face reddening in a mix of irritation and embarrassment. Bronn started laughing and looked back to Jaime. “Well ya weren’t in her room _that_ long. Guess ya can only get better with practice. On the bright side, she has nothin’ to compare against.”

Jaime felt his anger flare as the man snickered beside him. “Piss off!” Bronn threw back his head and laughed harder. “Moon tea it is.” Jaime felt guilt over dishonoring Brienne and feared Bronn might make her uncomfortable. "Don't you dare say anything vile in front of her or tell anyone about this excursion!" Bronn rolled his eyes and looked at Jaime, sincerity in his eyes. "I'm happy ya fixed it with 'er. She is a good woman. Ya better not fuck up anymore." 

Quite some time later, Jaime slipped back into Brienne’s room and deposited the bag of moon tea leaves on the table. He quietly took off his shoes, cloak, jerkin, and tunic before sliding into bed with Brienne. Jaime wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her neck. Brienne stirred slightly and muttered his name. Jaime smiled into her neck. “Yes, wench. Go back to sleep.”

**Brienne**

Brienne’s eyes fluttered open and were met with a pair of green eyes. Jaime’s lips tugged into a wide smile as he stared at her; his voice devoid of any signs of recent sleep. “Morning.” Brienne smiled back sleepily and took in her surroundings. Daylight was creeping in through the window and warming the room slightly. “Morning.”

Jaime’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. “When did you get back?” Jaime huffed and rolled his eyes. “Only a few hours ago. I had to wait for Bronn to get his money’s worth.” Brienne chuckled and Jaime leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started out innocently enough, but then Jaime deepened the kiss and reached for the laces of her breeches. 

Jaime abruptly moved below the furs and pulled down Brienne’s breeches. _What is he…_ Then Brienne felt Jaime’s mouth on her. _Oh Gods!_ Brienne felt her face flame in embarrassment, but soon found herself sinking back into the bed and moaning under Jaime’s touch. As Jaime took her over the edge, Brienne’s eyes fluttered open to see Jaime moving back up the bed to her.

He captured her mouth and Brienne was startled at the taste of herself on his tongue. Jaime stared into Brienne’s eyes as he pushed into her and worked into a slow rhythm. Unlike yesterday’s urgent, lust driven coupling, this morning was different. Slower and more intimate.

Brienne held Jaime’s gaze as he slowly moved in and out; hitting her at just the right angle. His eyes were fixed on hers; soft and full of love. It made Brienne both happy and nervous at the same time. She had never felt so vulnerable before. As they peaked together, Jaime placed his forehead against hers as they both worked to slow their labored breathing. Jaime’s eyes closed in a pained expression. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Brienne closed her eyes and let the realization wash over her that Jaime needed to ride out to the Rock. It seemed to always be the way for them. Together day and night for moons at a time only to then be abruptly cut off from one another for longer periods.

“How long do you suppose it will take to reach the Rock?” Jaime traced lazy circles on her cheek with his thumb as his brows furrowed in consideration of her question. “I think two moons. It took that long to get here from the Twins and the Rock is further southwest, but I won’t have this terribly stubborn, delirious wench with broken ribs slowing me down.”

Jaime chuckled as Brienne jabbed him in the gut. “Although, I would love to have you slowing me down. Maybe stretch the journey to three moons.” Jaime’s voice was light, but Brienne noticed an undercurrent of sadness in his words. _He will be gone at least four moons._

“You have Bronn to slow you down. I’m certain he’ll want to take his time at the taverns.” Jaime snorted and stood from the bed. Pulling up his breeches, Brienne watched him walk to the table. _Gods he is unbearably handsome_. Jaime’s breeches hung loosely around his hips. His shirtless back and chest were a golden expanse of chiseled muscle.

Reaching into the bag, Jaime produced the moon tea leaves. “I’ll fetch some hot water to make this. I don’t want to put a Snow in you. Only a Lannister.” Jaime’s brows shot up suggestively as he began to throw on his layers of clothing.

Brienne snorted and narrowed her eyes at Jaime as she pulled the furs up to her chin. “Of Tarth!” Jaime chuckled at her words. “Honestly Brienne, our little knight will have a _very_ long name to present at court. Ser Lady Brienne Junior Lannister of Tarth.” Grabbing a pillow, she hurled it at Jaime who only laughed harder.

“The tea please! I can’t handle a name such as that.” Jaime finished dressing and walked to the bed. Leaning down, he nibbled at her neck teasingly. “Is the name not long enough? Would you like it _longer_ , Lady Brienne?”

With a swat to Jaime’s chest, Brienne rolled her eyes and spoke in a teasing lilt. “The tea Jaime. I would hate for Tormund to have to raise a Snow if I _consider_ him.” Jaime feigned offense and placed one last kiss to her neck.

Sometime later after Jaime had brewed Brienne the moon tea and she finished dressing for the day, the pair made their way to the hall to break their fast. Jaime updated the men of the plans to depart for the Rock within the hour. The bannermen were thrilled to be leaving the cold of the North behind, but Pod was disappointed to see them go. Brienne bit back a chuckle as Arya elbowed Pod when he expressed as much.

At Jaime’s request, Brienne accompanied him to the rookery to write the missives to Addam, Tommen, and his aunt. To expedite the process, Brienne wrote as Jaime dictated leaving Jaime to sign his name. Jaime knew the recipients would recognize his signature and understand his need for aid with writing the bulk of the letter.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my aunt.” Jaime’s words cut through Brienne’s concentration as she folded the scrolls and placed the wax. Brienne furrowed her brows slightly at his words. “She practically raised me after my mother died. She is a force like my father, but not a prick. Very stubborn and strong and a keen military mind. She’ll like you very much.”

A warmth spread through Brienne at the thought of a life with Jaime. _He truly seems serious about this. About wanting me of all people._ Brienne’s mind wandered to her own upbringing. A slight sadness filled her that she had no mother nor motherly figure to introduce Jaime to. Her only family, her father, hardly seemed to notice her existence. “Brienne? Are you alright? You're doing that thing again. You look… distant.”

Brienne looked to Jaime as if shaken awake from a trance. “Do you remember your mother?” Jaime’s face dropped slightly at her question. “A bit. Not so much specific events. I just remember her warmth. The opposite of my father.”

Brienne nodded slowly and tried to force a smile. “Well I’m certain your aunt is lovely. We should get these out. Your men are waiting for you.” Standing to move towards the ravens, Brienne felt Jaime’s hand at her wrist.

Jaime stood and tugged her towards him. “I would like to have a few Ser Lady Brienne Junior Lannister of Tarth with you. If you want that of course. We can make our own family. Create our own happiness. Not like the shit families we had.” _Family. Happiness. I never thought I would have that_. Brienne smiled tightly before speaking. “That sounds quite nice.” _Now we just need to avoid dying in the war to come_.


	32. Silly Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime leaves Castle Black. Sansa makes plans to rally support. Brienne and Sansa have a chat.

**Jaime**

He stood in the courtyard surrounded by his bannermen and Bronn as they prepared to depart. The Starks, Pod, Theon, Jon, and Brienne stood nearby having come to see them off. Prior to joining his men in the courtyard, Jaime had briefed the group on his plan. Everyone except Sansa seemed pleased with the approach, particularly Jon whose relief was evident.

Jaime couldn’t tell if Sansa’s hesitance stemmed from lack of faith in his plan or an overall distaste for Jaime himself. He received his answer not long after the meeting when Sansa had grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. “You truly think your kin will send my family aid? The moment your sister finds out, the crown will send your own men against us… and you.”

Jaime reminded the young wolf that his sister was currently sitting in a cell under control of the Sparrows. Thinking the matter resolved, Jaime had moved to walk away, but Sansa grabbed his arm again. “And what of the two beasts you think make a perfect match?” _Ah. She thinks my kin won’t give aid AND I’m an unworthy ass._

Jaime’s initial thought had been to snap at the young wolf and tell her to stay out of his relationship with Brienne, but he knew Sansa had every right to challenge his worthiness of Brienne. “Come now Lady Sansa, you know Lannister men are nothing if but idiots. We suffer from bouts of verbal diarrhea.”

Sansa had looked anything but amused and crossed her arms while continuing to glare at him. With a heavy sigh, Jaime rubbed his hand angrily over his face and continued with sincerity. “I fucked up and almost lost the only good thing I ever had my shit life. I’m _trying_.” 

The young woman’s face lightened slightly, and a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. “Well try harder!” Sansa surveyed the room and spoke in hushed tones. “Any correspondence you need send us, address to Ed. Jon is naming him Lord Commander and Ed is one of the few here that Jon truly trusts. Ed is allowing us to use Castle Black as a shelter and planning center until we march on Winterfell.”

As everyone stood in the courtyard and the bannermen mounted their horses, Jaime turned to walk slowly towards Brienne. The pair exchanged shy smiles which quickly faded as Bronn gave a loud wolf whistle from atop his horse.

“Hey Pod! This is familiar, ain’t it. Except the last time, you and Brienne rode off while I had to stand there next to princess. Then I had to deal with ‘is cryin’ into an ale for the rest of the day.” _I will kill him_. “Piss off Bronn! I did no such thing!”

Feeling his face flush, Jaime heard the Stark sisters snort in barely contained laughter. Jaime looked to the group next to Brienne and cleared his throat; silently imploring them to disperse so he could have a moment alone with her. The Stark sisters stood smugly staring at him and Jon seemed utterly oblivious to what was going on. Pod for his part looked down at his feet before tugging at Arya’s sleeve to try and move her back towards the castle.

“Stop it! I’m not missing this for anything.” Arya’s voice was a poor attempt at a whisper and only served to elicit a snicker from Sansa. Brienne finally noticed the lingering stares and smirks from the Starks; her face turning a deep red to match Jaime’s.

“Try not to fuck up ya goodbye _m’lord_. We don’t have time for more _detours_.” Bronn chuckled and then directed the bannermen to exit and await Jaime outside.

As the men moved out, Jaime turned to the group to Brienne’s right and gave an exaggerated wave of dismissal. “Did you need anything more? Goodbye.” His effort had the opposite effect as even Theon seemed intrigued by what was happening. _Seven hells. I can’t wait to be rid of these damned Starks_.

Angling himself between the small group and Brienne, Jaime placed a delicate kiss to her cheek before pulling her into a firm embrace. He breathed in the unique scent of Brienne as he ran his left hand through the back of her hair.

“I’m going to miss my wench bed warmer.” Jaime felt Brienne chuckled at his words. The light vibrations of her laugh spread across his chest and warmed his heart. “I’ll miss your absurd stories of the stars and tendency to make yourself into a human blanket.”

Jaime laughed and pulled back to look her in the eye. “Just because you were deprived a proper education in astronomy does not make my facts absurd.” Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand in his and rubbed circles over her knuckles with his thumb, looking down to avoid the vulnerability he imagined was quite visible in his eyes. “I’ll be back. I’ll make this right Brienne. You have my word… for whatever its worth.”

“It’s worth very much.” At Brienne’s words, Jaime raised his head to meet her eyes. He felt a smile tug at his lips, but it was soon dampened as Jaime observed the looming figure of Tormund over Brienne’s right shoulder. Brienne turned her head to follow his eye line. _Just bite my tongue. I have no right to claim her_.

Jaime let his eyes fall slightly to hide the pain from her. He was surprised when Brienne leaned in and kissed his lips. “I love you. Only you Jaime.” Jaime’s head snapped up to meet her eyes. His vision clouded slightly from gathering tears and he felt like his heart would explode through his chest.

He pulled her into a deep kiss. Everything else faded away and it wasn’t until he heard Sansa’s voice that Jaime came back to himself. “Close your mouth Jon, you’ll catch flies. I’ll fill you in later. Lets go.” Jaime broke the kiss and smiled widely at Brienne. Pod’s voice was the next to hit his ears.

“See! I told ya we should have gone inside.” Jaime didn’t need to turn around to know he was talking to Arya whose disgust was evident. “Ugh. I preferred their awkwardness to that.”

Brienne and Jaime chuckled privately at the words. Jaime’s face and tone then turned serious. He reached for her cheek with his left hand and looked into her eyes “I love you. I’ll see you soon.” With one final kiss, he moved to his horse, willing himself not to look back lest he lose the courage to leave.

As he mounted his horse and urged it forward, he couldn’t help but glance back over his shoulder in a motion similar to Brienne’s when she departed King’s Landing with Pod. As the Starks were making their way back inside, Brienne watched until he exited the gate; a sad smile on her lips. Jaime’s heart broke as rode further away from her.

**Sansa**

Sansa was skeptical of Jaime’s plan and didn’t want to rely on it. She wanted to focus on rallying the North to their cause and leveraging the might of the wildlings to reclaim Winterfell. _How can Stannis compete with giants._

As they made their way inside, Sansa looked over her shoulder at Jaime and Brienne. A pleased smile spread across her face. She had been so disappointed in Jaime the day prior when he confessed what he had said to Brienne. Sansa had observed a few things about the Lannisters during her acquaintance with the family.

For one, the talked too much. Particularly Tyrion and Jaime. The seemed to prattle on even more when bored or nervous. Given how nervous Jaime was around Brienne for much of their trip north, Sansa endure a lot of rambling.

Second, they were vicious with words. Their snide remarks were aimed to kill; finding the target’s greatest weakness and bringing him or her to their knees. Unlike Cersei whose barbs held no remorse, Jaime seemed to use cutting remarks and harsh teasing when he was wounded, jealous, or vulnerable.

Sansa had witnessed it firsthand on the road to the Wall. Jaime tried to needle Brienne to get a reaction. Teasing her about situations that made Brienne uncomfortable such as riding with Bronn. She noticed it again when discussing Brienne’s prior betrothals. Sansa knew Jaime was jealous and uncertain where he stood in Brienne’s heart, but his approach was like that of a young boy teasing a girl he liked with complete ignorance to the adverse effect it caused.

Sansa replayed the prior day in her mind. Seeing the poorly masked hurt in Brienne’s eyes after she had spoken to Jaime. Seeing the desperate chaos in Jaime’s eyes as he tried to work through how to fix his horrific misstep. _Of course, two people so perfect for one another would have the worst communication skills._

Seeing them now being openly affectionate and honest with one another was a breath of fresh air to Sansa. Despite her anger with Jaime, she wanted the pair to work things out. She couldn’t imagine two people better suited to one another. _Such a shame he is a Lannister. Cersei’s twin_.

At the thought, Sansa’s mind returned to the task at hand. Reclaiming the North. Sansa worried about Cersei hearing of the plan and poisoning Tommen’s mind. Setting the might of the West against them despite Jaime’s insistence that he could sway his people.

As they entered the hall, Sansa pulled the group together to discuss the Northern houses and which she believed they stood a chance to join their cause. Jon called in Davos to join them as the Onion Knight wanted vengeance against Stannis for what he did to Shireen. As everyone sat around the table, all eyes turned to Brienne as she entered the room.

Sansa couldn’t help the satisfied smile that spread across her face as she looked to her sworn sword. Brienne blushed slightly and dropped her eyes to the floor as she took a seat. “Glad to see you’re done sucking face with Lannister.” Arya’s voice was teasing, but light.

“Arya!” Sansa glared at her sister. Arya snorted and looked around the table for support, but the men just looked uncomfortable. Finally, Jon cleared his throat. “Well… I suppose it improves the odds of aid coming from the West.”

Arya began cackling at Jon’s words and Sansa looked to see Brienne biting back a smile of her own. Sansa sighed loudly and commanded attention back to the task at hand. “Yes, well perhaps if Ser Jaime can remember the direction home without somehow wandering back through these gates looking for Brienne, we can hope for his aid. In the meantime, lets discuss the houses.”

They went through each house and determined which were likely to aid their cause. They knew the Karstarks could not be counted on and held a sizeable army that would pledge to Stannis alongside the remaining Bolton men and any sellswords who stayed on. The next largest holding would be the Manderlys. The group felt they could swing either way.

Jon spoke with a defeated tone. “What of the Umbers?” Theon began frantically shaking his head. “No. I was there in a meeting they had with Ramsay. They complained about you letting wildlings south of the wall. If they know we intend to march with the wildlings, they are likely to tell Stannis”

With a heavy sigh, Jon rubbed his face in contemplation. “Sansa, I don’t think it wise that I join you to seek aid. I’m not a Stark and if the other houses dislike what I’ve done for the wildlings, they will back Stannis.” Sansa shook her head and looked to Jon.

“You are Ned Stark’s son. The North knows it. They may hesitate that you are not trueborn, but you have far more claim to Winterfell than Stannis.”

Looking back to the map, she considered the best course of action. “The smaller vassals of the east hold the most promise for alliance. We should start there and work our way south to White Harbor. This would be fastest if we divided into groups.” Sansa looked around the table and assessed the group.

“I’ll take Lady Brienne and Pod with me. Arya, Jon, and Davos can form the second group.” Everyone agreed with the approach and they made plans to ride out at first light on the morrow. They broke for lunch and Sansa found herself looking down their half empty table with a slight sadness in her heart.

There was no Bronn making lewd jokes and teasing Jaime about his overt affections for Brienne. No Lannister bannermen telling amusing camp stories and getting Arya and Pod in a tizzy over life as a soldier. No Jaime pining after Brienne and working overtime to get a rise out of her every other minute.

Looking down the table now, Sansa only saw Brienne in her usual seat with the empty spot across the table from her. _I can’t believe she stayed with me and my family instead of riding out with Jaime. I guess I truly can count on someone outside my family._

As lunched ended, Sansa pulled Brienne aside and asked her sworn sword to walk with her. “I vaguely remember seeing you in King’s Landing when you returned with Ser Jaime. Did you stay in the keep?” Brienne nodded and inhaled deeply. “Yes. I didn’t want to. I felt almost as much a _guest_ there as you did.”

Sansa chuckled. “Yes, I remember you saying as much at the Crossroads. Did they let you leave the room?” Brienne snorted. “Tywin didn’t trust me. Thought I was a Stark loyalist and didn’t understand why Jaime insisted I be granted protection and a proper maester’s attention.”

Memories of Tywin came flooding back to Sansa. “Yes, if ever there was a female version of Cersei, I suppose he was it. Ser Jaime doesn’t strike me much like this father.” Brienne sighed. “No. He is not. I don’t get the sense they got on very well.”

Sansa tried to veer the topic back to Brienne. “So did they let you walk the castle grounds?” Brienne’s brows furrowed as she recalled her time in King’s Landing. “Not really. They had a guard outside my door around the clock who would follow me about. It was irritating to say the least. The only time they didn’t follow me was if Jaime came to visit and dismissed them. Claimed he would make certain I didn’t get into any trouble. The only time I seemed to shake them was at night. I had one inept guard who always fell asleep in the middle of his shift.”

Sansa and Brienne chuckled at the taller woman’s statement. “So you deprived yourself sleep just to shake the guards and get some alone time?” At Sansa’s question, a slight blush spread across Brienne’s face. “Not quite.”

A scandalous smile formed on Sansa’s face. “Were you sneaking off with Ser Jaime!?” Brienne’s eyes widened in shock and she stammered. “Oh no! Well… not intentionally. I… couldn’t sleep.” Sansa pursed her lips and gave a knowing smile. “I bet.” She laughed, but Brienne only looked away; a pained expression forming across her face.

“Nightmares. I snuck out to get some air. Calm myself.” Sansa felt badly for having poked fun and placed a steadying hand on Brienne’s arm. “What about?” Brienne looked hesitant but inhaled sharply and looked to Sansa. “Boltons men mostly. I’m certain the memories will fade with time.” Sansa felt her brows furrow as she studied Brienne.

“You still have the nightmares?” Brienne nodded and shrugged. “It could be much worse. They could have actually done what happens in my dreams.” Sansa sighed. “How do you get through it?” Brienne’s blush returned and Sansa imagined her solution had something to do with Jaime.

“It’s silly really. Um… Ser Jaime struggled to find sleep too. We were the only two walking the gardens at that hour, so he started these silly games.” Sansa smiled at Brienne and urged her on. “Games? Oh, you have to tell me!”

Brienne told Sansa about the constellations and tried to downplay it the entire time. “Its ridiculous really. I think he just likes being absurd and hearing himself prattle on.” Sansa’s heart had melted at the story. _I stand corrected. They aren’t idiots in love. They are adorable idiots in love._ “You said there were games. Plural. I imagine you passed time in other ways?”

Brienne chuckled slightly and nodded. “He… made up song lyrics. It is quite horrible.” Sansa bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. “He sang? He made up songs?” Sansa could tell that Brienne was also trying not to laugh, but then another memory seemed to hit her and Brienne’s face became quite serious.

“When I was thrown in the bear pit, the men atop the rafters were jeering and singing. They were singing the Bear and the Maiden Fair. After Ser Jaime rescued me and we made our way back towards King’s Landing, the men kept singing it to mock and unnerve me. I would wake from my nightmares and the lookouts would start laughing and singing the song.”

Sansa felt her gut twist at Brienne’s words. She watched as Brienne became lost in her memories and continued to explain. “They would sing it and I would panic. I had woken up, but I was still in that pit. Jaime would whisper to me to distract me. It worked at first, but well… its quite a popular song as you know. We would stop at inns and taverns and drunks would sing it. Our _escorts_ would laugh at the double meaning and join in. I don’t know how to explain it. The song. It sets something off in me. I feel this intense panic; like I can’t breathe. I spent most nights just sitting outside the inns after that.”

Brienne took a steadying breath before continuing. “Jaime would start to join me. Sit next to me outside the inns. We could still hear the beat of the song from inside, so he started changing the lyrics. Injecting Locke’s name as the object of the bear’s _affections_ instead of the maid. Then he started changing the lyrics so the bear did horrible things to Locke or his men who had tried to… rape me. Who took his hand.”

Sansa watched as Brienne paused and inhaled deeply. “When we got back to King’s Landing, he then made up entirely different lyrics to tell me about the absurdities of his day. It was quite funny. He put his father in a lot of the lyrics in the most ridiculous of ways. Mocked quite a lot of his kin in his concocted lyrics actually. I imagine you would have liked it.”

Sansa chuckled and continued listening to Brienne’s words. “He always kept the same tune so when I inevitably heard the song, it slowly stopped bothering me. Instead I just thought of his silly lyrics. He almost got me in quite a lot of trouble one night. By some miracle, they let me out of my room long enough to join the feast the night before Joffrey’s wedding. Jaime was on guard that night. As the dinner dragged on, they had a bard come in. Of course, he started singing _that_ song. Well I caught Jaime’s eye in the back, and he was smirking at me and mouthing completing different lyrics again. I could barely contain my laughter. Tywin was furious. Then as Tywin berated me, the ass wouldn’t stop making faces behind his father which only incited more laughter that I couldn’t stifle.”

Sansa’s brows rose at her words. “I remember that! I was there with Tyrion! Of course, Tywin stuck us at a table off to the side, but you were across the hall with the Stormlands, Ser Loras, and Ser Loras’ men.”

Brienne seemed surprise at Sansa’s words. “Really? I didn’t see you. I only saw you once or twice when Jaime escorted me to the gardens to see that you were safe. Well… then at the wedding of course.”

Sansa nodded. “Yes, yes! I was there that night. I wonder if that’s what caught Tyrion’s attention.” Brienne gave Sansa a curious expression. “I’m sorry, my lady?” Sansa pieced together the puzzle in her head. _It all makes sense!_ Sansa turned to Brienne. “I remember Cersei having words with you at Joffrey’s wedding. You said Ser Jaime made you leave the city immediately following Joffrey’s death, correct?”

Brienne nodded. “Yes. He sent me out to find you and Arya. He also didn’t think the city was safe.” Sansa smiled. _Of course, he didn’t_. “At the feast the day before the wedding. Tyrion saw Jaime. He made a comment that I didn’t understand at the time. He said, ‘Well that is interesting. I don’t imagine this will go over well with my sweet sister.’ I didn’t understand, but I had followed his eyeline. He was looking between you, Jaime, and Cersei. I just didn’t know who you were of course.”

Sansa smiled to herself. “What did Cersei say to you at that wedding?” Brienne rolled her eyes. “She accused me of quite a lot. Of flitting about from serving one lord or lady to the next. Of serving Jaime. Of being in love with Jaime.”

A wide smile tugged at Sansa’s lips. “Yes, I wonder wherever she got the idea that there was something special going on between the pair of you.”


	33. Gathering Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne joins the Stark group to seek aid in the North. Jaime makes his way south and nears the Twins.

**Brienne**

A moon had passed since Jaime and his group departed for the West. Brienne missed him terribly but focused on the task at hand; protecting the Starks and aiding their effort to rally the Northern houses. Their group of seven sat huddled around a table at an inn on the edge of the Wolfswood; just west of Last Hearth and the Kingsroad.

Sansa thought it best for Theon to remain behind for fear that being too close to Winterfell might set him back. To his credit, the young man insisted on joining the group and had visited the eastern most houses with Brienne, Sansa, and Pod.

Brienne had quite enjoyed having Theon along. He brought out a younger, more nurturing side of Sansa. When Theon wasn’t around, Brienne observed the young woman donning a cold mask that aged her. Gone were any signs of the young, optimistic girl that Brienne glimpsed when Theon was around or in the rare moments Brienne bonded with Sansa away from political conversation.

Without Theon, Sansa wore the stoic mask of Lady of Winterfell. A girl who had seen more tragedy in her short life than most saw in a lifetime. Seeing Sansa relax and exude youthfulness was a relief to Brienne. Brienne had worried for the young woman who, if all went according to plan, would be the behind the scenes leader of a powerful kingdom in Westeros. Arya was still but a child; ill prepared to rule. Jon, despite being positioned as heir, was the unwilling yet dutiful older brother.

Brienne also suspected something deeper to the bond between Sansa and Theon. Something forged from years growing up together, but different from the bond between siblings. There was an undercurrent to their relationship that made Brienne take pause.

The nurturing attention Sansa gave Theon in his attempts to overcome the traumas inflicted on him by Ramsay reminded Brienne of her early relationship with Jaime. Memories of caring for Jaime through the trauma of losing his sword hand. His identity.

Looking around the table, Brienne took in the defeated faces of their group. She worried for their ability to defeat Stannis should Jaime’s plan not come to fruition. Most of the houses they visited wanted no part in more war. Many were still reeling from Robb’s defeat and the horrific reign of the Boltons.

Most recognized Stannis as rightful king of Westeros even if they desired a free North. Without Robb, the vassals felt little hope for the independence they longed for. The houses they visited that did commit to their cause were as Sansa expected. House Mormont, House Hornwood, and House Mazin. Less than 500 men to join the near 2,000 wildlings. Nowhere near enough to face the estimated 4,000 rallying to Stannis.

All houses south of Cerwyn had yet to be approached, but Jon felt it best to do so by raven as it would take too long to travel the expanse of the North. Further, Jon and Sansa did not fear repercussions if the Manderlys did not rally to them. White Harbor was far enough from Winterfell that rumors of their request would not get back to Stannis. _Please Jaime. Bring us aid or I am to die without seeing you again_.

The group had agreed it best to return to the Wall and plan their attack. Sansa was eager to move against Stannis given he held Rickon hostage and also awaited their call to bend the knee. Brienne had implored Sansa to await word from Jaime, but the young wolf still had little faith in Jaime’s ability to come through.

Again assessing the group, Brienne rolled her eyes at the sight of Pod and Arya flirting. The youthful innocence of it all reminded Brienne of her early affections for Renly. _Gods I had been so naïve. So quick to latch onto anyone showing me affection_.

Thinking of Renly brought back a flood of memories; none pleasant. Renly had been the first person to touch Brienne with kindness and no traces of disgust. Of course, Brienne imagined someone had held her as a babe, but nothing in Brienne’s known memories on Tarth indicated she was anything other than unwanted. She only saw her father to receive guests as was her duty. Beyond that, he was quite occupied with ruling Tarth and his _entertainment_.

It was well known on Tarth that Selwyn took a new whore every year. From what she heard, her father had been deeply in love with her mother. Brienne suspected that her father’s behavior after her mother’s death was some horrible coping mechanism. He was adamant about not taking another wife despite his advisor’s pleas.

When the whole of the island realized their future was wagered against a young woman who couldn’t hold a betrothal on account of her ugliness and stature, Selwyn’s advisors begged him to produce another heir. Brienne overheard one too many conversations wherein her father’s council begged him to wed and produce a new heir who could be married off and continue the line; bypassing Brienne as nothing more than a lame horse better off being put down.

Her father refused though. Selwyn felt it disrespectful to the memory of his deceased wife to take another and have children. He conceded his line would likely with die with Brienne, but he refused to name another heir unless she passed.

When Brienne requested leave to serve Renly, it was quite the celebration on Tarth. Brienne recalled heading to her father’s study to borrow coin for armor. When she arrived, the door was slightly ajar, and his advisors sat in chairs opposite him at the desk.

Brienne had ducked into the shadows as she heard her name in conversation. “Given you refuse to remarry and produce an heir, the best-case scenario is the girl passes in war and you are free to name a new heir. Someone who will marry, produce heirs, and hold respect of the other vassals.”

Brienne felt a lump rise in her throat as she held her breath; imploring her father to refute the words. None came. Only a resigned sigh and request for names of candidates he should consider training as a potential Evenstar. Brienne swore to herself that day, that her life’s goal would be to fight and die for a worthy cause. The bards would never sing of her and history would never know her name, but she would die feeling as though she had some purpose. Something other than an ugly, unwanted, unlovable beast.

The memory called to mind Brienne’s journey back to King’s Landing with Jaime when he told her of Selwyn’s offered ransom of 300 gold dragons. Part of Brienne wanted to laugh at the fact that he bothered to offer anything. Part of Brienne wanted to cry knowing Selwyn had spent 500 gold dragons the year she left Tarth to buy his latest whore a house in the affluent section of Tarth’s village.

_I’m worth less to my father than a whore to a widower._

**Jaime**

“Ya doin’ it again.” Jaime’s thoughts were interrupted by Bronn who sat across from him around the campfire. They had just finished lunch by the river; roughly a two-day ride from the Twins. Jaime looked to Bronn with a befuddled expression on his face. “What?” Bronn snorted and rolled his eyes. “Ya thinkin’ of ‘er again. Ya get that sappy look in ya eyes and that stupid smile on ya face.”

In truth, Jaime had been thinking of Brienne. The log he sat on and the proximity to the stream reminded Jaime of the newt he caught on the way north and the private laugh he and Brienne had over the shared memory. Turning his head to the side, Jaime sighed and his thoughts again returned to Brienne.

Bronn grunted from across the fire. “Ya unbearable. Ya know that? The pinin’ is painful to watch.” Jaime narrowed his eyes at the man. “I’m sorry to bother you with my affections for someone. Do you miss your cuddles with Pod?”

Bronn guffawed. “Not as much as I miss them fine ladies in Mole’s Town. Tell me… how are the ladies of the West? Worth their weight in gold?” Bronn raised a suggestive brow and Jaime couldn’t help but laugh at the man. “Gods do you think of anything other than whores?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! A man needs ale and money too. Obviously, the latter to afford the ale and ladies. Now about them fine Western ladies…” Jaime sighed at Bronn’s doggedness. With a slight shrug, Jaime offered Bronn little to go on. “I don’t know. Tyrion would have been better equipped to help you out on that front.”

“Ya can’t be serious. Truly? Ya’ve only ever fucked ya sister and ya lady?” Jaime winced at the words. _Gods. I’ll have to live with that for the rest of my life. Laying with my own sister_. “Why is it so difficult to believe that I don’t feel the need to stick my cock in anything taking breath?”

Bronn snorted. “I wouldn’t stick my cock in _anything_. I prefer ‘em with nice teets and a plump arse. Although, I’m comin’ round to long legs. Had a nice grab at a pair from atop a horse just a couple of moons ago. Bet those could wrap around me nice.” Jaime bit his tongue and refused to give the man the reaction he wanted.

With a false smile, Jaime looked at the man. “Unlike the ladies you enjoy, I quite like mine with standards who won’t spread their legs to any man with coin in hand.” Bronn raised a brow in amusement. “Beggin’ ya pardon _m’lord_ , but while ya current lady wouldn’t accept coin from me, I think ya former lady would accept offerin’ of a different variety. Maybe a fleet or army instead of coin.”

In the past, Bronn’s words would have set off a storm in Jaime. He would have pummeled the man for insinuating any such thing about his sister; his other half; his lover. Now Jaime felt unmoved by the words or rather, the truth of them.

With a slight nod of the head, Jaime conceded the point. “Fair enough. I’ll correct my statement. I quite like my ladies with standards who don’t spread their legs for commodities of any variety. Hence my abandoning my first and only prior lady.” Bronn threw back his head and laughed at Jaime’s words.

“Wouldn’t you rather take a woman for love?” Jaime was genuinely curious as to why Bronn seemed to care little for love when it was all that drove Jaime himself. _I would move mountains for Brienne. Bronn would rather fuck and drink himself to an early grave._

Bronn contemplated his words and shrugged. “Never knew love. Can’t long for what ya don’t know I guess.” Bronn’s words struck Jaime. _Is that why I long for love? I had a taste of it once. I remember my mother gave us that much where Tywin could not._ Jaime’s thoughts went to Brienne. _Had anyone ever loved her before me? No memories she has shared would suggest so. If Bronn’s statement is true, how could Brienne long for love then?_

Jaime’s thoughts went to a past conversation that he had with Brienne. It was after his return to Harrenhal to save her from Locke and the blasted bear. They were a day or two into the ride towards King’s Landing and he noticed that she was gloomier than usual; which was saying a lot. 

They had been sitting under a tee eating what meager offerings Bolton’s men had afforded them for lunch. She was quiet since leaving Harrenhal and she expressed confusion as to why he came back for her. She seemed shocked by his decision and Jaime assumed it due to their beginnings as enemies.

He thought to share what Qyburn had told him about Lord Tarth receiving the ransom letter and offering 300 gold dragons for her safe return. At the time Jaime considered it a generous offer for her return and hoped it would lift her spirits. She was from a lesser house that he presumed had no coin to spare.

At that point, Jaime failed to admit to himself that Brienne was more than an enemy turned comrade. For a bannerman in good standing with his family, he would even consider offering the same ransom if the lad had aided him during their acquaintance. As Jaime grew to love her, he thought the offer poor but still attributed it to limited wealth on the part of Tarth.

When Jaime told Brienne of her father’s offering, it had the opposite reaction he wished for. Her face fell and she looked away. Her words said one thing, but her tone said another. “How very generous of him.” Jaime tried to needle her as he did when they first left Robb’s camp. Desperate to provoke some emotion other than gloom. “Far more than I would have bothered with. Most wenches I could buy for a pittance compared to that. You’re an expensive wench.” He smiled jokingly, but Brienne only offered a sad smile in return.

“Yes. Far more than I would have expected really.” She withdrew after that. Hardly responded to his japes. Looking back on it, Jaime recalled her expression. The distant one he now recognized as Brienne have a particularly painful memory. _Was the offer meager compared to what she knew her father had access to? How could anyone who loves her offer less than all they have. I would give the whole of the Rock for her._

Jaime looked back to Bronn. “Maybe you’ll surprise yourself then. Everyone deserves love. Even a pain in the ass sellsword.” Jaime smirked at Bronn who chuckled and seemed to consider the words before his face broke into a wide smile. “Well in the meantime, I am quite content to pay the coin ya give me to get piss drunk and stick my cock in anythin’ that moves… providin’ it has nice teets and an arse to match.”

As they prepared to move out, one of the bannermen who had been delegated to lookout during their stop came running over. “My lord, riders approaching.” At his words, Jaime, Bronn, and the two other bannermen readied for potential defense as they looked into the distance. Jaime heard hooves rapidly approaching. _Sounds like a few on horseback_.

Moments later, a half dozen men appeared along the Kingsroad. The approaching men slowed at the sight of their group. _Frey men_. “Seven blessings m’lord.” One of the men at the head of the group addressed Jaime upon recognition. The man looked around at Jaime’s group. Jaime nodded and returned the greeting. “Seven blessings. Something going on at the Twins?”

The men looked between each other before the man who previously spoke returned his attention to Jaime. “We’ve been summoned by our lord. Word is the Tully men took Riverrun from his sons.” Jaime cast a look back at Bronn before turning back to the soldiers. “I can’t imagine they have many men left. I’m certain you’ll have no trouble reclaiming it.”

The man huffed and kept his eyes fixed on Jaime. “Word is the Tully men are led by the Blackfish himself. Seems our lord missed one of the trout at the wedding.”


	34. Recurring Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne continue their respective journeys apart. Both are tormented by recurring nightmares.

**Jaime**

Jaime was shaken awake just as the sun was rising. Sitting up quickly, he locked eyes with Bronn who was crouched at his side. “What!? What is it!?” Jaime began looking around frantically for signs of danger, but only saw the sleeping forms of his bannermen.

“Ya were screamin’. Ya gunna wake up the whole of the Neck with that.” _Fucking hells_. Jaime had been having one of his recurrent nightmares. In the nightmare, he was tied to a tree in the Riverlands, watching in horror as Locke’s men dragged Brienne away. She screamed and fought, but there were too many men.

He looked to Locke in desperation. “Sapphires!” In Jaime’s dreams, the words never came out. Jaime would feel his heart race and panic set in as he realized he couldn’t speak. His mouth was in incredible pain; pain he hadn’t noticed when they took Brienne. He looked to Locke who had a vicious smile on his face.

Looking at Locke, a bloody dagger was clenched in the man’s right hand; blood dripped to the forest floor. Jaime felt the pain in his mouth intensify and he tried to speak again, but still couldn’t find the words. His attention was caught by Brienne’s screams from where the men had taken her. They were taking turns at her and Jaime felt bile rise in his throat. Tears sprang to his eyes and he lurched forward.

With his head hung as he tried desperately to free himself from the ropes, he saw it. His tongue. Realization dawned over Jaime as he looked back to Locke. The man threw back his head and laughed menacingly. “Seems like its my turn Kingslayer.” Then Locked turned to join his men.

Collecting himself and looking at Bronn, Jaime realized he had been sweating in his sleep and his breathing was uneven. Bronn was staring at him, uncertain how to proceed. “Ya were screamin’ it again. ‘Sapphires’.” The sellsword sat down next to him and offered a flagon of water.

Jaime sat upright next to him and took the offered water. Taking a swig, Jaime spluttered and spit it out. “Seven hells! Ale!? The sun is barely up.” Bronn guffawed and took the flagon back, taking a long swig. “If ya never stop, whose to says its too early?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and wiped remnant droplets of ale from his mouth. Jaime felt Bronn’s gaze turn back to him. “Ya have that dream a lot.” Jaime nodded slowly. “Yes.” Bronn chuckled. “It wasn’t a question. I hear ya at night. I’ve been stuck with ya too much on the road not to notice. It’s either ‘Sapphires’ of ‘Burn them all’. What does it mean? ‘Sapphires’.”

Jaime took a deep breath. His nightmares of Aerys had been at their worst in the initial years after that fateful day. The nightmares had started off nightly, but over time were less regular. Now they were once a moon turn. The nightmares of Brienne had been more irregular, but just as intense as dreams of Aerys.

Jaime noticed the patterns. His nightmares of Brienne intensified when they were separated. He had them when they returned to King’s Landing from the Riverlands and no longer slept back to back. He had them when he sent her away from King’s Landing after Joffrey’s death. He now had them after he rode away from her at the Wall.

Without looking to Bronn, Jaime raised his false hand. “Did I tell you how I lost the hand?” Bronn hummed before responding. “Boltons. In the Riverlands.” Jaime nodded. “I might have left out an important detail to everyone. I lost it saving Brienne from rape. Didn’t think Cersei nor my father would appreciate that fact.”

Jaime waited for the jape. Prepared his eyes for looming early morning workout that would see them rolling towards the heavens. None came. Jaime turned to face Bronn who was now looking forward, his brows furrowed and his mouth slightly ajar. “I fuckin’ hate rapists. Those men dead?”

Jaime shrugged and looked forward again. “I don’t know. Doubt it. They strike me as the type to make it out of wars unscathed. Switching sides to serve whoever gives the best chance of survival.” Bronn considered Jaime’s words before responding. “Why ‘sapphires’? What’s it mean?”

Jaime narrowed his eyes and looked to the left of the clearing they had camped in. “They had us tied to trees. I knew they would come for her. I tried to tell her as much earlier in the day. Told her about some coping mechanism and not to fight them. Fighting them would only make it worse.”

Bronn snorted. “She don’t strike me the type to take that lying down… no pun intended.” Jaime smiled with pride and turned to the man. “No. She didn’t. She fought.” Jaime looked forward and the smile faded. “Then I heard her screaming. I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. I yelled to their leader, Locke, ‘Sapphires’. He was a cutthroat, but even he had his price. He would have appreciated your love of coin. I lied. Told him that Tarth was called the Sapphire Isle after the abundance of the very gems mined from the island. That her father would pay her weight in sapphires to see her returned safe. Unbesmirched. It worked. They didn’t rape her. Only took my hand instead. In my nightmares though… it doesn’t work out quite so well.”

Bronn sighed. “I don’t know if I would call losin’ ya hand working out so well.” Jaime looked back to the man; his tone and face brokering no argument. “Compared to the alternative I would say it worked out more than well.” Bronn raised his brows and exhaled sharply. “Gods. The two of ya. Ya better marry the ‘er when this shit is over with. I don’t think I can take much more of it.”

The pair shared a chuckle before Jaime composed himself. “It’s not _that_ bad.” Bronn guffawed. “No. Its not bad. Its awful. Bloody embarrassing really. Ya tryin’ to outdo every romance ever written? As I said, I’ll stick with my paid companionship. Love seems too painful. I like me hands. Think I’ll keep ‘em.” Jaime and Bronn shared a laugh again before sitting in companionable silence for a while longer.

As the sun pushed back the remaining stars, the bannermen began to stir and prepare to move out. In the distance, Jaime could see the outline of the Twins. His mind went to Brienne and the Starks as he considered the letter he sent from the village they passed through yesterday. _I hope they get my missive soon._

**Brienne**

Brienne sat upright in bed panting. Sweat dotted her brow and hairline as she looked to the window in the small room of the inn. The sun was just rising and filtering in through the small room; lingering stars dotted the sky. Brienne shook the remnants of her nightmare and looked around to see Arya and Pod still fast asleep in the other beds.

The nightmare was a recurring one that plagued Brienne since her time as a captive with Jaime. She had a few recurring nightmares from their time in the Riverlands; most centering around the bear pit and Locke’s men coming for her. This nightmare however was one she often had which centered around Jaime.

She was tied to a tree after Locke commanded his men to bring her back. After Jaime had shouted ‘Sapphires’. Collecting herself, she looked to see Locke sneering at Jaime and speaking with him at length. Brienne willed Jaime to shut up, but it was no use. There was never any stopping his endling prattling when he got going.

Abruptly, Locke’s men yanked Jaime from the tree and brought him to the campfire. Brienne felt her heart stop; knowing this would not end well. She saw Locke’s blade raise and glint in the dancing light of the campfire. Then she heard the scream. Jaime’s scream. The men dragged Jaime back over; one less hand than he had before.

Brienne screamed for aid. Screamed for something to stop the bleeding. The men tied her tighter and laughed as they moved back to the fire. Blood poured from Jaime’s wrist and Brienne struggled against her bindings to get to him. “Jaime! Jaime! Stay with me! Please!”

It was no use. The blood kept pouring out as Jaime paled and slouched forward. Brienne screamed and begged Locke’s men to loosen her bindings so she could help him. Eventually, Locke came over. “What’s the problem here?”

“His wrist! He’s bleeding to death. Please! Let me help him.” Lock feigned shock. “His wrist? Oh my. You are correct. Somethin’ is terribly wrong. This won’t ‘is daddy very happy now will it?” Locke stalked over to Jaime and looked down at him. Jaime had fallen forward; his arms outstretched above his head. Locked looked back to Brienne. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix the problem. Seems we missed one.”

With a swing of the blade, Locke cut clean through Jaime’s other wrist. Jaime’s scream echoed off the trees and Brienne could hear nothing else. Locke walked away laughing, leaving Jaime to bleed out. Tears streamed down Brienne’s face as she tried and failed to get to Jaime. She watched him slowly bleed out before her.

Looking around the room to ground herself, Brienne focused on her breathing and wiped the sweat from her brows. She stood from the bed and grabbed Oathkeeper, deciding to do some drills outside until the rest of her party woke up and prepared to depart. When nightmares consumed her, there were only two solutions to ease the anxiety; sparring and Jaime. Unfortunately, only one of those solutions was an option now.

Heading outside and finding a private clearing behind the inn, Brienne began her drills. She was soon lost in her technique; so much that she did not hear Jon approach. “I thought I was the only one who enjoyed drilling at this hour.”

Brienne turned to see the young man approach with his own sword in hand. Brienne offered a small smile. “Good to clear the mind and stay in condition.” Jon cast a knowing smile her way. “Aye. I always loved the feel of a sword in hand. I would get lost in the movements and forget for a time what I truly was.”

Brienne furrowed her brows at the young man. “Forget what you truly are?” Jon huffed a laugh, the cool morning air forming condensation from his breath. “That I’m a bastard. Funny enough, another Lannister brother gave me advice on the subject once. ‘Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.’ I guess I never realized that taking up the sword and getting lost in my world was the only temporary escape I had from the reality.”

A knowing smile spread across Brienne’s lips. “Yes, I can understand the feeling. It’s nice forgetting what you really are for a time. I find the same.”

Jon raised a curious brow towards her. “You’re not a bastard. Or is that why you say ‘of Tarth’?” Brienne chuckled lightly. “No, I am Brienne Tarth although I oft wonder if it would have been easier for a number of reasons if I was. I unfortunately am this.” Brienne gestured to her face and body with a small smile on her face. “I don’t have to be an ugly, unweddable woman when I pick up a sword. I can have a purpose. An enemy I face doesn’t care how I look.”

Jon shrugged and offered a knowing smile. “The Kingslayer doesn’t seem to agree with your self-assessment.” Brienne felt her blood boil at the moniker. “His name is Jaime.” The strength of her refute seemed to catch Jon off-guard.

“In fairness to me and the rest of Westeros, I think your opinion is a bit biased.” Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Mayhap you and Westeros simply never took the time to ask Ser Jaime why he did what he did. You certainly wouldn’t be calling him that name if you understood his reasoning.” 

Jon sighed and threw up a hand. “Aye. I don’t know why he did it nor have I ever asked. What I do know is that he was hardly kind to me in our introduction at Winterfell. I also know what he and his family did to mine.”

Brienne nodded slightly. “He is hardly innocent in his participation in your family’s troubles, but I can tell you he in no way condoned the action at the Twins. He doesn’t believe in deceit as his father and sister do. He isn’t unnecessarily cruel, and he kept his oath to Lady Catelyn. He went against his family to return them safely. There is honor in him. I’ve seen it.”

Jon sucked in a deep breath but offered no immediate reply. Brienne studied him for a moment and inquired. “If you don’t mind my asking, what did he say to you? When Arya spoke of you on our way to the Wall, Jaime said he tried to warn you about the Night’s Watch?”

Jon looked surprised by the words. “Warn me? He was mocking me. Mocked my lack of experience in true combat. Mocked the role the Night’s Watch plays in protecting the realm. Mocked the lifetime vows of the brothers.”

Brienne puzzled over the words. “I’m not so certain he was mocking you. I’ve been on the receiving end of his barbs. Sometimes they feel little more than an insult, but his underlying message is often genuine. No offense, but I heard what the Night’s Watch _did_ to you.” Brienne wondered if Jaime had been trying to warn Jon of lifetime vows and the perception of the order compared to actuality.

Jaime himself was but a boy when he took vows for life with the Kingsguard. Convinced he was committing himself to a worthy cause. Doing his part to protect the realm. Jaime was but a boy when he killed Aerys. _Maybe he saw a bit of himself in Jon?_

Jon seemed skeptical of her words and Brienne could hardly blame him. She spent the better part of those initial moons in Jaime’s company envisioning elaborate methods of murdering the man. Back then, he certainly lived up to his moniker of Kingslayer. It wasn’t until she came to know the man behind the arrogant mask; the Golden Lion. The figurative mask Jaime wore as one would a physical disguise. His bitterness and pain expressed through conceit and vicious words leveraging his false image to falsely confirm everyone’s suspicions about who he was. 

He wasn’t an easy man to get to know, but once you peeled back the layers, Brienne knew him to be a good man. A true knight. Honorable, loyal, and kind. Not like this sister. Jon’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Well mayhap I’ll have another talk with him… if he doesn’t abandon his latest oath to my family. I could use a spar though.”

Brienne smiled at Jon and nodded. “He won’t. And I would love a spar.” Raising her sword into position, their blades came together. Brienne smiled inwardly as she and Jon danced. Out here, he was not a bastard and she was not an ugly beast. 


	35. Renewed Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word reaches the Starks from Jaime. Jaime and his group see the Frey men moving on Riverrun.

**Sansa**

They walked through the gates at Castle Black weary from travel and disheartened at the poor response received form the vassal houses of the North. Ed approached and gave a warm welcome. Clapping Jon on the shoulder, Sansa observed the new Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch produce a scroll from his pocket and hand it to Jon. With a wink, Ed welcomed them to the hall for food when they were settled.

Jon nodded his thanks and turned to face Sansa and Arya. Looking at the scroll, he cast a glance at Brienne and gave a small smile. Sansa turned to see Brienne’s eye brighten slightly. _Ah. Must be my former goodbrother._ Jon broke the seal and read the missive quickly. Sansa felt her breath catch when she saw the look in Jon’s eye.

Jon handed her the scroll; a hopeful smile on his lips. Sansa took the letter and felt Arya press against her side, trying to catch a glimpse of the missive.

_Jon,_

_My men and I are a day’s ride from the Twins and we happened upon some Frey soldiers. It seems Lord Frey’s sons have lost Riverrun to the Tullys. The Blackfish holds the castle and the Frey’s are amassing their forces to lay siege. The Freys are as competent as Arya with a sword. I think you have time to convince the Tullys to rally to you and leave the Freys for later._

_Jaime_

_PS Tell Brienne I found Alys._

Arya muttered in annoyance as she read the letter and Sansa had to stifle a laugh. She turned and gave the letter to Brienne to read as she spoke to Jon. “It seems not all hope is lost. Lets discuss the family reunion over lunch.”

Sansa glanced behind her to observe Brienne roll her eyes before a slight smile tugged at her lips. Composing herself, Brienne tried to force a neutral expression as she handed the letter back to Sansa.

The group made their way to the rooms to deposit their belongings before heading to the hall for some soup and bread. Sansa took a moment to change and wash her face before exiting her assigned quarters. As she finished tidying up, Sansa found herself chuckling at how much her life had changed over the last few years.

Never before would she have spent more time on a horse than on a chair with a needle in hand. Never before would she have spent more time strategizing political and military maneuverers than discussing details of a tea party she wanted to host for the young ladies of the North.

A smile tugged at her lips. She once thought a fulfilling life would mean marrying a lord from a great house or the future king. Now she wanted to make her own way. Set her own path and never again let a man tell her what her life would be. More and more she grew to appreciate and admire the strength of Brienne and Arya. She might not have the desire to wield a sword like them, but she could demonstrate her strength in other ways.

Entering the hall, she looked to the table that had become theirs and found Jon, Theon, Arya, Davos, Pod, Brienne, and… Tormund. _Oh Gods_. Even with Brienne’s back to her, Sansa could tell her sworn sword was uncomfortable in the man’s presence. 

Sansa walked to the table and took a seat opposite Brienne and beside Arya. Brienne for her part was staring down into her bowl of soup. Tormund leaned into her space with a chicken leg in his hand. He was chewing on the meat and leering at Brienne as Sansa imagined a hound would stare at a roast boar set on the table for a feast while being relegated to the floor with a meager bone in its paws.

Sansa tilted her chin up and spoke to her sworn sword. “It was nice to hear from Ser Jaime today. I imagine he misses you terribly.” Sansa paused to gauge Tormund’s reaction. His smile faded and he dropped the chicken onto his plate with an exaggerated sigh.

Brienne met Sansa’s eyes; an unspoken thanks on her lips. “Yes, it was nice to hear from him. His missive brings hopeful news as well.” Tormund studied Brienne for a moment before his smile returned. “How bout a spar? I quite enjoyed our last.”

Sansa cut off Brienne’s forming reply with a clipped tone. “We are meeting to discuss the journey with our vassals and next steps. I fear Lady Brienne will not be available for some time.” Tormund’s face fell at the words and he looked to his plate. “Fine. How about tomorrow then?”

Brienne sucked in a deep breath and smiled politely at the man. “I train with Pod and Arya at sunrise. You could join us.” Tormund grinned triumphantly and stood from the table with his plate in hand. “I look forward to it.” As the man walked away, Brienne smiled sadly at Sansa. “Thank you. I don’t quite have the energy for _that_ today.”

As Tormund moved away, the group discussed the best approach surrounding Jaime’s missive. The group felt it best to send Brienne, Pod, and Arya to meet with the Blackfish and seek aid. Arya’s presence would likely sway the Blackfish more than two unknowns from the south carrying a letter. It would be too dangerous to send a raven over enemy territory.

The group would ride out on the morrow. Sansa and Jon would stay to continue the effort to sway the remaining vassals. Davos knew Stannis and his methods like no other so his aid would be invaluable in determining approach. They also needed to lay out a strategy for the attack against Stannis.

With the matter settled and the group feeling more hopeful, smaller conversations began around the table. Pod and Arya spoke of the looming journey south. Jon, Theon, and Davos began to speak about Stannis and the state of Winterfell. Sansa smiled at Brienne and leaned in closer.

“Who is Alys?” At her question, Brienne’s face scrunched, and she groaned slightly, but a faint smile tugged at her lips. “I can assure you my lady that Ser Jaime is merely being a nuisance.”

Sansa felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth and mirth filled her voice as she pushed again. “Well now I need to know. Who is Alys?” Brienne sighed and looked down their table to ensure no one was paying them any mind.

“When I was still Jaime’s captor in the Riverlands, I had to hunt for our food. He of course couldn’t help. I would leave him tied to a tree once I got a fire going so he wouldn’t try to escape or kill me with whatever weapon he would otherwise need to hunt. I hated hunting for food though. I never much cared for killing animals; even if it meant keeping myself alive.”

Brienne paused and looked up as though recalling some distant memory. “When I was a young girl on Tarth, Ser Goodwin trained me in combat. He worried that I was too compassionate to kill a man in the heat of battle. So to toughen me up, he sent me to the butcher at Evenfall Hall and made me provide aid in the butchering and slaughter of animals. Lamb, piglets, rabbit, anything really. It was awful and I detested it. I used to burn my bloodstained clothing after; couldn’t take the reminder of the pain I caused a living creature. I cried myself to sleep some nights. At times, I even… well… I might have set an animal or two free. I also had the habit of naming them, which of course was a horrible idea.”

Brienne closed her eyes at the memory and took a breath. Sansa felt her own stomach churn at the thought of butchering animals. Sansa was surprised to hear that Brienne was so softhearted given how deadly Sansa had witnessed her with a sword. It made her heart warm for the woman even more.

“Well one day I happened across an injured deer. A fawn really. Poor thing had a nasty injury to its hind leg. I… named it Alys. I didn’t have the heart to kill it for the sake of our growling bellies. Jaime was the worst.” Brienne’s face scrunched up in distaste at the memory.

“He saw me fussing with the fawn in the woods and trying to stabilize its leg with a branch I had found nearby. That night after we ate, I tried to care for the fawn. Brought it berries and shoots. Tried to get it some water on a leaf to drink from. Jaime was merciless. Kept prattling on about my unnecessary care of the fawn and how stupid it was to not eat the thing when we were so hungry. He must have heard me call it Alys and that only made it worse.”

Brienne put on her best impression of Jaime. “Are you going to carry it to King’s Landing? Shall we fashion it some little shoes? Do you suppose we should stop killing all game so we don’t unnerve Alys? Wouldn’t want Alys thinking we’re merciless cannibals trying to fatten her up before slaughtering her.”

Brienne snorted at the memory. “I suppose in hindsight it was fairly absurd. Plus the damn fawn wouldn’t shut up all night. Kept crying. I imagine its mother was killed by another animal while protecting it. Well the next day, Alys followed us when we left. I kept finding excuses to take that day’s journey slower to care for Alys. Somehow, I think the fawn knew we meant it no harm and being with us only furthered its odds of survival. Well Jaime knew what I was doing and kept mocking me.”

Brienne again impersonated Jaime and Sansa found herself biting back a laugh. “You seem quite fond of Alys. Want to swear any oaths to her too?” Brienne rolled her eyes at the memory. “Well that night after I got the fire going and tied the ass to a tree, I went to gather firewood. Jaime must have kept some berries in his pocket because as I neared the camp, I saw him feeding the fawn from his palm and petting it. When he heard me approach, he tried to shoo the animal away and pretend he didn’t care, but I called him out on it. He of course tried to pretend the berries I picked were shit and he just didn’t want them. That Alys wouldn’t shut up and was bothering him, but I knew.” A small smile tugged at Brienne’s lips.

Sansa chuckled as Brienne continued. “Alys only followed us for another day. Every damn deer we encountered after that Jaime had to make some ridiculous jape about. Calling it Alys’ cousin or Alys’ uncle. Making the most absurd comments.” Brienne’s tone then dropped slightly, becoming a bit more somber. “When Jaime lost his hand and the fever ravaged his body, he was quite delirious. One night he kept asking me if Alys was alright. If her leg was better. If she needed more berries. He claimed he had some in his pocket. I had to make up some elaborate story about how well Alys was doing just to keep him calm. To prevent him from standing up to try and find the fawn.”

Sansa smiled as Brienne concluded her story and looked back to her soup before taking a spoonful. A teasing lilt filled Sansa’s voice. “Well I’m happy to hear that Alys is thriving. And I understand if this news makes you feel obliged to leave me and become Alys’ sworn sword when Winterfell is reclaimed.” The women shared a light chuckle at the words and Sansa watched the smile settle across Brienne’s face. Her usual stoic mask giving way to mirth. 

**Jaime**

Jaime sat on his horse alongside Bronn and the bannermen looking downhill at the Frey army along the River Road marching towards Riverrun. “We need to give them a wide berth. I have little desire to be confused as a Tully man by one of those dolts.”

Bronn sighed and looked behind them to see the expanse of Frey men marching down the road. They were halfway between the Crossroads Inn and Riverrun; roughly a fortnight from the Rock. “Ya sure the Tullys can hold ‘em?”

Jaime snorted and looked at the sellsword. “The Freys couldn’t manage to keep the Tullys out of the bloody castle and I imagine the Blackfish’s forces are half that of Walder’s band of idiots. Now the Blackfish is home and Rivverun is one of the more challenging castles to lay siege to. I wager the Freys will still be sitting on the ground sulking by the time we double back.”

Bronn quirked an eyebrow. “Won’t that be a sight to behold. An army of Lannisters marchin’ past a sulkin’ field of Freys with an army of Tullys starin’ at ‘em and laughin’ from the battlements.” Jaime turned to Bronn and quirked an eyebrow. “Who said we’ll be marching _past_?”

Bronn scoffed. “Ya can’t be serious. Ya want to fight a battle on the way to another battle?” A sly smile crossed Jaime’s face. “Consider it a grand gesture to the Blackfish. I help him keep his castle. He helps his great niece reclaim hers. All he must do is march north with the army he hates more than any other in all of Westeros. Led of course by a man he hates more than any man in all of Westeros. What could possibly go wrong…”

At Jaime’s words, Bronn’s face became quite serious. “Ya lady could be caught in there. What if the Freys aren’t just sittin’ about sulkin’. What if they catch ‘er on the way in? I reckon that would be less than ideal.”

Jaime’s eyes widened at the man’s words and he felt his breath catch. “Why the fuck would Brienne be near Riverrun? I think they are quite busy in the North.” Bronn guffawed and looked in the direction he knew Riverrun to be. “Come on now _m’lord_. Ya think the Starks will keep fightin’ to rally a few hundred men in the north when they can have the Tully army at their backs. An army they know won’t betray ‘em to Stannis. I wager Sansa is already sendin’ ya lady south to convince the Tullys to go north.”

Jaime was incredulous at the words. “Why send anyone all this way. It’s too far. A raven would do just fine.” Bronn looked at Jaime as though he truly was the stupidest Lannister. “Ya think Sansa will risk a raven to share her words. The fuckin’ enemy is outside the castle gates. Ya think they won’t be tryin’ to shoot down any bird nearin’ the place? Even I know to cut down birds when layin’ siege. Everythin’ south of the Neck is enemy territory to the Starks. What if the Freys find out her plot and tell the crown. That should ruin ya little plan to get Tommen’s approval.”

Bronn took a breath and looked back to the Frey men below. “Sansa seems smart. She’ll send ya lady. Ya think the Freys will just let her walk right through a siege line? Only you would let ‘er through to treat with ya own damn enemy.”

 _Seven hells. He’s right_. _Even the dolt Frey men would know to cut down birds_. Jaime began to panic at the thought of Brienne moving south. Considering Bronn’s words, Jaime urged the men forward. _We need to get to the Rock. Now._

Jaime set an accelerated pace with the horses. The mounts snorted and huffed as the humid climate of the Riverlands deposited droplets of moisture to the faces of each man in their group. Bronn raced alongside Jaime after enduring hours of the blistering pace. “Hey. Lova’ boy! Where’s the fire!?”

Jaime snapped his head to the man and glared before turning his head forward. Bronn’s smile gave way to irritation as the man yelled from across the mounts. “Fuckin’ slow down! We will run the horses into the ground!”

Every part of Jaime wanted to keep riding forward with blatant disregard for Bronn’s words, but Jaime knew the sellsword had the right of it. Pulling up his horse to a halt as they neared a stream ahead, Jaime turned to see the bannermen slowly pace behind them. Their faces a mix of relief and confusion.

Two of the bannermen hobbled the horses and let them take water by the stream. Another bannerman refilled the water flasks and divided out the bread they had saved from the inn two days ago. Jaime walked off a ways to let off some steam on an unsuspecting tree. Wanting to maintain composure in front of his men, Jaime looked around to ensure he was out of sight.

Unsheathing his sword, Jaime began hacking at the tree; bark chipping off and falling all over the forest floor. He grunted in frustration as his sword shaved off pieces of the tree with each swing. _Why the fuck did I send that missive. I should have just shown up in the North with the damn Tully men._

Jaime felt a firm set of hands grab his left arm and halt his assault on the tree. “Enough now! Ya had ya moment!” Turning around, Jaime narrowed his eyes and shoved Bronn in the chest. The sellsword fell back two steps but remained standing and glowered at Jaime. “What!? Ya wanna fight me too now?”

Jaime looked away in anger and flung his sword to the ground. Bronn moved a step closer and gritted his teeth. “Its done. The raven few. Either they send ‘er or they don’t. Ya won’t help havin’ a fit over it now. We can’t keep up this pace though! The men think ya lost ya mind. Me damn balls will fall off at that clip too.” Jaime huffed in thinly veiled annoyance.

“I shouldn’t have sent he damn letter. I led her right into danger.” Jaime rubbed his hand over his face as he said the words. Bronn sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Even if they left straight away, that trip will take them near two moons from the Wall. We got a head start. Might even get there before them.”

Jaime quickly worked the math in his head. They were just shy of a fortnight from the Rock. It would be just over a fortnight back to Riverrun as an army would move slower than the five of them had been moving. Jaime would also need time to call the banners and ready the army once they arrived at the Rock. To prepare properly would take near a moon turn. That would put them at Riverrun right around the time Brienne _might_ be getting there, if Sansa did send her.

Bronn grabbed Jaime’s arm and captured his attention; a slight smile on his face. “She survived them Bolton men. She fought a fuckin’ bear. She beat the Hound. She killed Ramsay. She scares the bloody shit outta me and all ya men. I’m sure she can manage the whole of the Frey army if she needed to. Or at the least… outsmart ‘em.”

Jaime smiled to himself. _Yes. Yes, she can_.


	36. Tea with Genna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and his group arrive at the Rock. Genna has a lot to say.

**Jaime**

A few days had passed since Jaime arrived at Casterly Rock. In typical Lannister fashion, Aunt Genna had lined up the whole of the castle staff to welcome them at the gates. Bronn had enjoyed watching the assault against Jaime’s earlobe as Genna tugged hard and fussed over her nephew.

Genna was just as Jaime had remembered. A force of a woman, she commanded the staff as Tywin would have. Ordering everyone about as though the king himself had arrived at the Rock. Upon arrival, Genna had immediately whisked them into the study and shared the missives which had arrived from King’s Landing. There were multiple parchments to be reviewed. The first was a letter from Tommen himself.

_Uncle Jaime,_

_I’m so pleased to hear from you. I thank you for sending Ser Addam to watch over me in your absence. He has been a great comfort to me now and I feel much more at ease with him than mother’s preferred guards. I know Addam has told you of the happenings in King’s Landing._

_I worry for my lady wife and my mother, but Ser Addam assures me no harm will befall them. I have spoken with the High Sparrow myself and he only seeks to ensure their redemption. I’m surprised to hear my uncle still lives and means to march against us again._

_To your request, I happily discharge you from the Kingsguard and thank you for your service all these years. I know it pains you to see yourself removed from the oath, but I understand your reasoning. I’m sending along proclamation to Genna that you are to take your rightful place as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. I have sent word to the Citadel and other houses._

_I thank you in both finding and killing the true perpetrator in Joffrey’s death. At your request, I am also including a pardon for Lady Sansa. I understand you feel it wise to treat with her once we defeat Stannis at Winterfell. I will await your council on how to proceed after the war is won._

_Tommen_

Jaime smiled reading the letter. _Such a sweet boy. Nothing like Cersei or me_. In the pile of papers were the two promised documents. One the decree for Jaime’s appointment as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. The other the official pardon for Sansa.

Currently, Jaime sat in the solar with his aunt, cousin Daven, and Bronn. He was once again clean shaven, and his hair cropped short. They were discussing plans for the campaign north as they awaited word back on Jaime’s call for the banners. Genna looked to Jaime and leaned back, crossing her arms. “Now tell me again why I need to go to King’s Landing. You know I despise that dreadful city.”

Jaime sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Aunt Genna, we’ve been over this. Tommen needs someone to look after him. I don’t trust anyone in that city to keep his best interest at heart. If Cersei is released, she’ll be poison in the boy’s ear. You saw her madness with the war against Dorne.”

Genna huffed in annoyance but conceded the point. “Your sister has always been a problem. If only the lot of you had noticed sooner. What am I to do with her when she does get out? You think Cersei will listen to me!?”

“Of course she won’t. I just don’t want Tommen listening to _her_. Just keep in the boy’s ear. I sent word to him that you would be coming to provide council. That he should trust and listen to you as he would Tywin. Tommen always listened to Tywin.” Jaime’s eyes were imploring as he spoke to Genna. The older woman inhaled and lifted her cup of tea to her lips.

“Very well. I need more time with Daven to show him the running of the castle in my absence. He has never been castellan of his own house let alone a bloody castle.” Daven snorted at her words and looked to Jaime with a smirk spreading across his face. “Don’t worry cuz. At least half the castle should still be standing by the time you return.”

Genna swatted Daven as she leaned forward and stared at Jaime; eyes narrowed in consideration. Jaime knew that look. Genna could always read him like an open book and he was in for it. A sly smile spread across her face. “So, my nephew finally grew a pair and has come to claim what is his. Tired of playing Cersei’s games I see. I’m no fool boy. Tywin might have cast a blind eye to it, but I knew.” Genna paused and shame washed over Jaime. Then Genna spoke again. “Tell me. Who is she?”

Bronn snorted from Jaime’s side and Jaime could feel his neck redden. “What? What are you on about Genna?” A victorious smile spread across his aunt’s face as Genna sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “You are not going back to King’s Landing to save Cersei or aid your _nephew_. You send me to handle the latter. You march our army north, where it has never been, to defeat Stannis and aid the damn Starks. You produce a pardon for the young wolf. Leave behind your precious Kingsguard. There is a woman involved in this. Of that much I am confident. I doubt it is the Stark girl. Too young for your taste. To red of hair too.”

Bronn doubled over in laughter and Jaime could see Daven barely concealing a smile behind his hand. Jaime squirmed in his seat and tried to put on his best Golden Lion face. “I am taking the course of action that I feel best for _our_ family. Stannis _is_ a threat to the crown and those damned Starks are nothing but children. What harm could they…”

Genna cut him off before he could finish. “I said… who is she? You and I both know what drives you. What has _always_ driven you.” Jaime knew there was no point denying it or feigning ignorance with his aunt.

Jaime looked to his feet and fidgeted slightly. His face flushing as he mumbled the words. “Her name is Brienne Tarth.” Genna chuckled and kept staring at him from her seat of victory. “Speak up boy. I can barely hear you in my old age.”

Jaime huffed in irritation and looked to his aunt. “I said her name is Brienne Tarth.” Genna’s face was smug at Jaime’s words. “Yes, I know the Tarth name. Stormlands house. What of her?” Bronn was continuing to chuckle beside him only increasing Jaime’s irritation with the sellsword. Jaime glanced sideways at Bronn and kicked his shin while mouthing “piss off”. Of course none of this went unnoticed by Genna. Nothing ever went unnoticed by Genna.

“Do we need to discuss this _now_?” Jaime looked back to his aunt who was studying Jaime and Bronn. She turned to Daven and spoke commandingly. “Daven. See to the staff with the items I gave you earlier. I mean to have more words with my nephew here.” Daven stood to leave and Bronn followed suit.

“Not you! Sit down boy.” Jaime bit back a laugh as he saw Bronn tense and his eyes widen. “Boy? Ain’t been called that in quite a many years.” Genna cast an unamused look at the sellsword and turned her attention back to Jaime.

“Lets have a chat about this woman. I trust your friend here will fill in any details that you conveniently leave out. How did you meet her?” Bronn was biting back a smile and looking at Jaime who slouched in his chair and covered his face with his hand. _Seven take me now_. “Well you heard I was returned to King’s Landing in exchange for the Stark girls. She was my _escort_.” 

Genna guffawed. “Of course you would fall for a warrior woman. For years I told Tywin to stop parading those dull ladies in front of you at court. But Gods Jaime. The enemy!?” Something in Jaime snapped at the word _enemy_. He looked to his aunt with renewed confidence. “She is not the enemy!”

An impressed smile spread across Genna’s face. “Good. There you are.” She studied him for a moment and then the spark of a challenge hit her eyes. “Now from what I’ve heard, the Bolton’s were your escort home. I had heard mutterings about the ‘Kingslayer’s whore’, but dismissed it given my knowledge on your _loyalty_ to the family.”

Jaime blanched and his face contorted in anger at the use of the name he had heard Locke’s men spit venomously at Brienne. With a heavy sigh, Jaime recounted the tale of their journey to King’s Landing and her departure after Joffrey’s death. Genna sat quietly and continuously glanced between Jaime and Bronn. When Jaime finished, Genna looked to Jaime questioningly.

“You sent her away because you knew Cersei would kill her.” Jaime nodded at his aunt’s words before Genna continued; a heavy sigh on her lips. “Cersei never did like sharing. And what of this last little journey north? I imagine it was for her.”

Jaime again nodded and told Genna of the events from his departure in King’s Landing to bringing the Stark girls to the Wall. Again, Genna took in Jaime’s words and then turned to Bronn. “You. What is your opinion of the woman?”

Bronn looked to Jaime before meeting Genna’s eyes. “One of the best fighters I ever seen. I think the Hound would agree. She scares the shit outta me… in a good way.” His face dropped to a smirk and Jaime kicked Bronn’s shin again. His eyes shot daggers at Bronn when the sellsword turned to him laughing. Genna rolled her eyes at the pair before her and looked back to Bronn. “What of her person? Is she decent? Is she power hungry?”

Jaime scoffed and looked to Genna. “Why are you asking him!?” Genna shot Jaime an incredulous look. “You are hardly objective Jaime! When you are in love, you are blind.” _Seven hells!_ Jaime knew that his aunt had the right of it, but it still bothered him that he was trusted so little to conduct an honest assessment of one’s character.

Bronn’s face turned quite serious. A rare look on the man and one Jaime knew reflected Bronn’s understanding of the situation. “She’s a fine woman. Seems selfless and loyal. Too honorable for my taste. I don’t get the sense she wants any power other than swingin’ a sword. She certainly ain’t the type to associate with the likes of me.”

Jaime felt a deep appreciation for Bronn in the moment though he would never admit it. He knew it took a lot for Bronn to take anything seriously. Genna sighed and looked between them again. “Does she love you child?”

“Well she doesn’t find me half as charming as I consider myself to be.” Genna guffawed at Jaime’s words. “Good! I like her already. Now seriously Jaime. Does she know your intentions? I imagine you want to wed her?”

Jaime felt the blush creeping back to his face. “I do and yes, I’ve told her. I _think_ she’ll have me.” Bronn chuckled from his side and crossed his arms while looking to Genna. “They fucked. She didn’t seem displeased.” Genna began choking on the tea she had just sipped and Jaime felt his mouth drop open in horror.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Jaime hit Bronn hard with his false hand. Looking to Genna to see just how truly fucked he was, Jaime was surprised to see the shock on her face. _Gods it takes a lot to shock Genna. I’m truly screwed._ Genna looked to Jaime and he began to panic. “Was she a maid boy!? What if she is with child!? How do we know it would even be yours?”

Jaime felt anger wash wipe out any lingering mortification. “What is it with this family and heirs!? I don’t see how this is your business, but of course she was a maid. She is a highborn lady and unwed.” Genna scoffed at Jaime. “Well that certainly didn’t stop you now did it!?”

Jaime’s mind flashed back to the Wall and guilt washed over him again. He looked down and muttered in reply. “We got her some moon tea. She is NOT some whore. She had never even…” Jaime cut himself off before concluding the sentence with ‘kissed someone’; not wanting to discuss Brienne’s experience, or lack thereof, with Genna and Bronn.

With a deep sigh, Genna’s eyes bore a hole through Jaime. “Well you certainly weren’t pleased when I made mention of the rumors. ‘Kingslayer’s whore’. Guess what nephew? You just made her that. Our world is not kind to highborn women who lay with men out of wedlock. I don’t care for the hypocrisy against my sex as men like you can do whatever you please, but that is the world we live in. You will either marry her or control yourself when you march north again.” Genna paused and watched as Jaime shifted in his seat. “Now, when do I meet the woman who saved my nephew from his cunt of a sister?” 

Jaime looked back to Genna and they shared a smile.


	37. Prophecies and Lemon Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne, Arya, and Pod run into someone unexpected on the way south. Jaime prepares to leave the Rock and ride to Riverrun.

**Brienne**

Brienne, Pod, and Arya stood at the entrance of the swamp near Greywater Watch. When they left the Wall three weeks prior, they had been pressing the easternmost path possible to make an arc around Winterfell. Now they stood just west of House Reed’s land trying to identify the best path back towards the Kingsroad.

“Looks a bit swampy my ladies.” Brienne sighed and looked to the young man. “You have quite the observational skills Pod.” Arya snorted at Pod and looked to Brienne. “Is it a trait of all men form the West to blather on despite the words offering little substance?” Arya offered a teasing look to Pod who blushed slightly at her attention.

“I was merely wondering if we should double back to cross west and hit the Kingsroad. It seems a poor place to cut across.” Brienne considered Pod’s suggestion, but worried about losing time in the effort. She was indifferent on the matter and let Arya take the lead. Arya knew the North better than she and Pod combined.

“Lets cut across. We have extra clothing if necessary and the horses should be able to handle most of it.” At Arya’s words, the group trudged forward into the swamp fields. They moved at a reasonable pace for some time before Brienne heard something in the distance. She whispered urgently to Pod and Arya. “Ssshhh! Quiet now!”

Pod and Arya stopped to look back at Brienne who was fixated on something in the distance to their left. Brienne slowly unsheathed her sword and moved her horse closer to Arya and Pod. “Pod. You and Arya make a break for it if there are too many. I’ll buy you time.”

Pod and Arya’s eyes shot open wide at Brienne, but the woman was already moving towards the sound. “Running won’t be necessary my lady. You are in Stark country. Little Arya is safe.” A voice came from behind Brienne, Arya, and Pod. They were surrounded.

Slowly, a group of near fifty men stood from the bogs. _Gods. How did I miss all of them!?_ Brienne fixed her eyes on the man who had spoken and was now walking slowly towards them. “I’m Lord Reed. Welcome to Greywater watch.”

The group lead them deeper into the swamp and soon, they needed to leave the horses behind to make use of wooden planks connecting the land jutting out of the water. Eventually they came to what Brienne assumed to be Lord Reed’s castle and they were escorted inside.

Lord Reed guided them into a dining room where staff quickly set out plates and cups. “Don’t worry about the horses. My men will see them through safely to the other side of the swamp while we talk. We will take you there soon. Have some food and drink. You must be weary from your travels south from the Wall.”

Arya looked to the aged lord with a surprised look on her face. “How did you know where we were headed from? How do you know we’re going south? We were going west.”

Howland Reed chuckled at the words. “I hardly know. Its my boy who know everything. Sadly, he has been gone too many moons to count, but he warned me to watch for you.” The lord seemed to slip into memories as Brienne studied the man. He had a kind face and eyes, but the years had not been kind to him.

Arya spoke again. “My father told us of you! Said you saved him once during Robert’s Rebellion.” At Arya’s eager words, Lord Reed huffed a laugh. “Your father was a good man. Finest I ever knew. When I heard of his death, I do believe it was the first time I wept since I was a lad of ten and five when my parents passed.”

Brienne watched as Arya’s face dropped at the words. It was one of the rare moments that Arya truly looked her age. From the corner of her eye, Brienne watched Pod place a comforting hand on Arya’s. The young couple’s eyes locked, and Arya’s eyes brightened slightly.

Howland shook away the memories that haunted him and turned back to their group. “What I’m about to tell you is not easy for me. I feel it a betrayal of your father, but my boy… Jojen… he sees things. Things he otherwise has no business to know. He told me to look out for the tall warrior woman of Tarth; hair blonde and eye piercing blue. To look for her young squire from the West; brown hair and a kind face. Jojen told me that if they pass through towards Riverrun alone, to let them through. If they pass through with young Arya Stark, to tell them my deepest secret.”

Brienne exchanged a disbelieving look with Pod and Arya before speaking up. “I’m certain your son is a lovely boy, but if you don’t mind…”

“Sapphires. He told me to tell you sapphires. Jojen said that you wouldn’t believe his words just as you struggled to believe your lion’s words. Just as you failed to see the signs of his love since the bear pit. Jojen believes there are many ways events can play out. In one lifetime, the lion left the lioness too late. In that lifetime, you walked alone. In this lifetime, the lion has chased his shooting star. In this lifetime, you walk with a pack and a new pride.”

Brienne felt her heart racing. _How does he know about sapphires? About the bear pit?_ Lord Reed turned back to Arya. “You look so much like your father.” The older lord sighed and closed his eyes before continuing. “I had promised never to tell a soul, but Jojen was adamant that if this is the lifetime the lion acted on his love… if this was the lifetime the wolf didn’t lose her identity; her face…. that I would need to tell. Your oldest brother is not your brother. He is your cousin.”

Arya’s face twisted into confusion and Lord Reed raised a steadying hand. “You aunt, Lyanna, is his mother. She wed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They eloped after he had his marriage to Elia Martell annulled. Jon’s true name is Aegon Targaryen. He is heir to the Iron Throne. I saved your father’s life at the very tower Lyanna birthed Jon. Sadly your aunt died on the birthing bed. Your father feared for Aegon’s life. Swore me to secrecy and claimed the babe his bastard. It was the only way to keep him safe.”

Brienne sat in shock at the words and looked to assess Arya’s reaction. _Gods I’ve never seen her so quiet. She’s in shock._ Arya considered the words and looked back to Lord Reed. “Why? Why tell me this now? Why tell me at all?”

Howland huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Gods help me if I understand half of what my son says. I asked him that myself. He said that in the lifetime the lion chased his star, his true love, that there is still opportunity for a peaceful transition. A way to unite Westeros before the true threats come. The dead and the dragon queen.”

**Jaime**

Final preparations were being made for the Lannister army to ride out on the morrow. In typical Genna fashion, a feast was organized for the commanders, Bronn, and Jaime. The food was excessive in quantity and Jaime couldn’t help but laugh when he walked into the hall an hour early. Genna always had a sweet tooth and ensured the bakers served lemon cakes.

There was not much happiness to be had at the Rock when Johanna died, but Jaime always enjoyed when Genna forced Tywin to host a feast. Jaime and Tyrion would sneak into the hall an hour beforehand when the bakers and cooks setout the food. It became a great game to see who could eat more lemon cakes before Genna inevitably came in and ushered them out with a firm swat and scolding.

“Fuckin’ hells, look at all this food! Ya fancy folks sure know how to throw a party.” Bronn’s eyes widened as he observed the copious amount of finger foods and desserts already set out on a long corner table. As Jaime’s eyes landed on the dessert table, he saw the precious lemon cakes. A smile spread across his face as his mind went back to Brienne’s first introduction to lemon cakes.

It was the night before Joffrey’s wedding and that awful song, _the Baer and the Maiden Fair_ , had been playing. Jaime couldn’t help but catch Brienne’s eye and mouth his latest version that he sang to her just the night before.

When Tywin started laying into her about keeping proper social decorum, Jaime knew he should have stopped, but he couldn’t help but keep teasing her from behind Tywin’s shoulder. Jaime loved seeing the twinkle in her eyes that matched the laughter she was desperately trying to bite back for fear of Tywin taking her head off.

Eventually the room started to clear out. As Jaime’s shift came to an end, the next guard took his place and he slipped out of the hall. Thankfully Cersei was well into her cups and hardly noticed his quick exit. He made a quick stop at the dessert table before leaving and grabbed two lemon cakes.

Making his way towards Brienne’s room, he was surprised to find neither she nor her guards were there. Moving to the gardens, he saw her sitting on a bench overlooking the Blackwater. He nodded at the guards as he walked past. “I think I can keep the castle safe from this brute. Why don’t you head out.”

Brienne turned at his words and rolled her eyes. “First you try to get me killed at the feast and now you insult me. You really are quite charming this evening.” Jaime snorted and sat next to her. “It’s a bit early for your reeducation on the night sky. Are you just that eager to spend time with me wench?”

Brienne scoffed and turned her head to look at him. “I just wanted some air before I’m returned to my _guest_ chambers. They don’t usually let me out like that. It was quite nice until you got me on your father’s kill list.” Jaime chuckled and pulled out the lemon cakes. “Here. I brought you something to make it up to you.”

Brienne tilted her head in confusion. “What is that?” Jaime feigned horror at her ignorance. “What is this!? Only the finest dessert known to Westeros. Lemon cakes!” Brienne shrugged as a small smile tugged at her lips. “I’ve never heard of them.”

Jaime shook his head in disappointment. “Do you not have proper desserts on Tarth.” Brienne’s smile dropped and she looked back to the water. “I never really had sweets as a child.” Something about Brienne’s tone made Jaime think it was not by choice.

“Well now you’re going to be spoiled then. You go from never having indulged in the best part of a meal to the best dessert Westeros has to offer. My aunt has them prepared by the wagonful for all proper Lannister feasts.” Jaime raised the napkin containing one of the lemon cakes to Brienne. He pushed it at her insistently. Brienne acquiesced and took the pastry.

Excitedly, Jaime shifted his whole body to see her reaction. Brienne took a bite and her brows furrowed in contemplation. “Oh Gods! That is fucking amazing. What is that!?” A beaming smile stretched across Jaime’s face. “Brienne of Tarth, did you swear? How unladylike. My ears. I told you they were good!”

Brienne turned to look at him as she took another bite. “And this is normal? Like a typical thing they serve? Will they have them at the wedding?” Jaime couldn’t remove the smile from his face if he tried. “Yes! It is quite literally the only good thing about Lannister weddings. They have more lemon cakes than guests. The rest of it will be awful of course.” The pair shared a laugh as Brienne finished off the lemon cake.

“Well thank you. At least now when your father murders me, I can die knowing I experienced a proper sweet.” Jaime chuckled and reached back across to hand Brienne his cake. “Here you take it. I’ve worked too hard to maintain my prisoner of war figure. I would hate to ruin it by putting meat over my ribs.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Thank you, but no. You enjoy it. I wouldn’t want to get used to them.” Jaime looked to the cake now resting in his lap and mused how nice it would be to spend the rest of his days sitting on that very bench with Brienne eating lemon cakes and staring at the stars.

They talked a little while longer before Brienne decided to return to her elaborately decorated prison cell. Jaime stood as she did which caught Brienne off guard. “Well I can’t have you wandering the keep. You might try and steal the lemon cakes set aside for the feast tomorrow and then Tywin will truly have to behead you. I’ll walk you back and make certain you don’t get into any more trouble.”

Jaime wished her room was a world away so they had more time, but soon they were at her door. Brienne thanked him again and bid him goodnight before stepping into her room. “Brienne.” At her name, Brienne paused in the door and turned to face him. Jaime reached for her hand and placed the napkin wrapped lemon cake in it. Before she could register what he gave her, Jaime was walking away.

From over his shoulder, Jaime called back to her. “My aunt always has them set out an hour before the feast. You should head down early. That is if I don’t get to them first.”

Back in the present with Bronn to his side, Jaime looked at the sellsword and then scanned the hall. “Better hurry. The lemon cakes are the best.” Jaime walked quickly to the table and grabbed a couple of the cakes in a napkin. He shoved them into his jerkin before reaching his hand back to take two in his palm. Plopping one into his mouth, he turned to Bronn whose eyes lit up looking at the food.

Bronn moved forward quickly and grabbed a cake. “Ah fuck me. This is amazin’.” Jaime quickly ate his second cake and then took a step back as Bronn went in for a couple more. Hearing Genna’s approaching footsteps, Jaime bit the laugh threatening to overflow. As she entered the room and observed the pair of them by the table, Jaime smiled and pointed to Bronn innocently. “I tried to stop him.”

Bronn looked like a man on the executioner’s block as Genna stomped over to him. Genna began hitting Bronn’s arm and shoving him away from the table. “No! Insolent boy! Out with you!” Jaime covered his mouth to prevent the laughter from spilling over, but Genna quickly tugged his ear. “Don’t you start this now. Instigator. Out!”

Genna muttered under her breath as Jaime rubbed his ear and moved to leave. “Always instigating. Pain in my ass.” As they left the hall with Jaime still laughing, Bronn rubbed his arm and glared at Jaime. “Fuckin’ arse! Ya set me up. Now what if I can’t raise me arm to swing a sword in the next battle. Who will protect ya pretty face then!?”

Jaime put on his best maidenly impression. “Brienne will protect me. My knight in shining armor.” Bronn snorted as he shoved Jaime into the wall playfully. “When do ya leave?” Jaime looked to Bronn with a sly smile. “We leave at sunrise.”

Bronn scoffed. “Oh no! No more of this now! I’m stayin’ here with them cakes. Go get ya lady and help ya new Stark friends and find someone else to keep ya alive in the process.” Jaime reached into his pocket and chucked a bag of gold dragons at Bronn. Inspecting the coin, Bronn smiled and looked back to Jaime. “Sunrise it is.”

The next day came and the commanders stood ready at the gates; the full army waiting below the hill. Jaime walked briskly from the castle to meet Bronn. “Everyone is ready. Just waitin’ on ya princess.” Rolling his eyes, Jaime turned to his horse, but his progress was interrupted by the sound of Genna. “Jaime Lannister! You give your aunt a proper goodbye!”

Jaime turned to see his aunt grumpily walking out from the castle still in her nightcoat. “Oh, Aunt Genna. This is very nice. You’ll start a new trend in the capital.” Genna scoffed and swatted Jaime. “I’m old! At my age we don’t get up with the sun. We get up when it’s time for a cocktail. Now give me a hug.”

Bending down slightly, Jaime gave Genna a firm hug and then hoisted her off the ground. “Ah Gods! Put me down! My back.” Jaime chuckled as Genna rubbed her back. “Always trouble with you! Now you make me regret this.” Genna produced a small box and shoved it into Jaime’s stomach. Pulling back the lid, Jaime observed half a dozen lemon cakes. A wide smile pulled at his lips.

From over his shoulder, Jaime saw Bronn’s hand reach in. “Piss off Bronn!” Jaime shoved Bronn away and closed the lid. Genna smirked at Jaime. “Now you can give your lady some cakes that are not squished in your jerkin pocket.” Jaime’s eyes widened slightly. _How does she always know?_ A knowing smile spread across Genna’s lips and she rolled her eyes. Then her tone became very serious. “Now remember what I said. Keep it in your pants! Do we need to have the talk again? How babes are made? It seemed you ignored my imparted wisdom the first time around.”

Jaime felt his face flush slightly as he glanced back to see if the men were listening. Fortunately, they were talking amongst themselves and quite distracted. Only Bronn seemed to be biting back a laugh from behind him. “I think I’ll manage just fine, thank you Aunt Genna.” With a raised brow and unimpressed smile, Genna reached into her nightcoat and produced a small bag.

“And because I know you so enjoy doing the _exact_ opposite of what I tell you, this is for when you have another ‘oops, I fucked up’ moment. Remember what we discussed. I want to meet my goodniece and I prefer to do so when she is not heavy with child and I can’t wrap my arms around her properly.” Jaime peeked into the bag and saw moon tea leaves. _Seven take me now this is mortifying._

Genna leaned sideways to see around Jaime and cast her attention at Bronn. “You boy. Come here!” Jaime felt a smile tug at his lips as Bronn’s brows shot up and worry tugged at his features. Bronn slowly walked over and tensed.

Reaching up, Genna tugged at Bronn’s ear and looked him dead in the eye. “Now be a good lad and don’t let my nephew do anything more idiotic than he is already want to do.” Bronn grimaced slightly as his ear was tugged and he grit out a reply. “Yes m’lady.” _Wow, Bronn. Lady? Not fucker or arse?_

Jaime chuckled slightly from Bronn’s side and the sellsword glared at him. Genna sighed and looked once more at Bronn. She produced a small bag from her nightcoat and gave it to Bronn. The sellsword reached in and smiled as he pulled out a lemon cake. “Now you be careful too! Come, give me a hug boy. The tough guy act could use some polishing. You’re not as coldhearted as you like to seem.”


	38. Nearing Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each group is less than a week from Riverrun. Pod learns about Gendry and Arya realizes some things. Jaime is eager to rush in, but Bronn has other ideas.

**Arya**

They made great time through the Neck and arrived at the Crossroads Inn. They should arrive at Riverrun in days now and Arya was eager to treat with her great uncle. They Tully forces were strong fighters and they needed all the help they could get.

Sitting at a table at the Crossroads Inn, Arya perked up as she saw Hot Pie approach. The portly, young man ambled over with a jug of water and freshly baked bread. “Ya back! Gods I’ve seen so much of you of late.”

Arya smiled at her friend and broke off a piece of his homemade bread. “We’ve had quite the adventures! You and Gendry would have loved it.” Hot Pie smiled and moved to sit down next to Brienne who looked less than amused at the return of the talkative boy.

“Have you seen him? Gendry that is.” At Hot Pie’s question, Arya’s spirits dipped slightly. “No. I hope he’s alright. Some priestess took him. I saw her at the Wall! Something seems off about her.” Hot Pie spent a few more minutes chatting with Arya before getting up to check on the other patrons. As Arya continued to enjoy the bread, she felt Pod’s hand nudge her thigh.

She turned to see Pod’s questioning stare. “Who is Gendry?” Arya smiled at Pod and recounted her early escape from King’s Landing. “I miss him although don’t tell anyone I said that! I’ll get you with needle if you do.” Pod seemed put out by her story which caught Arya off guard. “What? What’s wrong with you? I was japing about needle.”

Brienne chuckled from across the table as she sipped on her water. Pod mumbled something incoherent before Hot Pie came back with the food they had ordered for the table. Arya was surprised to see Pod withdraw from the conversation as their plates were emptied. He stood to leave and smiled politely at them both. “If you’ll excuse me my ladies. I’m quite tired and think I’ll retire to the room.”

Brienne nodded and returned Pod’s smile, but Arya cast a worrying look at Pod. “Are you alright?” At her question, Pod nodded slightly and left the dining area. Arya turned back to Brienne who was trying to conceal her smirk.

“What crawled up his ass?” Brienne raised a brow at Arya’s question and shook her head. “I can only venture a guess I’m afraid.” Arya huffed and leaned forward; elbows coming to rest on the table. “Well then guess because I don’t know what his problem is.”

Brienne sighed and looked at Arya as though she were dense. “You really don’t know?” _What is she talking about?_ Arya tilted her head in exasperation. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you, now would I?” Brienne chuckled and looked Arya in the eyes. “He likes you.”

Arya snorted. “Well I would say Pod’s powers of observation have rubbed off you on. Yes, I know he likes me. I like him too. We’ve become good friends.” Brienne rolled her eyes and sucked in a breath. “I mean that he seems to like you well beyond that of friendship. He seemed quite jealous when you were going on about that Gendry fellow.” _Oh._

Arya considered Brienne’s words but deflected immediately. “Well I hadn’t noticed.” Brienne began to laugh and Arya felt her temper flare. “Oh, you’re one to talk! I had to endure the Kingslayer mooning over you the entire way here and you being completely oblivious to the absurdity of it!”

Any mirth that had been in Brienne’s eyes faded and a storm gathered. “Don’t call him that. His name is Jaime. Ser Jaime.” _Touchy subject._ “You do realize the whole of Westeros calls him that, don’t you?”

Brienne’s tone was clipped and her body tense. “Well the whole of Westeros is ignorant and shouldn’t comment on matters they know nothing about.” Arya felt slapped by the words. “My father was there. He told me what your precious Kingslayer did.”

Arya watched as Brienne struggled to contain her fury. “Your father is part of the reason Ser Jaime was unfairly given the name. Your father did not see what happened.” Arya raised a brow at Brienne and gritted her teeth; spitting the words like venom. “And neither did you.”

Brienne stood from her seat and left Arya coin for the meal. “No, neither your father nor I were there. The difference is Ser Jaime told me what happened. Unless you plan to do the same and hear the truth for yourself, you would be best served not to use the name. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to train a bit outside.”

Arya felt guilty for upsetting Brienne. In truth, the Jaime she came to know contrasted greatly with the Kingslayer she learned about growing up. The Jaime she knew ensured that she and Sansa made it to Jon safely. The Jaime she knew was trying to bring them an army to win back their home. With a deep sigh, Arya left the coin at the table and nodded to Hot Pie as she went outside to find Brienne.

Brienne was easy enough to spot as she drilled just to the left of the inn. Her flaxen hair a stark contrast to the darkening skies as clouds rolled in. Arya approached as Brienne’s sword moved gracefully through the air; frustration evident in the tense set of her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or speak ill of Ser Jaime. He kept his oath to my mother. Saved us more than once.”

Brienne turned at the sound of Arya’s voice and lowered Oathkeeper. “Why did he do it Brienne?” Brienne sighed and looked back in the direction she had been drilling. “It’s not my place to say. You’ll need to ask him yourself.”

Arya nodded in understanding before looking back to Brienne. “Can I spar with you?” Brienne nodded and they drilled for some time. Arya loved the feeling of a sword in her hand. She enjoyed sparring Brienne. The woman didn’t baby her because of her age or sex. As they finished, the pair sat on a log to catch their breath and drink some water, Arya turned back to Brienne.

“Did you always want to be a knight? Sansa always wanted to be a lady of a great house and marry, but I hated the idea. I always wanted to be a knight. Of course, I know I can’t be but I enjoyed playing with my brothers and learning the weapons. My father was quite hesitant to give me sword lessons.”

Brienne huffed a laugh. “No. I wanted very much to wed and have a family. I never cared much for the nobility part, but I did want the family bit. It just… seemed nice. Having people to care for you.” Arya was caught off-guard by the woman’s words. “But weren’t you part of a family. Someone birthed you after all and you’re from a noble house.” A small smile spread across Arya’s face as her words held a slight teasing underdone at the obvious reason for Brienne’s existence.

Brienne smiled at the girl. “My mother died when I was three and my baby sisters not long after birth. My brother died when I was four. I didn’t have any other kin save my father. I… didn’t see him much.”

 _Gods I can’t imagine not having my family. Sure, they annoyed me from time to time, but they were home_. Arya looked to Brienne with a sad smile. “Why did you learn to fight and leave home then? If you wanted to marry and have a family that is.”

Brienne’s face fell and she looked to the forest floor. “I learned very early on in my life that having a family would never be an option for me. My septa and everyone around me made it quite clear there would be no knight coming to rescue me. No lord willing to debase himself by wedding me. So, I had to become my own knight. I am glad I learned early what I was to the world so that I could learn how to become something more purposeful. Something I can be proud of.”

Arya absorbed what Brienne said, but failed to comprehend. “But Ser Jaime rescued you. He loves you. Quite disgusting really, but I suppose if it makes you happy…”

Brienne chuckled at her words. “Ser Jaime hardly loved me when he saved me. He just wouldn’t see someone treated unjustly.” Arya rolled her eyes. “Now who is the oblivious one. I may be young, but even I know that if a man loses his hand for you, jumps in a bear pit for you, gives you a priceless sword and custom armor, and journeys the length of Westers for you, he most certainly loves you.”

Arya watched as Brienne’s eyes widened at the girl’s statement. She began to stammer a reply, but Arya cut her off; a teasing lilt in her voice. “He is very annoying though. Talks more than me even and thinks himself much more amusing than he is. I’m not certain its worth it. Maybe you should remain knight.”

The pair shared a laugh before Arya’s mirth died and she looked to Brienne very seriously. “Will you still be a warrior even if you marry Ser Jaime.” Brienne looked at Arya as though she sprouted another head. “Of course! Its who I am. I couldn’t be with any man who would try to take that away from me. Its part of me.”

As they returned to the inn to rest for the night. Arya thought back on her conversation with Brienne. _Maybe I can be a knight and have a husband like Brienne._

**Jaime**

They were days out from Riverrun and Jaime had a frantic energy that worsened by the day. After departing the Rock, Jaime noticed an increase in his nightmares, and he had to control himself from charging ahead to Riverrun and taking on the whole of the Frey army by himself.

“For fucks sake will ya sit down. Ya makin’ me anxious with ya pacin’.” Jaime turned to see Bronn standing behind him; the Lannister encampment heavy with mirth in the distance as the men drank and ate dinner.

Jaime walked back towards Bronn who sat on the ground and pulled a flask out of his jerkin. With a sigh, Jaime sat down next to him. Taking a long swig from the flask, Bronn passed it to Jaime. “Go on. It’ll calm ya nerves. Would do us all a favor.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and grabbed the flask, taking a small sip. “Gods this is horrible! How can you drink this?” Bronn chuckled and took the flask back. “Sorry princess. I don’t have fancy, lordly tastes like ya do.”

Jaime snorted and stared ahead. “Gods you sound like Brienne every time you say that. The only thing she calls me more than ‘Ser Jaime’ is ‘Princess’.” Bronn rolled his eyes. “Ah here we go. Right back to ya lady. Do ya think of anything else?”

Jaime scoffed and turned to Bronn. “Of course! I quite like fighting and lemon cakes.” Bronn guffawed and stood abruptly. “Come on. Up then.” Bronn unsheathed his sword. “I’ll fight ya for lemon cakes. Ya aunt gave ya more than me.”

Jaime stood and tilted his head at Bronn. “That’s because she likes me better than you. And no, they’re for Brienne.” Bronn huffed in exasperation. “All of ‘em!?” With a sigh, Jaime unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at Bronn with a slight tilt of the head. “How about I fight you anyway. Winner gets the left flank.”

Bronn guffawed. “No! I’m takin’ the left flank. Ya not even a foot soldier. Ya supposed to be in the back with the other fancy folk.” Jaime swung at Bronn, but the sellsword chuckled and dodged it easily. “See. Ya too slow. Ya stay in the back and I get me flank.”

Jaime lunged again, this time fast enough that Bronn had to parry and dodge. “I’m riding on the front lines and I want the left flank. The right will be too far from the gate. All the Freys will be on the left.”

Bronn swung back aggressively and had Jaime on his heels. “All the more reason for ya pretty boy face to stay on the right or in the back.” Jaime blocked and dodged the blows just in time to spin around and strike at Bronn. The sellsword chuckled and blocked the blow just in time.

“Ya pickin’ up tricks from ya lady?” Jaime smiled and shrugged. “Worried you might lose and end up in the rear with the fancy folk?” Bronn narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, aggressively swinging left and right. He made it look effortless and Jaime was quickly losing his grip.

Thinking quickly, Jaime dropped his sword and dove forward at Bronn, knocking the man to his back. Grabbing the dagger at his side, Jaime unsheathed it and raised it to the man’s neck. A victorious smile on his face as Bronn looked shocked.

“I guess I’ve trained enough with you to pick up a few things too. Unless you want to smack me across the face with my own hand again?” Jaime laughed as he moved off Bronn and sheathed his dagger. Walking back towards his sword, Jaime spoke over his shoulder. “This is going to be fun. Left flank it is. Enjoy your time in the rear with Ser Tyson.”

As Jaime bent down to pick up Widow’s Wail, he was knocked hard to the ground by Bronn. Rolling onto his back, Jaime observed Widow’s Wail at his neck. “Never turn ya back on a man ya just knocked on his arse. I ain’t goin’ to the rear. I am takin’ the left flank.”

Jaime chuckled and stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off his clothing. “The good news about being me is that I get final say no matter how much you moan about it.” Jaime reached for his sword, but Bronn’s face was devoid of any mirth and he stood staring at Jaime.

“Ya not goin’ on the front lines.” Jaime felt frustration build as he waved his hand in indication that he wanted his sword back. “I don’t think you have much say in…”

“Yes, I do! Ya a commander. Not a damn infantry man!” Jaime felt slapped by the words and the two men glared at one another.

“I may be a commander, but I’m a knight. I earned that title on the battlefield…” Bronn interrupted Jaime’s words with a clipped tone. “And how long ago was that? How many hands did ya have then? Ya gettin’ better with the left, but ya not fit for the front lines.”

Jaime scoffed. “It’s the bloody Freys we’re talking about! I’m surprised they know how to strap on their sword belts let alone wield a weapon.”

Bronn shook his head. “It don’t matter. It takes one fuckin’ attack from ya weak side. One! Ya need to stay in the rear or take the bloody right if ya so insistent on actin’ like a green boy eager for his first battle.”

Anger coursed through Jaime as he looked at Bronn. “What difference does it make to you!? It’s my army and if I want to fight, I’m going to.” Bronn shook his head and lowered Widow’s Wail.

“What good will it do ya lady if ya get run through with a sword tryin’ to do the job of ya infantry? What will ya aunt say when I tell ‘er ya got sliced open chargin’ in with boys half ya age who just learned how to lace up their boots? Ya so quick to just jump in without thinkin’. Do ya stop to consider that people care about ya and they will be hurt if ya die?”

At the words, Bronn threw down Jaime’s sword and stomped off back to the camp.


	39. Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups arrive at Riverrun.

**Brienne**

Days had passed since leaving the Crossroads Inn and their group found themselves staring down at Riverrun from a hilltop. Brienne estimated the Frey forces at 2,000, all camped towards the left bank near the drawbridge. Looking to Pod and Arya, Brienne sighed. _Well now what?_

Pod stood to Brienne’s side and stared at the amassed forces. “Looks like a siege m’lady.” Brienne couldn’t suppress her irritation more with the situation than Pod. “You have a keen military mind Pod.” Arya snorted beside them and gave Brienne a knowing smile.

Brienne groaned in consternation as she assessed their options. “Even if we can sneak in, how are we supposed to get the Tullys _out_ without a battle?” Arya hummed in consideration and considered the castle layout. “Maybe there is an entrance through the river somehow? Every castle has secret passages in and out. Why should this be any different?”

Brienne nodded in agreement and looked to the girl. “You have the right of it, but I doubt the Freys will overlook us taking a casual swim through the moat to find it.” Arya shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the castle. “I could take a swim. I’m small enough they would likely think I’m just a local girl of no consequence.”

Looking to Arya, Brienne spoke in a sarcastic tone. “Yes, just a locale girl out for a swim abutting the castle of a great house during a siege. Nothing suspicious about that.” Pod spoke from beside Arya. “I would go, but I can’t swim.” Brienne and Arya looked at Pod with shock writ across their faces.

Brienne sighed and spoke wearily. “I will go. I grew up on an island. I can hold my breath underwater quite well should the need arise. Pod, you guard Arya. If this doesn’t work, take her back north.” Pod nodded, but Arya grunted in frustration. “I don’t need guarding and I need to go with you. My great uncle won’t treat with you. He doesn’t even know you.”

Brienne cocked her head. “And when was the last time you saw him?” Arya’s mouth closed shut at the question and she grunted in irritation. Brienne smiled at the girl. “Arya, if I can get inside, I will come back for you. I don’t intend to treat without you, but I need to find a way in first.” As the group agreed to the plan, they slowly made their way down to the water’s edge, a good distance from the castle on the right side of the bank. Pod and Arya had a clear line of sight down the river given how it bent south before the gate. The hid in some thicket by the riverbed as Brienne removed her boots and jerkin.

Arya whispered to her. “Do you want my dagger instead of your sword? Just in case that is.” Brienne cocked he head at the young girl. “How many weapons do you have on you?” A wolfish smile spread across Arya’s face. “Three. Needle and two daggers.” _Gods help this child_.

With a look of motherly disapproval, Brienne slowly waded into the river and pushed forward. The water was freezing and the river floor was thick with mud. At its deepest point, Brienne couldn’t stand forcing her to swim slowly so as not to make waves. The left bank had a slight hill to it which would help conceal Brienne’s efforts to make her way downstream.

It was near supper time, so Brienne assumed most of the Frey forces to be eating and drinking. It was still light enough out for her to be easily seen, so Brienne needed to be vigilant about the positioning of any soldiers along the riverbed.

Of course it would be Brienne’s luck that she was moving against the current, but with the heavy rains that fell across the Riverlands over the past two days, the rapids were loud and flowing which easily masked her strokes.

As the castle came into view, Brienne heard the sound of men approaching the river from the bank on her left. Looking ahead, she calculated her distance to reach the bridge. _I can make it._ The top of Frey helmets came into view as Brienne dipped under the water’s surface while continuing to propel herself forward. She had played this game many times with Galladon and then alone after his death. She would try to see how long she could hold her breath under water before needing to surface.

When Brienne began to feel the all too familiar burning in her lungs, letting her know it was time to surface, she slowly broke the top of the water and found herself under the bridge as she had hoped. The men she had seen approach were at the river’s edge, taking a piss into the water. _Ugh. Lovely. Good thing I’m up current_.

The sound of soldiers’ laughter and crackling campfires filled the air from the Frey encampment. Brienne remained still until the men left the river’s edge and walked back up the slope to their camp. Once they were out of sight, Brienne remained under the bridge, but swam towards the castle foundation and began looking for any signs of a passageway. Up ahead on the right, she saw a potential location of a waterway exit, but she would need to swim out from under the bridge and risk being seen.

Looking at the riverbank again, she didn’t see any signs of Frey soldiers. Brienne calculated the distance to the water’s edge and remembered her distance by breath counts. Dipping under the water’s surface again, she counted as she moved forward; anticipating where she would come up by her target. Slowly surfacing, she came out where expected and peaked around the corner. _An entrance!_

Brienne made her way around the castle wall which concealed her from the Frey men. What she wasn’t expecting to confront was half a dozen Tully guards awaiting her. “Ya get lost lass? You put on quite the show from the battlements.” _Seven hells._

The men grabbed her by the arms and yanked her out. “I’m here to see the Blackfish! I’ve been sent by the Starks.” The men laughed and moved to take her sword. “The Starks are dead. We would know. Our men were there.”

Brienne protested further. “Sansa and Arya live! I’m here to treat with their great uncle. How else did you expect me to cross siege lines?” The men looked at each other hesitantly before one guard spoke. “I ain’t thrownin’ her in the cells without seein’ the Blackfish if she speaks true. I don’t need Edmin’s punishment put on me too!”

The other men begrudgingly nodded and dragged Brienne up the stairs of the castle. Brienne’s feet cut against jagged stonework and she regretted having removed her boots for the sake of keeping them dry. As they made their way up several flights of stairs, they came out atop the battlements. Brienne saw the man she could only assume to be the Blackfish.

Turning to observe the men dragging Brienne forward, he sneered. “Was I unclear in my instruction you!? She is to go in a cell!” The guard who spoke earlier stepped forward. “She claims to be here on behalf of the Starks.” The Blackfish tilted his head in thinly veiled annoyance. “My kin is dead or did you forget?”

“Not all of them! I’m here with Lady Arya. We came at the behest of Lady Sansa. I was Lady Catleyn’s sworn sword.” Brienne’s voice rang out clear and confident as the Blackfish’s eyes landed on her. “And you are?”

“Brienne of Tarth. I’m here with your great niece and my squire.” The men laughed as Brienne made mention of having a squire. Her face flushed with anger as the Blackfish stepped towards her. Standing an arm’s length away, the man appraised Brienne and looked at her curiously. “You look like your father. Well… his height at least. If what you speak is true, where is my great niece?”

Brienne felt shock at the mention of her father but focused on the question presented. Without turning, Brienne locked eyes with the Blackfish. “Down current by the forest edge. There is a thicket by the riverbed. If you look closely, you should see two youth. Arya and Pod is the boy’s name.”

With a nod of his head to someone over Brienne’s shoulder, the Blackfish looked back to Brienne. “And what would my great nieces want with me?” Taking a deep breath, Brienne spoke. “Your niece released Ser Jaime Lannister to my care to return to King’s Landing in exchange for your nieces. I was to find them and return them home. Stannis now sits at Winterfell after defeating the Boltons. Sansa and Arya seek to reclaim their ancestral home and need your help.”

The Blackfish laughed at her words and Brienne heard the chuckle of the men standing nearest them. “I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re a bit busy fighting for our _own_ ancestral home.” Brienne hung her head slightly at the words, understanding how absurd the request for aid sounded.

“I’m confident they will aid your recovery of this castle once they have theirs.” The Blackfish looked back out to the Frey forces and huffed a laugh. “If they could offer that kind of aid, why ask our support now? I doubt they have an army.”

Brienne sucked in a breath and raised her chin. “They don’t currently, but aid is coming from the West.” The Blackfish scoffed. “The West? West of what? Westeros?” Brienne shook her head and responded with strength in her voice. “THE West. The Lannister bannermen are marching north.”

A mocking smile spread across the man’s face as the soldiers all turned to face her; shock writ across their faces. The Blackfish looked her up and down again. Looking to one of the men that held Brienne, he grabbed Oathkeeper and looked it over. “You’re a Lannister sympathizer then?” Brienne felt a slight panic at the man’s tone and the way the solders turned towards her.

“I am allied with the North and the West. They have set aside their past differences to…” The Blackfish’s eyes flashed with rage as he grabbed Brienne by the tunic which clung wet and heavy to her body. “Differences!? They murdered my kin!”

Just then, a loud sound broke from below. In the distance, the charge of an army could be seen. Brienne’s eyes widened as she saw crimson banners charging ahead. The Blackfish snapped back to her. “A trick! The Lannisters are allied with the Freys. They mean to run us through!”

The Blackfish dragged Brienne to the battlements edge and shoved her upper body over the top. He leaned down into her ear. “The Lannisters and their sympathizers can rot in the lowest of the seven hells.”

“M’lord! They’re attacking the Freys!” A soldier’s voice cut through the tension and the Blackfish lifted his head; his eyes went wide in shock. Brienne’s upper body hung precariously over the battlements edge. It was a slaughter. The Lannister men cutdown the Frey forces with ease. Jaime’s men outnumbered the Frey’s roughly 4 to 1.

Brienne’s eyes frantically scanned the field. Nearing the riverbed, Brienne could see Bronn leading the left flank. In the distance, she could see the Lannister commanders. Then she saw him. Jaime. He sat atop his horse in the rear of the army. He started out as a small dot in the distance, but as their men quickly and aggressive pressed forward, she saw him clear as day. The Blackfish stood at her side, rigid in shock. So caught in the moment was the Blackfish, that the man hardly heard Brienne’s desperate plea to pull her back up.

Then her eyes locked with Jaime’s.

**Jaime**

Jaime sat atop his horse in the back row with his senior commanders. His body physically ached with want to join the fight. At Bronn’s outburst the other night, Jaime begrudgingly relented and commanded his army from the rear. In the distance, he could see the infantry nearing riverbed as they pushed forward efficiently.

Jaime scanned the field and smirked with the ease at which the Freys fell. Satisfied with the state of the battle, Jaime assessed the Tully men atop the battlements who watched on in shock. As his eyes made their way down the row of Tully men, he saw the Blackfish holding someone over the battlements. He saw Brienne.

Jaime’s eyes locked with Brienne’s and he felt his heart leap into his throat. _Gods! What is he doing!?_ Without thinking, Jaime charged ahead, cutting down any Frey man who made the mistake of stepping into his path. Never taking his eyes off Brienne, Jaime road hard towards the bridge. As he neared, he screamed at the top of his lungs. “Brienne! Let her go Brynden!!!”

His words seemed to snap the Blackfish from whatever spell he was under. Looking down at Brienne, he quickly pulled her up and over. A wave of relief washed over Jaime, but the next thing he heard was Bronn screaming his name. 

A searing pain went through his side as he was knocked from his horse; a dagger jutting out of his side. His head spun from the impact and he rolled to his back. Jaime locked eyes with his assailant. The Frey solder’s lips curled into a vicious smile. As the man reached down to pull a sword from the gut of a fallen soldier, Bronn leapt into view from behind Jaime. Tackling the man, Bronn slit his throat and stabbed him in the gut for good measure.

Jaime reached down and pulled the dagger from his side. He hissed in pain as blood poured out from his right side. Bronn moved quickly to Jaime’s side and pushed him down by the shoulders. “Don’t move! Fuckin’ hells what did I tell ya!”

“It’s not that bad. Just a scratch.” Jaime tried to brush off the wound as the battle died down around them, but he couldn’t help but feel faint. He watched as Bronn’s eyes widened in panic and he muttered curses under his breath. Jaime didn’t need to look to know he was losing a good amount of blood.

Bronn yelled at one of the soldiers beside him to give him a banner. Roughly half a dozen bannermen surrounded Jaime to ensure no incoming threats remained. Bronn took the banner handed to him and made a makeshift tourniquet around Jaime’s side. Pounding the ground with his fist, his eyes snapped back to Jaime. “Not even bloody armor!?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and huffed a breath. “I was in the fucking rear!” Bronn’s eyes were a warning as he tilted his head and bit his tongue. “Then why the fuck are ya up here?”

At his words, Jaime heard the drawbridge lowering. Their group’s attention turned to a group of Tully men walking briskly from the castle. The Blackfish lead the way and dragged Brienne behind him. “Jaime!” Brienne’s voice both soothed and worried him. _Is she alright!?_

The Blackfish came to stand over him as Brienne dropped to her knees. Her eyes wide with panic. “What happened!?” As Bronn and Brienne began arguing over Jaime, the Blackfish smirked at him and huffed a laugh. “Congratulations Kingslayer. I think you are the only of your men to have fallen.”

Jaime had no idea why, but he couldn’t stop laughing at the words. Bronn and Brienne looked down at him; furious expressions on their face. “Ya fuckin’ idiot! Ya think this is funny!?” Jaime only laughed harder. “The gods damned Riverlands are always my undoing. I might as well buy a plot of land to be buried here.”

The Blackfish snorted at his words and looked over his shoulder. “Get the bloody maester! I don’t want any lions soiling my lands with their blood. And someone get my damn great niece out of those thickets!”

Jaime turned back to Brienne and reached up to her face. “Why are you all wet? And where are your shoes?” 


	40. The Blackfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wakes up from his wounds and has a chat with the Blackfish. The group prepares to move out.

**Jaime**

Jaime woke up to a sharp pain in his right side. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in a bed inside Riverrun. His tunic was gone, but his middle was heavily wrapped in a bandage. He tried to move his left arm, but it was weighed down. Looking to his left, he saw Brienne. She was sitting in a chair against the bed. Her hand clasping his and her head resting on his arm.

A wide smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as looked at her. Her hair caught the sun’s rays that broken through the window. _Gods. How long was I out?_ He began absentmindedly rubbing the back of Brienne’s hand with his left thumb. Looking around the room, he saw his things on a table in the corner. Widow’s Wail, his bloody jerkin and tunic, and his boots.

The pressure on his left side rapidly withdrew as Brienne sat up and sleepily rubbed at her eyes. As their eyes met, Jaime could see the worry. “You’re awake! I’ll get the maseter.” Jaime grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her close. “No! Don’t let. I’m fine.”

Brienne gave an irritated huff. “You are not fine! You took a dagger through your side and fell off a horse.” Jaime smiled teasingly. “I’ve been pushed unceremoniously off a horse in the Riverlands before and I didn’t see you caring very much then. I also seem to recall a bag having been over my head then. Gods what if I had suffocated.”

Jaime could tell Brienne was biting back a laugh despite what her eyes were trying to convey. “Good should we start from there? Conveniently it is now the daylight and you can see me better. Would you like replay that journey?” Jaime smiled widely and raised her hand to his lips. “I had fallen off a horse and my eyes hadn’t adjusted properly to the light when I spoke then. I can see clearly this time. You’re not uglier in the daylight. You’re just as beautiful in any light.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “That was awful. You’re unwell and need the maester. I’ll be right back.” Jaime snorted, but still refused to let her hand go. “You’re supposed to give the knight a kiss for your rescue. You keep forgetting that part. I think I’m owed a few.” Brienne chuckled. “I think your rescues need better strategy. As much as I appreciate them all, you nearly get yourself killed every time.” Leaning over, Brienne placed a kiss to his cheek.

Jaime grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his. “I missed you wench. I know you missed me too. You looked rather eager to jump from the battlements and swim to me.” Brienne laughed and shook her head. “You’re incurable. Don’t know if getting the maester is worth it.”

Not long after, the maester left his room and Jaime sat on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the side. Brienne entered as the old maester was exiting; giving her a brief synopsis on the way out. The maester had assessed and applied ointment to his wound. Jaime was fairly certain the man had given him a decent dose of milk of the poppy in some wine because he felt a combination of giddy and tired; the searing pain in his side lessened.

Despite nearly bleeding out, Jaime had been lucky. The maester believed no major organs were damaged and aside from the deep wound and pain, Jaime would be fine so long as he kept the area clean.

Jaime couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread over his face as Brienne walked over to him. As she approached, Jaime grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He reached up to cup her face in his good hand and kissed her deeply.

Refusing to break the kiss, Jaime stood to pull her tighter against him. When they came up for air, Jaime pressed his cheek against hers and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Brienne. “Gods I missed you. I was so scared I would get here too late.” Brienne threw her arms around his neck and dropped her head to his shoulder.

“What were you thinking!? You could have been killed Jaime. What if the man had a sword or spear instead of a dagger!?” Jaime turned to kiss her neck and closed his eyes. “I didn’t think. I saw you, half over the damn battlements. And by the gods why were you soaking wet and without shoes?”

Brienne sighed into him and mumbled into his skin. “I went for a swim.” Jaime pulled back to look in her eyes. “A swim? Just a casual swim during a siege? Wench, if you wanted to get wet you needed only wait another hour or so.” Brienne hit his arm hard as Jaime chuckled. Her brows furrowed in disgust and she scowled at him.

Before she could protest, Jaime pulled her back into another kiss; this one softer than the last. “Tell me you’re not married to that awful wildling.” Brienne rolled her eyes. “Not yet, but don’t tempt me by making any more of those horrible japes. You sound like Bronn.” Taking pause, Brienne sighed and looked at his side. “Shall we meet everyone now or would you prefer to rest? They’re breaking their fast in the hall.”

With a huff of laughter, Jaime grabbed the new tunic his men had provided and threw it on. “No, lets go now. I’ve missed the dear Blackfish as much as good old dead Ned. I’m certain we’ll have a wonderful conversation.”

They made their way down the hall and Jaime slipped his hand into Brienne’s; tugging her closer to him. Brienne eyed him warily. “Are you certain you feel up to eating right now? I think everyone would understand if you just wanted to lay down.”

Jaime smiled teasingly. “Are you just trying to get me alone wench?” Before Brienne could reply, Jaime pushed her up against the castle wall and caught her lips with his. Pressing against her, Jaime let his hand wander up her side and to her breast. His cock hardened against her and his lips moved to her jaw and neck.

Suddenly Brienne stiffened and muttered his name. A loud cough came from behind him as he turned to see Bronn with an amused look on his face. “Oh, don’t let me stop ya. Not like ya in the middle of a fuckin’ hallway or anythin’. Ya comin’ to break ya fast or skippin’ right to dessert?”

Jaime slumped his head over Brienne’s shoulder and onto the stone wall behind her. “Thank you, Bronn. We will be right there.” Bronn chuckled as he walked towards the dining hall. Jaime silently willed away the tenting of his breeches.

Brienne ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. The gesture was unlike touch he was accustomed to receiving. Tender and caring. It stirred something in Jaime that he hadn’t felt before. Warmth spread through him and he just wanted to sink into Brienne.

As he regained his composure, Jaime placed a soft kiss to Brienne’s cheek and took her hand again. He stared at her the entire way to the dining hall; a smile plastered to his face. As they entered, the Blackfish caught Jaime’s eye and rolled his eyes in obvious distaste.

Jaime could barely be bothered to care. He was able to be with Brienne in the open. Not having to hide in the shadows or watch as other men tried to claim her. Looking around the table, Jaime observed Arya and Pod sitting to Brynden’s left; several of his commanders to his right.

Edmure sat glowering at the Lannisters from the center of the table across from the seats Jaime and Brienne walked towards. The Lannister commanders and Bronn crowded the left end of the table with their eyes fixed on the Blackfish and his men.

Arya looked at Jaime and Brienne; a strange smile on her face. The Blackfish spoke in an irritated tone. “Well look who decided to grace us with his presence.” Bronn for once kept his mouth shut as Jaime and Brienne approached the table.

“You’ll have to forgive me Brynden. I was busy trying not to bleed out.” Jaime pulled out a chair for Brienne and winked teasingly at one of the Tully men who looked more than disgusted with Jaime’s presence.

As Jaime sat between Brienne and Bronn, he looked around the hall playfully and threw out his arms. “This is nice. Cozy. We should have done this sooner.” From his side, he could hear Brienne mutter for him to shut up while Bronn only chuckled into his cup.

The Blackfish sighed heavily and looked to Arya before casting a glare at Jaime. “You’re lucky that some of us believe in guest right Kingslayer. My great niece her tells me you saved her and Sansa upon an oath to my niece. That you escorted them safely north and wish to provide aid.”

Jaime dropped the smile from his face and looked at Brynden with narrowed eyes. “My father and the Freys violated guest right. Not me. By my estimation, they are dead now. I believe the debt is paid.”

The Blackfish narrowed his eyes in return and cast a sideways glance to Arya. “He saved us Uncle Brynden. You can trust him.” Brynden sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh. “How do I know you won’t break _another_ oath? The oath you swore to take up no arms against Starks nor Tullys.”

Jaime felt his irritation rise. “You don’t need to trust me. I’m more than confident my men can take out Stannis’ without you. The real question is whether you would abandon your kin in their time of need. You didn’t want to leave Riverrun until you had your castle back uncontested, I assume? Well now you have it. You are very much welcome. I will accept unending thanks at any point, but in the meantime, shall we go north now?”

Jaime watched the Blackfish’s lips purse and his brows furrow. Brynden took a final glance to Arya who looked beseechingly at her great uncle. “Ser Jaime is right. We could take back Winterfell without you, but you’re the only family we have left.”

The Blackfish turned back to Jaime and cast a skeptical glance at him. “And how prey tell do you intend to explain this to King Tommen? I do believe the crown gave away my ancestral home to the Freys as a reward for their betrayal of my kin. I can’t imagine the King will be please to know you’ve slaughtered them all.”

Jaime raised a hand to his heart and put on a dramatic tone. “When King Tommen hears how we were attacked trying to move up the River Road, he will certainly understand we had no option but to defend ourselves. Apparently the Freys blamed us for losing their prize. Such a shame.”

Brynden exhaled loudly and crossed his arms. “Very well. So, Kingslayer. What’s the plan?” Jaime tilted his chin up at the man and looked to Arya. “We’ll send a raven to Sansa and Jon to bring their forces south from the Wall. We should move out today. I’ll have my men begin preparations if yours can be ready.”

Jaime took pause and cast a vicious smile to Arya. “We just need to make one stop at the Twins. I do believe there is one more person with a debt to pay.” Arya’s returning smile was wicked and she looked triumphantly back to her great uncle. “See. He can be likable sometimes.”

Jaime observed a slight ease in the stiff shoulders of all commanders around the table as they accepted the uneasy alliance between their lords. “Uncle Brynden. Shouldn’t I make the decision!? This castle is mine by right.” Edmure’s voice caught everyone off guard as the man spoke and looked down towards his kin.

“Do shut up Edmure. You’ll stay here and help maintain the grounds. I trust you can manage that without fucking it up.” Jaime cast a winning smile at Edmure and raised his wine goblet. “I have faith in you Edmure. For someone so full of shit, I imagine you’re well equipped to handle removal of it.”

Brienne swatted him hard in the arm. At Jaime’s recoil, his arm collided with his side, sending a ripple of pain though him. The Blackfish looked on amused from his end of the table. “Ha! You’ve a good woman there. Knows when to encourage you to shut your trap, which for you should be quite often.”

The Blackfish smiled widely at Brienne from down the table and raised his cup. “To our travels north then.”

**Brienne**

After the breaking their fast, Brienne tried to urge Jaime back to his room to rest until they moved out. She could tell Jaime was in pain and she worried about infection setting in if he didn’t rest. Jaime was having none of it though.

“Walk with me Brienne. This castle is stuffy and smells like trout. I need fresh air.” Jaime’s men had dropped off some clothing and an item at his request which Jaime insisted on retrieving before they found themselves out on the battlements overlooking the river and field.

The sound of the soldiers preparing to leave filled the air as Brienne watched Jaime smile down at the river below. “So, you swam that?” Brienne smirked and leaned on the stone wall to look down. “Yes, well apparently I was too focused on avoiding the Frey men. I failed to consider how it might look to the Tully forces for some ungainly beast of a woman swimming their moat.” Brienne chuckled and turned to Jaime but was greeted with a scowl.

“Don’t speak like that about yourself. I would have been thrilled to see you swimming in my moat if not slightly disappointed you kept the tunic and breeches on.” Brienne glared, but had to bit back the laugh threatening to escape. Jaime slid his arms around her waist and stood behind Brienne as they looked out at the river.

“I got something for you.” Jaime muttered the words into her neck as he pressed a light kiss to her left shoulder. Turning in his arms, Brienne gave him a quizzical look. He smiled and spoke again. “Close your eyes.” Brienne gave Jaime an exasperated look but played along and closed her eyes.

She heard Jaime open the box he had carried with them and felt him lean closer to her ear. “Now open your mouth.” _Now what is he up to?_ With a slight hesitation, Brienne opened her mouth and felt Jaime place something inside. _Lemon cake!_

Brienne’s eyes flew open and her lips spread into a wide smile. “Oh Gods! Your aunt had a feast!?” Jaime laughed at her over the top excitement. “Yes. She is very excited to help me win over my wench. Said she can’t wait to meet you.”

Brienne grimaced slightly. “I hope you warned her that I’m not… conventional.” Jaime silenced her with a kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. Brienne felt like she was going to explode from the love she felt for Jaime. Being separated from him had been miserable. For as much as he drove her insane, he also made her laugh and feel loved in ways no one ever had. Jaime broke the kiss and smiled back her. “If you keep talking like that, you won’t get any more lemon cakes.”

Brienne’s eyes widened and her tone had an excited lilt. “You have more!?” Jaime grabbed the box and showed her. Both of their faces smiled widely at each other. “I don’t know your aunt, but I think I’m in love with her.”

Jaime feigned hurt. “Wench! You would leave me for my aunt?” Brienne shrugged and reached for another lemon cake. “She makes a very compelling argument.” Jaime pulled the box back quickly and scoffed. “I could have just eaten these on the way here. Bronn tried to take my head off for one.”

Brienne again leaned forward to reach the box and Jaime wrapped his right arm around her, placing kisses on her neck and cheek as she kept reaching for the box. “Jaime. Give me the box.”

“Oh… it’s Jaime now. Not _Ser Jaime_.” His voice was teasing and his eyes full of mirth. “Jaime. Give me the box, or I will throw you off this battlement.” Jaime chuckled and kept moving the box away. “Will you jump in and save me? I’ve told you that I can’t be the first Lannister to drown. Although dying in the Riverlands is starting to feel my destiny.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes and lunged at his lips. She ran her hand down his side and to the front of his breeches. Jaime moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer, his left arm dropping slightly as Brienne squeezed his cock through his breeches. He started to harden and Brienne smiled wickedly as she used his distraction to grab the box.

Yanking it from his hand, she broke the kiss and placed a quick peck to his cheek. “Thanks for the lemon cakes _Ser Jaime_.” Jaime stood in shock as she started to walk away and grabbed a lemon cake from the box. Looking over her shoulder, she bit into it and smiled. His face broke out into a huge grin and he took off after her. As Brienne took steps to run, she heard him yell in pain. Turning to check on him, he was doubled over in pain and grabbing at his side.

“Jaime? Are you alright?” He nodded his head without looking up and Brienne took a step closer. _Seven hells_. Reaching out to Jaime. “I told you that you should rest!” Jaime lifted his head and a wide smile spread across his face. Grabbing her around the waist, Jaime pinned her against the castle wall.

“You know Lady Brienne, a proper knight follows through on what they start.” Brienne chuckled as Jaime placed light kisses all over her face and rubbed her check with his thumb. With a heavy sight, Jaime nuzzled into her neck. “I suppose we need to get ready to move out now. Can you help an old cripple find his way?”

They ate another lemon cake each on the walk back to the rooms and Brienne smiled at how easy and light things felt with Jaime. She felt normal with him. She didn’t feel her typical ungainly, lumbering self. Looking to Jaime, she noticed him trying to suppress a true grimace.

Reaching his room, Brienne searched his eyes. “I’m going to get you some more ointment from the maester.” Jamie scoffed. “I don’t need it. I’m fine.” _Horrible liar_. Brienne raised a brow at him and repeated herself. “I’m going to the maester. I know you’re in pain.” Jaime sighed and shrugged before taking the box and heading into the room.

Brienne made her way towards the maester’s room. Turning the corner, she came to the door and knocked lightly. The maester look unsurprised to see her and gave her a vile containing milk of the poppy for the journey north as well as an ointment to apply to the wound.

After thanking the older man, Brienne stepped back into the hallway and moved to turn left and back towards Jaime’s room, but she saw Bronn sitting on the balcony straight ahead. As she approached, she was surprised to see Bronn was alone, no mischief on his face nor ale in his hand. He was looking out at the encampment below which was still preparing to depart.

“Bronn?” The sellsword looked up at her in surprise and then his eyes fell to the medicines in her hand. He scowled slightly and shook his head; looking back out at the lands below. “I told the idiot to stay in the back. He doesn’t listen.”

Brienne sighed and looked up at the sunny sky. “He has the bad habit of rushing into dangerous situations without a plan; often ill-equipped.” Bronn snorted at her words. “Ya think! He’s gunna get ‘imself killed.” Brienne studied the sellsword’s face. It wasn’t the first time the man demonstrated care and protectiveness over Jaime. The last time Brienne noticed it was on the journey north when they shared a watch together.

 _He puts up quite the front, but he cares_. “You’re a good friend to him. He doesn’t seem to have many true friends.” Bronn scoffed. “I’m doin’ me job. Nothin’ more.” Brienne chuckled. “Well that’s nice to keep telling yourself that. There is nothing wrong with caring about people.”

Bronn narrowed his eyes at Brienne. “Ya know what carin’ about people gets ya in this world? Nothin’. People leave ya. They either die or they just up and leave. Better to not ‘ave friends. I’m here for the coin. Nothin’ more. That is the point of a sellsword.”

Brienne kept smiling tightly and nodding. “Don’t worry Bronn. Your façade is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone that you just might have a heart. I’ll see you soon.”

Brienne turned to leave and Bronn called out to her. “He doin’ alright?” Brienne nodded and gave a genuine smile. “Thanks to you. You saved his life.” Bronn waved her off. “Just… talk some sense into ‘im. He’s gunna get ‘imself killed.” With a slight nod, Brienne made her way back to the room.

Slipping inside, she saw Jaime laying on his left side, his breathing steady. Brienne was pleased to see he was asleep as she rounded the bed. She set down the medicine and climbed into the bed behind him. Curling up against him, Brienne placed her right arm over his shoulder. He stirred slightly and mumbled. “Wench.”

Brienne scooted closer and shushed him. “Get some rest Jaime.”


	41. Harrenhal's Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces camp outside Harrenhal and the group explores the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use A LOT of book canon in my fics, but this one is a big straight lift because how could I not. It is too perfect.

**Jaime**

They were days way from Riverrun and Jaime inwardly thanked the Gods he had listened to Brienne and took his regular doses of poppy to ease the pain in his side. The road was heavy with mud from the rains which plagued the area and made the riding harder. The men were still in good spirits having maintained the high from the battle at the gates of Riverrun.

The foot soldiers from both camps got along well enough to ease Jaime’s worry that brawls would break out nightly. Only a few scuffles happened among some of the veteran soldiers who participated heavily in the prior years’ wars.

As the outline of Harrenhal came into view, Jaime looked to Brienne and gave a knowing wink. The army made camp in the shadows of the castle and Jaime found himself huddled next to Brienne beside the campfire. His thumb gently rubbed circles into Brienne’s back as they listened to Arya tell stories of her time as Tywin’s cupbearer.

Arya sat next to Brynden and Pod who listened in; amusement writ on their faces. Bronn sat on Jaime’s right side and guffawed at Arya’s stories. “I can’t believe this one’s father had ya right under his nose and didn’t figure it out! Bloody fantastic. Ya must have just missed these two!” Bronn turned to Jaime and Brienne. “Weren’t ya here not long after?”

Brienne and Jaime nodded in silent confirmation. Then Bronn’s eyes widened in excitment. “The bear pit! We’re goin’ to see it! Lets go!” Bronn hopped from his seat by the fire and looked down eagerly at Brienne and Jaime. Jaime looked to Brienne who shook her head. “You got ahead. I don’t want to see it.”

Jaime leaned into her ear. “I’ll tell him no. I’ll stay here with you.” Brienne shook her head. “It’s fine. Look at him. He’s like a pup dying to be played with. Go on.” Jaime glanced at Bronn and turned back to Brienne. “I’ll be right back.” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and stood to join Bronn.

Arya jumped up and joined them. “I’m going too! I want to see where this idiot jumped from to get into a bear pit unarmed.” Jaime snorted. “Unarmed, onehanded. Lots of unfortunate limitations.” The Blackfish shook his head and scoffed. “You need not look at a bear pit for a reminder of what an idiot Lannister is.”

“That idiot won your castle back for you. Created a plan to do so without inciting the ire of the crown. Doesn’t seem so idiotic to me.” Brienne’s voice was stern and Brynden looked stunned before a smile spread over his face.

“I like you more and more by the day Tarth. Tell me about this bear pit while they go off and play in it.” Brienne’s eyes locked on Jaime’s and he hoped his returning stare conveyed all his love for her. _No one has ever defended me like that. This woman is too good for me_.

“Come on lova boy. I wanna see this pit while there’s still daylight.” Bronn grabbed Jaime’s shoulder as Arya practically skipped beside them. It was a fairly short walk to the pit. Jaime’s mind swam with memories. The laughter and singing from the Bolton men. The sound of the bear lashing out in anger. The vision of Brienne in a ratty pink dress, fighting for her life with a wooden sword.

The memories tore at Jaime and he had to shake it away. “Ya alright?” He turned to see Bronn staring at him. Jaime nodded and looked forward. “I almost didn’t get back in time. I shouldn’t have left her here.”

Bronn shrugged. “Ya did. No sense dwellin’ on it. Ya got to ‘er.” _Why must he always make things seem to simple? My nightmares never cared that I got back in time. Never cared I stopped Locke’s men in time_. Arya spun around in excitement as they entered the pit.

“So you jumped from up there!?” Arya pointed up to the railing excitedly as Jaime nodded. The three of them sat and spoke for some time as the sun set. Arya eventually left them to head back to the campfire and speak with Brienne and her great uncle. 

Bronn exhaled beside Jaime. “Ya really are an idiot. Just fuckin’ jumped right in. Festerin’ stump. No weapon. No plan.” Jaime shrugged and looked to Bronn. “The things I do for love.” A small smile formed at Jaime’s lips. It felt incredible to say that and truly feel no shame for the action he took for the woman he truly loved. His love with Brienne was good. Pure. Genuine. Selfless. Shameless.

“Did ya ever try at least thinkin’ a little bit before ya act?” Bronn’s face and tone betrayed the annoyance he tried to mask with a fake smile. Jaime exhaled loudly at the man. “You were right. Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now?”

Bronn turned to him, irritation on his face. “No, I’m not happy that I correctly predicted ya idiocy. I don’t wanna see ya die, alright? Just… never mind”

Jaime thought of a million japes to hurl at the man, but he knew it took a lot for Bronn to say anything indicating any level of care. “Well I appreciate you saving my ass… again. I will try to be less idiotic in the future. Brienne’s orders as well.”

Bronn shrugged as though it mattered to him not. “Well good. Cause I endured the two of ya too much to see ‘er a widow before ya even marry. Plus, there would be no one to pay me coin.” Jaime rolled his eyes and shoved the man.

With a snort, Bronn shoved back harder and Jaime had to take a step back to steady himself. Jaime moved to shove Bronn back again, but the man put him into a headlock and spun him around. “What did I say about getting’ into fights ya can’t win. Huh? Ya don’t listen. Fuckin’ stitches and all!”

Voices in the distance caught their attention and the two men righted themselves. Two men came into view with a lantern in hand. Jaime called out to the men. “You men lost your way? It’s a large castle, I know.”

One of the men raised his lantern, a smile on his face. “I wished to see where the bear danced with the maiden no-so-fair.” The man had red hair and a thick red beard. Jaime could smell the ale on their breath as the pair neared.

“Is it true she fought naked?” Jaime felt his body tense at the man’s words. Something about the man seemed off. “No, she did not. They put her in pink gown and shoved a wooden sword in her hands. Who are you? I don’t recognize you from my bannermen.”

The man turned to his companion, a sharp smile on his face. “We were thrust into service of the West after the battle on the Blackwater. I’m Ser Ronnet Connington.” He turned to his companion and chuckled. “Shame about the bear and maid. The songs tell a different tale. I imagine the sight of Brienne naked might have made the bear flee in terror.”

Jaime raised to full height, anger in his tone. “You speak as if you know the lady.” The man turned back to Jaime. “I was betrothed to her. Seems we’ve both had the misfortune of making her acquaintance.”

 _Betrothed? Is this the broken betrothal that upset her before…_ His attention was reclaimed by the man before him who turned to his companion and hit his chest. “Thrice! I was the second. Can you believe it. My father’s idea. I had heard the wench was ugly and I told my father as much, but he said all women are the same once you blow out the candle.”

 _Wench? Did this fucking cunt just call her that? Only I can call her that_. Jaime took a step forward and Bronn met his step; standing shoulder to shoulder. Jaime looked at Ronnet and spoke through gritted teeth “How is it the betrothal was broken?”

Ronnet huffed a laugh and met Jaime’s eyes. “I went to Tarth and saw her. I had six years on her, but the wench couldn’t look me in the eyes. She was a cow in a dress, although most cows have bigger teats. When she tried to talk she almost choked on her own tongue. I gave her a rose and told her it was all that she would ever get from me. The bear was less hairy than that freak, I’ll…”

Jaime’s golden had smacked across Ronnet’s face with a sickening thud. The knight’s lantern rolled to the dirt. “You are speaking of a highborn lady. Call her by her name! Call her Lady Brienne.”

The other man moved towards Jaime, but Bronn punched him across the face. A scuffle broke out between the two as Jaime looked down at Ronnet and sneered. Blood dripped from the Ronne’s face as he tried to climb to his feet.

Jaime grabbed the man and punched him again before pinning him against the wall of the pit. “Say it! Say her name!” Ronnet’s head lolled to the side as a snide smile spread across his face. “Brienne. _Brienne the Beauty_.”

Jaime lost it and began pummeling the man with his flesh hand. The man’s nose broke on impact and blood sprayed on himself and Jaime. The man slumped to the ground and sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Lady Brienne.” Jaime moved to kick him, but Bronn grabbed his shoulder. His own opponent lay on the ground in a similar position to Ronnet.

“Come on. It’s done now. He ain’t gettin’ up if he wants to live.” Bronn pulled Jaime by the shoulder towards the exit and back to the encampment. As their campfire came into view, Jaime took a look at himself and saw the dirt and blood covering his clothing and hand.

Bronn shared a knowing look and chuckled. “Well she won’t be happy about the fight, but ya heart was in the right place. To be clear, _that_ wasn’t stupid. Those fuckers deserved it.” Jaime chuckled as they moved to sit back down.

Jaime chanced a glance towards Brienne whose eyes were wide in shock. She looked between Jaime and Bronn who looked ahead as though nothing was amiss. “Did… did you two fight?” Bronn and Jaime spared a glance. Jaime smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “We tripped.”

**Brienne**

Brienne stared at Jaime, willing him to look at her. When he eventually did, he gave a small smile. “I think I could use a bath. Join me?” Brienne furrowed her brows as Jaime stood and extended a hand; his knuckle covered in dirt and blood.

Brienne looked back at Arya and Pod who looked shocked by the men’s appearance but said nothing. The Blackfish had headed to his tent just moments before Bronn and Jaime returned.

As they walked away from the campfire, Brienne leaned into Jaime. “What happened? Are you alright? Did Bronn do this?” Jaime smiled and pulled her along, closer towards the castle. “No. Bronn and I didn’t fight each other.”

Brienne looked up at the castle and hesitated. “I don’t want to go in there Jaime.” Jaime sighed and looked back. “I’m here Brienne. I’m with you. Just… come with me.”

Despite her nerves, Brienne trusted Jaime and relented. They made their way inside and down the stairs to a familiar area. _He is taking me to the baths_. As they reached the bottom floor and rounded the corner, they walked into the same room where Brienne’s entire world changed. The room where her opinion of Jaime shifted forever.

Jaime began stripping down and Brienne hissed at him. “What are you doing!?” Jaime smiled. “I need a bath. Will you come in with me? Keep me safe?” Brienne scoffed. “Your stitches! You can’t go in like that.”

A small laugh escaped Jaime’s lips. “The last time I was in this bath, my hand had recently been chopped off. If I didn’t die of infection then, I won’t die of infection now. Besides, you’ll just have to come to my tent and give me a fresh bandage and application of the ointment. Seems a delightful price to pay.”

Jaime finished stripping down and stood before her, naked as his nameday. “Well? Are you coming in?” _Damn him. Gods how can anyone look that godlike?_ Brienne began removing her clothing and Jaime stared at her. She suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable at the stark contrast between their physical beauty. “Aren’t you going to get in?”

Jaime smiled and shook his head. “I will. I want to see you first.” Brienne scoffed and meekly removed her clothing. As she removed her smallclothes, Brienne tried to cover herself as Jaime chuckled. “Ever the maiden, Brienne.” He extended his hand to her and helped Brienne into the tub.

As they stepped in, Jaime pulled her next to him. “Much better. Last time you cowered in the corner.” Brienne rolled her eyes. “Yes, well the last time we were hardly on friendly terms. And there were other tubs!”

Jaime chuckled and kept his eyes locked on her. “This one always seems to suit me just fine.” Jaime raised his hand to her chin and tilted her head to meet his eyes. “I love you, Brienne.”

Brienne felt her heart race at his words. The look in his eyes was so open and soft, it made her breath catch. “I love you too.” At her words, Jaime’s face closed in on hers. His lips capturing hers.

“I have to tell you something. Please don’t get mad.” _Oh no. Now what has he done_. Brienne inhaled deeply and looked to Jaime. He glanced away. “Bronn and I did get into fight, but with two other soldiers. We were in the bear pit and two of the men came in to have a look around.”

Brienne didn’t like where this was going. _Gods were they Tully men? The Blackfish will be furious when he hears this._ “Apparently, Ronnet Connington was placed in the Lannister army after the Stormlands defeat at the Blackwater. He said some unsavory things about you that I didn’t care for. I may have accidentally rearranged his face.”

It felt as though someone knocked the wind out of Brienne. She looked down at the water to steady herself. _He fought to defend me._ Brienne raised his cut-up hand from the water and placed a delicate kiss to his knuckles.

“Thank you. No one has ever defended me before.” Jaime captured Brienne’s lips in a deep kiss. He pressed her against the bath wall and leaned in against her. As the kiss became more heated, Brienne felt Jaime’s hard cock press against her core.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies as the water sloshed out of the tub behind them. Hooking Brienne’s leg around his waist, Jaime rubbed himself against Brienne. A sly smile on his lips. “My aunt said not to dishonor you. To keep it in my breeches. She didn’t specify what to do if my breeches were already off.”

Brienne pulled back her head in shock. “Your aunt said that!?” Jaime laughed and nodded. “Gave me _the_ _talk_. How babes are made. Thank the gods, I had no idea. It explains so much.” Brienne snorted and they returned to each other’s lips.

As Jaime continued to rub against her, he pulled her close and angled her back slightly. Leaning to her neck, Jaime positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Brienne gasped as he filled her and began thrusting in and out. Their moans echoed off the walls as the flames from the torches cast shadows over Jaime’s golden body.

Everything faded away around them. Brienne’s personal ghosts had no place with her here. It was just her and Jaime. Time seemed to stand still as they moved together. Brienne felt herself nearing the edge as she angled herself back more.

Jaime’s left hand came to her breast and played with her nipple as his right arm held them even closer together. The waves from their movement became more violent as they both neared their peak and came together.

Jaime held her close and kissed her deeply as his rhythm slowed and they both panted for breath. Brienne didn’t want to leave. Didn’t want to go back to the camp. Didn’t want to take the road north. She dropped her head to Jaime’s shoulder before turning her head to kiss his neck.

Jaime held her there against the tub wall, refusing to break their union. Then he began whisper-singing that stupid song into her ear. The Bear and the Maiden Fair. For the first time, Brienne didn’t care about hearing the true lyrics.


	42. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The combined forces arrive at the Twins and Walder has to pay his debt.

**Jaime**

A week passed as the outline of the Twins came into view. Jaime slowed the army and called for Brynden and Arya to come to the front. “You’ll need to remove those Tully banners for a bit and keep your men out of view until we give the clear. Half my men will hold back here with yours. The other half will help me escort you both forward. You’re to play the part of prisoners today.” Jaime smiled viciously as Brynden who looked anything but pleased with the plan.

“And why would I agree to that!? You mean to march me to my death, Kingslayer? You think me an idiot?” The Blackfish’s tone was curt as he narrowed his eyes at Jaime. With a heavy sigh, Jaime looked to the former enemy. “Just trust me. If I wanted you dead, I would have done so by now. Now… wrists please.”

Arya and the Blackfish were bound and put on the same mount. Jaime commanded half his army forward as two of his top commanders remained back with the bannermen and Tully forces. Jaime looked back at his fake prisoners and smirked.

“This fun, isn’t it?” Brynden rolled his eyes from behind Arya. Arya gave Jaime a challenging look. “I don’t know how my brother kept you prisoner for a year. I would have gone mad or killed you.” Jaime chuckled and looked to Brienne. “I win everyone over eventually, don’t I, Lady Brienne? Must be my charm and good looks.”

Brienne shook her head in exasperation. “They say when tortured, everyone reaches their limit and accepts defeat. I suppose Robb and I had that much in common.” Jaime feigned offense from atop his mount as he caught the small smile tugging at her lips.

As they neared the castle gate, Jaime spoke in hushed tones to Brynden and Arya. “Just go along with whatever I say. I’ve already told my men what to do.”

A guard approached and stopped Jaime. “We wasn’t expectin’ ya this way.” Jaime sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Nor was I, but your inept bannermen lost their little castle and we had to help them reclaim it on the way through to Winterfell; orders of King Tommen. Half my men and your forces are at Riverrun dealing with damage to the castle. The crown wants these two brought to the wall.”

The guard looked behind Jaime to see Brynden and Arya bound beside a group of Lannister guards. Turning his attention back to Jaime, the guard furrowed his brows. Jaime looked at the man as though his next steps should be obvious. “We’ve been traveling after fighting a battle. My men are fucking tired after doing your lord’s dirty work. I’m certain old Walder will grant us guest right for the night. Bring me to him. I have a message from his sons.”

The guard sighed and lead Jaime forward. Jaime nodded back to the group of thirty he briefed earlier. The rest of his forces remained in the field and began to setup camp. Entering the hall, Jaime observed roughly 10 guards along the walls and old Walder in his usual spot on the dais.

“Jaime Lannister. What are you doing here?” The old lord drawled out the words and squinted at the group entering his hall. Brynden and Arya were shoved forward behind Jaime. To Jaime’s right stood Brienne and to his left Bronn.

“Well imagine my surprise when I passed through from the west to find you dolt sons making the worst attempt at a siege that I’ve ever seen in my life. King Tommen sent me north to deal with his beloved uncle who fancies himself king. Your sons however have delayed me greatly. Said they lost the castle to the Blackfish here. I mean honestly Walder, how did they manage to lose a castle to a small group of rogue Tully’s not even half their numbers?”

Walder grumbled and huffed from his seat. “Well what of it then!? Did you win it back?” Jaime snorted at the older lord. “Well how else do you explain my new friends here? Prisoners of the crown now. King Tommen wants them brought to the Wall and put to good use protecting the frozen battlements instead of those at Riverrun. If you lose the castle again, I fear my bannermen won’t be so willing to help your boys out.”

Walder smirked as he took in the sight of Brynden and Arya in bindings. With a dismissive wave, he held his stare as he spoke to Jaime. “Good, good.” Walder stood from his seat and moved around the table to appraise the prisoners. Jaime looked at the older man with a false smile plastered across his face.

“I’m confident you of all people are capable of showing _guest right_ as we pass through.” Jaime raised a brow at the older lord who guffawed and clapped Jaime’s shoulder. “Yes, yes. That will do. We can put these two in the cells and we’ll get some rooms for your commanders. My guard tells me the rest of your camp is setting up in the field.”

Jaime nodded and studied the man. “It is such a shame what happened with the Starks. Was this the spot?” Jaime looked at the space around him before continuing. “I heard the tales, but oh… I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Lord Frey, this here is Lady Brienne. Did you know she served Lady Stark?” At Jaime’s words, Walder looked questioningly to Brienne who stood rigid before him, brows narrowed in distaste.

“And did you know that Lady Sansa Stark is now Lady Sansa Lannister? Very exciting to have a goodsister. I regret that you couldn’t make the wedding Walder, but I have a message for you… Sansa Lannister sends her regards.”

Walder looked to Jaime in shock as Jaime plunged a dagger into the man’s gut. At the same time, the near thirty Lannister men quickly dispatched Walder’s household guards. As the old lord slumped to his knees, Jaime circled around Walder; glaring down at the man. Walder looked around at the scene in his hall; his eyes wide in bewilderment.

“You butchered a man and his pregnant wife while attending his uncle’s wedding. Slit the throat of a mother of five whom you were allied with. Slaughtered all the guests you invited into your home, but you didn’t slaughter every one of the Starks. This here is Lady Arya. You missed one of the wolves, Walder.”

Jaime looked to Arya who stalked forward, hands unbound and the stranger shining in her eyes. “The North remembers.” At her words, Arya dragged her dagger across the old lord’s throat and smiled viciously as he slumped to the floor.

Looking up from Walder’s crumpled body, blood spreading out across the floor, Arya smiled wolfishly at Jaime before turning to face Brynden. The Blackfish’s face was riddled with shock. A sly smile began to spread across his face as he glanced between Arya and Jaime. “Well then, shall we make camp for the night, Ser Jaime?”

**Brienne**

Brienne walked the halls of the Twins with Jaime as the soldiers setup camp outside the castle. The bodies had been cleared away and the castle staff rounded up. Most were young women who more relieved than anything to be freed from old Walder’s reign. Many of the women were Walder’s own daughters.

“Not that I enjoy seeing a girl of Arya’s age kill a man, but you did right by her. The Freys deserved this.” Brienne looked to Jaime as she spoke the words. While she wouldn’t admit it, Brienne thoroughly enjoyed what he did to Walder. Brienne had been sick to her stomach when she heard of the Red Wedding.

“Live to take revenge. I believe a smart wench told me that once.” Jaime’s lips twitched at his comment and Brienne found herself biting back a laugh. As they approached the window at the end of the hall, Jaime and Brienne looked down onto the Tully and Lannister forces milling about the encampment. The smell of campfire, ale, and roasting meat filled the air.

Brienne could feel Jaime’s eyes on her. His hand came to her face to tuck a stray lock behind her ear. She glanced sideways at him and offered a small smile. Before either could speak, Bronn’s voice floated down the hallway. Jaime and Brienne turned to observe him walking arrogantly towards a bedroom, a young woman under each of his arms. The girls giggled and gawked at Bronn as though he was the King of Westeros.

The sellsword caught their eye and winked, a smile on his lips. “Lovely castle. I think I might visit more often. Didn’t know the bloody neck had so much of it to go around.” At his words, he stroked a thumb up and down the long, slender neck of each woman. Laughing at his own jape, Bronn pulled the girls into a room and called out. “Remember the boots! Don’t come to me door otherwise.”

Brienne wrinkled her nose in disgust as Jaime chuckled beside her. She swatted Jaime’s chest playfully and glared. “Don’t encourage him.” Jaime shrugged. “What? I have to agree. I do enjoy a long neck.” As he said the words, Brienne felt Jaime lean in and kiss the left side of her neck. “It’s not funny.” At Brienne’s protest, Jaime sucked hard on her neck just at the pulse point.

Brienne felt Jaime’s arms circle around her waist and pull her close while continuing to tease at her neck. As Jaime walked Brienne backwards towards the wall, Brienne felt butterflies in her stomach as her body began to respond to his touch.

Jaime reached behind them and opened the door to a small bedroom. As he walked Brienne backwards inside, his lips found hers. Brienne ran her fingers through his hair and brought her hands down to cup his freshly shaven face. She could feel Jaime’s cock harden against her pelvis and her mind snapped to attention.

“Jaime, I can’t.” At her words, Jaime looked into her eyes; questions and a hint of disappointment writ across his face. “Do you not want to? It’s fine if you don’t, I just…” Brienne felt her face redden. “No, it’s not that. The moon tea you gave me at Harrenhal worked quite well.” Realization dawned on Jaime’s face.

Brienne’s mind went back to the baths from a week ago. Jaime had taken her twice and finished inside her. He made her moon tea the next morning and despite want on both of their parts, they had not come together again that week.

Jaime was more than eager, but Brienne felt uneasy about having sex in the middle of an encampment. Then her moonblood arrived; a mix of relief and discomfort settled over. Instead, Jaime and Brienne had spent much of the week kissing and touching under the stars at a distance from the camp. They exchanged stories from their time apart and Jaime shared more information about the Rock and Aunt Genna. Brienne avoided talking about Tarth, not wanting to dampen the mood.

Brienne stared into Jaime’s eyes as his body pressed against her in the small bedroom at the Twins. He tried to mask his disappointment with a smile. “Well I’ve survived another moon of potential decapitation at the hands of my aunt.”

He leaned in a placed a gentle kiss to Brienne’s lips. A surge of daring shot through Brienne. She didn’t quite know what to do, but she wanted Jaime to know that she cared about his needs too. Jaime had made certain Brienne was taken care of when they came together.

Reaching for the laces of his breeches, Brienne quickly untied them and kissed his lips. Pushing down Jaime’s breeches and smallcothes, Brienne dropped to her knees before him. Jaime’s voice was raspy as he looked down at her; eyes wide. “Brienne. You don’t have to do that. It’s fine.”

Brienne smiled up at him before taking him in mouth. She had heard men at Renly’s camp talking about this. On a few unfortunate occasions, she had even stumbled upon it. Brienne started hesitantly, experimenting with different things until she noticed to what movements and touch Jaime was responding to most. He leaned back against the wall as though the whole castle might come down if he let go.

His body trembled slightly as Brienne began to repeat the movements that elicited the strongest response. His breathing became labored and his hips bucked slightly as Brienne continued to learn in the moment.

It didn’t take long before she could tell Jaime was nearing the edge. He spoke through gritted teeth as his balls tightened. “Brienne. I’m going to spill.”

 _Do I stop? Do I keep going?_ Figuring it best to keep going, she felt Jaime’s left hand in her hair as he panted her name. Moments later, she found herself nearly gagging as he came undone. Collecting herself, she wiped at the edges of her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic. Brienne stood and looked at Jaime who was gasping for air and muttering obscenities that would make Bronn blush.

“Sorry was that… was it alright? I don’t really know what I was doing…” Jaime started chuckling before grabbing her face and kissing her lips. “Gods wench. You’re a natural with all variety of swords. That was… amazing.”

Brienne felt a surge of pride and confidence as Jaime began to back her up towards the bed. Looking down slightly, Brienne tried not to laugh at the sight of his breeches and smallclothes around his ankles, nearly tripping him.

Urging Brienne onto the bed, Jaime climbed in and hoovered over her before leaning slightly on his left side. Curling up together, they continued to kiss softly as they found their sleep in one another’s arms.

The next morning, Jaime called for a war council. “I’ve sent a raven to Lady Sansa and Jon to inform them of our progress. They will leave from the wall to meet with us just southwest of Winterfell near Cerywn. According to Lady Brienne and Lady Arya, the only house in the North yet to declare is House Manderly. They have sizable forces so we should send a small group of riders ahead to treat with them.”

Brynden spoke beside Jaime. “I’ll ride ahead. I know the Manderlys and can likely sway them. Give them a firm reminder of who their liege lord is. Not that pretender king from the bloody Stormlands.” Casting a glance to Brienne, the Blackfish smiled and tiled his head. “No offense my lady.”

Brienne smiled and nodded at the man, pleased with his improved attitude towards Jaime since yesterday’s events. Jaime continued to lay out the plan to rendezvous west of White Harbor and the attack on Winterfell using the details he remembered from their _visit_ on the journey north. 

Brienne bit back a smile. She enjoyed watching Jaime in military mode. He had a natural talent for military strategy and had a commanding presence. This was a side of Jaime she had not previously seen, but she thought he must have been quite impressive on the battlefield before losing his hand.

The thought brought forth the all too familiar feeling of guilt. She appreciated what Jaime had done for her and never shied away from his stump as others did, but she knew it was her fault he lost his sword hand. _I should have done what he said. Kept my mouth shut and gone away inside_. _If only I had known what he would sacrifice for my foolish pride._

As she lifted her eyes, she caught Jaime staring at her; a concerned look on his face. He finished the giving the orders and the senior commanders left to ready the troops. Brynden, Arya, Bronn, and Pod held back to sort out final detail for the march north.

Brienne followed Bronn’s eyeline as he cast a suggestive stare at one of the women he had spent the prior night with. Muffling a snort, Brienne noted that Jaime had caught him in the act as well. “I’m sorry, but are we boring you Ser Bronn?”

Bronn waved him off. “Go on. Do ya lordly shit. Hardly need me for that.” Jaime tracked the man’s eyes to the woman in the corner; a smirk forming as he looked back to Bronn. “You still want a castle?”

Bronn’s brows furrowed at Jaime’s words. “What?” Jaime looked around and outstretched his arms. “If not one castle, how about two? We seem to be in such a place that is greatly in need for a lord.” Bronn’s eyes widened at the words. Jaime shrugged. “The downside is it’s a vassal of the bloody trout, but it does come with a house full of women.”

The Blackfish snorted. “I am Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. I have say in this!? Edmure should take this castle.”

Jaime snapped his attention back to the Blackfish. “Edmure is a spineless shit and you know it. My men removed the threat to your castle and then removed said threat from this one. I think I have say give my men conquered this castle. Ser Bronn would make a much better lord than Edmure could hope to be. I’m certain he’ll throw a hell of a feast when you travel back and forth to see your kin too.”

Bronn’s chest puffed out at Jaime’s words and he looped his thumbs through his belt. The Blackfish sighed and looked to Bronn. “Fine. Only because Edmure is truly shit. Do you even know the first thing about being a lord?”

A smile spread across Bronn’s face as he looked back to his bed companion from last night and winked. Turning back to Brynden, Bronn spoke in a teasing lilt and pointed to Jaime. “I’ve been around this one long enough to know what not to do. That count?”

Brynden snorted and shook his head. “Good enough.”


	43. Knowledge Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya needs to understand the truth of Aerys' death. Jaime develops a new plan.

**Arya**

They were just north of Moat Cailin and less than a day out from the meeting point to the west of White Harbor on the morrow. Days had passed since Arya exacted her revenge on old Walder with the aid of Jaime. With each passing day, Arya struggled to reconcile the image of the man she grew up hearing about; the Kingslayer. Ser Jaime didn’t seem dishonorable. He didn’t seem like an oathbreaker.

Arya sat on a tree stump watching on as Jaime spoke with his commanders. Brienne and Pod were off training on the other side of camp and Arya decided it an opportune time to confront Jaime about Aerys. Waiting for the conversation between Jaime and his men to end, Arya walked up to the man she knew as the Kingslayer.

Jaime caught her eye as his commanders stepped away with their orders; his brow furrowed in confusion as Arya continued to walk towards him. “Ah, _Lady_ Arya. If you’re trying to find Brienne, she is training Pod on the other side of camp.” _Lady. Miserable shit_. With a tight smile, Arya crossed her arms and tilted up her chin. “I’m no more a lady than you are tolerable.”

At her words, Jaime snorted and shook his head. “You’re a daring little wolf. Well as I said, Brienne is…” Arya cut Jaime’s words off with the shake of her head and resolute tone. “I came to speak with you.”

Jaime appeared caught off guard by her request, but with a resigned sigh looked around camp and shrugged. “Alright. What do you want?” With a steady tone, Arya looked into Jaime’s eyes. “I want to know why you killed Aerys.”

At her words, Jaime sucked in a deep breath and a pained expression flickered across his face. “Hardly a bedtime story. I think it best we stick to whatever version you have heard from dearly old Ned.” Jaime moved to walk away, but Arya grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want my father’s opinion. I don’t want anyone’s _opinion_. I want to know the truth. I know you told Brienne, but she won’t tell me. Said it isn’t her story to tell.” At her words, Jaime sighed and he scrubbed at his face with his left hand.

“Why do you want to know? What difference does it make?” Jaime sounded irritated, but Arya could tell she had him close to conceding to her request. “Brienne reminds me of my father. Honorable and loyal to a fault. Like my father, she sees things in black and white. No grey space. I may be young, but I’ve heard and seen things enough of the world to know that not everything is so black and white. I recently heard my father had to make such a decision and told no one. If my father could make such a decision and Brienne could insist on your honor, then I want to know the true story and decide for myself. I want to know who fights for my home.”

Jaime exhaled audibly and looked around the camp. Grabbing Arya’s arm, he pulled her into one of the tents. “Sit. If I tell you this, you won’t tell a soul. Let Westeros thinks what it wants of me.”

Arya nodded and eagerly awaited his words. With a deep breath, Jaime told her the tale of Aerys. Of his madness and tortures inflicted on the innocent. Of his murdering her grandfather and uncle. Of his affinity for wildfire. Of his pleasure in raping his wife. Of his desire to burn King’s Landing and its people to the ground.

Arya felt sick to her stomach. _How could my father not ask him why he did it? How could no one ask him why he did it? Why has he told no one other than Brienne to this point?_ “So now you know little wolf. It makes no difference still. I’m the Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. Man without honor.”

Looking into Jaime’s eyes, Arya spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. “It makes a difference to me. It made a difference to Brienne. I’ll keep your secret if that’s what you want, but I won’t let my kin call you Kinglsayer.”

Jaime shook his head. “It’s not worth fighting for my name. Now you owe me a truth though. What you said about your father making a decision that wasn’t so black and white. What was it?”

Arya didn’t wish to tell Jaime until she spoke with Jon and Sansa, but it was only fair given Jaime told his deepest secret. “I will tell you, but you need to keep it to yourself. If you tell anyone, it could place my family in danger.”

Jaime furrowed his brows but nodded in agreement. Arya took a deep breath and met Jaime’s eyes. “Jon isn’t my brother. He is my cousin. My father and Lord Reed found my aunt in Dorne during Robert’s Rebellion. They meant to rescue her, but she was there of her own volition. Rhaegar married her. Had his marriage to Elia annulled and tried to hide my aunt away during the war to protect her. My aunt died birthing Jon and swore my father to protect Jon. My father knew Jon would be killed by Robert if he knew the truth of it, so he invented the lie. Now you see why you can’t tell anyone. Jon doesn’t even know.”

At her words, Jaime’s eyes widened, and he began pacing. “He is the heir to the Iron Throne. Rhaegar had another child. Seven hells! You have to tell Jon!” Arya sighed. “I know. I planned to tell him after we defeat Stannis. I don’t know what difference it will make though. Robert took the throne and now your… _nephew_ … sits on it. It would be a war against your kin if Jon acted on it.”

Jaime smiled widely. “It doesn’t have to be a war. I want Tommen off the throne. No good has ever come to anyone on that bloody chair. I couldn’t save Myrcella and Joffrey was a complete shit, but I can save Tommen.”

Arya’s mind replayed a comment Lord Reed had made. A comment his son had told him. _“_ _There is still opportunity for a peaceful transition. A way to unite Westeros before the true threats come. The dead and the dragon queen.”_

**Jaime**

Jaime’s mind was swimming with possibility. He had a way to get Tommen out of King’s Landing safely. Off the cursed throne and from the vipers of court. He paced wildly in his tent awaiting Brienne to return.

As the tent flap pulled back to reveal a tired looking Brienne, Jaime pounced on her. “Wench! Gods finally, you’re here.” Brienne grunted at the impact of Jaime’s chest colliding into hers. “Pod is improving. I actually found myself having to put forth effort at a few points.”

Jaime smiled at her dedication to the lad. He had observed Brienne training Pod and Arya at several points over the past few moons. She was patient but direct in her correction of their technique. Arya was definitely the better of the pair, but Pod was coming along nicely.

“I spoke to Arya while you knocked the boy around. She told me of Jon.” Brienne’s eyes went wide. “Oh! I didn’t think she would. We had agreed it best to wait until we spoke with Sansa and Jon. I wasn’t trying to keep it from you, but I had promised to keep it to myself.”

Jaime waved her off. “Of course. Of course. This is great news, Brienne! Tommen has no place on that blasted throne. I want him back in the West where he will be safe. Surrounded by family. Away from Cersei.”

Brienne smiled at the thought, but then her face became quite serious. “Do you really think you could convince him to abdicate? I agree it would be the best way to keep him safe, but I doubt Cersei will let that happen.”

The thought had crossed Jaime’s mind as well, but Jaime had a plan. “He will do as I say and Genna will back me. Tommen never wanted to rule. He hasn’t the heart nor head for it. If Cersei tries to prevent him from abdicating, I will threaten to reveal the truth of it. That Tommen is mine. Rumors are one thing, but Robert had claimed Tommen which has made it more difficult for the kingdoms to rebel against the crown. If the rumors were confirmed however, Cersei knows that the people will rebel against her. She will lose any hope of continuing to lead the life of nobility. No marriage prospects nor opportunity to live peacefully somewhere. To start anew.”

Brienne grimaced slightly. “I don’t see her doing anything _peacefully_ , Jaime. What if she tries to rule the Rock through Tommen. To use the forces of the West against Jon’s crown.” Jaime shook his head. “She’ll have no right of it. I’m heir to the Rock. Tommen granted me Lordship and title of Warden. I imagine Jon would back that rather than risk Cersei doing what you think she would. Besides, I’m quite hoping there will be a far more impressive Lady of the Rock in Tommen’s ear.”

Jaime wanted to marry Brienne more than anything, but he still worried that she might not have him. At the Wall, Jaime had expressed a desire to wed her, but they had not spoke of it since.

“Brienne, come with me. I have something for you that I’ve been meaning to give you and haven’t gotten around to it.” Jaime tugged Brienne along behind him and down the row of tents. As they neared a tent a few down on the left, Jaime yanked back the flap and pulled Brienne inside. The tent had become their makeshift armory. All supplies from the West for the battle to come had been kept in this tent as they moved camp every day.

Jaime began riffling through boxes and looking for the chest. Upon finding it, he turned to Brienne with a wide smile on this face. “Come here.” Jaime extended his hand and encouraged Brienne to join him at the chest.

Jaime watched as Brienne looked into the chest. Her brows furrowed slightly as she tried to understand what she was looking at. “Is this your armor?” Jaime turned to look down at the armor in the chest. He started to take it out and set it across the table near the chest so that Brienne could see it more clearly.

The armor did look like his, but it had blue chainmail to go under the chest plate. The piece was similar to the one he had made for Brienne in King’s Landing. The golden lions at the shoulders held blue stones made to look like sapphires in their mouths. The small adornments along the armor alternated between lion heads, crescent moons, and starbursts.

Jaime watched as Brienne took in the details and her eyes widened. “You’ve been without armor for some time and I can’t very well have you going into a battle against Stannis without any. I know its quite different from the last set I gave you, but…”

Jaime took a deep breath and took Brienne’s hand in his. When her eyes met his, Jaime smiled tightly. “I was hoping that this suit could reflect the name I hope you’ll bear. Brienne _Lannister_ of Tarth. Will you marry me, Brienne?”

Brienne’s eyes widened and began to cloud with tears. She smiled warmly at Jaime and squeezed his hand. “Can we have lemon cakes at the wedding?”

Jaime and Brienne chuckled at her response before Jaime pulled her close and kissed her deeply. “We can have whatever the Lady of the Rock demands.”


	44. A Storm at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Winterfell has arrived.

**Jaime**

Jaime opened his eyes as the first rays of light began to filter through the tent. The cool morning air nipped at his face above the furs as he took in the vision before him. Brienne lay asleep next to him. Their faces pressed close and their legs tangled together. Jaime’s left arm was under Brienne’s neck and snaked around to her side. His right arm and stump draped over her waist. He traced small circles against her side as he shuffled closer.

Brienne began to stir under his touch and blinked back the vestiges of sleep as sapphire pools opened to meet green. “Good morning wench. Or should I say future Lady wench of the Rock.” Brienne snorted and tucked further into him. “Are you going to introduce me to your aunt as ‘wench’?”

Jaime hummed into her flaxen locks and breathed in the scent of her. “Well it sounds a more fitting name than Brienne. Particularly when I need ask for more moon tea.” A sharp pain spread through Jaime’s ribs as Brienne jabbed at him.

It had taken every ounce of strength in Jaime not to take her over the last few days. Instead they stripped down and ground against one another; clawing for relief. They had used the last of the moon tea nearly a week ago when he proposed to her.

If Jaime was being honest with himself, he didn’t want her taking the moon tea at all. He wanted her in every way possible; particularly heavy with child. Their child. A child he could claim. _We’re betrothed. Close enough, Aunt Genna be damned_. But Jaime knew that for Brienne, her freedom and training was important to her so he controlled himself.

Jaime considered how close they were to fulfilling their oath to Lady Catelyn. They had arrived last night at Cerwyn after a long, slow march north. Jon, Sansa, and the wildlings had arrived the day prior and readied for battle. They would face Stannis today and then Jaime would convince Sansa to let Brienne go.

Rolling Brienne onto her back, Jaime positioned himself atop her. “Are you ready to kill Stannis today?” A satisfied smile tugged at Brienne’s lips. “I’ve been ready for quite some time. I seem to recall an insufferable man stopping my earlier attempt to do so.”

Jaime snorted and rolled his hips into her; pressing his hard cock against her. “Will you protect me from Bronn? I think he means to knock me unconscious when I join you on the frontline.” Brienne’s eyes narrowed at him. “You will not. You will stay in the back where you are told.”

Jaime dropped any hint of mirth from his tone. “I will not leave you on the frontlines while I sit in the back. We fight together to get the bloody wolves their home back.” Brienne glared at him, but there would be no swaying Jaime this time.

Surging forward, Jaime captured Brienne’s lips and silenced her forming retort. The kiss deepened quickly and Brienne cupped his face in her hands. Jaime teased at her entrance and gazed at her; an imploring look in his eyes. “Brienne…” Brienne worried at her lip before looking away.

“Winterfell likely has moon tea…” Jaime hoped to his knees at Brienne’s words and started throwing on his clothing. “Well lets go kill Stannis then. He stands between me and wench time.” Brienne snorted and sat up slowly, stretching as she went.

Jaime made his way towards the war council tent after Brienne helped him with his armor. Pod had come by after to assist her so that Jaime could meet with Jon, Tormund, the Blackfish, Theon, Bronn, and the other top commanders from their forces.

The night prior, Jaime had shared his proposed strategy to Jon and Theon who knew they castle better than anyone save Sansa and Arya. The men had been impressed at his memory based on two visits alone. The plan was straightforward. Two-thirds of their army would be on the battlefield to draw out Stannis in siege formation. The remaining third would sneak in through the tunnel system under Theon’s guidance.

Theon was tasked with retrieving Rickon before he could be used by Stannis to force a surrender. Rickon was likely held in the cells of the castle and Stannis would only have him brought to the battlements if things looked dire for their side.

Jaime knew that Stannis was as stubborn as Cersei. He would die fighting for a crown he believed he had claim to. Stannis fancied himself king and backing that claim meant holding the north before amassing a larger army and moving south.

In the field, they would need to be careful of the archers. Jaime estimated they would have the advantage of distance given height from atop the battlement. It would be important to remain out of reach. Theon’s group would fight any men inside to open the gates once Theon retrieved and guarded Rickon.

Of their men on the field, Jaime recommended sending in one of the giants to try and beat down the gate. A group of archers would join him in taking out any archers aiming at it. Jaime had been in awe the first time he saw the giant. He had turned to Brienne teasingly and muttered to her. “It’s a descendent of the Unsinkable Wench’s giant.”

As they concluded the run through of the plans, Jaime exited the tent and felt someone pull at his arm. “Ser Jaime.” Jaime turned to see Sansa Stark standing before him. “Thank you for bringing my kin and your men. And… I suppose your military mind.” Her voice took on a teasing lilt at the last words and a smile tugged at her lips.

Jaime returned the smile and tone in kind. “Anything for my former goodsister.” Jaime watched as Sansa’s eyes wandered to something behind him. A wide smile spread across her face and Jaime turned to follow her eyeline. Walking towards them with Pod was Brienne in her new armor. _Gods she looks amazing!_

Sansa took a step forward to stand at his side. “Honestly Ser Jaime. Why don’t you just pee on her? Could your claim of her be any louder?” Sansa’s words were light and playful at his side, but Jaime couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his betrothed approach. _My betrothed. I have a woman I can call mine in the open. An honorable, kind, warrior woman. I can’t wait until Tormund sees this._

Brienne and Pod came to a halt in front of them; a small smile at Brienne’s lips. Jaime took full appraisal of her and beamed. “Fits perfect.” Brienne raised a brow and quipped. “Yes, strangely the measurements were even more precise this time around.”

Pod bowed and spoke urgently. “Sorry my lord, we took a while. The clasps were different than my last armor. No ties on them.” Jaime smirked. “I know. What if we don’t have you around to help Pod? Lady Brienne’s one-handed lord husband can help if they are clasps instead of ties.”

Sansa’s eyes widened at the words. “Excuse me? I’m sorry, her husband? Are you… did you…” Brienne’s eyes panicked slightly as she looked to Sansa. “My lady, I’m sorry. I hadn’t a chance to speak to you yet. Ser Jaime… he um…”

“We’re betrothed Lady Sansa. So, if you elect not to release Brienne from service, we can be castle buddies! Won’t it be fun? Nothing would please your dearly departed father more than having the Kingslayer traipsing about his castle naked and drinking his wine. Oh yes, side note about me. I don’t much care for clothing. Too restrictive.” At Jaime’s words, Sansa scrunched her face in mock horror.

“Lady Brienne. The greatest threat you could protect me from is that image coming to fruition. Please, take this lion home after the battle.” Sansa smiled before stepping towards Brienne and hugging her. “Congratulations to you both.” 

Sansa stepped back and excused herself to find Arya. Pod turned sheepishly to Brienne. “My lady, if you don’t mind…” Brienne smiled and inclined her head towards Sansa. “Yes, Pod. Go and find Arya.”

Pod smiled widely as he raced off. Jaime stared at Brienne as she smiled in the direction of her young squire. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close; their near matching armor clanging together.

“This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. This is better than seeing you in my cloak.” Brienne chuckled and turned to face him as Jaime pulled her close. “What do you have on under this armor?” Jaime’s voice was teasing as he tried to snake his hand down the backside of her breeches.

Brienne pushed away from him; a teasing smile on her lips. “Win the battle and maybe you’ll find out.”

**Brienne**

They stood before the men in siege formation. Jaime was to her left and Bronn to Jaime’s other side. Bronn had hardly been pleased to see Jaime out front and was continuing to mutter about it from their side.

“Bloody fuckin’ ridiculous. What kind of a commander stands with the fuckin’ foot soldiers in a siege without even a single trebuchet or battering ram?” Brienne smirked and turned to observe Jaime who rolled his eyes at Bronn’s words. “We have a human battering ram. Do you see Brienne’s cousin over there? He’s going to knock on the gate and let us in.”

Bronn snorted. “I think me and ya lady can handle these fuckers. Why don’t ya go in the back and yell ya fancy commands?” Jaime snorted and looked to Brienne. “I’ve got my weak side covered. Lady Brienne is my knight in shining armor. Have you seen her? Glorious!” As Jaime winked, Brienne huffed a laugh and looked forward at the castle. _Typical Stannis. He has the advantage in a siege and still comes outside the bloody castle to clash swords._

Brienne had shared with Jaime typical Stormlands formations and approach. She insisted that Stannis would be out front with the men. Jaime scoffed at the idea, but sure enough, there he was.

From atop the battlements, archers lined the wall and held their bows at the ready. The Blackfish and Jon approached and stood to Bronn’s left. “The last of them are through the tunnel.” Brienne felt her lips tug into a smile. _Here we go_.

Jaime huffed a laugh and looked to Bronn. “See. Your liege lord and the Lord of Winterfell are on the frontlines. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two today form having all these fancy folk up here.” Bronn rolled his eyes and went to reply, but something caught his eye behind Brienne.

Brienne turned to follow this stare and saw Tormund swaggering over. “My lady! Look at ya! Mighty warrior that ya are.” _Oh Gods_. “Hello Tormund. Glad you’re well.” The redheaded man’s brows waggled as he took in the sight of her.

From her side, Brienne could feel Jaime move closer. “I’m glad you like her new armor. Very befitting of the future Lady of the Rock. What do you think Tormund? Brienne Lannister of Tarth or just Brienne Lannister? I like the former, but it is a bit long.”

Tormund’s eyes went wide as he digested the words and looked between the two of them in their near matching armor. Looking back to Brienne, Tormund raised a brow and pointed at Jaime. “Ya love this man? Ya want to marry him?” Brienne offered a kind smile and head nod. “Yes, Tormund.”

Brienne didn’t need to turn to see Jaime beaming beside her. With a resigned sigh, Tormund looked to Jaime and shook his head with a slight chuckle. “Ya a lucky man.” Jaime hummed and bumped Brienne’s shoulder with his. “Yes, I am.”

They stood in formation for a few minutes more until the signal went up from the Godswood. The men were inside. The front line unsheathed their swords and Jaime gave the command to move forward. Brienne’s heart began pumping at an accelerated rate. Unsheathing Oathkeeper, her mind was consumed with Stannis.

Their lines moved quickly forward but slowed when they neared the archers range. Arrows rained down from the battlements above and missed, falling several yards short. In the distance, Brienne could see the confusion write across Stannis’ face at their hesitance.

The Stormlands could be a bit brash; Brienne could admit. The area was aptly named for both the weather and temperament of its people. They often surged into battle like a storm at sea. That seemed to be Stannis’ way at least. Renly was more cunning, but still had the impulsivity the Stormlands were known for.

Tormund gave the command from Brienne’s right side and a shadow fell over her. Turning to her right, Brienne saw the giant and group of archers moving into position. At the same time, screams echoed off the walls of Winterfell.

Theon’s group was atop the battlements and cutting through archers. At the front of the line mowing down Stannis’ archers was Theon. _Why isn’t he with Rickon?_

Looking back to Stannis, Brienne watched as his face contorted with rage. He yelled back a command and a soldier walked forward with Rickon. A dagger at the young man’s neck. Stannis’ voice rang out loud and clear across the field. “Stand down and bend the knee or the boy dies!”

Suddenly, an arrow pierced through the soldier’s neck and his body slunk to the ground. Brienne followed the arrow’s path to the battlements. _Theon_. The man yelled down to Rickon imploringly, “Run!”

Rickon took off running towards their forces, but Stannis dove to catch him by the cloak. Breaking formation, Brienne ran ahead despite the desperate cries from Jaime. _I have to save Rickon. I need to kill Stannis._

Stannis’ army began surging forward as Rickon wiggled out of Stannis grasp by slipping out of his cloak. Brienne could feel rather than see the army rushing behind her. The giant passed her and made a straight line for the castle gate; swinging wildly at any enemy soldiers he encountered along the way.

The battle quickly dissolved into a bloodbath with both sides swinging wildly in the open field. Brienne got to Rickon and saved him from a killing blow from one of Stannis’ men. Grabbing Rickon, Brienne frantically looked around for a way to keep him safe during the battle while simultaneously cutting down any threat within arm’s reach.

“Brienne!” Jon’s voice cut through the chaos. “Jon! You need to take Rickon back now! Take him to Sansa.” Jon turned to one of his commanders who had felled a man and ordered him to remove the boy immediately. The fighting was frenzied, and Brienne continued her assault on Stannis’ men while urging Rickon into the arms of a Northern commander who was blanked by two others guarding his back.

With Rickon being escorted back to Sansa, Brienne cast her attention elsewhere. _Where is Stannis?_ Taking appraisal of the battle, Brienne continued to cut a path forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Blackfish fell a man while falling to the ground in the process. As Brynden moved to stand, one of Stannis’ men charged at him with a sword above his head. Brynden didn’t see it come. Before the man could end the Blackfish, a dagger went sailing into the assailant’s eye socket.

At the man’s scream and recognition of what just happened, the Blackfish looked to see Bronn running towards him with a cocky grin on his face as he yanked his weapon from the felled opponent’s eye. “Me lord paramount. Ya might want to get up.”

Brienne continued to cut down men as she saw Jaime just ahead on her left. He was easily handling two men and made quick work of them. With a glance right, Brienne saw him. _Stannis_. Brienne lost track of how many men she cut through to get to Stannis.

As if sensing her predatory movement towards him, Stannis turned towards Brienne after felling a wildling. Their eyes met across the battlefield and a sly smile spread across Stannis’ lips as he took in the sight of her. Surging towards each other, their swords locked overhead. “Kingslayer’s whore! Finally got over my brother I see.”

The continued striking and parrying; circling one another. Like her battle with Jaime, Brienne held back slightly. She wanted to assess him and gauge his weaknesses. Brienne had to concede that he was a ferocious fighter. His style wasn’t as brutish as Robert, but less fluid than Renly. He read her counters well and seemed to be assessing her as well.

Everything around them faded to the background as they continued their private battle. Distantly, Brienne could hear Winterfell gate being crushed under the giant’s fist. She heard the screams of dying men and the clang of steel coming together.

A smile tugged at Stannis’ lips at the sight of something over Brienne’s shoulder. Before she could act, she heard Jaime’s voice. “Brienne! Look out!” Turning her head left, two swords came down towards her; one in attack and one in her defense. _Jaime_.

Jaime’s sword blocked the assailant and he kicked the man to the ground before ending him. Nearly too late, Brienne realized that Stannis’ sword was carving a path straight for Jaime’s head. Something snapped inside Brienne that she had not felt in some time. A most violent surge of protectiveness and rage coursed through her. 

She blocked the blow with a loud yell and unleashed a torrent of animalistic, furious swings at Stannis. The self-professed king was on his heels and barely blocking each blow. With a spin right, she stabbed Stannis in his side. Quickly spinning back left, she stabbed him in the other side. Side stepping back slightly, she sliced across his middle and the man fell to his knees.

Brienne saw no fear in the man’s eyes; only fierce determination to see it finished. “Go on! Do you duty!” Brienne slashed Oathkeeper across his neck and sent his head rolling across the field below. With Stannis dead, his army of sellswords and disloyal northerners ceased fighting. They dropped their weapons and surrendered the castle.

Brienne quickly realized that all around her were looking on in shock. Tully men, Lannister men, wildlings, and allied northmen alike. Even the Blackfish and Jon looked stunned at the display she put on. Bronn’s eyes were wide in shock and he was the first to speak. “Fuckin’ hells. Remind me never to piss ya off.”

“Brienne.” Brienne would know that voice anywhere. _Jaime_. Turning slightly, she saw Jaime approach. Widow’s Wail clutched in his left hand; bloodied from battle. His face was a mix of awe and pride. “You know, I was knighted after battle by Arthur Dayne, but I hardly did anything as spectacular as kill a pretender king and lord paramount.”

Brienne snorted as Jaime wiped off his blade. “Kneel Lady Brienne.” With her chest still heaving from her furious assault on Stannis, she gave Jaime a curious look. He tilted his head towards the ground and raised his brow. Brienne hesitated, uncertain if it was truly appropriate. _Women can’t be knights_.

“Jaime, you can’t. I’m a woman. Its tradition.” Tormund approached Jaime’s side in awe. Taking in the sight of her, he raised his voice. “Fuck tradition!” The men closing in around them chuckled and nodded; reiterating Tormund’s proclamation “Fuck tradition!”

Brienne took pause to assess any signs of a jape. She was shocked to see nothing but admiration in their eyes as the crowd grew dense around her.

Looking back at Jaime, he had a warm smile on his face and stood before commandingly. “Fuck tradition indeed.” Brienne kneeled and an eerie quiet settled over the field. “In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave," Jaime touched Oathkeeper to her shoulder. "In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Brienne felt as though everything was happening in slow motion around her. As she slowly stood, her eyes met Jaime’s. All the men and death and sounds faded away. It was just the two of them. Distantly she heard the men cheering and clapping, but all she saw was Jaime. His eyes shone with pride, awe, and love as he looked at her.

Bronn’s voice broke the revere. “Well go on then! Give ya lady a kiss for fuck’s sake! Stop gawkin’ at ‘er!” Jaime’s head snapped to the side, breaking whatever trance they were under. He sheathed his sword and looked back to Brienne.

With a loving smile and nod of the head, he leaned into her ear as he moved to walk towards Bronn. “This is your moment. You earned it.” As he stepped away, Brienne could hear Jaime reprimand Bronn. “You’re an ass you know that. I won’t sully her knighting by treating her like a maiden.”

Bronn guffawed. “No guess not. Ya’ll do that later I reckon when ya thank ‘er repeatedly for havin’ ya weak side.”


	45. Reunions and Resupplying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle for winterfell, family is reunited and Jaime goes on a mission.

**Sansa**

Sansa’s heart was overflowing with happiness as her arms circled around Rickon. There was something about having her little brother safe in her arms that caused Sansa to breakdown. She sobbed onto his unruly curls and squeezed him tightly. Sansa reflected on the family she would never see again and the family she _thought_ she would never see again, one of whom was tucked firmly into her grasp.

Pulling back slightly, she willed the tears to stop as she tucked some stray curls behind his ears. _When did he get so big!? He appears a lifetime older._ “Are you alright?” Rickon nodded slightly and began to shed his own tears. Sansa pulled him in close and let him sob as she stared out at the battle before her.

As soon as it began, it ended. A mass of people collected near the gates. _Gods. Is everyone alright? Did one of ours fall._ Then she heard the cheering and clapping. The cries of ‘Ser Brienne of Tarth’. She chuckled at the sight of Jaime dragging Bronn away from the group by the ear.

Then she saw Brienne. The crowds thinned as the last of the men went up to congratulate her. She was beaming. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile like that. She looks so youthful. So happy._

From the crowd near the gate, Sansa saw Theon jogging towards them. “Rickon!” At the sound of his name, Rickon turned to Theon and flung his arms at him. “Thank you! Thank you, Theon!” Sansa was perplexed by the words and had expected a slightly less welcoming embrace from her little brother to Theon.

Theon had confided in Sansa about what he did at Winterfell. How he betrayed Robb and all the Starks. How he tried to hunt down Bran and Rickon. Theon swore he wouldn’t have actually killed her brothers, but Sansa often wondered at it.

Looking into Theon’s eyes now, she had her answer. _He wouldn’t have_. “Theon? What happened?” At her question, Theon broke free from Rickon. “He wasn’t in the cell when I got there. Stannis had him at the front gates. They meant to kill him if our men didn’t surrender.” 

Rickon looked to his sister with a haunted expression. “They had a blade pressed to me. I thought I was to die. Theon stopped it. He shot an arrow through the man’s neck who held me. I was able to get away to that… woman? The one back there.” Rickon pointed back to Brienne and Sansa felt immense appreciation for her sworn sword.

Sansa smiled at her brother. “That is Brienne of Tarth. She saved me and Arya. She brought us to Jon and then came here to fight for us.” Theon quirked a brow at Sansa. “She has quite the armor on. Seems someone progressed from pining to claiming.”

Sansa snorted at Theon’s words. “They’re betrothed now. Ser Jaime threatened to stay with us and prance about the halls naked if I didn’t release Brienne from service.”

Theon scrunched his face in distaste. “Please tell me your first reaction was to release her?” Sansa huffed a laugh and spoke in a teasing lilt. “I’m ready to find them the fastest horses to get out of here.”

At her words, Theon chuckled, but looked down slightly; his face a map of emotions. “Did you say, stay with _us_?” Sansa rolled her eyes. “You’re no longer a ward nor a prisoner Theon. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. This is your home too.”

A smile tugged at Theon’s lips as he gazed into Sansa’s eyes. “I’ll always fight for your home. Our home. There are just some… places… I rather not go in the castle.” Sansa moved her hand to his face and nodded in understanding. “Then reclaim the places you have fond memories. Lock away the bad. I’ll help you get through this.”

“Sansa.” Jon’s voice broke their revere as he approached and pulled Rickon into a tight embrace while looking back at her. “The men are going to begin the cleanup effort outside the gates. The household staff from father’s rule is still here. They’ve endured the Boltons and Stannis. They said they would help get rooms setup for us and the commanding officers. I’ve instructed the remaining soldiers to setup near the castle gates.”

Sansa nodded at Jon before scanning the field. “How did it end?” Jon chuckled and glanced over his shoulder. “You certain you want to release Brienne from her vows? I think she could serve as an entire household guard with the display I just witnessed. She killed Stannis in singlehanded combat. His forces surrendered after he fell.”

Sansa’s eyes went wide as she looked back to her sworn sword helping the men clear the dead bodies to the side of the castle. Jon’s voice filled her ears as she continued to watch the woman from afar. A slight chuckle filled Jon’s voice, something Sansa didn’t hear often. “Ser Jaime knighted her after the battle. I fear for anyone hoping to sleep peacefully in the castle tonight given the way they were looking at each other. The walls are likely not thick enough for any celebration they’ll be having.”

 _Oh Gods. Mayhap I should get them those horses now_.

**Jaime**

With Winterfell back in control of the Starks, all Jaime could think of was getting back south; his and Brienne’s oath to Catelyn was complete. Jaime mused how far he extended aid outside the original conditions of the oath.

 _I abandoned everything to see the girls to safety with Brienne_. _I marched the might of the West north to get them the bloody castle back they so desperately crave. Gods forbid they live anywhere but this drafty, dreary castle._

Jon had suggested where Jaime position his men for the night to maximize coverage from the elements. As many men would be housed within the castle walls as possible and the rest would camp in the fields to the western most edge of Winterfell.

Jon felt that the location between the castle walls and the Wolfswood would offer the best coverage from the icy winds known to cut through the area at night. _Yes, I’m aware of the bitter winds. I’ve spent more time in this godsforsaken wasteland over the past moons than the rest of my days in this world combined._

Jaime turned to see Brienne and Pod speaking near the gates. _Gods she was glorious in battle_. Jaime had not thought it possible to feel as much love for anyone as he did for Brienne. It now seemed laughable to think on what he had with Cersei as love. Even the thought of his past liaisons with Cersei sent bile into his throat. 

All Jaime wanted to do was take Brienne south. To have her meet Genna and Tommen. To take her back to the Rock and live out his days with her. He longed for a family with her and prayed to the seven she wanted children. The thought reminded him of their earlier conversation that morning. _Moon tea. I need to find the bloody moon tea._

Jaime walked into the castle courtyard and approached one of the household staff who was bustling about, working to prepare rooms. “Where can I find the maester’s office?”

The portly woman Jaime had approached quickly looked around as though searching for someone. “I saw Maester Wolkan just a moment ago m’lord. He must’ve gone to tend to the wounded outside.”

Jaime smiled. _Thank the gods_. “That’s fine, I know what I’m looking for and can retrieve it myself from his office. Where is it?” The woman gave him succinct directions and Jaime was on his way. Arriving at the office, Jaime pushed the door open and assessed the room.

There was an abundance of rags, needles and thread to stitch wounds, and cleansing solutions. Winterfell appeared short on healing ointments and elixirs. _Where is the bloody moon tea?_

Jaime began rifling through the shelves when he heard someone enter. Turning to the doorway, he saw Sansa walk into the room and stop in her tracks at the sight of him. A slight smile tugged at her lips. “Do you need something Ser Jaime?”

“I’m just getting some things for the men.” Jaime replied as nonchalantly as he could before returning to his quest for moon tea.

Sansa walked to the shelf he stood by and raised a brow at him. “Maester Wolkan is treating the men in the field. Does he not have what is necessary?” Jaime huffed a laugh and turned to the girl. “Well, that takes care of most of what I need then. I need one more thing though.”

Leaning slightly against the shelf, Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. “Such as?” Jaime halted his search and locked eyes with the young wolf. “My head hurts.”

Sansa snorted and continued assessing him. “Which one?” _Wow. Even Tyrion would find that shocking._ “The head that won you this bloody castle. Now if you aren’t going to help, please leave me to it.”

“We don’t keep moon tea at Winterfell.” At Sansa’s words, Jaime stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m sorry, what?” Sansa raised a brow at his feigned ignorance before responding. “Moon tea. We don’t have any. My parents didn’t feel it necessary. Perhaps you noticed, but there were quite a few of us.”

Jaime tried to force his face to remain neutral, but his mind was screaming. _Of course, there is no moon tea. Even beyond his grave, honorable Ned torments me._ “Well that’s a lovely insight if not nauseating, Lady Stark. I truly did not need to hear about your parents’ relations. Luckily, I am not searching for moon tea. Lady Brienne is a highborn lady and I would not…”

Sansa interrupted with a teasing lilt. “Stick your cock in a noble woman you are not wed to? Perish the thought!” _Well played. If this wasn’t so irritating, I might be impressed with her_. With a false smile, Jaime reached behind her and grabbed a bottle of ointment. “Ah, got it. Thank you _so much_ for your assistance Lady Stark.”

Jaime turned to leave the room as he heard Sansa chuckle and call out to him. “There is an outlying town just east of here. I believe your brother was quite fond of it as you may recall. They should have something to relieve the pressure in your _head_. I fear that ointment you hold for treating swelling of postpartum trauma won’t do the trick. According to my mother, it never did the trick even for intended use. Poor thing couldn’t sit down for a week after Rickon was born.”

 _Oh Gods. I’m holding cream that Catelyn put on her… nope. Won’t even think it_. Jaime turned to face Sansa and bit back a smile. Walking back to the shelf, he placed the jar behind her head without breaking eye contact. “I was never a good reader. Letters go all backwards on me. I will say however, this explain quite a lot about your mother’s temperament.”

Sansa cast an unamused glare at Jaime as he smiled fully and turned to leave. “Ser Jaime!” With a huff, Jaime glanced over his shoulder.

“Thank you for aiding us. The North won’t forget.” Jaime offered a small smile before turning to leave. Exiting the room, he called out. “It never does.”

Taking Bronn for a not so quick trip into town, Jaime found himself back outside the Winterfell gates in time for supper. Bronn smiled at his side as they dismounted the horses. “I do love assistin’ ya on these adventures. Think I’ll quite like servin’ as bridge between the Riverlands and North. It’s important to maintain all manner of relations.”

Jaime muttered under his breath as they walked into the castle. The smell of dinner wafted through the courtyard as the staff rushed to serve the commanding offers inside the hall as well as the hungry foot soldiers camped outside the gate.

Making their way inside, Jaime spotted Brienne and Pod seated with Sansa, Arya, Theon, Brynden, and Jon. Wedging himself between Brienne and Pod, Jaime smiled widely at Brienne. “Ser Brienne.” She was freshly bathed and in clean clothing. Leaning into her, Jaime spoke in hushed tones. “Did you have a bath without me wench?”

Brienne snorted and took a sip of her water. “I figured it might be some time before you concluded your business in town.” She cast a knowing glance towards Bronn who had sat on the opposite side of the table near Brynden.

Jaime chuckled, but before he could reply Jon spoke to him. “Ser Jaime. Arya requested we have a brief council in the morning. She was hoping you would attend before moving out with your men. Would you mind?”

Looking to Arya, he knew the topic she wanted to raise and nodded in affirmation. “Of course.” Jon grinned at his response and returned to his meal. As Jaime looked away, he caught Sansa’s knowing smirk. “I hope you got what you needed from town. If you don’t mind, given a shortage of rooms relative to the number of commanders we have to house tonight, I had the staff place you and your betrothed in the same room. I trust you’ll be on your best behavior.”

Jaime could practically feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off Brienne’s face, but he could not control himself. “Of course. You know my regard for highborn ladies.”


	46. A King from the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne have a chat about future knights. The council is called to discuss Jon's claim.

**Brienne**

Brienne awoke to delicate kisses being placed on her neck and jaw. She turned slightly to her left and smiled as Jaime took the opportunity to kiss her lips. “Good morning future Ser lady wench of the Rock”. Brienne rolled her eyes and groaned in mock irritation. “This name gets longer and longer.”

Jaime whispered into her ear. “Somehow when I became a knight, I never envisioned sleeping with another one.” Brienne chuckled as she rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around Jaime’s neck. “Yes, well you seemed quite enthusiastic about it last night. I feel badly for our neighbors.”

Jaime snorted. “I’m certain by the third time they got used to it.” Brienne guffawed as Jaime smiled down at her. Brienne looked up at his short hair which was sticking out all over the top and sides of his head. “Gods your hair. You look thoroughly tousled.”

At her words, Jaime chuckled. “Good. Then Sansa will have proof of just how well behaved I was. I swear it was like talking to a younger version of my aunt. I learned way too much about Lady Catelyn’s…” Brienne shoved her palm over Jaime’s mouth and shook her head.

“You need to stop. I can’t hear this again.” Jaime chuckled into her hand before Brienne tried to push him aside and roll out of bed. Grabbing her around the waist, Jaime pulled her back against him. “Where are you going wench?”

Brienne glanced back at him from over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. “The sun has been up for some time. We agreed to attend the council this morning.” Jaime scoffed and held her tighter; nuzzling into her neck and kissing her shoulder. “More wench time first.”

 _Gods this man is insatiable_. “I need to ride a horse today Jaime. I prefer to do so without needing Lady Catelyn’s ointment.” Jaime guffawed and drifted his hand below the covers; splaying his hand across her pelvis while humming into her shoulder. “The polite thing to do would be give our neighbors a wake-up call given they’ve likely overslept on account of poor sleep.”

Brienne rolled her eyes at him and sighed. “The moon tea, Jaime.” Jaime’s hand moved lower between her legs as he muffled his words against her shoulder. “Yes, the moon tea.”

Brienne chuckled. “Are you trying to test its potency?” Jaime ignored her and continued humming into her neck while working his fingers in her. _He’s going to take all day at this rate_. Brienne rotated quickly while pushing Jaime to his back and straddling him.

“Jaime…” Brienne leaned down while pressing her lower body against his hard cock. “… the moon tea.” Jaime’s eyes went wide at the position before they filled with lust. Pausing a moment to place a light kiss to his lips, Brienne quickly rolled off him and moved out of the bed.

Walking to the wash basin, she took the clean towel and dampened it to wash her face and chest. Jaime groaned from behind her. “Fine. I’ll get the water.” Brienne shook her head but heard him hop out of bed and walk to the door. _He can’t be serious_.

With a sly smile, Jaime opened the door and Brienne gasped in horror. Running to the door, she slammed it shut and gawked at him. “What are you doing!?” Jaime smiled nonchalantly. “I’m getting the hot water for your tea.”

Brienne scoffed. “You’re naked and you’ve got… It’s just… ” Brienne gestured down to his hard cock. Jaime looked and shrugged dramatically. “Well you’ve left me no option, Brienne. I can’t put my breeches on like this. I won’t be able to lace them. That’s even worse. Looks more suspicious if I just have my cock hanging out. I’ll just go like this.”

“No! Stop it. That’s not funny.” Brienne crossed her arms and leaned against the door. Jaime sighed and pretended to search for a solution; stroking his chin with his hand. “I mean… I know _one way_ to rectify this.” _Gods is this to be my life? Ridiculous man._

Brienne tilted her head at him in exasperation but couldn’t hold back the smile tugged at her lips. Jaime smiled widely and lifted her off the grand abruptly. “Gods Jaime! Put me down!” Brienne felt her back hit the bed as Jaime climbed atop her and kneeled between her legs while bending down to kiss her.

“Ser wench time. Then moon tea. Then the council meeting.”

When Jaime eventually left to procure hot water, he managed to do so while fully clothed. Brienne was finishing putting on her jerkin when he came back with a cocky smile on his face; clearly pleased with himself for having delayed them further that morning.

Brienne watched him prepare the tea, but noticed his face fall slightly. Jaime brought Brienne the cup and handed it to her; his smile forced. “What’s wrong?” Jaime shook his head and sat in the chair by the bed. “Nothing. Hopefully we can leave soon after the council meeting. I’m eager to move south.”

 _Liar. He won’t look at me_. “Tell me what’s really wrong.” Jaime scoffed and looked to her. Noting her scowl, Jaime shrugged. “Nothing.” Brienne rolled her eyes. “Do you think I can’t tell when you’re lying to me? You’re not very good at it.”

Jaime looked away and furrowed his brows. “I just… do you want children, Brienne?” _Oh._ Brienne stammered slightly and looked at him. “I… Do you? Will that be something you need? To be happy that is.” Brienne worried at her lip after getting the words out.

Jaime looked back to her before responding. “Well marrying you will make me happy, but I would like to have children if you do. I never got a chance to be a father to the others. They weren’t mine to claim.”

Brienne felt her heart drop. “It’s not that I don’t want children. It’s just… I was advised against it.” Brienne muttered the last half of her statement and looked to her steaming tea. The aroma hit her nose as she raised the cup to her lips.

Jaime’s confusion deepened at her comment. “Oh. Can you not? Would it harm you?” Brienne shook her head quickly at his comment. “No! I have no reason to believe that I can’t. It’s just… What if the babe looks like me? It would be cruel. It was suggested that it might not be fair for me to pass on this…” Brienne waved her hand up and down at herself before taking another sip of tea.

Jaime didn’t respond but looked quite horrified at the words which left Brienne feeling exposed under his gaze. _Is he now realizing the implications? I’m certain he would be embarrassed with a child who looks like me._

Brienne replied quickly. “There are solutions of course! It was suggested that if my husband took another to have a babe, I could claim the child.” Jaime moved quickly from the chair to sit on the bed beside her. “Brienne. Who told you all of that!?”

“It’s not important. There were all manner of considerations to find a way to marry me off.” Brienne turned to see Jaime’s eyes filled with rage.

“Who said it Brienne?” _Why is he so upset? What good could come from passing on my traits?_

“It really isn’t such a big deal. People were just trying to be helpful to my father’s situation. There is also the matter of orphaned children…”

“Brienne, I want a babe with you. I really don’t think it’s a very good idea to invite anyone from Tarth to our wedding. I might kill them all.” Jaime shook his head and looked away in attempt to compose himself. “I’m sorry. I suppose I shouldn’t say that, but what they suggested is disgusting. I will not lay with another to make a child. I only want children with you and I want them to look like you and have your morality and skill and…”

Brienne snorted and cut him off. “You should certainly not wish the child to look like me.”

Jaime huffed in irritation at her words and rubbed his hand across his face. “You are beautiful to me Brienne. I don’t give a shit what anyone else thinks.”

Brienne sighed and looked to the ceiling. “You will care when a child of ours is mocked and cast aside by any potential match we try to make for them.” Jaime stood abruptly and looked to her. “No! First of all, no matches. I want our children to marry for love. No politics. Second, I will run my sword through anyone who mocks our child.”

“I don’t think that is entirely practical Jaime. If the child looks like me, he or shell will be mocked. If yo kill everyone who mocks the child, there will be no one left around us.”

“Good! Then I won’t have to bother with breeches at all.” At Jaime’s words, Brienne rolled her eyes and sighed. Sipping the rest of the tea, Jaime took the cup from her and stared down into her eyes. “I want a child with you. If you want the same, then forget what anyone else thinks. Can we be done with the moon tea?”

“No! I’m not going to meet your aunt with a babe in my belly.” Jaime smiled widely. “But after? No more moon tea after that? I admit Bronn will be sad. He won’t get pulled away on last minute trips to villages selling moon tea by the wagonful to support their brothels.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until after we’re wed at least?” Brienne tried to hide the worry in her voice. The prospect of a child looking like her weighed heavy on her mind. Jaime adamantly shook his head in denial. “No. If anything we should have started already. If we’re to have an entire household guard of our own little knights, we should have started years ago. This is your fault you’ve delayed us as it is, being resistant to my charms.”

“Yes, well my apologies. I should have known when you asked ‘ _are you sure we’re not related’_ that it was your best attempt at wooing.” Jaime grimaced at her words. “Point well made.” 

**Arya**

As Arya concluded sharing with the council the information obtained from Lord Reed, a heavy silence fell over the room. She had pulled Jon and Sansa aside the night prior to allow them time to digest the information and consider about how best to act.

Jon’s initially reaction was as Arya expected. To deny his lineage. To deny the crown. That is why Arya knew to tell Jon with Sansa there. Sansa always had a plan and would see it put into action. After hours of debating, Jon had agreed. Westeros needed a leader if they were to beat the threat beyond the wall.

Arya had shared Jaime’s response at the news. Both Sansa and Jon were surprised to hear how elated Jaime was at the prospect of removing Tommen from the throne. Of course, Jon wanted to speak with Jaime about what this meant for Tommen, however no one was willing to go near _that_ room at such an hour.

Now as Arya looked around the table of lords and commanders, she saw mixed emotions. Disbelief, shock, and uncertainty. For his part, Jaime looked thrilled and smiled broadly at his commanders and Bronn.

“The West supports his claim. I will ensure a peaceful transition with Tommen.” At Jaime’s enthusiastic words, Arya bit back the laugh threatening to escape when she eyed the incredulous stares from Jaime’s commanders. Only Bronn looked amused at Jaime’s words.

It was as though Jaime breaking the silence shook everyone from a trance. The northern lords joined in with vows of support next. Lady Mormont was first among them to speak. “Aye! We recognize no king save the king from the north.” The other lords replied with a resounding “Aye!”

With a slight quirk to his lips, Brynden looked to his men. “A king with Stark blood is one I can trust. The Riverlands will bend the knee to you.” Bronn hummed happily beside him. “I guess me vote doesn’t count?” Brynden eyed Bronn wearily as the sellsword laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. “Just wonderin’. Them other vassals got say.”

Sansa looked back to Jon and nodded. “Our cousin will support your claim. Better you than…” Sansa glanced at Jaime and hesitated. “… other options.” Arya chuckled at her sister’s horrible attempt to remain polite.

Jaime rolled his eyes and looked to Jon. “How long until you can move south and take your throne? I want to get Tommen out of the city immediately.” With a slight glance around the room, Jon shrugged. “I hardly know. Do I really need to go south for this? I’ll be needed here in the north to prepare for the threat beyond the wall.”

Arya glanced around the room and observed the reluctance of many in believing Jon’s words. Fortunately, Sansa spoke before Jaime was able to make a jape at Jon’s expense. “Of course you must go south. Westeros recognizes it as the seat of the king. When the time comes, you can return here, but for now you must head south. You should leave with Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne. Take some of our people with you.”

Brynden tilted his chin. “We will accompany you as well. There should be representation from each kingdom in the city for the transition. We’ll send word to the Vale to send someone along.”

Sansa looked to Brienne. “Would you write to your father and the other vassals to see if the Stormlands will support Jon’s claim?”

Brienne sucked in a breath and struggled to find words. “I don’t think I’m a good person to do such a thing. My words have no weight there, but I’m happy to help with the missives from a more reputable source. Mayhap Ser Davos? The Stormlands fought against the Lannisters. They will take as little convincing as Dorne I would imagine.”

Davos nodded in agreement. “Yes, I’ll work with Ser Brienne to write the missives. Tell them of Stannis’ defeat and Jon’s lineage and that most of the other kingdoms now back Jon. Ser Brienne is correct. They won’t fight it.”

Arya watched as Jaime cast a concerned gaze at Brienne and whispered something into her ear. A moment later, he looked to the room and smiled. “So, lets head out of here. I’ve had enough of the North and I think the North has had enough of the West.”

“Not so fast Ser Jaime. We have missives to write and Jon will need to consider his small council before moving south. We’ll need another day.” Arya guffawed as Jaime’s eyes went wide in exasperation.


	47. Forming Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North makes some decisions and Sansa throws a feast. Jon selects his council.

**Sansa**

Sansa stood in the hall beside her siblings and newly revealed cousin. The lords of the northern vassal houses gathered on each side of the hall while Davos and Theon sat near the dais. A silence had descended over the hall as she looked to them to pledge fealty to Rickon, the last trueborn son of her father and mother.

It was Lyanna Mormont who spoke first. “Rickon did not contribute to Ramsay’s demise. Rickon did not visit our houses to beseech our aid. Rickon did not organize the battle to defeat Stannis. You did. You fought to restore the North to its rightful house. You are the oldest surviving Stark. I back no Lord Stark. I back Lady Stark. Warden of the North.”

At little Lyanna’s words, Lord Cerwyn stood. “The south fancies their traditions of bestowing houses to the oldest surviving son. This is the north. We see our houses to the oldest and most capable. I agree with Lady Mormont. I back Lady Stark. Warden of the North.”

The other houses stood and proclaimed their support. “Lady Stark! Warden of the North!” Sansa bit her lip and inhaled deeply. _This is my home. These are my people. I will make them proud_. Sansa felt a hand garb her forearm. Turning her head, she looked down at Rickon who beamed at her. “Lady Stark. Warden of the North.”

As Sansa looked back out at the room, she caught Theon’s eye. His expression was full of pride and love. She wanted to run to him, but she held her ground and concluded the meeting with the Northern lords. To send Jon off properly, Sansa called for a feast that night.

Making her back from the kitchens having informed the staff, she caught sight of Brienne, Jaime, and Arya speaking in the hallway. Upon meeting her eyes, the three smiled widely. Jaime cocked a brow at her. “Well if isn’t the new Warden of the North. Or is it Wardeness? Lady Warden? Think of all the fun meetings we’ll get to have together as fellow wardens. Should we host them here at Winterfell or at the Rock? Maybe the Rock. It’s warmer. More accommodating to the no breeches policy.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and feigned displeasure. “Gods had I realized the implications, I would have insisted Rickon take the position.” Looking around the long corridor, Sansa’s attention returned to Arya. “Have you seen Jon? We need to figure out his small council before he leaves.”

Jaime interjected quickly. “Yes, about that! I often find the best thinking is done on horseback. Mayhap Jon and my men should move out today.” Sansa snorted and promptly ignored Jaime, looking back to Arya.

“I haven’t seen him. He went off with Davos not long after the earlier meeting.” Sansa sighed at Arya’s words and then turned back to Jaime. “I’ve called for a sendoff feast to be thrown tonight. Please do let you men know. Breeches required.”

Jaime muttered something unintelligible under his breath as Brienne elbowed him. Sansa had a vicious thought in her head. “Lady Brienne. I will miss you terribly when you leave. I would enjoy spending some time with you… Just us. Mayhap we can exchange thoughts on how best the West and the North can work together.”

Jaime’s mouth opened to protest, but Brienne didn’t notice. She smiled genuinely and nodded. “I should like that very much.” _Dear, sweet innocent Brienne. You have no idea how I enjoy torturing your betrothed.”_

Jaime stammered a reply at Brienne. “Wait. I was thinking we might spar together. Oh, and the men! We need to tell them of the plans. The feast.” Brienne looked at Jaime confused. “Surely you can speak with them? Arya and Pod could use a spar. Would you fancy that Arya?”

Arya smiled eagerly after grinning conspiratorially at Sansa. Jaime’s scowl sent a thrill of victory through Sansa. “Don’t worry Ser Jaime, you’re betrothed will have fun. My temperament is much better than my mother’s.”

Looping her arm through Brienne’s, the pair took off down the hall, leaving Arya grinning wolfishly at a shocked Jaime.

As much as Sansa enjoyed getting a rise out of Jaime, she was genuine in her desire to spend time with Brienne. Having Brienne come into her life was a true blessing. Sansa felt protected and cared for when the newly knighted woman was round. They had formed a bond that Sansa was confident would keep their kingdoms at peace for generations to come.

Sansa was eager to leave behind the past tensions between the Starks and Lannisters, or at least, these new Lannisters. Deep down, Sansa was also looking forward to getting to keep Jaime in her life. In many ways, the younger of the Lannister twins felt like the big brother that had seen cruelly taken from her life.

Jaime could be a pain the ass, but he was funny and caring. Honorable and true to his oaths. Sansa still found it odd to think the same man capable of killing Aerys in cold blood. _There must be more to the story._

As they entered the solar, Sansa turned to Brienne and smiled warmly. “So, Ser Brienne, will I get invited to the wedding?” The blonde knight chuckled and looked back to meet her eyes. “Of course, my lady. To be honest I’m dreading the details of it all. If Jaime had his wish, we would find a septon in the next village. He has expressed his aunt’s desire for a traditional Lannister wedding though. I can only imagine the fights to come between them.”

Sansa chuckled lightly at her friend’s words. “Well I should hope my request will help slightly in that matter. I was hoping you would give me the honor of making you a wedding dress.” At her words, Brienne grimaced. “I appreciate the offer, my lady. It’s too kind. I fear that I would only ruin anything you design. My body is truly not made for dresses. It’s a horrifying sight to behold.”

Sansa scoffed at Brienne and moved to the corner of the room where she had set down her sewing kit earlier. “First of all, call me Sansa, please. Second, I can assure you that any dresses you’ve worn in the past were not tailored properly to you. You are tall and lean. Beneath the armor and weaponry, you have a woman’s curves even if more subtle than others. Most men would be quite thrilled at the sight of your legs.” Sansa raised a brow at her friend and watched as Brienne blushed at the comment.

Removing any lightness from her tone, Sansa took a step towards Brienne. “You shouldn’t be stuffed into dress styles made for women of a certain height and shape. The dress should accentuate what you have that others do no. If you don’t like the dress when you try it on, I promise that I won’t be offended if you prefer to wear your fancy, new armor instead. I think Ser Jaime would be quite pleased if that happens. His jaw was practically dragging across the ground when he first saw you in it.”

The women chuckled lightly together before Sansa grabbed her measuring tape. “Now… if you please. I would need your measurements.”

**Jaime**

Jaime spent the day in a state of mental agony. After indulging Arya with some sparring, he prepared his men with instructions to depart the following day. His men were eager for the feast, but Jaime wanted nothing more than to ride away with Brienne that night.

If it were up to him, they would head straight for the Rock and get started on those little knights. He would have his men and Jon ride ahead with his instructions for Tommen and bid Genna see the boy home safely. _No, instead I sit here in this bloody wasteland of the North without my Ser wench at my side._

As the day dragged on, he eventually made his way to his room for a quick bath before dinner. Much to his dismay, Brienne still was not back. _Bloody Starks ruin all the fun_. _Worse than Stannis at this point_.

Making his way to the great hall, Jaime caught sight of his lead commanders streaming into the castle for the feast. The foot soldiers would all be served outside by the household staff given the quantity of mouths to feed.

Jaime entered and immediately saw Brienne. She sat at a table with Sansa, Arya, Pod, and Theon. Making his way over, Jaime shimmied himself between Brienne and Arya. “Honestly! Are you so pathetic that you need to sit on the both of us just to get near your bloody betrothed?”

Arya glared at Jaime, but he could offer little more than a teasing smile as he reached for the jug of wine. “Did you consider that perhaps I’ll just miss annoying you so much that I want to spend every last moment at your side.”

“Missing me? Where do you think I’m going?” At Arya’s words, Jaime stopped pouring the wine and looked to her; a brow quirked questioningly. Arya’s lips tugged into a wolfish grin. “I’m moving south with Jon on the morrow.”

Jaime’s mouth was agape as he looked to Sansa and Brienne. “Why? Shouldn’t you stay here… with your siblings.” Arya crossed her arms and teased. “No, Jon will need support in the south. Plus, I was speaking with Pod and we were thinking I might move west with you after Jon gets settled in. That way I don’t have to journey back north before heading west for the wedding.”

Jaime choked on the wine he had just sipped. “You’re going to stay at the Rock? Until Brienne and I wed?” The Starks sisters chuckled at his reaction and Arya nodded. “Now we can continue our training. It will help you improve your left and it will help remind me what not to do.”

Helplessly, Jaime glanced towards Brienne. He willed her to suggest this was a bad idea, but she only smiled. “It will be nice. I can keep training Arya and Pod. Sansa will also arrive early before the wedding. She’ll be… helping me… with some things.”

Jaime swallowed thickly and plastered a fake smile to his face. _Fucking great_. Before he could turn back to Arya, the young wolf’s arm was around his shoulder. “Wonderful, isn’t it? Like one big happy family. I’m quite eager to meet this aunt of yours. I hear from Bronn that she is rather fantastic.”

 _My Gods. They’re going to torment me. All of them_. Sansa’s eyes danced with mischief. “Arya will also help ensure you’re on your best behavior. We wouldn’t want any of my measurements thrown off by a burgeoning waistline.”

Jaime dropped his head to the table and fake sobbed at his plight. To make his evening worse, he heard Bronn’s voice bellowing from behind him. “There he is! How’s princess doin’? Did ya hear our group movin’ south has grown?”

Raising his head and turning towards the man, Jaime glared at Bronn. “Well fortunately we’ll be dropping you off at your new castles on the way. Less people to torture me.” Bronn chuckled and sat across the table next to Pod. “Pod the rod! Have ya shown it to ‘er yet?”

Pod’s face flushed heavily at Bronn’s words and Brienne spluttered her wine. “There will be none of that now!” Bronn feigned innocence and reached under the table. “Come on now. Lad’s got a magic cock.”

Pod shoved him away as his eyes darted to Arya who looked on in horror. Jaime watched the interaction and turned to Brienne who was glaring daggers at Bronn. _Maybe I know how to get Arya back if she gets to be too much of a shit_.

The feast moved quickly, and Jon eventually made it to their table. He had been making the rounds with the Northern lords and ended the night with their table. Arya perked up at the sight of Jon. “So, have you named your council?”

Jon nodded slowly. “I have. I’ll have Brynden as hand, Ser Davos as Master of Ships, and Lord Manderly as Master of War. That gives us representation from three of the kingdoms which should maintain balance. I intend to ask Lady Olenna to serve as Master of Coin. After the Lannisters, I understand they are the next wealthiest house, so I assume they got to be that way for a reason. We also need them as allies when Margery is removed from the throne. Sansa said she is a wise old bird. I’m certain she could teach me a thing or two and I would prefer to keep her close.”

Jaime and Sansa nodded at his selections. Jaime smirked and looked to Jon. “Be careful with her. If she feels her house is threatened, she can be as ruthless as my father was. Don’t trust so easily.”

Jon nodded in understanding before continuing. “I imagine whatever maester is there now will stay on.” Both Sansa and Jaime responded at the same time. “No!” They shared a brief look and Sansa looked to him. “I don’t trust Pycelle.”

Jaime huffed a laugh. “It’s Qyburn you should worry about. Cersei has been pushing hard to get Pycelle removed in favor of Qyburn. Neither man can be trusted.” Jon took in the words and sighed. “Well I guess I’ll need a new maester.”

Jon looked back to Jaime questioningly. “I was thinking of keeping the members of the Kingsgaurd as is. Are there any you would recommend as Lord Commander? You said your friend Addam has been filling in for you since your dismissal.”

Jaime considered the questions. “Addam is not a Kingsguard, but he is the best I have. He has never cared much for King’s Landing and I’m certain is eager to leave, but I don’t know how he would respond to your request. I’ve tried to keep him stationed in the West or Riverlands to ensure his happiness, but with the rats out of the city, maybe he would reconsider. I can talk to him.”

Then Jaime’s mind wandered to the rest of the Kingsguard and he froze. “Oh Gods. The Mountain. This may be an issue I failed to consider before.”


	48. Riding South Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally leaves for the south. Jon and Jaime have a chat.

**Brienne**

“The Mountain? Isn’t he dead? I thought he succumbed to his wounds after his fight with Oberyn?” Brienne looked to Jaime, eyes wide in shock. She watched as Jaime shook his head empathically. “Qyburn. That fucking rat. I told you there was something off with him.”

Sansa reached across the table and grabbed Jaime’s arm, drawing his attention back to their group at the feast. “Wait, slow down. What happened?”

Jaime took a deep breath and collected himself. “Qyburn had his chains removed after his experiments on the living and cadavers were discovered. Cersei chose him as champion for the crown in Tyrion’s trial by combat. Tyrion was championed by Oberyn Martell. The Viper nearly won.” Jaime looked to the side in annoyance. “He _should_ have won.”

Brienne noted the confusion in the eyes of those around the table. “After the Mountain beat him. After he pushed his thumbs through Oberyn’s eye sockets and split his skull open, the beast of a man did perish from his injuries. Qyburn had asked to have the man’s body brought to his makeshift measter’s chamber near the dungeons.”

Jaime ran his hand through his hair before continuing. “Addam wrote me and said that Qyburn somehow saved the man or rather, brought him back from the dead, but… he’s not right. Undead almost. Doesn’t speak or take command from anyone except Qyburn. Supposedly he is even more brutish and intimidating than before.”

At Jaime’s words, a silence fell over the group. Jon considered Jaime’s words and spoke. “We’ll see him removed. Whatever he is.” Jaime shook his head. “The man was nearly unbeatable in life. If he is some kind of living dead, I don’t know what he’ll do.”

The night wore on as the atmosphere in the hall grew rowdier. Tormund was drinking excessively from a massive horn and sloshing ale all over. The northmen were growing louder and sloppier with every passing minute. Jaime had warned his men not to indulge too much as he was determined to head out at first light.

Brienne felt Jaime’s left hands move to her thigh and squeeze lightly as she listened to Sansa tell a story about Theon and Robb from childhood. Looking to Jaime, Brienne noticed the desperate look in his eyes as he leaned into her ear.

“Do the knightly thing and save me from this dreadful feast. Lets take a walk.” Brienne nodded and they stood to live. “We’ll see you all in the morning. Just going to get some fresh air.”

Bronn and Arya chuckled as Sansa raised a skeptical brow at Jaime. “Why don’t ya keep it down tonight. Some of us are still recoverin’ from last night.” At Bronn’s words, Brienne felt her face flush. _Gods! We weren’t that loud_.

Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand and pulled her away. “Don’t worry Bronn. I’m quite eager to explore the grounds before setting my boots outside the door.” The sellsword guffawed at the jape that flew over the heads over everyone else at the table save Brienne.

With a swat to Jaime’s arm, she shot him a look that brokered no argument. _I will kill this man yet_. Clearly understanding the expression on her face, Jaime raised her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. “Apologies my lady knight. I’ve spent far too much time with Ser Bronn of the Twins of late.”

Brienne rolled her eyes as they made their way outside. Entering the courtyard, Jaime looked around and found what he was looking for. Tugging Brienne along, he looked back at her with a mischievous smile.

“Where are we going?” Brienne looked around the area as she tried to figure out where Jaime was leading her. Jaime smiled and pulled her closer. “I heard there are hot springs in the Godswood.”

 _Oh Gods_. “Jaime, I am in no mood for a swim. Its cold out here.” Jaime chuckled at her words and looked back with a smirk. “Where is your sense of adventure Ser Brienne? They say the whole of Winetrfell is built atop hot springs, but there is also one here in the Godswood.” They walked further into the wooded area as Jaime dragged Brienne along.

Up ahead on the left under a massive tree was a hot spring as Jaime mentioned. Steam wafted off the water and into the cool, northern air. Jaime looked back to Brienne excitedly with an expression of what she could only describe as a young lad receiving his first sword.

Nearing the water’s edge, Jaime began divesting himself of his clothing and stared at Brienne in anticipation. “Well. You don’t intend to go in fully clothed, do you?” Brienne scoffed. “Out here!? Jaime, this is hardly appropriate!”

Jaime chuckled at her hesitance. “Arya told me the castle staff used to swim in it all the time when she was in youth.”

Brienne snorted. “She is in her youth. All the more reason not to get in. Anyone could come out here.” Jaime had already stripped down to just his breeches and smallclothes. He pulled her close and kissed her lips, snaking his left hand between their bodies and tugging at her jerkin.

“You swore an oath to protect the innocent. You know my issues with large bathtubs _Ser_ Brienne.” Brienne chuckled at Jaime’s words. Taking a step back, she narrowed her eyes at him and looked around. “Fine! Only for a bit.”

Brienne quickly removed her clothing as Jaime finished stripping down. Brienne felt his eyes on her as she pushed down her smallclothes and breeches; his cock hardening as he stared.

Grabbing her hand, Jaime guided her in. Brienne was surprised at the warmth of the water. It was truly the perfect temperature as she submerged herself up to the shoulders. “See! Isn’t this nice wench. Look! We can even see the Fated Lovers from here. We’re watching ourselves.”

Brienne chuckled and looked up to the night sky. It was a clear night and the stars were remarkably bright. Brienne felt Jaime’s arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her against his chest. Nibbling at her neck, Jaime whispered into her ear. “I can’t wait to return south and ruin Sansa’s measurements. What is she knitting you?”

With a huff of laughter, Brienne spun in his arms. “A wedding dress.” At her words, Jaime’s jaw dropped. “A dress!? You’re going to wear a dress? Stranger take me now.”

Brienne splashed him with water and narrowed her eyes. “She is rather insistent on it. She said that if I don’t like what she makes, I can just wear the army you had made for me.”

Jaime smiled widely. “This just get better and better. Maybe the Stark girl isn’t so bad after all.” Brienne pressed her lips into an unamused line as Jaime chuckled at her. Then a thought came to Brienne. _Does he not want me in breeches?_ “Jaime, do you _want_ me to wear dresses when we’re wed? Is it your expectation?”

Jaime pulled her close and kissed her lips lightly. “My expectations are that you’ll beat anyone into the dust who tries to tell you what to wear. I don’t care either way. I will say though, the thought of you in a wedding dress is quite nice. Makes it easier for me to take you throughout the day.”

“Oh Gods! You’re insufferable. That is why you like the idea? So you can drag me into a corner and lift my skirts?” Jaime laughed loudly as she glared. Leaning towards her ear, Jaime whispered teasingly. “Well I wouldn’t pick just _any_ corner. Preferably a private one. Only I get to enjoy my wench.”

Abruptly, Jaime scooped Brienne up under her ass and walked them closer to the water’s edge. Laying her onto her back, Jaime moved between her legs and teased at her exposed nipples which hardened from the sudden exposure to the cold air.

Brienne ran her hands between them and grabbed his hard cock; pumping him with her right hand. With a growl Jaime pinned her right arm above her head and pushed into her. As Jaime thrust rapidly and sent the water sloshing between their chests, he ran his nose along Brienne’s jawline. Staring up at the night sky, Brienne smiled at the constellations above.

Jaime lowered his stump below the water and used his arm to angle her hips up. At the sudden change in angle, Brienne gasped and pulled him closer with her legs. They became lost in each other as Jaime’s rhythm rocked her blissfully. Brienne lost track of time as Jaime groaned into her neck and his pace quickened. “Fuck. Brienne.” Brienne felt her own release nearing and she held Jaime close with her left hand and legs.

With a heavy grunt, Jaime spilled into her just as Brienne found her release. Jaime arched his back and pumped forward harder. “Gods I wish you didn’t drink that tea.” The words were heavy with longing and they broke Brienne’s resolve. _Maybe I shouldn’t keep taking the tea. Just let happen what the Gods will._

 _Sansa is going to be pissed_.

**Jaime**

looked out at the lines of Lannister bannermen before him. _By the mercy of the Gods, we’re moving out_. Jaime Brienne sat atop her mount beside him and they awaited Jon and Arya to join as he bid his goodbyes to Sansa, Theon, and Rickon. Arya, Brynden, Pod, and Davos were already moving ahead with the bannermen filing out. 

“Come on _your Grace_. Any longer and you’ll be moving my body to the crypts to rest beside my favorite Starks.” Sansa glared at Jaime as she hugged Jon tightly. Eventually Jon and Arya moved out with them and their group fell into companionable silence at the rear of the forces.

Sometime into the morning’s ride, Jon snorted and looked to Jaime. “You know, when I first saw you at Winterfell years ago, I thought you a king.” Jaime chuckled at his comment and spoke teasingly. “Well you are a secret Targaryen after all. I suppose you would find it kingly of me given I was sleeping with my sister at the time.”

At the jape targeting both of them, Jon shook his head in distaste and narrowed his eyes at Jaime. “Do you regret it?”

Jaime hummed and turned to him. “Regret what? You’ll need to be more specific, Snow. I’ve done an awful lot in my years.” With a huff of irritation, Jon clarified. “Your sister. Do you regret sleeping with her?”

With a sarcastic chuckle, Jaime shook his head. “Do I regret laying with my own twin and getting three bastards on her who started a war throughout the kingdoms? Yes, I suppose you could say that. Unfortunately, there is not much I can do to change that now.” Jaime took a breath and removed any jest from his tone. “I regret it every day.”

Jon nodded in understanding. “Do you want me to legitimize Tommen as a Lannister?” Jaime looked to Jon, eyes wide in shock. “No. Let him stay a Baratheon. The best I can hope to be for him now is a good uncle. Things will already be hard enough for him as it is without bearing the weight of his parents’ sins.”

Jon sighed and looked back ahead. “It’s only… I always hated not knowing the truth of my lineage growing up. Now look what its done. I don’t mean to make his life more difficult. I only mean to suggest he might wish to know the truth.”

Jaime considered Jon’s words, but felt the two situations were quite different. _Jon was a bastard without truth of his claim to the throne. Tommen claimed the throne, but was a bastard born of incest. Best to leave it be._

“It’s a fair point, but no. There are nice truths, like yours, and there are terrible truths, like Tommen’s. I’ll protect him knowing he is my own but raise him as an uncle. Its safest for him. This world would likely treat a former king confirmed the product incest as poorly as they treat bastards; which you are all too familiar with.” Jaime looked ahead to Brienne and Arya who were riding just out of earshot and deep in conversation.

A smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he watched Brienne. _She’s quite patient with annoying children. She would definitely do well raising any child who takes after me in that regard._

Jon chuckled at Jaime’s side. “You’re doing it again. Staring at her like some lovesick pup.” Jaime scoffed and looked at Jon aghast. “I am not! I’m respectfully admiring the first female knight in the history of Westeros.”

With another chuckle, Jon looked ahead to the two. “She’s a good mentor for Arya. I appreciate you both taking her to the Rock until your wedding. She never wanted to be a traditional noble lady. Always wanted to be a knight. She’ll learn from the best. Are you certain you both wouldn’t prefer to stay in King’s Landing? I would see Ser Brienne named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and you could be Master of War.”

Jaime shook his head. “I’ve had enough of King’s Landing. I just want to be away from the politics and snakes of the capital. It’s miserable.”

“Great, thanks. Makes me feel wonderful about what I’m about to take on.” Jon’s tone dripped with sarcasm as they met eyes. Jaime shrugged and laughed. “I put in my time. Even managed to lose a hand along the way.”

Jon conceded the point and they continued in silence for a while longer. Jaime felt Jon staring at him not long after. “Out with it Snow.” With a sigh, Jon looked ahead to Arya.

“Arya swore me to secrecy, but she and I had it out. I didn’t want her going to the Rock with you at first. I know you’ve done a lot for my family. Kept your oaths and helped us win back Winterfell, but…”

“I’m the Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. Man without honor. I know. You’re hardly the first to want any and all loved ones far away from the likes me. I’ll ensure no harm comes to her.” Jon shook his head and sighed. “She will never forgive me for telling you, but she told me the truth of it. Swore me to secrecy and I promise that I’ll tell no one, but I know about Aerys.”

Jaime felt irritation bubble up inside him. Jon must have sensed it because he quickly interjected. “She only told me because I refused to let her go and keep training with Brienne. She begged me not to tell. Unlike Sansa, Arya is good at keeping a secret, but I hope you can understand why she told me.”

Jaime sighed and considered the point. “Fair enough. Just don’t tell anyone else. Let people think what they will. I want to bury it in the past. Forget those days.” Jon nodded in understanding and chose his next words carefully. “I’m glad I know. To be honest, its why I truly wish you and Brienne were staying in the capital. I could use some honorable people around if what you’ve said of the capital is true. People who will make the tough choices to do the right thing. I worry a lot now… knowing of my heritage. I hope I don’t go mad like Aerys.”

The words caught Jaime by surprise as he studied Jon. “You won’t. You’re more a Stark than a Targaryen. I swear it. I’ve known both sides for some time. They say that every time a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin. I think your coin landed on the right side. You won’t go mad Snow.”


	49. The Long Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group slowly makes their way south. They stop at the Twins before seeing off most of the army at the Crossroads.

**Jaime**

The march to the Twins took longer than expected. Over a fortnight had passed since leaving Winterfell and the group was plagued by heavy storms slowing their progress. Further dampening Jaime’s spirits was Arya’s presence. True to Sansa’s word, Arya had indeed been the ultimate cock block.

Brienne didn’t care to see Arya sharing a tent with any of the men; especially Pod given the young pair’s growing infatuation. As Brienne was the only other woman traveling with the forces, she and Arya shared a tent at night which left Jaime to share a tent with Pod and Bronn.

Reaching the Twin was a welcome relief on multiple fronts. Jaime would get a dry bed to sleep in and a room to share with Brienne. That night, Lord Bronn of the Twins had the household staff prepare a large meal for the guests. All officers were given room in the castle and Bronn was reacquainted with his bedfellows from their prior march.

Leading Brienne towards their assigned room, Jaime whispered into her ear. “By the Gods, please tell me you don’t have your moonblood.” Brienne chuckled and shook her head. “No. I did just after leaving Winterfell.” _Thank the Gods!_

Moving into their room with the utmost urgency, Jaime quickly began divesting himself and Brienne of all offending attire, which in his mind was everything. The kisses became deeper and the lust more overpowering. Walking Brienne backwards towards the bed, Jaime guided her down and climbed atop her. Suddenly, Jaime stopped in his tracks as though he had seen a ghost. “Oh fuck. The moon tea. I… I don’t know where it is.”

Panic stricken, Jaime jumped off the bed and began tearing through their things. _No. No. No. Gods don’t do this to me._ Distantly, Jaime heard Brienne chuckling as she sat watching him from against the headboard.

“Laughing at my plight is not knightly Ser Brienne. Do you know where it is? I’m certain the maester’s room here has some.” Thinking on old Walder, Jaime suddenly realized that was very likely not the case. His face must have betrayed his despair as Brienne laughed loudly.

“I don’t remember seeing it anywhere. It’s alright Jaime. We’ll make do.” _Make do!? No, I don’t want to make do. I want wench time._ In a fit of desperation, Jaime began looking through the same bag again and dumped it out entirely.

“Jaime. Come to bed.” Running his hand in irritation through his hair, Jaime stood up and sulked back to the bed. “The Gods hate me Brienne. I’m going to die from want.”

Brienne chuckled as Jaime blanketed her with his body; fake sobs wracking his person. “We’ll just see what happens I suppose.” _What?_ At her words, Jaime’s head snapped up to look into her eyes. “What happens? Are you… are you not requiring moon tea, Brienne?”

Jaime watched as she shrugged and scrunched her nose slightly. “I suppose not. But if you get a babe on me, you’re the one writing to Sansa and telling her that the measurements are ruined! I don’t want anything to do with that conversation.”

A wide smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he searched her eyes for any indication of a jape. “Truly?” At Brienne’s nod, Jaime captured her lips in a deep kiss. _I have every intention of ruining those measurements._

With Cersei, Jaime had never tried to get her with child. Their unions were lust driven and always with his hope to not sire any bastards on her. Cersei had always been pleased to not have Robert’s seed take, but Jaime was never happy to know the risk they ran in getting her with child. The very fear that drove him to push a young Bran Stark out of a window.

With Brienne, Jaime longed for it. He was excited to come together knowing that getting her with child was the desired outcome. It made Jaime take pause. Knowing what this meant for them, Jaime needed it to be more than pleasure. He wanted their child conceived with love.

As he pushed into Brienne, Jaime found himself unable to take his eyes off hers. Jaime reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, brining their joined hands above Brienne’s head. He moved slowly and angled to bring Brienne the greatest pleasure; enjoying the sight of her coming undone.

Jaime felt Brienne’s free hand on his lower back and her legs wrapped tighter around him. Every part of him needed her; felt he couldn’t get close enough or deep enough. Sensing his desperation, Brienne moved her hand from his back to his cheek.

The small movement grounded Jaime and he surged forward to meet her lips. Jaime refused to let go of their joined hands. With his left hand tightly to hers, Jaime balanced his weight on both elbows placed at each side of Brienne’s head.

After some time, Jaime felt Brienne start to tighten around him as she neared her peak. Brienne tilted her chin up and panted for air as Jaime arched his back and drove impossibly deeper into her. Moments after Brienne had her release, Jaime felt himself nearing the edge.

With a grunt, Jaime spilled deep inside Brienne before collapsing on top of her. Refusing to break their union, Jaime placed light kisses along Brienne’s jaw and neck murmuring loving words into her skin. Finally releasing her hand, Jaime lowered his own between their bodies and found her nub.

Brienne moaned under his touch. “Are you trying to kill me?” Jaime smiled at her words while continuing to place light kisses to her face. Jaime felt himself softening but refused to move out of her. Taking every advantage of their private room and Brienne’s willingness to lay with him without moon tea, Jaime saw to it that neither found much sleep that night.

The next day as the sunlight filtered through the window, Jaime grinned as he watched Brienne stir from sleep. “Good morning wench.” Brienne hummed and curled into him. “It’s just wench again, is it?” Jaime smiled into her hair and teased. “Shall we name the babe Bronn or Bronnette in honor of the location?”

“Oh Gods!” Jaime chucked at the distaste in Brienne’s tone, but then Brienne’s voice became hesitant. “I just… I don’t want you to get upset if I get my moonblood.” The thought hadn’t much occurred to Jaime that it might take time, but he couldn’t help but smile and look to her. “Well then we just have to kick Arya out every night to keep trying.”

With a groan, Brienne moved out of bed and began throwing on her clothing. Jaime sat upright and rubbed his eyes. His hair stuck out at all angles and he soon found his clothing being hurtled at his face. “Come on princess. We need to move out.”

After breaking their fast in the hall, the army prepared to move out. With favorable conditions, it should be a fortnight to King’s Landing and Jaime was eager to see the armies off at the Crossroads. He would retain an escort of roughly one hundred men on horseback as they continued to the capital to retrieve Tommen and see Jon’s crown secured.

Making their way outside, Bronn followed having removed the lady draped from his arm back in the great hall. “So, are ya gunna invite me to the weddin’?” Jaime feigned distaste at the thought and shrugged. “I’m not really a fan of anyone from the Riverlands.”

Bronn punched Jaime’s arm, but quickly looked away trying to mask any sorrow at the group’s departing. “Well I don’t much care for fancy folk weddings anyway.” Jaime rolled his eyes and snorted. “Well I hate to break it to you, but given your new lordship, I think you are _fancy folk_ now. Anyway… I suppose Genna will want you at the wedding. She seems to find you amusing enough.”

A sly smile crossed Jaime’s face as Bronn perked up. “Well she has good taste.” Looking around Jaime’s shoulder, Bronn’s brows furrowed, and he took an awkward step forward to clap Jaime’s shoulder. “I guess ya better get goin’ then.”

Jaime looked back at the armies ready to move out. Brienne, the Blackfish, Arya, Pod, Davos, and Jon were speaking from atop their horses at the rear of the men. With a chuckle, Jaime stepping forward and gave Bronn a quick hug and firm pat on the back. Bronn stiffened at the contact, but returned the gesture.

As Jaime stepped back, Bronn grabbed at his belt and puffed out his chest as he waved Jaime off. “Enough of that soft shit now. Better get goin’. Don’t wanna get yelled at by ya lady knight.” With a chuckle, Jaime began to walk away and called over his shoulder. “Try not to miss me too much!”

Bronn snorted and yelled after him. “I won’t miss ya at all. Ya a pain my arse! Try not to get stabbed anymore.”

**Brienne**

It had been nearly a fortnight since they left the Twins. Once the armies moved west at the Crossroads, the travel was much faster for their group of around 100. Yet again, Brienne spent the nights sharing a tent with Arya much to Jaime’s dismay.

Sleeping apart from Jamie was a blessing and a curse. Brienne missed him immensely and their couplings, but she also worried how Jaime would react if it took some time for her to conceive. Given the limited opportunity to lay together on the journey south, it gave Brienne an easy excuse should his seed not take.

She fretted how things would be once they were at the Rock and Jaime wanted to lay together nightly. _What excuse will I have then if I fail him? What if my ungainly body can’t carry a babe?_

As the fears weighed heavy on Brienne, she found herself in a state of distraction at the rear of their party. Arya was riding alongside her and yammering on about what weapons she wanted to learn next when suddenly, their group came to a halt.

Murmuring from the front of the lines reached them at the rear. _What’s going on?_ Jon and Jaime had been speaking just ahead of them when Brienne noticed the pair take off quickly to the top of the hill.

Arya and Brienne exchanged a confused look before Brienne looked back to where Jon and Jaime were. Jaime sat ashen atop his horse. He turned and looked back at Brienne and she felt her heart stop. _Gods. Something has happened._

Brienne took off on her horse to meet them and came to a halt at Jaime’s side. That is when she saw it. A plume of thick smoke hung heavy over the city. A massive portion of the city where the sept once stood was incinerated. Small fires still burned in the distance.

“Tommen.” The word left Jaime’s mouth as a whisper before he took off charging ahead towards the city. Brienne, Jon, and Arya took off after him. The rest of the men stood stunned looking down at the city below and it wasn’t until the Blackfish gave the orders to move forward that anyone else urged their horses along.

The ride to the city was short, but it seemed to take forever. Brienne worried for Tommen and the people of King’s Landing. _What has happened? Who was caught in the blast? Was the city attacked?_


	50. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns what happened in King's Landing. Genna meets the new arrivals.

**Jaime**

Jaime moved through the keep looking frantically for Tommen or Addam. Turning down a hallway with Brienne, Jon, and Arya on his heels, Jaime caught sight of Addam. His friend was stationed outside Tommen’s room with a weary expression on his face.

As their eyes met, Addam pushed himself off the wall and strode towards Addam. “Thank the Gods you’re here!” Jaime’s eyes were wide with panic. “Addam, what happened? Is Tommen alright.”

Addam’s eyes fell slightly as he looked back towards Tommen’s room. “Genna and the maester are with him now. Here…” Addam pointed into a room off to the side. “… lets speak in private.”

Moving into the room, Addam shut the door behind their group of four. Jaime turned to see his friend run a hand through his hair and narrows his eyes as if in contemplation for where to begin. “You remember what I told you the Sparrows?”

Jaime nodded at Addam as he watched his friend take a deep breath and look to the ceiling. “Well their leader forced Cersei to take her walk.” The words came out rushed and made little sense to Jaime as they rattled through his mind.

“Wait… a walk? What do you mean?” Jaime tried to understand what Addam was saying, but the question only seemed to throw his friend. Addam started pacing and recounting the story.

“A walk of atonement. The Faith Militant did it first to the High Septon. They forced him to walk naked through the streets after confessing to his sins. They did the same to Cersei. She confessed to laying with Lancel and they paraded her naked through the streets.”

Jaime’s face twisted in disgust at the nature of the punishment and Cersei’s laying with Lancel. Addam looked to Jaime and continued. “She was to be tried for the two other charges she denied but beforehand could return to the Keep. Cersei was to attend trial at the sept following the trial of Ser Loras yesterday. Well she never went. The Tyrells, your uncle Kevan, your cousin Lancel, the Faith Militant, and countless other were at the Sept when it happened.”

The image of the burning section of the city where the sept once stood came to mind. Jaime felt bile rise as he had a sinking suspicion what happened. Addam looked to Jaime with sorrow in his eyes. “She used wildfire Jaime. She blew up the sept.”

Addam took another deep breath and continued. “We have only just stopped the fires from spreading. The explosion destroyed the entire area and we’ve spent the past day trying to remove the bodies from the streets. The close you get, the less remains of bodies and buildings.”

Jaime felt as though the room was closing in on him. Everything was spinning and he grabbed the desk for purchase before he felt Brienne at his side. “Tommen? What of Tommen?”

Addam grimaced at the question. “He… He tried to kill himself. Tried to jump from the window. I was in the room when it happened. It was like slow motion. He didn’t say a word. We saw the explosion in the distance. The green flames and debris spraying into the air…”

Addam looked towards the window in the room as if reliving the moment. “I walked to the window in shock to get a closer look. Tommen was to my right. Without saying a word, he moved to stand on the ledge and leaned forward to fling himself out. I grabbed his ankle just in time but… his face. Gods I’m so sorry, Jaime. He smashed his face into the side of the castle.”

Jaime couldn’t think. Didn’t wait for Addam to finish the story. He ran into the hallway and to the room next door. As the door slammed open, Genna jumped from her seat; eyes wide in shock. “Jaime!”

Ignoring his aunt, Jaime rushed to Tommen’s side. The boy’s face was heavily bandaged and dry blood coated sections of the wrappings. Even through the wrappings, Jaime could see the dark purple bruising and swelling on the boy’s head.

Tommen’s eyes watered heavily at the sight of Jaime and he turned away. Ignoring Tommen’s attempt to flee, Jaime wrapped the boy in his arms. “Thank the Gods you’re alive. I’m so sorry Tommen.”

The boy wept at Jaime’s words and it broke Jaime’s heart. _I wasn’t here for him. This is my fault_. Jaime felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Genna offer a sad smile before turning to leave. 

**Brienne**

When Jaime ran from the room to see Tommen, it took everything in Brienne to hold back and give him time alone with his son. As she stood in the room with Addam, Brienne smiled warmly at the man. “You’re certain it was Cersei?”

Arya snorted from behind her. “Come on Brienne. Of course it was Cersei.” Brienne moved to protest, but Addam caught her arm and offered an affirmative nod. “Cersei is in the black cells. She hardly denied it. It took the entirety of the Kingsguard and half the City Watch to get her there though.”

Brienne was taken aback by the words and her face betrayed her disbelief. “That little rat Qyburn and the monster he brought back from the dead are in the cells as well. I lost a dozen men trying to get the Mountain in a cell. He is bound in chains twice over and has been thrashing about down there since yesterday. The guards are afraid to bring food in for them. That… thing… he isn’t right.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Brienne nodded and looked back to Jon and Arya. “Oh apologies. Addam, I trust you remember Arya Stark.” The young wolf grinned at Addam and the redheaded knight bowed.

Brienne pointed to Jon and contemplated how best to introduce the man. “This is Jon. Well… Aegon I suppose. To be honest, I’m not really certain how to introduce him.”

Confusion spread across Addam’s face, but before he could interject, a portly woman in Lannister crimson breezed into the room. “Where is she? I want to see my future goodniece.” Addam snorted and as Genna’s eyes found Brienne, a wide smile spread across the older woman’s face.

“Oh yes. This must be her! Just what I pictured! Look at you! The image of a female knight indeed.” Genna walked forward and reached up, taking Brienne’s face in her hands. Her hands were firm warm on Brienne’s cheeks. Arya spoke confidently from behind them as she stood from the seat she had fallen into moments prior.

“She is a knight. Ser Jaime knighted her after she defeated Stannis in singlehanded combat.” At Arya’s declaration, both Genna and Addam pulled back slightly; eyes wide in shock. An even wider smile spread across Genna’s face than before.

“Oh, you are just marvelous! You’ll definitely do. A fine Lannister you’ll make.” Genna stepped back and turned Brienne to the side by the arm. With a chuckle, the woman’s brow quirked up. “Lean, long legs, and the looks of a nice ass. The warrior in maiden form. Yes, you have my nephew by the balls. Good! Did he ask yet or do I need to beat him over the head?”

Brienne’s eyes darted to everyone in the room; shock writ across her face. Addam chuckled and put a hand on Genna’s shoulder. “Gods Genna. Give her a moment. First, I want to hear about this battle with Stannis. I can’t say that I’m surprised given the way you thrashed me and my men about during sparring session in the Riverlands.”

Genna swatted Addam’s chest and guffawed. “Serves you right!” Genna smiled and pointed a wagging finger at Brienne. “I like this one. Come girl. Out with it. Has he asked?”

Before Brienne could respond, Arya spoke in a joyful tone from the back. “Oh, he asked. He managed to stop drooling for long enough to get the words out.”

Brienne looked to see Arya beaming at them as Jon suppressed a laugh behind his hand. Genna glanced back at the pair over her shoulder. “And who are these ones?”

“Oh yes, Lady Genna, this is..” Brienne was abruptly interrupted by Genna. “Oh Gods girl. You’re to be my goodniece. Just Genna will do. Glad to hear my nephew grew a pair. Now about these two.”

Brienne smiled at the woman and continued. “Yes, Genna. This is Arya Stark and this is… Jon? Aegon?” Jon stood abruptly and walked towards the older woman offering a bow. “I’ve gone by Jon Snow all my life.”

Recognition washed over Genna’s face. “Ah yes. Ned Stark’s bastard. I see the resemblance.” Before he could respond, a commotion was heard in the hallway. Drawing them out from the room, Genna bellowed towards the guards as she moved into the hallway.

Davos, Brynden, Pod, and several of the Lannister men who escorted them were standing in the hallway and yelling at the City Watch. Genna stepped forward and squared her shoulders as she glared at the City Watch. “What is wrong with you dolts! Did you forget whose house you serve!? Those are Lannister sigils on their breastplates. By the Gods you lot are worthless.”

At Genna’s reprimanding words, the men of the City Watch lower their eyes to the floor and moved out of the way to let the men through. Genna’s head tilted as the men approached. “Well, well... Brynden Tully. Is the sky falling? Have I been unknowingly whisked away to the Riverlands? What are you doing here?”

For the third time, Brienne moved to explain, but Jaime emerged from Tommen’s room. “Ah good. You’re here. Aunt Genna, we need to talk.”

What seemed like hours later, Brienne and Jaime were back his old room at the keep. They had explained everything to Genna and Addam who listened quietly through the rapid-fire update on the events in the Riverlands and the North. The truth of Jon’s lineage. Jaime’s plan to have Tommen abdicate. When they were done, Genna leaned back and sighed heavily.

“So you think Tommen is just going to forfeit the crown?” The older woman looked at Jaime as though he had sprouted another head. Without hesitating, he stood from the table and pounded it with this finger. “He will abdicate the throne. He is just a boy and he tried to throw himself from a window! We’re taking him home and handing over the crown to the trueborn heir.”

With a shrug, Genna looked to Addam who looked pleased with the information. “Hear me roar indeed. I couldn’t be bothered when Tywin was in one of these moods either. Lets discuss the details tomorrow. We’ll need to figure out what to do you with your sister as well.” Jaime snorted. “Throw her from a window for all I can. Cersei is Jon’s problem now.”

Jaime turned on heel and stormed out. Brienne stood slowly and gestured to the door. “I should umm… go talk to…” Genna cut Brienne off abruptly. “Yes, go talk to him girl. Smack some sense into him We have much to sort through to ensure a peaceful transition. Now I’m quite hungry if you all don’t mind. Lets break to ready for dinner. And Bryn… I expect you’ll wear something a little less dreary dear. Honestly if you’re to play Hand, you better act like you’ve been in court before.”

Brynden snorted as everyone rose to leave the room. Brienne moved quickly through the halls purely on memory. Stopping to ask a couple of guards where Jaime’s room was, she made her way through the Keep and found him sitting on his bed; his head in his hands.

Brienne held Jaime as he cried quietly into her shoulder. He muttered about failing Tommen. Failing the city by not stopping Cersei sooner. Brienne held him tight and let him rant. When she finally got Jaime calm and laying on the bed, she brushed her fingers through his hair as he began to fall asleep.

“This day couldn’t possibly get any worse.” Jaime muttered the words into his pillow as Brienne stretched out behind his back and wrapped her arms around him. As Jaime fell asleep, Brienne got up to use the chamber pot. Her moondblood had arrived.

Looking back to Jaime asleep on the bed, Brienne felt her spirits dampen. _Of course I failed him. How could the day get worse indeed._


	51. Meeting the Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne breaks her fast with more Lannisters.

**Brienne**

Brienne awoke with a start at the sound of knocking on her door. Rubbing her eyes and moving off the bed, the door flew open before Brienne had a chance to cover herself. She had slept in only a tunic and smallclothes on account of the warmer weather in the capital.

Yanking down her tunic as far as it would go, Brienne felt her face flame before she realized who it was. _Jaime_. “Wench. What are you doing in here! I woke up very much alone in my bedroom.”

Brienne scoffed at his words and motioned for him to shut the door. “Yes, well good morning to you too. I slept in the room assigned to me.” Jaime looked at Brienne as though that was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in moons.

“The room assigned to you? According to who? I know the king quite well… my influence on assigned rooms is greater than any household staff here.” Brienne rolled her eyes as Jaime moved to the table and helped himself to some grapes that had been set out.

“Not when the household staff is instructed by your aunt.” Realization hit Jaime as his brows rose up. “Ah. Well, I’ll just have to stay in here then. This room is nicer than mine anyway. Better view of the fucking rubble covering an entire section of the city.”

Jaime’s words were bitter and cold. By this point in her acquaintance with Jaime, Brienne knew better than to indulge conversation on the topic.

Brienne looked around the room desperately searching out her clothing. She was acutely aware of the saturated linen in her smallclothes. Her moonblood was always heaviest the first two days and she had little desire to ruin Jaime’s mood more by making him aware of her empty womb.

She spent a lot of time the night prior dwelling on how to inform Jaime. Brienne even wondered if she was even meant to update him as though she were briefing him on military matters. She worried how he might react. He had been so eager to get her with child. It wasn’t that Brienne didn’t want a child with Jaime, but the thought frightened her.

Not only was she fearful of passing on her looks and stature, but she fretted over her body’s ability to give Jaime a child. Her body never once succeeded at doing anything remotely feminine throughout her life.

She could only bow when she was to curtsey. The grace never came to her no matter how much she tried. She could only swing a sword when she was to sew. The dainty hands and delicate control required for womanly activities were not traits she possessed. She could only wear men’s clothing when she was expected to dress as a lady. The voluptuous curves necessary to fill a dress were not gifts bestowed upon her by the Gods.

_Can my awkward, unfeminine body even make and carry a babe? It can’t do anything else its supposed to. There is moon tea should a woman not wish to fall pregnant. Is there a tea I’m meant to take to encourage it? Am I supposed to do something to improve my odds of Jaime’s seed taking as I’m meant to train with a sword to improve my form? Of course my septa never bothered to instruct me on such things. No man was willing to look at me let alone lay with me._

“Mayhap it would be best if we just honored your aunt’s wishes while we’re here. Keep to our rooms for now. She seems a force and I much prefer not having my ear twisted off.” Jaime snorted at her words and looked away from the window towards her.

“She got to you then? Mayhap it is best I slept through dinner.” Jaime stalked towards Brienne with _that_ look on his face. “Yes, she did. We should go meet everyone to break our fast. They were worried about you last night.”

Jaime ignored her and pulled her close, placing a passionate kiss to Brienne’s lips. Panic hit Brienne as she felt his hand moved to smallclothes. Stepping back abruptly, Brienne tried to distance from his reach and reach for her breeches.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jaime furrowed his brows and watched Brienne pick up her breeches and fresh smallclothes. “Nothing. I’m just hungry. I didn’t eat much last night.”

Jaime raised a suggestive brow and his voice took on a teasing lilt. “I’m hungry too.” He grabbed Brienne’s wrist and pulled her close, moving his lips to hers again. Brienne didn’t want Jaime to feel rejected, but she also didn’t feel ready to deliver more unpleasant news when he was still dealing with so much. _He needs me to be strong for him now. Not fail him._

Jaime sensed Brienne’s hesitation and stepped back. “Something is wrong. What is it? Did my aunt upset you? Did someone say something to offend you?” Brienne shook her head adamantly. “No! Everyone has been very kind. There is just a lot going on. I know you have a lot on your mind. Maybe we should go visit Tommen? Well… you that is. I don’t want to interfere.” 

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Brienne as she glanced towards the door. “I swear nothing is wrong. I just need a moment to get changed.” Something Brienne couldn’t read flashed across Jaime’s face. “Now you can’t change in front of me either?”

“No, but I just woke up. I don’t care to use the chamber pot in front of you.” Brienne tried to tease, but her voice came out anxious. Jaime studied Brienne for a moment before speaking. “Are you upset with me? Is that why you left last night?”

Brienne closed her eyes and sighed. “No… Jaime. I just…” Her frustration was mounting, but when she opened them to find rejection in Jaime’s eyes, she knew she had to tell him. “I… I am sorry. My moonblood.”

Brienne watched as different emotions played over Jaime’s face. Relief, understanding, and then disappointment. A knot formed in Brienne’s stomach and her anxiety increased. _This is only the first month. How will this feel when every month I have to tell him this. Will he start to resent me?_

Jaime forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Ah, yes. That makes sense. Sorry. I thought you were upset with me. I’ll wait outside and we’ll go eat then.” With a slight nod of the head, Jaime left the room and Brienne felt horrible.

Not only did she let him down, but the timing couldn’t have been worse. Changing her linens and smallclothes, Brienne quickly washed her face and chest with the water left by the basin. She put on new breeches, a clean tunic, and jerkin before stepping outside.

Jaime was leaning against the castle wall, lost in thought. At the sound of Brienne closing the door, Jaime stood upright and smiled.

They walked in silence towards the great hall; Brienne stealing glances at Jaime along the way. _Is he upset? I’m certain he has a lot on his mind_. “I’m very sorry. I can try harder the next month... if you still want that is.” 

Jaime looked to Brienne in confusion, but before he could respond, the hall doors opened quickly before them as a serving maid exited. As they entered the great hall, Brienne saw Genna and two girls unfamiliar to Brienne. The girls looked similar in age to Arya and Sansa and both were dressed in attire befitting highborn Lannisters. 

_Where is everyone else?_ Genna looked up and waved them over. “There they are!” Approaching the table, Brienne noticed that Jaime was equally confused by the small group.

“Where are the others?” Genna waved Jaime’s question off and called over the serving maid. “Get them some wine. Not whatever this shit is.” Looking to Jaime and Brienne, Genna smiled. “They are breaking their fast down the hall. I wanted time with my nephew and goodniece. We’ll see them soon to discuss transition.”

With a sigh, Jaime looked up at the serving maid who came scurrying back with wine. It was almost comical to Brienne how lowcut the woman’s dress was as she dramatically leaned over Jaime and smiled flirtatiously at him.

Jaime seemed oblivious to the woman which made the scene all the more amusing. The only one unamused was Genna who rolled her eyes and glared at the woman. “My dear I can practically see your nipples in my nephew’s face. I think he gets more than enough of that from his betrothed here so why don’t you go put on a jerkin.”

Brienne’s face flushed a deep red matched only by the serving maid who darted away quickly. Genna huffed as she watched the young maid scurry away and brought her attention back to them. “And speaking of, I certainly hope you don’t intend on disrupting my room assignments with any uncouth behavior.”

Brienne’s eyes darted to Jaime who leaned back and crossed his arms. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Aunt Genna.” Jaime threw a wink at one of the young women across the table. The young, blonde covered her mouth with a laugh.

Genna scowled at Jaime before berating him. “Where are your manners boy!? Introduce you betrothed to your cousins.” Jaime’s brows shot up and he quickly turned to Brienne. “Sorry. Brienne, this is my cousin, Janei. My Uncle Kevan’s daughter.” At the mention of Kevan, Jaime’s eyes turned down sorrowfully and Brienne looked to the young lady who also shrunk back at the words.

 _Oh. How could I forget. This family is in mourning_. Clearing his throat, Jaime looked to the other woman beside Janei. “And this is Joy Hill. Our family’s own Jon Snow if you will. All the great houses need a bastard they can be proud of.”

Joy stuck out her tongue at Jaime playfully as Genna scoffed and berated him again. “Gods boy you are a brat! Her name is Joy Lannister! I’ve asked Tommen to legitimize her as he last act as king.” Brienne smiled politely and nodded at both women.

“I’m very sorry for your losses.” The young women nodded back at her and a heavy silence filled the room. Brienne squirmed in her seat. Jaime seemed distant, but Brienne tried not to dwell on it. _This family is in pain._ Casting a glance sideways, Brienne could see that Jaime was lost in thought again.

“Brienne why don’t you and the girls take a walk in the gardens. They are eager to get to know you and hear of Tarth. They’ve been stuck here with me for weeks and I’m far to old to keep up with their youthful energy. Take some of these little pastries with you. Absolutely delicious.”

With a quick glance to Jaime, Brienne could see he was still somewhere else emotionally. Turning back to Genna, she nodded politely and stood to leave with Joy and Janei.

**Jaime**

“Well I have to say, this is not what I expected.” Genna sat back and appraised him. The way she studied him unnerved Jaime. Like he was some foreign bug in a book Tyrion was studying. “What?” Jaime sat up straight at her words.

“Well for starters, the girl. Have you had your fill of her already? Growing bored and longing for _another_?” Jaime’s temper flared and he leaned forward on the table. “Of course not! What the fuck would you say that for!?”

Genna smiled and sat back. “Ah there you are. I was wondering if my nephew actually arrived in the city yesterday or just his corpse. I understand this is far from the homecoming you wished for. We’ve lost family thanks to your mad sister and Tommen is in quite the state. But by the Gods boy, do you even know what is going on around you right now?”

Jaime sat slack jawed looking at Genna who huffed and continued speaking. “I don’t know if you and the girl fought, but she has been quite anxious since dinner last night. I half expect her to swim across the sea and back to Tarth. She keeps looking to you and you might as well be across the Narrow Sea yourself. Are you questioning her?”

 _What’s wrong with Brienne? Is she alright?_ Jaime replayed their interaction from this morning, but he had been so preoccupied; lost in thought about Tommen’s attempted suicide and what Cersei did to the city.

Jaime had been hurt in his assumption that Brienne was cross with him, but then she explained, and his mind was set at ease. Almost immediately returning to his earlier worries for Tommen and anger towards Cersei.

“I… I didn’t notice. I have been distracted.” Jaime felt panic and started looking out the balcony to see if he could spot Brienne in the gardens. Genna rolled her eyes. “Gods don’t worry. I sent her off with your cousins. They’ll keep her distracted while you snap out of it.”

Genna inhaled sharply and looked to the ceiling. “Then there is the matter of this Jon or Aegon fellow. Now don’t get me wrong, Jaime. I am all for getting Tommen out of this city. He was not made for this, but are we just going to believe this Stark bastard on the words of a fellow northerner?”

With a heavy sigh, Jaime leaned back in his chair and played with the woodgrain of the table. “I know it sounds crazy, but it gives Tommen an out. The events themselves seem to add up. He is of age and Stark and Reed were in Dorne. He came back with a bastard. I don’t know. Jon seems a good man and I think he would make a fair king. What’s the alternative? Tommen? Gods forbid Cersei!?”

Genna nodded in understanding. “I spoke to Jon last night. He does seem a good man. Very much a product of Ned Stark’s influence. He said he’ll honor Tommen as heir to Storm’s End and back him if the Stormlands raise a stink.”

Jaime’s eyes snapped to Genna. “He needs to come home! He needs family to care for him. He is unwell. I visited him this morning and he is not himself. I’m worried about his emotional state.” Genna again nodded in agreement.

“Yes, he needs support now and I told Jon as much. When he is better though, he needs someplace to go. An opportunity at a productive life. Jon agrees that Tommen should return with us for now, but Storm’s End will be Tommen’s. He is a _Baratheon_ , Jaime. What else would you have Tommen do? Claim the Rock over any legitimate children you have with Brienne.”

 _Legitimate children with Brienne. Children with Brienne. Seven hells!_ Suddenly Brienne’s words as they approached the hall made sense. _‘I’m very sorry. I can try harder the next month... if you still want that is.’_

Jaime felt his stomach twist as he recalled Genna’s observation of Brienne’s anxious behavior since the night prior. _Gods she likely thinks I’m upset._ Standing from his seat, Jaime looked out the window again. “I need to speak with Brienne. I’ll be back.”

Genna huffed and stood abruptly. “There’s no time for fussing over her now. The girls will prevent her from fleeing. We have a future king to meet with. You’ll make this up to your betrothed later or I’ll ring your ears myself.”


	52. Reflecting on Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime spends more time with his kin. Brienne thinks about Tarth and her father.

**Jaime**

After speaking with Genna and Jon, Jaime was feeling quite anxious to get to Brienne, but Jon asked to meet Tommen. They had agreed that a fast transition of power would be best. They would announce Tommen’s abdication at the end of the week and Jon would be crowned.

Missives had been sent to the Citadel with details around Jon’s birthright and Tommen’s willful resignation of the throne. The wardens and lord paramounts were called on to recognize Jon formally. Jon knew had the fealty of the North, West, and Riverlands, but he fretted over the others.

Jaime and Jon spoke on the way to Tommen’s room of matters with Dorne and the likelihood of Jon encountering no reluctance from them given recent friction between the Sand Snakes and the Baratheon-Lannister crown.

Jaime knocked lightly on Tommen’s room and heard the boy’s feeble voice callout, bidding them enter. “Your Grace. I’m here with Lord Targaryen.” Jaime had begun introducing Jon as Lord Targaryen to various dignitaries, but the young man cringed each time.

“Gods do you have to keep calling me that?” Jon looked uneasy with his formal title and surname, but Jaime only sighed in exasperation. “If you’re to claim the throne on birthright, don’ you think important to acknowledge the very name offering you that birthright?”

“Aye. I suppose you’ve the right of it.” Jon looked around the room and his eyes landed on Tommen. He offered a formal bow to the current king and Tommen smiled weakly. “Hello Lord Targaryen. My uncle tells me you’re a good man. That you’ll be a good ruler.”

A small smile flashed across Jon’s usually brooding face. “I aim to be your Grace. I appreciate the opportunity to prove as much. I hear you’re a fine young man as well.”

Jaime watched a shadow pass over Tommen’s face. “I don’t know what I am. I’m certainly no king.” Uncertain how to console the boy, Jaime placed a firm hand on Tommen’s shoulder and met his eyes. “You’re just a boy. You would have grown to be a fine king, but Jon here has claim to the throne and he is of age already.”

Tommen’s eyes darted away, and Jaime felt helpless. _What do I do to get through to him? Damn Cersei for ruining this boy_. Seeming to recognize Tommen’s despair, Jon stood from his seat and moved to Tommen.

“I can’t begin to understand how you feel. What you’ve witnessed and the people you’ve lost. Those are things a man full grown shouldn’t have to deal with. I’m sorry for what happened, and I agree with Ser Jaime. You would have made a fine king in time. I just wanted to meet you and thank you for giving me the opportunity to look after Westeros. I’ll leave you to spend time with you uncle. Thank you, your Grace.”

With a bow and pat to Jaime’s arm, Jon left the room. Jaime sat down and ran his hand over his face. “Lets talk about something pleasant. I’m betrothed! Have I told you? I think you’ll like her quite a lot.”

“Well I was married and now my wife is dead. I hope the same fate doesn’t befall your love.” Tommen’s words were clipped and laced with hurt. With a heavy sigh, Jaime debated whether he should tell the truth of Margaery to Tommen.

One look at the boy gave him the answer. _Not now_. “Tommen. Jon is right. You’ve been through a lot. I only meant to cheer you up. You are young and have your entire life ahead of you. Jon has secured your rightful claim as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands whenever you feel ready to take the seat. You’ll come home with us until you’re feeling better.”

Jaime’s words did little to move Tommen. “We all want what is best for you. I’m happy you’re alive. Happy to that Addam stopped you. My world wouldn’t be as bright without you in it.”

Tommen looked back to Jaime then. “You never spoke to me this much before. Why do you care now?” The words were like a slap across the face. Jaime flinched and shrank back. “I’m very sorry about that Tommen. I… I wanted to. Your mother didn’t feel it was best that I interact with you.”

“Why? Even Uncle Tyrion spoke to me and mother hates him.” Jaime felt his throat tighten and his pulse quicken. Jon’s words on the ride south came to the forefront of Jaime’s mind as he considered what to say. Pushing away the truth, Jaime looked to the floor finding himself unable to lie while looking into Tommen’s eyes.

“You know what they call me. She did not want you or your siblings’ reputations sullied by the likes of me.” Looking back to Tommen’s eyes, Jaime continued. “I’m not a good man. I’ve done _horrible_ things. Things I’m not proud of. Things I wish I could take back. I’m trying to be a better man now though and I hope to be there for you now.”

Jaime prayed to the seven that his nephew, his son, felt his sincerity. Tommen shrugged and looked out the window. “I suppose. What’s the worst that can happen? Mother always spoke to me. Told me she loved me. Then she killed my wife, kin, and goodfamily. Uncle Tyrion always spoke to me. Told me he loved me too. Then he killed my grandfather. At least you haven’t lied to me yet. When you do, I fear who might be next to die.”

It unnerved Jaime how far this wounded boy was from the sweet, innocent, young man he left behind in King’s Landing not even a year ago. “You mother and uncle do love you. I love you too. Unfortunately, they both made terrible decisions that hurt you in the process. Their decisions were selfish. I hope you’ll be happy coming home with us. I just want to see you smiling again. I found Ser Pounce! I can go get him for you.”

Tommen sighed. “I’m quite tired now uncle. I think I’ll take a nap. Thank you for bringing Lord Targaryen to meet with me. I think he will make a fine king. One who can protect the people. I’ll see you on the morrow.”

Jaime stood to leave, but first bent down and placed a kiss on Tommen’s bandaged head. “I love you Tommen. I’m very happy you’re still with us.”

Exiting the room, Jaime exhaled and leaned back against the door. _How the fuck am I supposed to fix this?_ Jaime paced the hall for a few moments wanting nothing more than to hit something. To head to the yards and tear apart any opponent who stepped before him.

Before he realized where he was headed, Jaime’s feet carried him down multiple sets of stairs. Lower and lower into the keep before Jaime found himself outside the black cells.

Grabbing a torch and nodding at one of the guards, Jaime made his way inside. He grabbed the keys from the hook above the door and strode towards the last cell on the left where he knew Cersei to be.

Stepping into the cell, Jaime watched as Cersei’s filth covered face and scalp snapped towards him. “Jaime!” Cersei jumped to her feet and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. “Finally! You’re here! You won’t believe what they’ve done to me!”

Cersei pulled back and stared into his eyes. Her hand came to his cheek and her eyes were beseeching. Jaime looked at her and felt nothing but anger and disgust. Jaime moved her hand away with his false hand and watched as she recoiled in disgust at the reminder of his missing limb.

“Don’t touch me. I can’t believe you! You blew up part of the city with wildfire. You killed our own kin. You killed innocent people.” Cersei’s eyes filled with shock.

“You weren’t here! You promised to protect me. You promised to be with me. You left! You don’t know what they did to me.” In desperation, Cersei grabbed at Jaime’s jerkin with her fists as tears filled her eyes.

“And if I had been here? Would you have asked me to light the wildfire!?” Unexpectedly, Cersei surged to meet his lips, but Jaime shoved her back. “I said don’t touch me! You will never touch me again.”

At his words, something shifted in Cersei’s expression. A storm cloud rolled over Cersei’s features and venom laces her tone. “I can touch you all I want. We are two halves of a whole! Your cock is as much mine as my cunt is yours. You can’t live without me. If you let them kill me, you will die too.”

Jaime drew himself to full height as took a menacing step forward. “Far from it. I will live and live well. You are not my other half. I am whole without you. You are the one without a soul. Without a heart. I know real love now. She gives me things you never could. Love, happiness, and support.”

Cersei’s eyes were wild with rage. She balled her fists and pounded his chest as hard as she could. Jaime let her have her tantrum; her fists lacked the strength of his true love. When at least she exhausted herself and slumped to the ground crying, Jaime looked down at her in contempt.

“Tommen tried to kill himself because of you. Thankfully he is still here. Brienne and I are going to bring him home and care for him. Give him the family he never had and deserves.”

At the mention of Brienne’s name, Cersei’s eyes snapped up to Jaime in a rage. She lunged from the floor and slapped Jaime. When he barely flinched, she kept hitting him as hard as she could. “That fucking cow! You mean to replace me with that hideous thing!”

Jaime moved her against the wall with his false hand holding her in place across the neck. A vicious smile curled at Jaime’s lips. “Brienne is more beautiful than you could ever hope to be.” At his words, Cersei stilled and went quiet. Her eyes dropped to his gold hand at her neck and she spoke at a barely audible level. “You. It’s you.”

“Goodbye Cersei.” Jaime moved away from her didn’t spare a glance back as he shut the door behind him. Her screams echoed down the hallway. “You’re dead to me! That cow is dead! I’ll see to it!”

**Brienne**

It had been a long day for Brienne. After spending the morning in the gardens with Jaime’s cousins, Brienne spent time sparring with Pod and Arya. Both had previously left the city under duress and didn’t have time to spend their final days in King’s Landing in a more relaxed environment.

After training, they wanted to walk into the city and get lunch down by the docks. Pod had raved about a tavern he used to frequent with Tyrion and Bronn. Brienne had to admit that the food was good, but the seafood paled in comparison to Tarth.

The topic of Tarth had come up a lot today with Jaime’s cousins. Brienne felt a great deal of conflict over the topic. Her only memories during childhood were of Tarth. All her points of reference and comparison were based on Tarth. Unfortunately, those same thoughts brought Brienne little happiness.

She wondered if her father would want to attend her wedding _. Likely not. He probably doesn’t even know I’m alive_. Brienne spent her life watching other people receive love or gestures of affection. Before Jaime, no one had kissed her. No one had held her hand. No one had hugged her. Renly had danced with her out of kindness. It was the only gentle touch she knew prior to Jaime.

As they made their way back to the castle from the tavern, Jon found them and asked for Brienne’s help writing to the Stormlands. Davos knew the houses, but Brienne knew the lords and ladies better than him. Brienne quickly realized that helping Jon and Davos in practice meant actuality doing all the work while they sat there prattling on.

Brienne saved the missive to Tarth for last. It felt strange writing to her father and signing it from Davos. _Will he recognize my handwriting? Has he ever recognized it?_

A selfish part of Brienne wondered if Jon and Davos would mind if she included a small paragraph updating Selwyn on her whereabouts. _Maybe if the update is from someone else, he won’t feel obligated to respond_.

Ultimately, Brienne thought better of it and excluded any update about herself. With the letters complete, Jon asked Brienne to join him, Brynden, Arya, Pod, and Davos for dinner.

While she longed to see Jaime, Brienne thought perhaps it was best that she give him space. Brienne worried that she had only added to Jaime’s stress. _I’m certain he’ll seek me out when he is ready_.

The dinner was short and much of the conversation was driven by Arya and Pod. The pair discussed their eagerness to see Jon coronated. Their excitement to get to Casterly Rock and train with Brienne and the West. Brienne genuinely looked forward to continuing their training.

Pod and Arya were eager students and quick learners. Arya in particular had a natural talent with the sword that brought Brienne back to her youth. She was also thrilled with the distraction that training them would afford.

Making her way back to her room, Brienne called for a bath before preparing for bed. The warm water felt good and eased the cramps that oft accompanied her moonblood. Fortunately, Brienne knew she only had another day of heavier bleeding before the cramps subsided.

With fresh clothing and a cool breeze coming in through the window, Brienne found sleep easily. She didn’t realize how long she had been asleep for, but something roused her from sleep as she felt warm lips press to her neck.

Turning slightly, Brienne felt Jaime’s arms circle around her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Brienne placed a hand over his arm as he pulled her closer. “It’s fine. Are you alright? How is Tommen?”

Brienne could feel Jaime smile into her neck. “I’m alright now. I couldn’t find you for dinner. I was worried about you.”

Jaime’s words caught Brienne off-guard. “Worried about me? I’ve not suffered as you have.” Brienne felt Jaime shifting behind her. He hoovered over her and tilted her chin towards him. “I’m sorry I was off earlier. My mind was elsewhere. I’ve missed you.”

Jaime leaned in and kissed Brienne gently. “Don’t leave me alone with my family tomorrow. They’re horrible.” Brienne hummed and raised a brow. “I quite like Joy. She wants to train with a sword you know.”

At Brienne’s words, Jaime chuckled and pulled Brienne to face him. “You’re going to have your own training program at this rate. All of the West is going to send you their children.”

 _Children_. Jaime’s words resurfaced Brienne’s guilt over not being pregnant. “Brienne? What’s wrong?” Brienne looked into his eyes and saw the worry there. “Nothing. I’m just tired. Will you stay?”

“Of course. Let Genna come and yank me out by the ear. Luckily I still have two of those.” Brienne chuckled and tucked herself in close against him while draping her right arm over him. She could feel Jaime smile against her head before he spoke again.

“If we can’t find sleep we don’t have to find each other in the gardens now. We have our stars right there. Although, I don’t like the way Giantspain is ogling you.” Brienne huffed a laugh and moved closer to Jaime’s chest.

Her earlier worries over Tarth melted away. _My father might not care if I still live, but Jaime does._


	53. Healing Tommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen starts to make some new friends. Jon is crowned and the group readies to move west.

**Jaime**

Jaime awoke to the sensation of Brienne draped across his chest. Her steady breath warm on his neck and chest and her left leg wrapped in his. A smile spread across Jaime’s face as he began to absently run his fingers through her blonde locks.

Jaime noticed the curls forming at the tips of her hair as it fell just below her jaw. _Her hair is getting long. I hope she doesn’t notice. I quite like the curls_. Brienne began to stir and roll off him. Immediately despising the empty sensation on his chest, Jaime pulled her back. “Wench. You took my blanket away.”

Brienne sleepily mumbled something unintelligible into Jaime’s neck as he pinned her to him. “Ssshhh. I don’t like my blanket grumbling quite so much.” Jaime felt Brienne begin to stretch and lift her head. He quickly rolled her to her back and pinned her down; peppering her face with kisses.

“Oh Gods. Jaime! Stop.” Brienne chuckled and tried to swat him away, but Jaime continued his assault. His harassment of Brienne was halted when the door abruptly opened revealing a nonplussed Genna. “Aunt Genna! What are you doing!?”

Without a word, Genna moved to the bed and yanked Jaime by the ear. “It’s a funny thing nephew.” Jaime began yelping as Genna dragged him off the bed. “I go to your room and it appears quite unused. I come here and you’re atop your betrothed. I thought I made myself clear.”

“Ahhh my ear! Aunt Genna stop.” As Jaime stood up and righted himself, Genna swatted his arms and sides. “What the fuck! Aunt Genna!”

“Out! Out with you!” Genna placed a swift kick to Jaime’s rear as he looked back in desperation to Brienne who was muffling a laugh behind her hand. “You’re supposed to rescue me Brienne! I’m an innocent being assaulted by this vicious woman!”

“Innocent! You dishonor her! This is the capital boy and you are unwed. Out of her room.” Genna pushed him backwards towards the door and Jaime couldn’t help the laughter escaping his lips as he took the beating. “Gods! She’s on her moonblood, Genna. She won’t let me dishonor her as I prefer to.”

Genna gasped at his crassness and shoved him unapologetically out the door. With the door in his face and Genna inside with Brienne, Jaime chuckled and turned to see his cousins looking on rather amused. “Traitors! You just let her go in there and abuse me.”

Jaime rubbed at his pulsating ear while his cousins appraised him. His tunic was wrinkled and untucked as his breeches hung loosely at his hips. Realization quickly hit Jaime that his boots were still inside Brienne’s room. _Well this will be a fun walk_.

Joy guffawed. “You think we could stop her? Come now. I want to hear all about this lady knight from you, but first you should dress properly for the day. Mayhap find some shoes.” Joy looped her arm through Jaime’s and dragged him down the hallway.

“I quite like Brienne. She does not strike me as a strong liar or dishonorable person though. You’ll need to protect her at the Rock.” Jaime sighed and looked back towards the room as the girls tugged him along.

“No, she is neither of those things. She is quite good with a sword though, so I imagine she’ll simply run anyone through who exhibits such qualities themselves.”

Joy quirked a smile at Jaime. “Addam says that Brienne is one of the best fighters he has ever seen. Says she would have given you a good match in your prime.” Jaime scoffed. “In my prime!? I’m not _that_ old.”

Janei barely suppressed a laugh at his side. “Keep pissing off Aunt Genna and your betrothed will be a widow before your first cub is born.”

After breakfast with the Lannister women and Brienne, Jaime guided Brienne towards Tommen’s room. “Are you certain you don’t want to spend time alone with Tommen?” Brienne eyed Jaime cautiously as he held her hand firmly.

“I want you to meet him. I’ll warn you though. He’s not himself. Not that you truly met him the first time you were here, but… he isn’t well.” Jaime’s face fell slightly as he relived the conversation with Tommen yesterday.

As they opened the door, Jaime’s heart stopped at the sight of Tommen near the window. “Tommen!” The boy startled at the sound, but as he stepped back Jaime realized he was merely look at a bird on the ledge.

 _Fucking hells_. “Sorry. I thought… never mind. I want you to meet someone.” Tommen’s eyes moved to Brienne who stood behind Jaime in the doorway. “This is Brienne. She is the woman I told you about. We’re to be married.”

Tommen smiled politely and nodded. “Hello Lady Brienne.” Jaime’s chest swelled with pride as he looked to Brienne. “Ser Brienne, Tommen. She’s a knight. She defeated your Uncle Stannis in singlehanded combat!”

A genuine smile tugged at Tommen’s lips as he appraised Brienne. “Thank you ser for protecting the crown.” Jaime saw Brienne step into the room and bow slightly. “Of course, your Grace. I promise, it was a quick death. He was your kin after all.”

With a slight nod, Tommen looked back to the bird as it flew away. His smile dropped again as he walked back to the table and chair in the center of the room. Jaime guided Brienne into the room towards the table and pulled out a chair for her.

Moving beside Tommen, Jaime sat down after kissing him atop the head. “How is the pain today?”

The young king shrugged. “I suppose it could be worst. The maester was here earlier, but… not much can be done for the face. I look like a monster.”

The bandages were still heavily wrapped around Tommen’s head and nose, but Jaime could see the early signs of deformity now that the swelling was subsiding. The left side of Tommen’s head took the brunt of it.

He had fractured the bone near his eye as well as his nose. His head had a nasty lump with stiches running through it. His lips had split open on the left side where his teeth broke through.

Grabbing Tommen’s forearm, Jaime squeezed reassuringly. “It will be fine Tommen.”

The young boy looked away sadly. “No, it won’t be. You of all people wouldn’t understand. Now I’ll just be ugly and alone. No woman will have me. I don’t even have siblings to enjoy the company of.”

Jaime’s heart broke for the young man and he began to refute his statement, but Brienne cut him off. “Don’t try to placate him Jaime.” Brienne pulled her chair closer to Tommen. Her words caught the boy’s attention as he looked to her.

“I know what it feels like to be alone and ridiculed for how you look.” Tommen looked at her curiously. “You do?”

Brienne chuckled. “Yes, well look at me. I’m quite an eyesore and I can’t even blame it on traumatic injury. I was just born like this.” Jaime felt his eyes widen in shock. “Brienne! Don’t say that. I’ve told you…”

Brienne waved him off and kept her eyes on Tommen. “Ignore your uncle. He chooses to see me as something I am not out of love, but people who don’t love me see me for what I am. I don’t mind it. I’m used to it. You will have some rough scars and your nose likely won’t heal properly, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find love.”

Jaime moved to protest, but he saw something flash in Tommen’s eyes at Brienne’s words. “You think I will?”

Brienne smiled widely at the boy. “Of course! If the ugliest woman in Westeros can find someone to love her, then surely you will. You can even make up some gallant story about how you broke the nose. A daring rescue of a helpless maiden perhaps.”

Tommen chuckled slightly “Or a helpless animal. I quite like cats.” Brienne nodded as she smiled at the boy. “Yes. You can say you rescued a cat from a tree, but your nitwit uncle here failed to catch you properly on the way down. The cat at least landed on his feet though.”

Jaime watched as Tommen laughed loudly as he used to when he would play with Myrcella. “I have a cat! Ser Pounce. Uncle Jaime found him.” Tommen turned to the sleeping cat in the corner of the room. The feline stretched out lazily under the sunny rays as his tail moved slightly in sleep.

Brienne looked to the cat and nodded. “And look how much he appreciates your daring rescue.” Tommen looked back to her with a smile on his face. “You said you understand loneliness. Did you not have any siblings?”

With a sad smile, Brienne shook her head. “I had three siblings, but they died.” Tommen’s face fell a bit at her comment. “I had two siblings. They’re dead now too. Do you miss your siblings?”

Brienne considered his words. “My two youngest were only infants when they died. I hardly remember them. I remember my brother though. Galladon. He was a few years older than me and I miss him very much. He was the only person who would play with me. The only one who didn’t mock me.”

Tommen’s ears perked up at her words. “I miss my sister. She was older and kind to me too. Mother never let me play with other children, so we played together. My older brother was mean though. I… I didn’t mourn him as I should have.”

Brienne shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes it is difficult to mourn cruel people even if they are your kin.”

Considering her words, Tommen asked Brienne another questions. “What of your parents?”

Brienne’s brows rose slightly. “My mother died birthing the twins. I don’t remember her. My father… he doesn’t much care for me.”

Tommen leaned forward. “My father died too. I thought my mother cared for me, but she ruined everything. She never cared for me. I only thought she did.”

Before Brienne or Jaime could respond, Tommen smiled at Brienne. “We have a lot in common. Will you visit me more? It is nice to have someone who understands.”

Brienne offered a warm smile and put a gentle hand on Tommen’s arm. “Of course! I would enjoy that. You could even introduce me to Ser Pounce next time. I quite like animals. They don’t let you down like people can.”

Tommen beamed at her. “Yes! I feel the same. It’s one of the reasons I like them so much.”

With a nod of the head, Brienne agreed, but quickly responded. “Well you also have people you can rely on. You uncle loves you very much and has been prattling on about you for moons. Eager to get home and see you.”

Tommen looked to Jaime in surprise. “Truly?” Jaime smiled and nodded eagerly. “Yes. I meant what I said yesterday, Tommen.”

The boy smiled and nodded before looking back to Brienne. “You have a lot in common with your uncle too. He understands loss and _difficult_ family. He also pretends not care, but he quite enjoys animals. Did you know he doesn’t like to name his horses because it makes him too sad when they die in battle? Oh, and he befriended a helpless deer we named Alys.”

Jaime shot Brienne an amused look. _You give away my secrets wench_. Tommen looked back skeptically at Jaime. “You like animals too uncle Jaime?” Jaime nodded in agreement. “Yes.” 

Brienne spoke to Tommen again as he turned back to her. “Do you remember Arya Stark?”

Tommen nodded slightly. “Yes. I think we’re around the same age. I wanted to play with her too, but mother wouldn’t let me. She liked to play outside and chase the cats. I watched her from my window and wanted to join in.”

Brienne smiled in return. “Well she is coming West with us for a bit. I’m training her and I’m sure she would love someone to explore Casterly Rock with. I’ll warn you that she is still quite mischievous.”

A wide grin spread across Tommen’s face. “That would be nice. Thank you.” Jaime felt incredible relief wash over him at the turnaround in Tommen’s mood. He looked to Brienne and felt his heart swell with love for the woman before him. _She’s saving my boy_.

A knock came at the door and Tommen called for the visitor to enter. It was the maester with the chambermaids. “Your bath, your Grace. I want to try a different healing ointment for those stiches as well.”

Tommen nodded and turned back to Brienne. “Will you visit tomorrow?”

Brienne smiled at the young boy and nodded. “I would enjoy that. Maybe I could bring Arya along if you’re feeling up to it?”

Tommen nodded eagerly. “Yes, that would be nice.”

Jaime and Brienne said their goodbyes to Tommen and exited the room. As they stepped into the hall, Jaime grabbed Brienne and pulled her into a firm hug. “Thank you.” He felt tears well at the back of his eyes as he placed a kiss to the side of Brienne’s neck.

Brienne wrapped her arms around Jaime in return and rubbed his back reassuringly. “He’ll be alright Jaime. We’ll make certain of it.”

**Arya**

It was the day of Jon’s coronation and Arya was eager to move West. She had joined Brienne the last few days for visits with Tommen. At first, Arya didn’t want to bother with the young king, but after that first day she found there was much they had in common.

They both despised Joffrey’s cruelty. They both enjoyed exploring and playing with cats. They both experienced much loss in their young lives and they both looked forward to leaving King’s Landing behind.

Arya also felt badly for the boy. He and Myrcella had always seemed sweet, but Cersei never let them interact together. Joffrey was the proper cunt of the royal siblings.

Brienne had warned Arya of Tommen’s emotional state given everything that happened. It was surprising to think of Cersei’s children as anything other than perfect little shits, but it warmed Arya’s heart to get to know the boy.

Arya brought Pod along the morning of the coronation. They hadn’t bothered to wait for Brienne and Jaime to join them for the visit that morning as Arya was too eager to introduce Tommen to Pod. She thought the two young men would hit it off and they had.

They laughed easily together and when Jaime and Brienne had stopped by, they shooed away the older knights.

Pod was kind and found the good in everyone. In what little Arya knew of Tommen, the young king seemed nothing but genuine. Tommen reminded Arya of a less action-oriented Pod albeit with a golden mop of hair and strong jawline.

If Arya was being honest with herself, she just wanted to spend more time with Pod. Loathe as she was to admit it, she found her heart fluttering and her cheeks reddening when Pod was around. It reminded her too much of Sansa and her pathetic fawning over princes and knights, but Arya quite enjoyed the sensation with Pod.

Tommen seemed to enjoy Pod as well. They had a prior connection through Tyrion and both missed the older man despite Tommen’s anger over Tywin’s death.

Arya now sat in the throne room watching on as Tommen addressed the crowd. He had removed much of his bandages from his face and it looked quite awful, but far less purple than what she observed the first day Brienne reintroduced her to the boy.

As Tommen removed the crown and looked back to Jon, he smiled warmly and bid Jon come stand beside him. Together they were the picture of unity. The nobility gathered in the hall seemed pleased with the transition.

Arya watched in satisfaction as Jon received his crown. He was introduced as “Aegon ‘Jon’ Targaryen”, but to Arya he was little more than Jon; her beloved older brother and staunchest supporter.

At the corner of the stage, Arya watched Jaime reach for Brienne’s hand. He looked beyond relived and pleased with the ceremony. It was interesting to reflect on how much her opinion of the man had evolved in the past year.

As much as Arya refused to admit out loud her feelings for Pod, she also refused to admit her adoration of Jaime to anyone. He had saved them on multiple occasion on the journey to Jon. He won their ancestral home back for them, saved her Tully kin from the Freys, and helped her extract revenge on Walder. She also knew his secret about Aerys.

 _Gods if only he still had his sword hand. I would have love to be trained by him and Brienne_. With the ceremony concluded, there was a feast to celebrate the transition of power. In a continued show of unity, a center table was set where Tommen and Jon sat together surrounded by their kin and advisors.

Tommen had Genna, Jaime, Brienne, Joy, and Janei at his side. Jon had Davos, Arya, and Brynden at his side. Arya looked across the hall and saw Pod happily talking with Addam and some of the Lannister bannermen. He looked so happy from afar and Arya felt the slight pangs of jealousy that she couldn’t be with them.

Her table wasn’t quite as rowdy, but Arya tried to make the most of it. Jaime was busy pining away at Brienne while his cousins teased his overt affections. Genna and Brynden were giving each other shit. Davos and Jon were deep in conversation and Arya had moved next to Tommen after the feast began.

They spoke about Casterly Rock and mused how many tunnels it must have to explore and get lost in. Tommen had only visited once or twice and barely remembered it. It was strange talking to the boy who believed his father to be Robert when Arya knew otherwise.

Arya chuckled to herself as Tommen recounted the feast at Winterfell when Robert brought them north to ask Ned to take on the role as Han. _He truly thinks our fathers were friends. If only he knew the half of the relationship between our true fathers_. As the hall grew louder, Tommen leaned into Arya and whispered.

“What do you think of Ser Brienne? I quite like her. I think she’ll be good for my uncle.” Tommen looked over at the pair who were playfully squabbling again.

Arya smiled as she followed Tommen’s eyeline. “I think your uncle is quite lucky to have her. She has saved him in more ways than one.”

Tommen smiled and turned his eyes back to Arya. “Yes. Last night, I asked my interim Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to start her page in the White Book. I asked my uncle to tell me of all her deeds so that I could ensure they were documented.”

Arya’s head snapped back to him. “The White Book? Where they document all the knight’s deeds?” Tommen nodded eagerly. Arya looked back to Jaime and Brienne. “I think we need to make some amendments to your uncle’s page as well before we leave.”

_He only asked me not to tell anyone. He didn’t say anything about writing it down._


	54. Enjoying a Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Tommen share their surprise with Jaime and Brienne. Genna shares her thoughts on the wedding to come as they leave for the Rock.

**Jaime**

It was the day after Jon’s coronation and feast. With Brienne’s moonblood having passed, Jaime had managed to sneak back into Brienne’s room the night prior to _dishonor_ her several times over; Aunt Genna be damned.

As if sensing his satisfaction that morning, Genna demanded that he and Brienne ride in her carriage upon departure that day.

“Aunt Genna, carriages are for the old, dainty, and youth. We’re riding.” It took one look from Genna to know he had no say in the matter.

After broking his fast with Jon and the larger group, Jaime was pulled aside by Arya and Tommen. “We have a surprise for Brienne and we need your help.” Jaime quirked a brow at the young wolf and watched as a smile spread across her face.

Looking to Tommen, Jaime watched as a conspiratorial smile spread across the young boy’s face. “We need you to get her to the White Sword Tower before you depart. We’ll meet you there.” _Gods. What did they do?_

They were set to ride out within the hour and Jaime found an excuse to get Brienne to the tower, claiming he had left some personal items there. As they walked in, memories of blue armor, Oathkeeper, and the most breathtaking pair of sapphire eyes came to mind.

Turning to Brienne, Jaime took her hand and pulled her close. “Do you remember the last time we were in here together?” Brienne chuckled. “Yes, I do believe that I received the greatest sword and the _second_ -best set of armor that I could have ever dreamed of owning.”

Jaime smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her. “Well I’m glad you prefer the latest armor that I’ve given you.”

With a teasing smile, Brienne chuckled. “Oh, I’m sorry. You misunderstand. My original armor was my favorite. It’s a shame I lost it when some fool challenged me to a duel on a bridge.”

Jaime feigned offense and felt his heart accelerate at the sight of her smile. He leaned in a placed a lingering kiss to her lips. “I loved you when we were last here. I wanted to go with you.”

Brienne closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. “You joined me when it mattered. They would have killed me and Pod.” Jaime couldn’t bear the thought of it and pulled her close, placing a kiss to her temple before enveloping her.

The sound of footsteps pulled them apart. Arya and Tommen soon entered the room with wide smiles. Brienne looked between the pair with confusion writ across her face. “What are you two doing in here?”

Tommen walked to the White Book and flipped to her page. “Ser Brienne, we wanted you to see this before you left.” Realization hit Jaime at the same time it hit Brienne. _What? How?_

“I had my interim lord commander fill this in with Arya’s help.” It occurred to Jaime why Arya had been asking so many questions about Brienne the other day. He and Brienne walked up to the book and looked at the page.

It held her soon to be married name and the Tarth sigil. Unlike the other pages, it also had the Lannister sigil on the opposing side to represent her married name. The page read as “Ser Brienne Lannister of Tarth” Jaime looked at Tommen and Arya in shock.

He quickly looked to Brienne and saw the tears welling in her eyes.

_Ser Brienne Lannister of Tarth_

_Won the melee at Bitterbridge by besting Ser Loras Tyrell_

_Named to Lord Renly Baratheon’s Rainbow Guard as the first female to earn the position_

_Served as sworn sword to Lady Catelyn Stark and was charged with safely returning Ser Jaime Lannister to King’s Landing in exchange for Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark_

_Safely returned Ser Jaime Lannister and was sent out to find the missing Stark sisters._

_Fought and defeated the Hound, Sandor Clegane, in singlehanded combat to free Arya Stark._

_Found and protected Lady Sansa Stark from her captive, the murderer of King Joffrey Baratheon._

_Slew Ramsay Snow to free the North from House Bolton’s tyranny._

_Completed her oath to Lady Catelyn by returning Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark to their kin._

_Fought in the Battle for Winterfell to help the Starks reclaim their ancestral home._

_Defeated the pretender King Stannis Baratheon in singlehanded combat to end the Battle for Winterfell_

_Knighted after the battle by Ser Jaime Lannister, making her the first female knight in the Seven Kingdoms_

Arya beamed at Brienne. “I’m certain there will be much more to come. Luckily, you’re the newest entry so there are blank pages to follow. I have a feeling you’ll require more than one.”

Jaime nodded enthusiastically and kissed Brienne’s cheek. “You might want to reserve a few pages.” Brienne elbowed him, but Jaime could see how much this meant to her. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

She moved to hug Arya and Tommen, thanking them profusely for their effort.

Tommen looked to Jaime after Brienne released him from her hug. “Uncle Jaime. I’ve never seen your page.”

Jaime grimaced and shook his head. “It’s not so exciting. You won’t be missing much.”

Arya smiled eagerly. “I want to see!” Brienne moved back to the book and turned the pages. “I’ve seen it. I know where it is.”

Jaime moved to grab Brienne’s arm. _Gods, please. I don’t need a reminder, especially after we just read Brienne’s page._

Jaime cringed, but then he heard Brienne’s gasp. “Jaime.” He turned to see her wide eyes and blossoming smile.

“Jaime, look.” Jaime hesitated and looked down at his page. Jaime looked in shock at the book and then up to Arya and Tommen who were smiling excitedly and watching his reaction.

_Ser Jaime Lannister_

_Squired for Ser Barristan Selmy against the Kingswood Outlaws._

_Knighted and named to the Kingsguard in his sixteenth year for valor in the field._

_At the Sack of King’s Landing, murdered his king, Aerys the second, at the foot of the Iron Throne to save the city and its people from destruction by wildfire._

_Pardoned by King Robert Baratheon despite concealing the truth of Aerys’ malevolent intentions_

_Thereafter known as the Kingslayer._

_Captured in the field at the Whispering Wood: Set free by Lady Catelyn in return for an oath to find her two daughters._

_Saved Ser Brienne Lannister of Tarth from abuse and death at the hands of an enemy encampment, sacrificing his sword hand and risking his life in the process by jumping into a bear pit unarmed to rescue her._

_Freed Ser Brienne Lannister and her squire, Podrick Payne, from imprisonment at Riverrun._

_Rescued Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark from the murderer of King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name._

_Completed his oath to Lady Catelyn by finding and returning Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark to their kin_

_Defeated the Frey forces laying siege at Riverrun against House Tully._

_Slew Lord Walder Frey for his role in the violation of guest right and murder of Lord Robb Stark, his pregnant wife Lady Talisa Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark, key nobles of the Northern houses._

_Fought in the Battle for Winterfell to help the Starks reclaim their ancestral home._

_Led the peaceful transition between King Tommen Baratheon and King Aegon ‘Jon’ Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne._

Jaime’s mouth gaped as he read the entry. The words rolled in his head as he looked to Arya and Tommen.

Arya smiled wolfishly. “In fairness, you said nothing about writing your _greatest_ deed. We just made some minor corrections to that part of the entry. The rest just keeps things current.”

Tommen took a step closer to him. “I never knew you did that Uncle Jaime. I’m very proud of you.” Jaime pulled Tommen close and hugged him tightly.

Jaime broke the embrace with Tommen and then pulled Arya close. Pulling the young wolf against him, he squeezed her tightly and mumbled his thanks into the top of her head. Arya grinned and looked into his watery eyes.

“Is the great Jaime Lannister crying?” Jaime wiped at his eyes and tilted up his chin. “I am not. Just a bit of dust landed in my eye or a twig or something.”

Arya snorted and punched his arm. “I was tempted to have him include the bit where you were the only dolt from the Lannister forces to fall from his horse and nearly died at Riverrun.”

Jaime guffawed. “Yes, well it was Brienne’s fault. You should have written in her entry that she spent the Battle at Riverrun hanging over a battlement.”

Brienne chuckled and rubbed his back as Jaime continued to stare in shock at his page. Tommen looked to Jaime and patted his arm. “You should tell people the truth of it uncle. What you did for the city.”

With a wide smile and refusing to take his eyes off the page, Jaime replied. “No. This is more than enough.”

**Brienne**

Brienne and Jaime sat shoulder to shoulder in the carriage, both lamenting the confinement for the first day’s journey. Brienne raised her eyes to Genna who sat across from them and grinned like the cat that got the cream.

“I do hope you both enjoyed that final evening in the capital. Such a lovely night. When we get to the Rock, I’ll see to it that appropriate rooms are assigned.”

Brienne bit her lip and felt her face flush at Genna’s words. From her side, Jaime sighed and placed a steadying hand on her knee. “Really Aunt Genna. We are full grown. This is ridiculous.”

Genna glared at Jaime and cocked her head. “Brienne is to be the lady of the Rock. I will have you show her the respect that an unwed, highborn lady deserves. The staff will be watching Jaime! If you don’t show her respect, they won’t. Do you mean for them to watch as you treat your betrothed as a whore?”

“I would never!” Jaime’s tone startled Brienne who looked to him quickly. His eyes were narrowed at his aunt and his grip on her knee had tightened.

“Good. Then you understand why it must be this way.”

Jaime grunted in irritation and stared out the carriage window to his right. Brienne understood Genna’s reasoning, but she was not looking forward to being separated from Jaime. Before she could dwell on it further, Genna’s voice caught her attention.

“Now we have much to discuss. We’ll have the wedding in just under three moons time. Hopefully you can keep it in your pants until then. I’ve sent letters to Tarth and your little friends in the North.”

Jaime and Brienne both stiffened at Genna’s words and spoke at the same time.

“Three moons!”

“You wrote my father!?”

Genna looked between the pair of them as though they were mad. First, she answered Jaime.

“Yes, three moons! I need time to prepare and we have a lot to do! I will not let you drag this poor girl to the first septon you can find just so you can dive into her bed.”

Turning a more sympathetic eye to Brienne, Genna calmed her voice. “Yes, I wrote your father. I understand you have some reservations about inviting him, but he is your father. He will want to attend.”

Brienne looked to the floor of the carriage and took a steadying breath. _Wonderful. Now I’ll have written confirmation that he cares little for me when his rejection letter arrives._ Jaime grabbed her hand and met her eyes. “If he doesn’t come then he can go fuck himself.”

Genna gasped at Jaime’s words. “Lord Tarth is her father and should not be spoken of with such vulgarity.”

Jaime gritted his teeth and spat back at his aunt. “And if he can’t be bothered to attend his daughter’s wedding than he can indeed go fuck himself.”

Genna rolled her eyes and looked back to Brienne. “I’ve informed him that we’ll be at the Rock in a fortnight and he should send his formal acceptance there.”

Brienne smiled politely, but she fully expected what was to come. Genna tilted up her chin and continued prattling on about the wedding.

“Now are there any other guests you both want invited beyond the Starks and anyone from Tarth?” Genna looked between them and Brienne stammered for an answer. Looking to Jaime, Brienne saw the smile tug at his lips. 

“Well Bronn made it clear that he would lay siege to the Rock with the might of the serving maids living at the Twins if he wasn’t invited.” Brienne snorted at Jaime’s words.

“Oh Gods. That man. Truly Jaime, I can’t believe you gave him the Twins as though you were gifting him something inconsequential like a sword.”

Jaime looked to Brienne and winked. “Oh, that’s a terrible analogy Aunt Genna. Some swords are hardly inconsequential and I for one would only give my _sword_ to one person.” _Oh Gods._

“Ugh! Jaime Lannister watch you mouth! You are foul boy. Bronn has been a terrible influence.” Genna kicked Jaime hard in the shin and twisted his ear as he leaned forward in pain to rub at his leg.

“Ah! Gods, Aunt Genna.” Sitting back, Jaime feigned innocence and pointed to Oathkeeper at Brienne’s hip. “I meant the literal sword.”

Genna wasn’t buying his double meaning and glared at him. “You will be a gentleman before and after this wedding.”

“A what? I don’t know what that means.” Jaime’s tone was teasing, and he met Genna’s eyes. With a resigned sigh, the older woman leaned forward and put a hand on each of their knees.

“Jaime. You are the best of the lot and you will make a wonderful Warden and Lord Paramount, but the people need to see you conduct yourself as such. Every lord needs a strong lady by his side. Its one of the many reasons that I think Brienne is the perfect match for you, but she must be respected. It doesn’t matter how much you love her if your actions in front of the people suggest otherwise.”

The older woman leaned back and sighed before continuing with her vision for the wedding. Brienne half listened but reflected on what Genna had said. _Could they really ever come to respect someone like me? My own father hardly cares for me. How can I expect a kingdom to?_

Jaime’s voice cut through Brienne’s thoughts. “Yes, yes. Whatever you think Aunt Genna. _Your_ wedding sounds lovely. Oh… sorry did I saw _your_ wedding. Silly me, I meant _our_ wedding.” Jaime turned to Brienne and smirked.

As Brienne returned the smile, Jaime pulled her close and placed a kiss to her temple. For a moment, Brienne forgot the worry of her father and focused on how good things felt to be with Jaime. He was taking her to his home. _Their_ home. Brienne reminded herself of previous words he spoke to her. _We’ll make our own family_.

“Now on the matter of Tommen…” Genna sighed and looked to Jaime who looked weary at the change in topic. “… he must learn how to act as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. He’ll need to shadow you and you must ensure he gets to know the vassals. Lucky for us, we happen to have a new family member who knows them quite well and can help with his letters.”

Brienne perked up at the suggestion. “I am happy to help with that. I know the houses well.”

Jaime smiled warmly at her, but Genna’s next words made them both falter. “Excellent! Of course, rumor has it that your father holds the most sway now in the Stormlands. We’ll start with him and you should also discuss the matter with him at your wedding.”

Brienne’s face fell again as she stammered out a reply. “I don’t know if that is such a good idea. Mayhap we can start with the other houses. I would recommend starting with House Caron and House Selmy.”

Genna waved Brienne off “No, no. My sources were clear. Your father is the way to go. Surely you can handle that.”


	55. Racing to the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive at the Rock just ahead of everyone else.

**Brienne**

Nearly a fortnight later, they arrived at the Rock. Brienne was in awe looking up at the massive castle atop the hill as they approached on horse. She and Jaime had raced ahead an hour prior to get a break from the slow pace forced upon them by the carriages.

“Gods! How many Lannisters are there exactly?” Jaime chuckled at her side and looked to her slack jawed expression. “Come now wench. Did you really think my father could not have the most of everything? Most gold, most power, most castle, most annoying children.”

Brienne guffawed and quirked a brow at Jaime. “It’s a bit much though, don’t you think? All of Tarth could fit in that.”

Jaime bit his lip and winked suggestively. “Not after we fill the rooms with our mini knights.” Brienne rolled her eyes, but inwardly cringed. They had found several opportunities on the road to sneak away together and release some pent-up tension, but Brienne still worried how Jaime would react when her moonblood continued to arrive at regular clips.

Jaime’s tone took on a teasing lilt beside her. “Nothing would displease my aunt more than if we raced ahead to the castle and found a room to fuck in quickly.” Brienne stared at him with her mouth agape.

“Jaime Lannister! You have spent far too much time with Bronn. And after your aunt’s explicit warning. See and now here they come storming behind us at your very words.” Brienne pointed back towards the direction of their party and Jaime turned to catch a glimpse.

Jaime squinted into the distance. “Please, they’re at least an hour behind us.” Jaime turned to face Brienne, but found she was already surging forward; sending her horse into a full sprint towards the castle.

“Cheater! That is very dishonorable of a knight!” Jaime chuckled and raced after her; his horse slowly gaining ground.

It wasn’t long until they reached the courtyard of the Rock. Jaime dismounted and reached for Brienne’s hand. He tugged her along as castle staff quickly lined up and straightened their attire and aprons. They offered frazzled bows and curtsies at the unexpected arrival of their Lord and his betrothed.

Daven ran outside while throwing on his jerkin. “Cuz! What have you done with the rest of them? We hadn’t expected you so soon. The guards barely had time to get word back that they saw you approaching.”

Jaime smiled victoriously. “Yes, well we’ve left the rest of them about an hour out. I’ve had more than enough travel with Aunt Genna. This is Ser Brienne, my betrothed.”

Daven offered a warm smile and bow towards Brienne. She could feel the eyes of the household staff on her as she returned Daven’s bow with one of her own. _Gods. They are probably wondering what Jaime is doing with someone like me._

With an awkward smile, Brienne spoke quietly towards Daven. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry, I never mastered the curtsey.” Daven guffawed. “I don’t imagine my cuz would want a woman who had. I think he much prefers his betrothed with a sword in hand, beating his ass around the training yard.”

Brienne heard Jamie huff a laugh from her side before dragging her into the castle. Stepping inside, Brienne was amazed at how massive the entryway was. A large staircase was set back in the middle of the room which was the size of a small cottage.

There were rooms adorning each side of the expansive space and Jaime quickly pointed them out. “On the left there is the great hall. Just before it the sitting room. Over here on the right is my father’s old study. Then more rooms so on and so on. Quite boring really. Lets go upstairs.”

Brienne’s head was spinning from the rapid-fire information as Jaime tugged her up the stairwell. “To the right are rooms. To the left are rooms. Nothing too exciting really.”

Jaime kept tugging her along as they walked quickly down a hallway on the left. Approaching a door, Jaime pushed it open with a mischievous smile plastered across his face. “This his Aunt Genna’s room.”

 _He can’t be serious_. With a warning look, Brienne hesitated as Jaime tried to pull her inside. He spoke in hushed tones. “Hurry, we wouldn’t want the staff to see anything dishonorable.” Tugging Brienne inside, she gasped at the size of the room. At the far side was a massive balcony with a wonderful sea breeze blowing in and view of the harbor in the port village below.

The bed on the right was neatly made in dark crimson linens with gold throw pillows. To the left was a massive fireplace which the staff had yet to light for the party’s return.

Before Brienne could assess more of the room, Jaime spun her around and pressed her to the wall as he shut the door. His hand quickly worked at the laces of her breeches as his lips devoured hers. “Three fucking moons indeed.” Jaime muttered the words into her mouth between kisses.

Brienne chuckled as her hands grabbed at Jaime’s back and neck. “Jaime. We can’t in here.”

“Oh yes we can.” Jaime’s lips spread into a wicked smile as he pushed down Brienne’s smallclothes and breeches. He quickly dropped his own breeches and smallclothes before dropping to his knees and hooking her leg over his shoulder.

 _Oh gods!_ His mouth was quickly on her and any protests died at Brienne’s lips. Jaime’s hand and tongue worked her into a frenzy as she prayed to the seven no staff would come by and hear them. Brienne bit back her moans as she sunk her teeth into the backside of her hand.

Any sense of time was lost to Brienne as Jaime pleasured her. Brienne soon felt her body tighten as the first sign of her looming release and Jaime deepened his ministrations. Brienne felt her knees shake as she peaked and a guttural moan broke through her lips. Barely having ridden out her release, Jaime stood and scooped her up in his arms.

He quickly walked them back towards Genna’s bed and laid Brienne on the edge, pushing into her abruptly. Leaning down, Jaime whispered into her ear as he began to thrust into her. “I told you I was strong enough.”

The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room as both began to pant in pleasure. Distantly, voices could be heard making their way down the hallway. Brienne’s eyes went wide in fear. Jaime grinned impishly as he quickened the pace.

Brienne covered her mouth and stared at Jaime beseechingly to finish. He quickly changed angle and Brienne felt a second wave of pleasure build. _Gods._ _Oh fuck. This is how I die._ Looking into Jaime’s eyes, she could see he was close too.

The voices grew louder as Jaime bit down on his lip to keep from groaning out loud. With a heavy gasp, Jaime spilled deep into her as Brienne felt her own peak roll over her. Footsteps approached as two voices neared the door.

Jaime quickly pulled up his smallclothes and breeches as Brienne did the same. Grabbing her hand, Jaime pulled Brienne to the balcony and spun her to face the sea. Brienne made quick work of her laces before reaching to help Jaime with his.

The door to the room swung open to reveal two chambermaids who stood in surprise at the sight of them. Jaime’s back was to them as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Brienne at the balcony; his cock still half hard from only just having found release.

Glancing over his shoulder with a rather Lannister smile, he nodded to the women. “Come in. I was showing my betrothed the view from Aunt Genna’s room. Best in the castle of course. I imagine you’ll want to light the fire for the old biddy.”

The maids smiled nervously as they set to work preparing the fire and setting out water and grapes on the table. Brienne bit back a laugh until she saw the rather disheveled looking linens on the edge of the bed.

With Jaime’s cock back under control, he turned and walked to the bowl, picking out a grape in the process. “Did my aunt say what room she plans to put my betrothed in?”

One of the maid’s flushed under Jaime’s gaze and looked to the other. “I’m not certain m’lord. I can ask Daven if you please.”

Jaime shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s no matter. I imagine my aunt will be here soon to tell everyone when and where they can piss.” Jaime turned back to Brienne; a sly smile on his face. “Have you had enough of the _view_ Ser Brienne?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. “Yes, I’m certain I’ll get to appreciate it more later.”

**Jaime**

“Get your boots off my desk boy!” Genna swatted Jaime’s legs which he had kicked up against the wooden leg of the desk in Tywin’s old study.

“I’m lord of the Rock. I can put my feet where I please.” Jaime planted his feet and slouched further in his chair as Genna walked around the desk. Sitting down in a huff, the older woman glared at him.

“You’re not lord of anything that I say you’re not lord of. Now sit properly. I trust you’re ready to behave now after your little stunt earlier.” Jaime feigned innocence. “Aunt Genna. I just wanted to ride ahead to ensure everything was in order for your grand return.”

Genna rolled her eyes and looked to the pile of papers that Daven had left in the study for her return. “Gods it never ends. Listen, I’m going to slowly transition all this nonsense to you. I think it best Brienne sit in on this too. The West is quite large and needy. It will be easier managed with two heads than one.”

Jaime sighed and looked around the room. “Did Selwyn’s letter arrive yet?” At his question, Genna’s brows furrowed in irritation. “It did not. I imagine it will be here any day. Mayhap Lord Tarth had an urgent matter to attend to which delayed his acceptance.”

With a sardonic laugh, Jaime looked out the window to the courtyard where Brienne and Pod were talking with Addam. Pod had been eager to integrate himself into the Lannister army while continuing to train with Brienne and Arya. Brienne felt he was ready to join the soldiers in drills but wanted to speak to Addam about his progress.

Jaime watched Brienne as she spoke with Addam. The late afternoon sun caught her cheeks and hair. Loose strands fell from behind her ear to kiss at her chin while she spoke confidently to Addam. His friend nodded enthusiastically as he appraised Pod and clapped him on the shoulder at whatever information Brienne had shared.

A smile tugged at Brienne’s lips and Jaime could make out the spark of pride in her eyes as she looked to Pod. Jaime pictures her looking adoringly to their own children someday and his mind started to race with possibility.

“Stop gawking child. You have the rest of your life to stare longingly at her. If you’re to be lord of anything, you better pay attention to these missives.” Jaime shifted his attention back to Genna as she thumbed through the letters which had poured in during their absence.

“We just arrived not even hours ago. I should like to show Brienne the rest of the castle. Arya and Tommen have likely explored half of it by now.” Jamie’s tone was whining, but Genna only quirked a smile.

“Hush now Jaime. You’re distracting me from _your_ work. Here. Read this.” Jaime took the letter and sighed. It was type of missive he dreaded dealing with and exactly why he wanted to get away from the Rock in the first place. Two families were squabbling over half an acre of land.

“Gods who cares, Aunt Genna. So, two farmers want to have a pissing contest over some soil.” With a sigh and shake of her head, Genna grabbed Jaime’s forearm.

“I know you care little for this, but it is part of the position. The people need to know that your word is final and that you are hearing them. You are smart, honorable, and just. Prove it to them.” Jaime rubbed his head and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment to write his reply.

Genna stood from the desk and walked around the table. She placed a kiss to his head before ruffling his hair. “I’ll leave you to it. Your mother would be very proud of you.”

At the mention of his mother, Jaime closed his eyes and committed to trying if for no reason than her memory alone. He wouldn’t rule as Tywin or Cersei would like. He would rule as Joanna would have.


	56. New Arrivals and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missive arrives at the Rock as Arya greets new arrivals

**Brienne**

Brienne awoke with cramping and a wet sensation between her legs. Judging by the view from her balcony, Brienne estimated it was a couple of hours before sunrise. Stumbling to her chamber pot, she observed the start of her moonblood in her smallclothes.

It had been just over a week since they arrived at the Rock which meant that Brienne’s moonblood was right on time. _Seven hells_. _Another month that I get to disappoint Jaime_. Brienne quickly washed up and fished through her things for new smallclothes and fresh linens to line them with.

Making her way back to the bed, Brienne rolled onto her side and curled up in a ball. The cramping was always the worst part. She had spent so many nights in Renly’s camp among other soldiers having to hide her pain and womanly functions from the men so as to not be mocked or treated differently.

Of course, another soldier had caught her once or twice sneaking off to clean herself off and change her linens. She wasn’t surprised when she was later mocked for it or the men refused to go near her for days on end. _Not that they ever wanted to be near me anyway._

At least when Jaime was her captive, she could easily tie him off to a tree and tend to the matter privately without fear of him stumbling upon her.

Brienne stared at the ceiling and worried about how to explain it to Jaime when he inevitably wanted to lay with her over the next few days. Genna of course tried to keep them separated at night in the castle, but it was comical how easily they found their way to each other elsewhere.

Brienne never liked to dwell on Jaime’s relationship with his sister, but if there was one thing that served them well from the siblings’ forbidden trysts it was Jaime’s intimate knowledge of the secret tunnels throughout the castle and the hiding spots around the castle grounds.

Thinking of Jaime conjured thoughts of the wedding and her father’s lack of response. Genna had written him a second time two days prior when they had yet to hear from him. Brienne felt shame course through her body. _I would almost rather a rejection than lack of acknowledgement that I exist._

Lost in her thoughts, Brienne was unable to find sleep for the rest of the night. She eventually got up and prepared for the day. Arya and Pod would be waiting for her in the yards after breaking their fast so there was little use dawdling.

Exiting the room, Brienne began walking down the stairs towards the great hall. Genna was also an early riser and was typically the first to arrive in the morning for a cup of tea and a light breakfast. She didn’t like to waste time getting the day started and lazing about over a prolonged meal was not high on the older woman’s list of preferred activities.

Before she could get into the hall, Brienne felt arms circle around her waist and a pair of lips attack her neck. Gasping in surprise, Brienne didn’t need to look to see who her assailant was. “Jaime!”

He spun her around and placed a deep kiss on her lips. “Morning ser wench of tarth.” Brienne rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh. “Good morning princess. You’re up early.”

Jaime shrugged and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the hall. “Couldn’t sleep. So many important matters to think on. Which farmer owns which pebble in which field. Which butcher has the right to the second born piglet. Which whore had claim to the last moon tea leaves at the healer’s store.”

Brienne snorted and shook her head. “I admire your dedication to sorting through such pressing matters. Saving the West from itself, one squabble at a time.”

As they entered the hall, Genna was in her usual seat and took appraisal of them. With a low hum she bid them good morning before commenting on their already _attached state_. That is what Genna had taken to calling it when Jaime “attached himself” to Brienne’s being; hand holding, hugging, kissing, inappropriate groping.

“Honestly Jaime. I’m certain she can find her way to the hall without you at this point.” Genna rolled her eyes and looked back to the missives piled up beside her cup of tea.

Jaime dramatically pulled out a chair for Brienne before grabbing her chin and tilting it up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Brienne sighed into his kiss knowing it was just as much to piss off Genna as it was because he wanted to kiss her.

“Oh Gods! Enough now. I swear if you could impregnate a woman just by looking at her, Brienne would have a dozen babes by now.” Jaime chuckled as he sat down next to Brienne and across from Genna.

“Give us six years Genna. We’ll give you a dozen cubs to chase after.” At Jaime’s words, Brienne coughed and looked to him as though he was mad. “That doesn’t even make biological sense Jaime!”

With a wide grin he chuckled and nodded. “Sure it does. We’ll have six sets of twins. Both of our mothers had twin births. Lets pop out those babes quickly so we can get them training.”

“Oh yes lets just do that. It will be such an equal effort won’t it.” From across the table, Genna guffawed at their playful squabble as was quickly becoming habit for them.

From the end of the hall, an attendant came through the door with a few scrolls in hand. _Gods it never ends here._

“M’lady, these just arrived.” With an exaggerated sigh, Genna pointed her fingers to the rest of the unopened missives next to those she had already gone through. “Well set it down boy. As you can see, I’ve quite a lot to go through already.”

The young attendant placed the scrolls down and exited quickly, barely casting a glance back at their table. Genna rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked to Brienne and Jaime who were somewhat lost in each other again.

“Jaime. Have you given any thought to what I discussed with you yesterday?” With a heavy sigh, Jaime leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “No.”

Genna scoffed and looked to Brienne. “Did he tell you what I discussed with him?” Brienne quickly looked between the two Lannisters with slightly furrowed brows. “I don’t believe so.”

Jaime huffed in annoyance and looked to Genna. “What is there to discuss, Aunt Genna?”

“Tommen’s future, Jaime! He needs a chance to be successful in the Stormlands.” Genna grunted and glared at Jaime after she spoke the words. Turning to Brienne, Genna tilted her head and smiled kindly. “Brienne, the Stormlanders are a stubborn lot.”

Jaime guffawed loudly next to her and Brienne shot him a warning look. _Careful. I will make you pay for it in the yards._ “I do not believe Tommen can simply show up at Storm End’s one day with a bride from the West on his arm. We should seek an alliance with a lady from the Stormlands. This one here won’t even consider engaging vassals on the matter!”

Brienne looked to Jaime and sighed. Genna had the right of it. The Stormlands were likely to push back on Tommen’s claim to Storm’s End. While the kingdom was divided on support between Stannis and Renly years ago, they all agreed on one thing; Tommen and his siblings were Lannister bastards.

Reaching for Jaime’s knee, Brienne offered an apologetic smile. “She’s right Jaime. Tommen won’t be accepted without an alliance there. It matters not what Jon says. They are _finicky_.”

Jaime shook his head and leaned forward. “He should marry for love or not at all. I won’t force him into some loveless marriage. Tywin tried to do it to me and my siblings and look at the mess it caused.”

Genna sighed and looked back to her missives. Something caught her eye and her brows quirked up. “Huh. This is from Jon.”

Both Brienne and Jaime snapped their heads to Genna. They watched as she broke the seal and read through the missive. Her face paled slightly. “Oh Gods.”

Jaime reached across the table for the missive. “What is it?” Genna looked to them, eyes wide in concern as she handed Jaime the letter. “Someone freed your sister, the Mountain, and Qyburn the day before their execution.”

**Arya**

Arya paced the courtyard eagerly as she watched the approaching party in the distance. Stark banners flew before the escorts on horseback and Arya saw the carriage come into view from the tree line.

Tommen moved to her side and smiled. “Are they both coming or just Sansa?” Arya turned to look at Tommen and smirked. “There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Rickon will have stayed behind. I imagine she brought her _friend_ though.”

A knowing smile spread across Tommen’s face. Arya had told him of Theon and all they had been through on the journey north. It was one thing that Arya was surprised to learn about Tommen. He loved a good adventure story.

Admittedly she played up some of the drama to make it more intriguing, but the gist of it was there. Arya quickly appraised Tommen’s face. It was looking a lot better, but the left side of his head had healed slightly misshapen as the maester predicted. His nose also didn’t set properly and had a slight bulge in the middle.

He was still a handsome boy though. He had Jaime’s jawline and eyes; kind and green. He still seemed to carry some baby fat in his cheeks which made Arya chuckle given his age, but they suited his personality.

Arya enjoyed her friendship with Tommen, but they were both in love with other people. Tommen still mourned Margery and Arya was rather infatuated with Pod. Funny enough, Pod was quite jealous of Tommen lately.

Pod was busy training with the army in addition to Brienne and didn’t have as much time to spend exploring with Tommen and Arya.

When they arrived at the Rock just over a week ago, Arya knew Sansa would already be on the way. When they had first set out for King’s Landing from Winterfell, Sansa asked Arya to write and let her know about any wedding plans she heard.

Sansa wanted to arrive about two moons before the wedding to have more time to work on the dress with her human pin cushion; Brienne.

As the carriage made its way up the hill, Arya felt the bubble of excitement in her belly. She turned to say something to Tommen but caught sight of Brienne and Jaime in the distance. They were at the far end of the training yard and Jaime did not look happy.

He was pacing wildly and running his hand through his hair. Brienne was trying to talk to him, but he was having none of it. _I wonder what that is about_. Genna soon approached looking equally worried and seemingly trying to talk Jaime down as Brienne was.

“Tommen. Do you know what that is all about?” Arya inclined her head towards the yards. Tommen followed her eyeline and his brows furrowed.

“I don’t know. I’ll go find out. Apologize to your sister for me if I don’t make it back here in time to greet her.”

Arya nodded and watched as Tommen walked off quickly. He went straight towards Brienne who looked to Jaime and Genna before saying something to him. Tommen blanched and looked to Jaime who pulled him into a hug.

 _Gods. I wonder if Jon sent word of Cersei’s death?_ Arya watched for a few more minutes before Jaime and Brienne retreated with Genna and Tommen slowly made his way back over.

Looking towards the carriage, Arya observed that Sansa and her party were nearly at the gates.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Arya looked quizzically at Tommen who walked back in shock.

“It’s my mother. She escaped.”


	57. Words Are Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finally hears from Selwyn.

**Brienne**

A week had passed since Sansa arrived at the Rock. A week since news came from King’s Landing of Cersei’s escape. Jaime had been a storm of emotions. Incensed that she managed to escape. Panicked that she would find a way to hurt Brienne. Worried that she might come for Tommen.

Jaime doubled the guards around the Rock. Informed them that under no circumstance were any of the three escapees to be allowed shelter or access to the Casterly Rock.

Brienne did think it a bit extreme, but she understood his worry. Jaime confessed to the confrontation he had with his twin in the black cells. Brienne had groaned inwardly hearing Jaime’s admission that he needled Cersei with details of how he had moved on so easily and quickly. How Cersei was nothing to him.

At first, the timing of Sansa’s arrival couldn’t have been worse. Brienne felt terribly for her friend as the castle was in a state of chaos. By the second day however, Sans’a presence was a welcome distraction.

Brienne made her way to the hall for lunch after a training session with Pod and Arya. Her muscles were a bit tender as she had recently taken to sparring them two on one. It was a way for her to keep her own training up while challenging them.

Walking into the hall, Brienne smiled as she met Sansa’s eyes. The young woman had seemingly come of age overnight. _Lady Catelyn would be proud. She has truly come into her role as Lady of Winterfell_. Theon looked well next to Sansa; no longer a shell of himself, clinging to Sansa for emotional protection.

Brienne sat down beside Tommen who was seated next to Arya. The young pair recounted their adventures at the Rock to Sansa and Theon. It warmed Brienne’s heart to see Tommen smiling and enjoying himself. She worried slightly for how Tommen would feel when Arya returned with Sansa to Winterfell. _Gods. How will Pod feel?_

Not long into the meal, Jaime and Genna joined them for a break from the monotony of paperwork. Jaime was more himself the past couple of days. Worries of Cersei, the Mountain, and Qyburn still present, but not as top of mind.

As Arya told everyone a particularly amusing story from her and Tommen’s exploration of the Rock, Jaime placed a hand on Brienne’s knee and squeezed lightly while laughing at the tale. Midway through the meal, an attendant entered and handed Brienne a scroll.

She looked down and saw her father’s sigil. Brienne felt her heart race and every part of her wanted to open the letter, but anticipating the rejection, she thought better of it. She set the missive aside and thanked the attendant.

Jaime shook her knee slightly and inclined his head towards the missive. With a pleading look, she whispered her preference to open it later. It was too late however because Genna’s attention was on her.

“Finally! Selwyn speaks! Well girl, lets hear it. Tell us of his acceptance.” Genna looked at Brienne expectantly. With a slight dread, Brienne picked up the letter and broke the seal.

_Brienne,_

_I’ve now received two letters from Lady Genna Frey insisting that you are to marry her nephew, the Kingslayer. I find this quite amusing given the crown has also sent word that Tommen Baratheon is to play Lord at Storm’s End. It seems to me a rather pathetic attempt on the Lannisters behalf to secure loyalty to the boy’s false claim._

_We both know the Kingslayer would have little to do with someone like you should his family not have need of my support of Tommen. Even if they are that desperate, I know the truth of it as you do. It’s why you fought for Renly after all. I will not support the claim._

_Is the Kingslayer even at Casterly Rock or is he off with his sister somewhere? I imagine this deal has been made with his kin which means the man has likely not seen your face. I will not waste my time traipsing across Westeros to watch another man take one look at you and walk away disgusted._

_Understandably my island was not enough to sway a man to you, but my loyalty will not be bought so a bastard can claim Storm’s End while the Kingslayer whores around and makes a mockery of my house._

_Selwyn_

Brienne folded the missive and looked down at her lap to collect herself. “Unfortunately, my father sends his regrets. He has some conflicting commitments on Tarth.” She forced a smile to her face and nodded at Genna.

“Give me the letter girl.” Brienne swallowed thickly and held the letter tighter as Genna outstretched her hand.

“Brienne. Let me see it.” Jaime was watching her closely and whispered the words, but it was no use. The entire table was staring at her and not making a sound. She didn’t want their pity. She wanted nothing but her sword and a training dummy.

“It’s as I said. There is no need to read it.” Brienne spoke through gritted teeth to Jaime.

With a heavy sigh, Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Let me see it Brienne or you know my aunt will take it.”

Brienne knew his words to be true. She didn’t need Genna getting her hands on the letter. She didn’t need Tommen hearing about it or anyone else knowing the truth of it. She released the missive from her lap and Jaime took it. He stood to leave the room before opening it.

Genna took off after Jaime, but they didn’t get very far before Brienne heard him cursing. _And here I thought no response at all was worse than a rejection_. Suddenly feeling mortified with everyone’s eyes on her, Brienne excused herself quietly.

“Brienne.” Tommen called out to her quietly as everyone else averted their eyes when she looked back. “Are you alright?”

Brienne smiled tightly and felt the tears at the back of her eyes. “Yes, Tommen. Thank you. He’s just very busy. A lot of trade and matters to deal with.”

The young boy smiled and turned back to his food as Brienne slowly made her way out from the hall. Luckily, Genna seemed to have dragged Jaime into the study where his ranting could be heard through the door. Brienne just wanted to be alone and was pleased to know she wouldn’t be followed.

Brienne made her way into her room and curled up on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. It was moments like this she wished she could remember her mother.

_Surely, she must have loved me. She must have held me close and not thought me ugly. Even Galladon who played with me admitted that I wasn’t pretty when his friends teased me._

Lost in her thoughts, Brienne hardly noticed the door open. A weight settled on the bed behind her and Brienne turned to meet Genna’s sympathetic eyes.

“I’m sorry Lady Genna that my father wrote those things about your family. That he won’t support Tommen. I hope Jaime isn’t too insulted at my father’s words.”

Genna scoffed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, he is quite insulted. Quite in a rage actually, but not about any of that. He’s upset by what you father said about you. Jaime could care less about Tommen taking that shitty castle Robert drank and whored in before winning the crown.”

Brienne furrowed her brows in confusion as Genna sucked in a breath and continued. “My nephew loves you something fierce. I quite fear for your father at this point. I sent Jaime to cool off. He’s not acting very lordly right now.”

A slight chuckle escaped Genna’s lips as she shook her head. The older woman then looked to Brienne with a sad smile. “I’m very sorry that I overstepped my bounds in inviting your father… twice. I only meant to do right by you and I didn’t understand your _history_ with your father. I just assumed you had some squabble about your going off to war given you are a woman and his only surviving heir. I didn’t know your hesitation was from abuse.”

Brienne flinched at the words and sat up. “Oh no. He never struck me. He did let me train with our master at arm, but he never hit me.”

Genna scoffed. “Physical abuse is hardly the only kind of abuse there is child. The only time I’ve experienced a father speaking in such an ugly manner to his child as Selwyn spoke to you in that letter, is when I observed my brother speak to his children. It was the one thing I couldn’t look past with Tywin. We had many arguments about it over the years. The last argument set off a rift that lasted moons. He was ranting about my precious Jaime. My favorite of the lot.”

Genna shook her head and sighed, lost in memories of arguments past with her brother. “The point is Brienne, that your father had no right to what he said. No matter what the world thinks of you, family is mean to be a safe space. A home is meant to contain love. Tywin’s children didn’t get enough of it and you’ve seen how they paid for it. The oldest went mad. The youngest killed his father. Your betrothed thought himself in love with his own sister. I don’t know how you managed to live in a similar environment and come out as incredible as you did.”

Taking Brienne’s hand, Genna smiled warmly at her. “You are to wed my nephew which makes you my niece. I won’t let anyone hurt you just as I won’t let them hurt Jaime. For your father’s sake, I hope he keeps away from you or I might beat Jaime to killing him myself. Only someone ugly in heart could think you anything but beautiful girl. You’re to be the lady of the Rock. You’re a lion now. Part of our pride.”

Brienne sat in shock at the woman’s words. Genna stood to leave and kissed the top of Brienne’s head before moving to the door. “Now if that boy tries to come in here and prove to you how beautiful you are, kick him in the balls. No babes until after you’re wed.”

Brienne chuckled as Genna shut the door behind her.

**Jaime**

Jaime stared down at the letter in front of him before sealing it. Words hardly felt enough, but he promised his aunt that he wouldn’t march across Westeros with an army at his back.

_Selwyn,_

_You’ll need to excuse me for refusing you a title, but I hardly feel you deserve one given that belligerent letter you wrote my betrothed. I don’t give two shits about anyone in the Stormlands accepting Tommen as Lord of Storm’s End. He is a Baratheon and it is his birthright, but I would prefer that he stay in the West away from the likes of you. If you can treat your own daughter so abhorrently, I can’t imagine how you treat your lord paramount, peers, and people._

_And yes, I have seen your daughter’s face. The only thing I love more than it is her heart. She has accomplished more in the past year than I imagine you have accomplished in your entire life. If you’re curious to hear of her deeds, I recommend starting with the acts listed in the White Book._

_If you upset Brienne again, I swear by the Gods I will run you through with my sword. I killed a king for threatening people I don’t even know. Imagine what I would do to someone who threatened the love of my life._

_Kingslayer_

Jaime opened the door slowly and slipped inside. “Brienne. Brienne, are you awake?” Brienne sat up quickly and looked around the room. “Jaime?”

Jaime’s eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as he reached out for her. “Hey. Did I wake you?” Brienne rubbed at her eyes and looked at him. The moonlight made her eyes glisten and Jaime nearly forgot why he was there.

“I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?” Jaime chuckled as Brienne looked out the window as though it held the answer. “A bit late. Come with me.”

“Come with you? Where?” Brienne looked at Jaime as though he sprouted a second head. Taking her hand, he pulled her from the bed. Looking her over quickly, Jaime confirmed that she spoke the truth. She was still wearing her clothing from earlier; a blue jerkin, silver tunic, and fitted grey breeches.

Jaime pulled her into his arms and placed a deep kiss to her lips. “Do you trust me?” Brienne nodded her head and Jaime felt a smile tug at his lips. Pulling her along, they exited the room.

Jaime looked up and down the hallway before leading her to the back staircase which lead out towards the training yard.

Slipping past a few household staff, Jaime guided Brienne outside and through the yard toward the cliff he had taken her to the first day they arrived. He had shared with Brienne that it was his favorite spot as child to sit after training. He would swing his legs over the edge and watch the sunset; thinking about all he wanted to accomplish as a knight when he grew up.

It was the one place he never took Cersei or Tyrion. It was his spot and now it would be theirs. As they approached the cliff, Jaime could make out the torchlights in the distance and a wide smile spread across his face.

“Jaime who are we meeting with at this hour?”

Jaime kept pulling Brienne along and glanced back to smile. “You said you trusted me. Don’t be so impatient Brienne.”

As they got closer, the faces of Pod, Arya, Sansa, Tommne, and Theon came into view in the flickering firelight of their torches. The Septon whom Jaime paid a hefty fee to drag out of his home at this hour stood in the middle of the group.

Turning to Brienne, Jaime saw the confusion on her face. “Marry me tonight Brienne. Fuck Genna’s stupid wedding. Even if she insists on throwing one, we’ll have it our way the first time. No hordes of unknown guests. No unworthy kin. Just us… well… and the witnesses we don’t detest.”

Jaime watched as Brienne took in his words and smiled. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. “Yes. Lets do that then.”

With a quick kiss to her lips, Jaime pulled her forward smiling the entire way. As they approached the group, everyone made room for them to stand before the Septon. Tommen, Arya, and Pod stood to Jaime’s side. Sansa and Theon stood to Brienne’s side.

Jaime felt giddy with excitement and leaned in to kiss Brienne. The Septon cleared his throat loudly and look unamused. “Not yet my lord. We haven’t even started.”

The group began chuckling at Jaime’s over eagerness, but he didn’t care. All he could do was stare at Brienne in awe. _I’m going to marry the love of my life right now_.

The Septon instructed Jaime. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” Turning to Tommen, Jaime took the rolled cloak and smiled appreciatively at the young man.

Unfurling the cloak, Jaime wrapped it around Brienne’s shoulders, and she helped him tie it.

The Septon continued. “We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. You may now look upon each other and say the words.”

Brienne and Jaime smiled at one another and spoke in unison.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days”

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days.”

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.” Jaime concluded the vows and held Brienne’s cheek to pull her into a deep kiss. With some heavy throat clearing from the Septon, Jaime eventually backed off and their group of witnesses began cheering.

From the edge of the yard, more clapping was heard. Jaime and Brienne turned to see several of the household staff and guards had stopped to watch. Then a voice rang out from above.

“Gods damnit Jaime Lannister!” Laughter erupted from their group as Jaime saw Genna standing on her balcony in her bedclothes. Her hands were on her hips in frustration and Jaime didn’t need to shorten the distance between them to imagine the rage filled expression on her face.

Jaime smiled mischievously at Brienne which elicited a breathtaking smile and muffled laughter from her lips. 

“Alright. I’m getting out of here before they start making out.” Arya’s voice cut through the trance Jaime seemed to be under. He looked around to see Pod, Sansa, and Theon nod in agreement and start to walk back towards the castle.

The group quickly exchanged their congratulations and left them to celebrate. Tommen walked up to them before retreating to join the others.

“Aunt Brienne! Congratulations.” The young boy hugged Brienne who wrapped her arms around him in turn. “Thank you, Tommen!” Tommen then turned to Jaime. “Uncle Jaime, congratulations. A lord and lady the West can be proud of!”

Jaime embraced Tommen and held him tightly. It felt good to be able to do so without Cersei scolding Jaime to let go and back away into the shadows.

The Septon patted Jaime’s back as he moved to leave. “I’ll have this recorded with the names of the witnesses you provided on the morrow my lord.” Jaime smiled and expressed his thanks.

“Well Ser Lady Wench of the Rock, should we cause a scandal in the castle with the bedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate writing mean Selwyn. I did promise myself that I would explore a different Selwyn in this one though. Le sigh.


	58. Rumors from Essos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors from across the Narrow Sea make their way to the Rock. Genna's guests start to arrive.

**Jaime**

Jaime awoke in a tangled mess of limbs with Brienne. The sun was just rising, but the moon and brightest stars lingered in the early morning sky. Turning his head slightly, Jaime smiled at the sight of Brienne’s hair messily blanketing her face.

In sleep, the muscles of her face relaxed and made her look more youthful. It had been weeks since they wed and Genna was still fuming about it. Of course, Genna had insisted on moving ahead with _her_ wedding plans albeit slightly altered.

As Brienne and Jaime had already exchanged their vows, Genna instead would host an large feast to formally present the new Lord and Lady Lannister. The news had been much welcome to Sansa’s ears as the young woman feared her hard work on Brienne’s gown would otherwise go to waste.

Genna’s feast was in a fortnight and word had not been sent to guests that the wedding was now just a celebration. Genna felt it was best to leave the news for guests’ arrival out of fear some might not show.

Word of the couple’s elopement spread rapidly through the household staff and the city, however. The maids and attendants passed them in the halls with knowing smiles and deep bows and curtsies to their lord and lady. Songs were sung in the taverns of the lord and lady so in love, they couldn’t wait for their own wedding.

Jaime had tried to get Genna to see it his way. The staff knew Jaime respected his bride and had ‘waited’ until their wedding night. Genna got to keep her very Lannister extravaganza. Brienne had a wedding ceremony free from judgmental eyes. And Jaime got his bed wench back.

‘Bed wench’. Yet something else Genna deemed unacceptable and immediately banned Jaime’s use of. Staring at Brienne’s sleeping form, Jaime found he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He had missed this terribly; waking up next to her.

Jaime reflected on how good it felt to wake up beside the woman he loved and not immediately feel the panic of being caught. The rejection of being unceremoniously pushed from the bed.

Pushing Brienne from her side to her back, Jaime moved on top of her and nudged her legs apart. _Wake up call, Brienne._ Jaime waited for her eyes to flutter open; his cock nudging at her entrance impatiently.

As her eyes began to flutter, Jaime pressed light kisses to her neck and jaw before moving to her face. With sleep heavy eyes, Brienne hummed in response. Jaime slowly pushed into her and began rocking her to wakefulness.

Brienne smiled and arched her hips up while her hands fisted into his hair. “Good morning wife.” A chuckled escape Brienne’s lips. “Good morning husband.”

As their breathing became more labored, Brienne rolled him over without breaking their union. It had fast become one of Jaime’s favorite positions. Grabbing her hip with his left hand, Jaime thrust up and smiled at the disheveled sight of her.

Quickening the pace, Brienne placed her hands on his chest for balance as she moved up and down. Jaime felt her start to tighten around him. _Gods forget dying in her arms. I want to die with her legs wrapped around me._

Abruptly, the door flew open and Genna stormed in. Jaime quickly sat up and threw the covers over Brienne. “Aunt Genna what the fuck! Get out!’

“By the Gods do you two ever stop? Out of bed now. There is an urgent matter to tend to.”

Jaime was incredulous as his aunt appraised the state of their room. “Are you insane!? Aunt Genna get out!”

“By the seven it is a mess in here! The poor staff are probably too afraid to enter with you two rutting about all the time.” Genna’s face contorted into repulsion at the sight of the clothing heap in the corner.

“I am not having this argument with you while my cock is in my wife. Get out!” Jaime spoke through gritted teeth as he felt the heat of Brienne’s flushed face buried in his neck. She muttered beseechingly. “Gods, why is she still here?”

“I expect you both downstairs immediately.” Without another word, Genna turned on heel and marched out.

Some time later, Jaime and Brienne walked into the study as Genna sat behind the desk, her brows furrowed as she read through a missive.

Without looking up, Genna’s reprimanding tone filled the room. “Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you were awaiting the birth of the babe you saw fit to plant in her this morning.” Jaime rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“I recommend knocking the next time rather than burst into a married couple’s room. What if I just walked into your room in the early morning once Emmon returns?”

Genna huffed a laugh and spoke while continuing to pour through the missives on the desk. “Then I’m certain you’ll enjoy the sight of Emmon’s pale ass dwarfing the setting moon on the horizon. I haven’t been able to convince him to wear clothing to bed in years. The man’s ass has more hair ridden backsides casts more dark spots than the moon itself. I hope you find the view as _enjoyable_ as I do.”

Jaime gagged and looked to Brienne who appeared equally ill at the description. “Gods. Well what was so important that you saw fit to intrude on my bed wench time.”

With a look of vexation, Genna flung a missive at him and looked back to the letter she had begun to write. “I said you are to refrain from using that vulgar term for your wife. For as formidable as she is, I don’t understand why she hasn’t beaten you into the dirt yet.”

Brienne snorted and toed at the edge of the desk with her foot. “I learned some years ago to simply ignore him. Very little of use comes out of his mouth.”

Jaime smiled widely and raised a brow at her. “You didn’t have any complaints about my mouth and what came out of it last night.” A sharp pain radiated through Jaime’s arm as Brienne punched him forcefully. Her face was a mix of rage and mortification. Jaime knew he would pay for that remark later.

Genna groaned in disgust at his crassness before yelling at him to focus and read the missive.

_Ser Jaime,_

_We have received word from across the Narrow Sea. A woman and older man fitting Cersei’s and Qyburn’s description approached lenders at the Iron Bank seeking a rather large loan. When her request was denied, the bodies of the lenders were found the next day beaten to a pulp in the streets. Their eyes pushed through the back of their skulls._

_The bank was robbed of a hefty sum of coin overnight. Rumors swirl in the free cities of a rather large investment in the services of the Faceless Men._

_I have stationed extra guards at all ports coming in from across the Narrow Sea, but I seek to warn you as we have reason to believe Cersei now has the means to fund the Faceless Men and a great deal more._

_Jon_

Jaime’s face paled as panic set in. _I can’t let her hurt Brienne. I can’t let her get to Tommen_. “Jaime? What is it? What’s wrong?” Jaime turned to see Brienne’s eyes searching his for answers.

Before he could speak, Genna spoke. “We’ll need to increase guards. Neither Tommen nor Brienne are to walk the grounds alone. Keep those Stark children close too.”

Jaime nodded as Brienne looked imploringly between them. “What is going on!??

Handing the note to Brienne, Jaime put his hand at the nape of her neck. “Brienne. My aunt has the right of it. I can’t have you and Tommen unguarded right now.”

Brienne scoffed and put the letter back on the desk after reading it. “You don’t know that she’ll come to the Rock or that she’ll seek me out.”

“Of course, she will! Brienne, you don’t understand Cersei! She threatened you when I left the cells. I should have killed her that day! When Cersei gets like this, the only thing that satisfies her rage is extracting revenge in the most horrific way possible.”

Genna sighed and stood from the desk, walking around to stand before Brienne. “He speaks the truth Brienne. Cersei will not to rest until you are dead. I don’t know what she will do with Tommen, but I imagine she wants the boy back. She likely thinks he is the key to reclaiming the throne. I don’t think she’ll harm Tommen, but I can hardly predict Cersei any longer. I didn’t think she would use wildfire in such a manner either…”

Jaime wanted to scream at his foolishness for inciting his sister’s fury on Brienne. _Why couldn’t I just walk away with trying to land the last blow!?_

Moving quickly from the chair, Jaime dropped to his knees before Brienne as she sat in the chair. He grabbed her hand in his and looked beseechingly into her eyes. “Please Brienne! Just listen to me on the matter. Don’t leave the castle alone until we know more of Cersei’s whereabouts.”

Begrudgingly, Brienne nodded in agreement and Jaime surged forward to grab her in his arms. “I’m so sorry, Brienne. This is my fault.”

Genna sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around their heads. “Hush now. We’ll figure this out.”

**Brienne**

A week had passed since word arrive from Jon of Cersei’s efforts across the Narrow Sea. Brienne still struggled to believe Cersei would care enough about her to go through the hassle of robbing the Iron Bank and hiring such prestigious, expensive mercenaries as the Faceless Men.

Some dignitaries had begun to arrive for Genna’s celebratory feast and with them, more work for Genna and Jaime to attend to. Most of the vassals jumped at the opportunity for an in-person meeting with the lord paramount to raise issues they felt too sensitive or important to seek resolution by letter.

Brienne stood in the yards with Arya and Pod, watching over their training as Addam and half a dozen of his men stood on guard from the sidelines. _Gods. This is utterly ridiculous. Am I to have an army follow me to the privy as well?_

“Your left Pod! How many times am I to remind you about the left.” Brienne moved closer and raised Pod’s arm to the proper position.

Arya raised her sword to Brienne. “Spar us? I think we could finally take you. We’ve been practicing.” Arya winked at Pod which caused the boy’s face to flush slightly.

With a disbelieving smile, Brienne grabbed a training sword from the rack. “Alright then. Should I use two hands this time or just the one.”

At the reference to last week’s session where Brienne bested them both with one hand behind her back, Arya’s features steeled with determination. “Two.”

Pod moved to Arya’s side and raised his training sword nervously. “You’re certain? You want her to use _two_ hands?” Arya didn’t break eye contact with Brienne as she nodded and took the first swing.

Brienne proceeded to best them several times within the hour. Addam and his men chuckled from the side at the spectacle of Pod getting tossed back and forth between the women as a human shield.

As they moved to break, Brienne felt a wave of dizziness and nausea sweep over her. Pod grabbed her elbow and looked into her eyes. “My lady. Are you alright?”

Brienne smiled weakly and nodded. “Yes. Just felt a bit off for a moment.” Shaking the sensation from her head, Brienne moved toward the rack to return her training sword and she felt herself sway. The next thing she remembered was falling.

When Brienne awoke, she found herself in bed with a maester speaking to Addam in the corner. “Addam? What happened?”

The redheaded knight moved quickly to her. “Try to relax Ser. Jaime should be here any moment.” Brienne’s head felt fuzzy as she tried to sit up. _Gods I must be falling ill_.

The maester moved toward the bed and assessed her coloring. “My lady. You fainted in the yard. Ser Addam brought you up here not long ago.”

Brienne snorted. “Yes, him and his army I imagine.” Addam smiled teasingly. “Jaime isn’t the only one strong enough my lady.”

 _Oh Gods. What has Jaime been saying_. The maester reclaimed Brienne’s attention as he moved closer to her. “Have you been feeling ill of late?”

Brienne thought back on the past week. Her appetite had been weaker than usual and she found her stomach churning at the mere sight of certain things, but she hadn’t fainted before. The dizziness was newer within the last couple of days.

After telling the maester as much, he studied her suspiciously. He asked a few more questions which prompted a deep flush from Brienne. _Why does breast tenderness concern this man? Did I lady on my face and chest?_

Before the maester could question her further, Jaime came sprinting into the room.

“Brienne! Gods, what happened!?” Jaime moved quickly to the side of the bed and grabbed her face as if checking her over for injury. “I told you that you’ve been training to hard. You don’t slow down enough!”

The maester coughed to gain Jaime’s attention. “My lord. If I may have a word with you and Lady Brienne alone for a moment.” Addam took the words as his queue to leave, but Genna stood firmly at the foot of the bed.

“Genna. Come along. I want to hear all about that flower arrangement for the feast. I heard its to be crimson and blue.” Genna scoffed at Addam’s words. “That’s not it at all! You’re no better than Jaime, truly! Never listen. Come, let me show you the sketching.”

Addam threw a look back to Brienne and Jaime that suggested they owed him later. With a slight chuckle, Brienne nodded in thanks.

As the pair left the room, Jaime looked to the maester. “What’s wrong with her?” Is it stress from this stupid feast? We can cancel it.”

The maester shook his head and smiled warmly at the couple. “My lord. My lady. I assure you this is not quite so serious. I do have one final question for the lady however. When was your last moonblood?”

“What? I just had it. It was…” Brienne’s voice trailed off as she tried to think back to when her moonblood was. _Gods. The week before we wed._

The maester smiled softly as realization hit Brienne. “Umm… nearly two moons ago.”

With a warm smile, the maester grabbed Brienne’s arm. I do believe the Rock shall see its heir in two moons time. I can get a midwife to confirm if you prefer.” Jaime sat next to her, mouth gaping like a fish. “A babe? We’re to have a babe?”

Jaime looked to Brienne and a wide smile spread across his face. Brienne returned the smile and watched as tears formed in his eyes. “Our little cub Brienne!” His hand quickly moved to her stomach in awe.

The maester began to speak more commandingly towards them. “Now the nausea and dizziness should pass within the next moon turn or two, but you’ll need to take it easy. Get adequate rest and hydration. Listen to your body my lady.”

Jaime nodded his head as he continued to hold her stomach in awe. “I’ll make sure she does!”

Brienne groaned at the thought of Jaime’s hoovering. _Between word of Cersei and this, I’m certain he’ll see to it that I’m locked in the room with a full army outside the door._


	59. Dresses and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a final dress fitting for Brienne and the women talk about various attire. Brienne continues to oversee Pod's and Arya's training days before the feast.

**Sansa**

Sansa stood in Brienne’s room and jabbed another needle into the dress. “Hold still Brienne. You’re worse than Arya about this.”

Brienne huffed in annoyance as Sansa tugged harder at the fabric. After placing the final needle, Sansa stepped back and appraised her work. A smile tugged at her lips as she assessed Brienne.

“Gorgeous! I truly don’t understand why you won’t wear dresses more often.” Arya scoffed from behind her as she shoved another grape in her mouth. “You don’t need to answer her, Brienne. I never cared for dresses either.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and looked to Arya. “Why does it have to be one or the other? Why can’t you wear breeches when you train and dresses at court?”

Her little sister wrinkled her nose in disgust at the suggestion. “Court? Why would I go there? And besides, you never know when a fight is going to come your way. Isn’t that right, Brienne?”

Brienne chuckled at the exchange between the sisters and looked down at Sansa’s handiwork. “I do appreciate the readiness that breeches afford, but I never took issue with dresses in my youth. I simply accepted that I wasn’t built for them. As you can see, I look quite ridiculous.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes at Brienne and shook her head in disagreement. “You likely never had anyone who knew how to properly design a dress. You look wonderful in this!”

From the side of the room, Genna looked up from her missives and hummed. “I agree with the child. The dress suits you. It’s well fitted Lady Sansa. Good work. Now if only we had you longer to make a few more.”

Sansa’s chest swelled with pride as she looked over Brienne again.

“I still feel ridiculous. Dresses just look forced on me.” Brienne’s tone wasn’t one of defiance, but self-loathing and Sansa’s heart broke for her friend. For a woman so confident with a sword, she lacked any degree of assurance in more feminine endeavors. 

Genna barked a laugh and stood from her seat, walking towards Brienne. “You don’t look ridiculous in that dress. You know who looks ridiculous in a dress? Your husband.”

Sansa looked to Arya, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Turning back to Genna and biting back a laugh, Sansa questioned her on the matter. “Ser Jaime wears dresses?”

Glancing quickly to Brienne, Sansa could tell this was news to her as well. Genna laughed and shook her head. “No, not anymore. Cersei detested knitting lessons as a child. Before she decided to try and take over all of Westeros, she quite enjoyed more boyish activities. She tried to join Jaime and the boys in the yards to train from time to time, but Tywin was having none of that.”

Seemingly lost in thought, Genna looked out the window; replaying the scene in her mind. “Cersei ranted and raved that Jaime got to learn the sword while she was stuck inside with their demanding septa. As young children, they looked so much alike, you could hardly tell them apart. She made Jaime switch places with her on occasion. She donned his training clothes and made him wear her dresses. A few times a moon, they swapped places so she could train. He hated it, but even in his youth he gave in to her demands.”

Sansa, Arya, and Brienne exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Genna chuckled herself and shook her head again. “Yes, well lets just say on those days, the septa was horrified by ‘Cersei’s’ lack of feminine posture and behavior. They didn’t get away with their position swapping for long.”

The image of Jaime in a dress brought much amusement to Sansa’s mind. She didn’t know why, but for some reason the lightness of the topic pushed her to share.

“In my early acquaintance with Ser Jaime, I was petrified of him.” Both Genna and Brienne looked taken aback. It was Genna who spoke; shock in her tone. “You were afraid of Jaime? Had him and Cersei swapped places then?”

Sansa chuckled and shook her head. “He was just so intimidating. He had the air and look of all the things my father told us of ‘the Kingslayer’. He seemed snide and cutting. He looked untouchable in his Kingsguard armor and the way he carried himself. Handsome, but frightening.”

Genna hummed in understanding. “Yes, I know what you mean. I will say after Aerys, he became quite bitter. It was quite the mask he put on for all of Westeros. He played right into the rumors of him. He probably thought it safer that way.”

“Safer? What do you mean?” Sansa didn’t quite follow the older woman’s comment and looked to Brienne who only had a sad smile on her face. _Clearly, she understands something I do not_. 

Genna looked to Sansa, a serious expression on her face. “Tywin was very demanding of his children. He would accept nothing less than perfection; hence his outright rejection of Tyrion. Ironically, Tyrion is the most like Tywin in matters of the mind. Cersei is most like Tywin in matters of the heart.”

Sucking in a breath Genna looked back at Brienne’s dress and futzed with it before continuing. “Tywin was the hardest on Jaime. He expected him to play heir without question. To marry, live here at the Rock, and have children to continue to Lannister name. Jaime didn’t want any of that without love. He was always such a sensitive boy. The one who needed extra cuddles and reassurances. Tywin thought it weakness. Had the mind to beat it out of him.”

“Jaime learned very quickly that his wants and needs meant nothing. That’s probably why he always gave into Cersei so willingly. He just wanted approval and acceptance from his family. He puts on his cold, uncaring exterior for the world to see because that is what he was trained to do and it is safer than letting people see him as soft. Cersei on the other hand uses honeyed words and sweetness to reel in her victims. As twins, they couldn’t be more opposite. Jaime plays the part well. To Westeros he is an uncaring, honorless, pompous ass, but he is soft. Very sensitive and loving. Cersei on the other hand plays the part of doting mother and sweet, noble lady, but she is a heartless monster on the inside. She has always been soulless.”

The thoughts rattled around in Sansa’s mind. Genna’s words made sense given her experiences with the twins. Their outside personas at conflict with what she saw of their true intentions and behaviors. The new understanding of Jaime humanized him more; almost made Sansa feel badly for him.

Genna sighed beside them and turned back to her seat. “Enough of this now. I need to get back to work. The dress looks wonderful. I’ll certainly be careful not to enter this room the night of or after the feast. I’ve seen more than enough for one lifetime.”

At her words, Sansa watched as a deep flush settled across Brienne’s face and chest. _Oh Gods. I don’t even want to know_.

**Jaime**

It was two days before Genna’s feast and Jaime had snuck away from the mountain of paperwork to watch Brienne train Arya and Pod in the yards. He sat off to the side and watched in amusement as Brienne reprimanded Pod for the dozenth time about his left side.

He felt a presence at his side and turned to see Sansa approach. The young wolf sat down next to him and stared out at the three people in the yards before them.

“Ser Jaime. I see you’ve been allowed outside by Lady Genna.” Sansa looked away from the group and to him.

With a slight chuckle, Jaime nodded. “Yes, I was allowed out for a few moments on account of good behavior.”

With a shake of her head, Sansa looked back to Brienne. “Its curious, I could have sworn I triple checked her measurements before you left for King’s Landing. I’ve had to let out the dress at the chest by a reasonable amount, yet her hips and waistline haven’t changed. Usually all three would go together if it was _just_ on account of better eating.”

Jaime’s brows shot up and he looked to the ground. They had elected not to tell anyone of the babe for fear word would get back to Cersei. Looking around the yard, Jaime observed his men standing at a distance under Addam’s orders to guard Brienne around the clock.

“Maybe she had her chest bound from the battle? I can’t imagine it would be comfortable fighting with your tits flapping about.”

Sansa snorted beside him. “Wouldn’t the armor have accomplished that?”

Jaime scrunched his face at her observation. “Huh. I don’t know. I never had tits of my own to care for.”

With a knowing smile, Sansa spoke with a teasing lilt. “No, but I’m curious… when you wore Cersei’s dresses, did you need to stuff the chest?”

Jaime could feel his face redden and he immediately knew the source to blame. “Wow. I don’t know what nonsense my aunt has been telling you, but that was _not_ my idea. And no… Cersei’s chest was as flat then as mine is now, thank you very much.”

Sansa chuckled and threw up her hands in mock surrender. “Your secrets are safe with me. I won’t tell anyone of your fondness for dresses or your wife’s necessary alterations to hers.”

Jaime felt a slight unease at Sansa’s observations of Brienne, but he knew he could trust the young woman. With an appreciative smile, he turned back to the group before him.

“And for the record, I looked very pretty in Cersei’s dresses. I think that’s what gave it away. I looked better than her.”

Both Jaime and Sansa chuckled at the remark as Sansa nodded her head and spoke sarcastically. “Right. I’m certain that’s what gave it away. Well please do refrain from trying to squeeze into Brienne’s dress now. Her chest might be larger, but I’m not certain she has the advantage in shoulder width.”

“Well damn. There goes my planned afternoon activity.”

Sansa snorted beside Jaime and spoke in hushed tones for only his ears to hear. “Congratulations by the way. I’ll enjoy getting to knit attire of a different variety.”

Jaime couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He looked at Brienne and felt his heart flutter with excitement and love. A chance to have a child to claim. A child with my name who I can love openly.

“Thank you.” Before Jaime could say anything else, a loud sound burst through the skies above. Jaime jumped to his feet as he heard shouts form his men. A dragon flew over the castle, screeching as it went.

Jaime felt his heart in his throat as he looked back to Brienne. She, Pod, and Arya dropped their training swords and were themselves gawking at the vision in the sky before them.

Addam’s men ran to Jaime and Brienne in defensive posturing. Looking to Sansa, Jaime spoke commandingly. “Take your sister and get inside the castle.”

Sansa didn’t hesitate to run to Arya and drag her inside.

Jaime looked to Brienne and moved towards her. “Brienne! Brienne, you and Pod go inside with the girls.”

Brienne looked at Jaime with an incredulous expression on her face. “What!? No.”

Before they could argue further on the matter, Genna stormed outside with Daven hot on her heels. Looking to the skies above, a small smile tugged at her lips. “Ah! Your wedding gift is here.”


	60. Blood of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets his wedding gift and Jon arrives for the wedding celebration.

**Jaime**

“Are you insane! You wrote Tyrion! You had him and Aerys reborn come here!?”

Genna huffed and crossed her arms from inside the study. “Would you keep your voice down. You certainly didn’t need to put on that little show out there!”

“Little show? He killed my father. How could you even want to see him after that? He left our family exposed! And don’t get me started on that Targaryen. She’s likely to kill me in her sleep. Do you recall what I did to her father!?”

With a heavy sigh, Genna looked to the ceiling and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I have my reasons. Reason I would like to discuss civilly without you interjecting when we go into that hall. Now keep your mouth closed boy!”

Jaime was furious and wanted nothing more than to take Brienne far away from the Rock, but he had nowhere to take her that felt safe.

Following Genna into the great hall, Jaime took a seat next to Brienne which was opposite Tyrion and Daenerys at the table. The serving staff had brought them food and drink and Jaime mused they likely didn’t much conversation out of Brienne.

Genna took a seat at the head of the table; Jaime to her right and Daenerys to her left.

“Apologies for the delay. I neglected to inform my nephew here of the invitation I extended to Tyrion for the feast.”

Daenerys glared at Jaime, but quickly turned to Genna and forced a smile that did not reach her eyes. “I understand. I imagine it is quite unexpected to come face to face with the daughter of the man you murdered, breaking your sworn vows in the process.”

Jaime felt his heart quicken and his leg shook anxiously under the table. He didn’t trust the Targaryen girl and her violet eyes. _Too much Aerys_.

Genna’s voice spoke commandingly at her side. “As I said in my missive, your father was not fit to rule. You misunderstand the reason for my nephew’s actions, but I’ll leave that for him to explain.”

Turning to Tyrion, Genna narrowed her eyes. “Now Tyrion, I extended this invitation to you as you two boys are brothers. You’ve both wronged one another in the past, but I know how much you mean to each other. By the Gods, I don’t care what you do, you will get past this.”

Tyrion looked at Jaime, his eyes filled with sorrow. “I don’t apologize for killing him. He wanted me dead my entire life and planned to see it to completion. I am however sorry for the pain and vulnerability it caused you. As I wrote to Aunt Genna, it nearly broke me to think on the ramifications. For that, I am sorry Jaime. I didn’t go into his chambers planning to kill him.”

Jaime glanced at his brother and could barely conceal his rage. _This has to be the worst wedding gift ever._ Brienne’s hand came to his knee and steadied his leg.

Looking to her, Jaime didn’t need to hear her words to know what she was thinking. Jamie had shared how much he missed his brother. How his childhood with Tyrion were some of the only fond memories he had at the Rock. How he wished things could have been different. How he should have stood up for Tyrion sooner.

Taking a deep breath, Jaime looked to his little brother and saw the pain in his eyes. “I will try to forgive you for killing our father, but it will take me longer to forgive you for leaving me alone with our crazy cunt of a sister.”

Tyrion snorted at his words and Jaime couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Yes, I fear it was a gross miscalculation on my part. Here I thought it was the only repercussion of killing father that you would thank me for.” The jape left Tyrion’s tone as he continued. “I’m glad to see you’re free of her though.”

Jaime watched as Tyrion’s eyes flitted to Brienne. “I can hardly say I’m surprised. Things were quite _different_ when you returned from the Riverlands.”

While their time together in King’s Landing had not been long before Tyrion’s imprisonment, they had spoken about the Riverlands. Brienne had come up and with the information Jaime did share, Tyrion had given Jaime that annoying, knowing smirk, but refused to comment further.

Jaime looked to Brienne with a slight smile before his eyes looked between Tyrion and Genna.

“How long have you been writing and neglecting to tell me?” Jaime could never stay mad at Genna for long, but he was frustrated that she left out such a crucial piece of information.

With a heavy exhale, Genna looked to Jaime. “Your brother wrote me some time ago when he crossed the Narrow Sea. He later tried to sway me to Daenerys here, but I informed him of your appointment as Lord and Warden. I _may_ have suggested that your priorities were slightly different than past behavior would lead him to assume. We only wrote a few times, word travels slow as there are limited, trusted resources to move the letter by boat since a raven can’t make the journey.”

Jaime glanced back to Tyrion and Daenerys before Genna continued. “I did not set a wedding date of three moons out to torture you, child. I set it because Tyrion shared that he would be crossing the sea. I wanted you two idiots to end this petty squabble, Jaime. You and I both know that my brother was a shit father. What I did not expect, was Tyrion to bring his _guest_.”

Daenerys smiled from beside Tyrion and looked to Genna. “You can imagine my surprise when my Hand explained that his kin won’t bend the knee _not_ because they prefer to keep the usurper’s son on the throne, but because it has instead been abdicated in support of a mysterious nephew I have never met. I intend to travel to King’s Landing on the morrow and meet this alleged Aegon Targaryen. I have no intention to intrude on your family event. I wrote this Aegon fellow before we flew here.”

Jaime felt his body stiffen at the words. “If you march on King’s Landing, you will have the kingdoms march against you. King Aegon is a good man and he has birthright.”

Jaime didn’t know what reaction he expected from his words, but what Daenerys said certainly wasn’t it.

“My intention in crossing the sea has been to reclaim the crown that was wrongly taken from my kin. My birthright. If my brother did in fact sire this, Aegon Targaryen, I will not go to war with him. I would support him _if_ he is true. _If_ he is not, I warn you that my response will be quite different.”

With a huff of laughter, Jaime looked at the young version of Aerys seated before him. “And how exactly do you plan to prove his lineage? None of us were in bed with your brother and Lyanna Stark.”

Daenerys held Jaime’s eyes and spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. “Dragons do not attack the blood of dragons. A true Targaryen can approach my children with no fear of fiery repercussions.”

Jaime felt his jaw go slack. “You’re going to burn him if the dragon doesn’t like him!?”

Tyrion quickly moved to intercede. “No, Jaime, you misunderstand. I’ve seen it, the dragons will only let Daenerys near, but they warn you well enough if they recognize you’re not a rider. Trust me, I tired to touch one myself. Quite foolish really.”

Daenerys looked back at Jaime and spoke again. “I will not allow the dragon to burn your chosen king. Tyrion tells me he is a good man. That they traveled together. I mean to use this as a test of his lineage. If the dragon does not accept him, I would contest his throne, but I would not move my dragon against him then. I would hope we could solve this without fire and blood if he is not a trueborn Targaryen.”

Jaime looked nervously to Genna who shrugged the matter off. “The king will be here on the morrow. We shall see then. I am confident he will pass this little test.” _My damn aunt has lost her mind! We’re talking about a fucking dragon and Aerys’ daughter._

“Well you save me a trip to King’s Landing. I do hope he is Rhaegar’s son. I should like to think I have some family in this world. I’ve heard only good things about my older brother and to have a piece of him in this world would be a most welcome revelation.”

Turning her eyes back to Jaime, Daenerys spoke again. “I should like to speak with you in private and better understand _things_ that I’ve heard from those around me.”

Jaime felt his face pale as he looked to Brienne. She nodded reassuringly and patted his leg. Leaning in slightly, she whispered to him. “I don’t think her dragon can fit in the castle, Jaime. She’ll be able to do you no harm in the study.”

With a slight hesitation, Jaime turned back to Daenerys and stood from his chair, pointing towards the hallway. “Very well.”

Making their way to the study, Jaime glanced at the young woman from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes brought back frightful memories of Aerys, but the rest of her features reminded him so much of Rhaella.

As Jaime moved to close the door behind them, he offered Daenerys a seat before walking behind the desk to where Genna typically sat.

“You’re afraid of me.” The young woman’s eyes narrowed as she assessed Jaime.

“No. I’m afraid of what you are capable of.”

Sitting back slightly, Daenerys considered his words. “Tell me why you did it. As a girl, my brother told me much of the _Kingslayer_. As I met more people from Westeros, I heard tales of my father’s madness. Recently, I hear contradictory descriptions of you from the image my brother painted. I imagine the truth of you and my father is somewhere in the middle.”

Jaime sighed and considered where to begin. “Your father wasn’t always mad. It increased through the years. When I joined his Kingsguard, I watched him slip further and further into madness. His proclivity for violence was always there though.”

Lost in memories, Jaime looked out the window as the images pushed their way to the front of his mind. “He had an obsession with wildfire and burning things. Pyromancers were staffed by the dozens to create the substance around the clock. Your father started by burning his enemies in the throne room. Men _actually_ guilty of crimes. Then he grew more paranoid. Everyone was an enemy. Everyone was guilty. He began to burn innocent soldiers and then innocent citizens. He enjoyed watching them burn. To celebrate the burnings, he would rape your mother afterwards.”

Jaime swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he recalled the sound of Rhaella’s screams. “Not being able to protect her was the thing I lament most. I was told that it was not my duty to protect the queen from her king.”

He looked back to Daenerys and saw the shock on her face. _Good. You’re not entirely mad then_.

“Then the war started because your brother stole away with Lyanna Stark. The kingdoms it was a one-way passion. A kidnapping. We only recently found out that they loved on another, married in secret, and had a babe. I was left behind in King’s Landing to guard your father alongside the city watch.”

With a deep breath, Jaime looked back out the window. “He had the pyromancers place the wildfire throughout the city tunnels. When the city was falling, I begged him to surrender. My father’s army was at the gate. Of course, he switched sides at the end of the battle. He was never one to pick the losing side. He was always a cunt.” The words came out bitter and he was surprised to hear Daenerys snort at his comment.

“Your father refused to listen. He ordered the pyromancer to light the wildfire and destroy the entire city. Half a million innocents within the city walls would die because Aerys refused to lose his crown. I killed him and the pyromancer and I do not regret it. I won’t apologize for it.”

Daenerys took a deep breath. “Just as your brother won’t apologize for killing your father.” The words struck Jaime, but they were true. Tywin had made Tyrion’s life a living hell. Jaime always recognized it but was too weak to do anything about it.

“Yes, it seems we have that much in common.” Daenerys looked at him thoughtfully. “How old were you when you killed my father?”

“Ten and seven.” Daenerys looked at him and spoke resolutely. “I am not my father. I only wish to reclaim what was taken from my kin. My father was not a good king, but from what I’ve heard, I believe my brother would have been. I believe I would be a good queen. If Aegon is true, I will support his claim so long as he is a good king.”

Jaime considered her words before responding. “Yes, your brother would have been a good king.”

“Tell me about him?” At Daenerys request, Jaime looked to her in shock. “Alright…”

**Arya**

It was the day before the celebratory feast for Jaime and Brienne. Arya’s excitement was palpable as she and Sansa stood in the courtyard watching the procession from King’s Landing arrive. The Stark sigil flew proudly at the front of the escort.

_A dragon by name. A wolf by influence._

As the escort neared, Arya looked to see Jaime, Brienne, Genna, Tyrion, and Daenerys standing to the side. Arya snorted as she appraised Jaime. _Gods he looks as though he may vomit. I thought Brienne was the secretly pregnant one._

Tyrion was speaking animatedly with Brienne who for her part, was trying and failing at pretending to be interested. Genna and Daenerys were lost in conversation; eyes fixed on the approaching party.

When the party finally arrived, Jon dismounted from his horse and Arya couldn’t contain herself from running to him. Jon scooped her up in his arms and swirled her around. Jon would forever be Arya’s big brother; lineage be damned.

“Arya! You look good. The Sers Lannister kept their promise.” Jon ruffled her hair as he moved to embrace Sansa. “Sansa. Where is Theon?”

Sansa chuckled. “He and Tommen went down the Lannisport to surprise you with something. They should be back shortly.”

Arya turned to see a peculiar look on Daenerys face. The young woman glided forward towards Jon and stared at him. “You must be King Aegon?”

Jon sighed and nodded. “Aye, but I go by Jon. It’s the name I grew up with.”

Daenerys smiled warmly. “I wrote you about meeting in King’s Landing, but lucky for me you’re here now. My Hand was just visiting his brother for the wedding celebration. I am Daenerys Targaryen. If the rumors are true, that would make you my nephew.”

Arya watched as Jon’s lips parted in shock. She elbowed him to encourage a response. “Don’t gawk at her. Say something idiot.”

Jon looked to Arya with the look only a big brother could give a bratty little sister. Turning to Daenerys, he spoke hesitantly. “Apologies. I’m still getting used to having an entirely different side of my family. It’s good to meet you. Mayhap we can speak later?”

Daenerys nodded in agreement and stepped aside to Jon could greet the Lannisters. “Tyrion! It’s good to see you.” The younger Lannister brother nodded shook Jon’s hand. “Well I’m still a dwarf, but I see you’re no longer a bastard.”

Arya chuckled at Tyrion’s words as Jon clapped him on the shoulder. The remaining Lannisters welcomed Jon and Arya. It did not go unnoticed to Arya that Brienne, Jaime, and Jon spoke in hushed tones before moving into the castle.

The dinner Genna had put out was one of the best Arya had eaten in years. _Gods if this is any indication of what is to come on the morrow, I may never leave the Rock_. The dinner was made only better by the company.

Bronn had arrived earlier that day after Jon. Almost immediately, Arya and Bronn began their onslaught against Jaime; teasing him mercilessly throughout dinner.

As the staff cleared away the plates from the main course, Jaime leaned over towards Arya and Sansa. “Do you remember those lemon cakes from Joffrey’s wedding?”

Sansa nodded eagerly. “Gods I love those! Arya, you never got to try them! They’re amazing.”

Jaime smiled warmly and inclined his head towards a side table. “Go ahead and get a few before everyone else sees them. You can thank me later.” Arya’s eyes bulged as she spotted the table in the back with the sweets set out.

Arya and Sansa looked to each other excitedly and pushed their chairs back from the table. They failed to see the smirk Jaime threw at Bronn and Tyrion.

As they made their way over to the table, Genna gasped and launched herself at them from her seat. “No, no, no! Out with you girls. Gods, those are for the feast tomorrow. You’re worse than the boys!”

Genna tugged at their ears and pushed them back, swatting at their arms. Arya rubbed her throbbing ear and turned to see Jaime doubled over in laughter as Brienne reprimanded him. _Someone just made his way onto my list_.

Bronn and Tyrion tried and failed to muffle their laughter as the rest of the dinner guests looked on in confusion. As they sat back down and glared at Jaime, Bronn piped up from across the table. “Welcome to my life. This fucker pulled the same shit on me when I was here last!”

Arya rolled her eyes and noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Daenerys and Jon had excused themselves to walk the yard. Finding an excuse to duck away, Arya followed them.

The two Targaryens walked for some time before Arya’s eyes widened at the site of Daenerys’ dragon in the distance. She watched with rapt interest as they approached the dragon; Jon with a degree more hesitance than Daenerys.

As they approached, Daenerys said something to Jon that Arya could not here from her position crouched behind some bushes. Not a moment later, Jon reached out to touch the great beast; his eyes wide in awe.

_Gods! Jon is petting a dragon! Wait until I tell Sansa about this!_

Arya observed a wide smile on Daenerys’ face as she watched Jon pet the dragon. Arya stood to move closer and ask if she could touch the dragon too, but the sound of fast approaching horses caught her attention.

Arya ran back towards the castle to see what the fuss was about. As she rounded the corner towards the courtyard, she saw Addam dismount and run inside. Arya pushed past the remaining guards who remained on horseback.

As she entered the hall, she saw Jaime’s eyes wide in terror. “What do you mean Tommen and Theon are gone!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it for part 1. I had considered keeping the story going, but it felt more appropriate to cut it into two parts. Part 1 more of the oath that brought Jaime and Brienne together. The next part more of the vow that binds them together. Thanks to everyone who read this part!


End file.
